My Dating Proposal by Adrian Ivashkov
by ATrueLoveStory
Summary: Adrian gives Rose the proposal she requested...What will she say about it? With Dimitri gone; Rose is having Dimitri's child, Queen Tatiana wants blood, and Abe has a few surprises of his own. Can Adrian keep the promises he made to Rose?   Find out!
1. Chapter 1

THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY SERIES AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE GENIUS, RICHELLE MEAD……….I OWN NOTHING….ALTHOUGH I COULD HANDLE OWNING DIMITRI FOR A FEW NIGHTS/DAYS WHICHEVER*****WINK WINK****

PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY IF YOU ENJOYED IT….

THANKS,

TERRI

* * *

ADRIANS POV

WOW! I can't believe it. Rose Hathaway may actually accept a date invitation from me, Adrian Ivashkov. The gods must be shining down on me. It's about damn time. I mean sure, I can be a little arrogant, obnoxious, occasionally tipsy, and I may have

dabbled in a few**wink** sexual exploits. However, you still got to love me because well…..I am ME. Let's be honest, I've changed a great deal since Rose and the crew came crashing into my life. I was heading into a downward spiral with no control. It is a tough

job wielding spirit, the auras are enough to drive the sanest of men insane. I mean I like to drink, don't misunderstand. It's just somedays its all I have just to be able to cope. Well, I guess that takes us back to Rose. Let me start by saying she is the first girl I've ever

really loved. She will probably do a real number on my heart, but I just can't help myself. I am fully aware that Belikov is/was her first love. He will always be a part of her heart, I'm not a complete idiot. The Russian dude was pretty hot I guess, if you're into the strong,

silent type. Which I AM NOT. I am sure if you asked the ladies they would agree I am muter hotter. HAHA. Seriously, I accept this part of Rose because if you love someone as mush as I love her you have too. The good with the bad, Right? I would never hold Rose

to her promise she made to me before she left. I knew at the time she really didn't mean it. I just couldn't deny her my help when it was so desperately needed. Rose needed to go on her journey, no matter how dangerous, so she could heal and move on with her

life. I guess that is why I am so surprised she might actually go on a date with me. Well, that brings us back to the dating proposal. As I brought my pen to paper I began to write.

My Dearest Rose,

I want to be as honest as I can be with this proposal. I don't want to scare you or make you feel obligated to me. First of all, I love you, finally I said it. Rose, You are the most beautiful, amazing, strongest, and stubborn woman I have ever met. I guess

with being an Ivashkov things have always came fairly easy to me. To be honest, I've always hated that. I was slowly dying inside and you came along, breathing new life into me. I've never been given a chance to show someone the "REAL" me. You make me

want to be more. A better person, a better man. Rose, I don't try to pretend that I can take the place of Dimitri and honestly I don't want too. He is part of you and I accept it completely. I am just asking for a chance. A small part of your heart. I'll take anything,

anything you are capable of giving at this point. Who knows maybe someday you'll grow to be able to love me a little in return. So, with all that said. I, Adrian Ivashkov promise you, Rose Hathaway the following:

1. Remember I already served as your personal secretary.

2. I will try to cease all alcohol consumption, unless spirit gets to be too much to handle.

3. I WILL quit smoking……I know how much you hate it. (I'll be much more kissable)

4. I WILL take you on romantic getaways.

5. I WILL surprise you with picnics I will prepare myself.

6. I WILL make you breakfast in bed. **This is my FAVORITE**

7. I WILL remain completely faithful to you.

8. I PROMISE to protect you with my dying breath. I will forsake anything or anyone who tries to bring you harm. I would give up my name, money, title, and my family to keep you safe and in my life.

Rose, Please accept this proposal knowing I poured my heart and soul into it. Oh, and it only took me about six hours. You know, I didn't stay in college for a reason. Homework SUCKS.

All My Love,

Adrian

XOXO

With the envelope in my hand, I made my way across the schools quad to the novices dormitories. I stood outside Rose's room with my hand ready to knock. I was shaking. Christ, what will she say or do? I said a silent prayer, "God just this once, Please."

I knocked and Rose answered the door. Man, she is so beautiful. She smiled at me, "Hey Adrian, What are you doing here?" I grinned at her and said, "I am here with the dating proposal you requested."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Vampire Academy Series and its Characters belong to RICHELLE MEAD…..She needs to learn to share..LOL…I OWN NOTHING….I HOPE you enjoy…Review it if you do. **

**Thanks**

**Terri :D**

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

I was just getting ready to go meet up with everyone at the cafeteria to grab something to eat and then I heard a knock at my door. I answered the door to see Adrian standing there grinning at me. If I didn't know better I would have said he looked nervous. I said,

"Hey Adrian, What are you doing here?" With the grin still on his face he answered, " I am here with dating proposal you requested." OH SHIT!!!! The proposal. What was I to say and that was when I looked at Adrian. I mean REALLY looked at Adrian. He is gorgeous

and he has proven himself to be a genuinely good person. Although I am not ready for anything right now, I could see him as someone I could fall in love with. If I were willing to open my heart again, maybe I could give him a shot.

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

As I handed Rose the envelope, my hands were shaking. I really hoped she hadn't noticed. She took the note and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "You want me to read it now?" she asked. I told her I did. I stood there shuffling from one foot to the other

wishing I could read her thoughts. She finished reading and looked up at me. "Well?" I asked. She didn't say anything. She just walked over, wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her lips to mine. I instantly froze. OH GOD….Rose was kissing me. My heart

stopped beating and my mind stopped thinking. It was as if time had stopped and only Rose and I existed. I wrapped my arm around her waist and reached my hand into her silky hair and pulled her into the kiss. Our kiss was filled with so much intensity. I slid my tongue

against her lower lip and she opened her mouth for me to enter. Our tongues touched and I hear Rose moan softly. Rose moaning from my kiss, I could die right now and die a happy man. I have dreamt of this moment and my dreams never did it any justice. It was

perfect, everything I could have ask for and more. Sure, I've kissed dozens of women, but not like this. There was love in this kiss whether Rose was ready to admit it or not. Rose quickly pulled her lips away from mine. We were both completely breathless. I looked at her

and asked, "Did I do something wrong?" Rose waited a minute and replied. "No Adrian, I care for you. I really do, but I'm just not ready to give myself yet. I don't want to hurt you. I……Please just give me some time." I was not expecting that at all. Shocked I say, "I

would never rush you Rose. I am a patient man. I would wait an eternity for you." She kissed my cheek and told me it was time to meet Lissa and Christian. I still didn't get an answer to the date question. I guess she will tell me when she is ready.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV **

As Adrian handed me the envelope his hand was shaking. I guess he really was nervous. He was just standing there looking at me and I raised my eyebrows and asked,"You want me to read it now?" He said he did. So, I opened the envelope and started to

read the letter. I couldn't believe what I was reading. I always knew Adrian had a "thing" for me, but this way completely unexpected. Please don't get me wrong, I am totally flattered to think he could care for me so much. I didn't deserve it. My heart was somewhere else,

it's with Dimitri. Actually, I feel as though I don't have possession of my heart any longer. It's gone, broken. Adrian broke me out of my thoughts. "Well?" he asked. I just looked at him and for reasons I can not explain, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my lips

to his. I felt Adrians lips freeze beneath mine. I must have sent the poor man into shock. Without notice Adrian wrapped his arm around my waist and reached his hand in my hair and pulled me into the kiss. At that point he was reacting and boy, was it intense. I've never

kissed Adrian before and it was amazing. He slid his tongue along my lower lip and I gave him access to my mouth. Our tongues touched and I let out a soft moan, enjoying the moment. As if a switch was pulled inside me, I pulled away from Adrian. I couldn't catch my breath.

When I was kissing him my mind suddenly went to thoughts of Dimitri. Dimitri, how could I betray him like this? I Love him…..OH GOD, Please help me. What am I to do now that he is gone. Please, Please….Adrian asked, "Did I do something wrong?" Christ, I can't tell

him the truth. It would crush him completely after he just poured his heart out to me. I responded, "No Adrian, I care for you I really do, but I'm just not ready to give myself yet. I don't want to hurt you. I…..please just give me some time." God knows I don't want to hurt this man.

It's just a tough situation all the way around. Adrian said to me, "I would never rush you Rose. I am a patient man. I would wait an eternity for you." I leaned in and kissed his cheek. I told him it was time to go meet with Lissa and Christian. As we were walking, I

couldn't help to think if I could heal just a fraction. Maybe, just maybe I could give a piece of my heart to Adrian. He really is a good man and he deserved to be loved. I just hope its enough, I'm enough.


	3. Chapter 3

THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY SERIES AND THE CHARACTER BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD. I OWN NOTHING…..

THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE SLOW GOING…..I HATE TO SAY THAT I NEED TO GET THE SITUATION WITH DIMITRI OUT OF THE WAY. I LOVE DIMITRI, BUT I JUST WANT TO TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT. DIMITRI LOVERS DON'T HATE ME.

HE IS STILL MY FAVORITE. IF YOU LIKE THE STORY…PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. XOXO TERRI

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**ROSE'S POV**

Adrian and I walked in silence as we made our way over to the cafeteria to meet Lissa, Christian, and Eddie. It felt so good to be back from Russia, back to my normal life. I've been trying very hard to not think about the events that happened there. But

it definitely was not the time to let my mind wander there today. I have to get on with my life. My new motto is going to be, " MOVE ON AND LIVE LIFE TO THE FULLEST." With a sideward glance at Adrian, I got a flutter in my chest. I thought maybe I could do it,

give him a chance. However, now was not the time to be thinking that either. My mind is going to be a think- free zone today.

Adrian looked at me before we reached the table. " I am heading over to the feeders, I 'll see you soon little dhampir." I nodded and gave him a quick smile. He walked away with his hands shoved in his pockets and head drawn. I must not have responded to

the proposal the way he wanted me too. Nope, not going there today….think-free zone. I chuckled to myself.

"Hey Everyone, What's going on?" I asked as I stood before the cafeteria table.

They all muttered "Hellos". Man, What a grouchy bunch this morning. Lissa was the only one to look up at me and give me a smile. I shrugged and made my way over to the food line. I came back to the table with my tray consisting of two glazed donuts and

hot chocolate. I glanced over at Lissa when I felt the happiness radiating from her through the bond. I really hope she and Christian can work out their differences. God, that boy can be such a sensitive royal pain in the ass sometimes.

Christian looked at me and noticed I was glaring at him. "What?" He retorted.

"Nothing, Except that you just act like a such a girl sometimes." I complained.

"Who the hell pissed in your cheerios Hathaway? I didn't do shit to you." He whined.

"Oh, You know I love you, you scorching stud." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Everyone at the table burst out laughing, except Christian of course.

Adrian finally made his way back to the table. " What did I miss?" he asked.

"Not much, Christian is just being a whiny puss boy." I giggled.

"I am going to the feeders and when I'll meet up with you guys later. Hopefully Rose will have moved on from her bitchy mood by then." Christian said as he stormed off.

Lissa looked up at me and through the bond she ask, "Why do you have to act like that with him?"

I shot her a hard look and said, " Lissa I was mostly joking with him. I just think its time to forgive you for the little slip up with Aaron. You and Fireball need to get back together. The moping act is really bringing me down."

Adrian was smiling and shaking his head.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing really, I just like observing your auras when you guys do your thing, you know that." He said chuckling softly.

We were both trying to act as normal as possible. Although you can feel the awkwardness between Adrian and myself, mostly because I didn't know how to act around him anymore. I now know without a doubt how he feels about me. If I was honest

with myself I would admit I like him too.

It was time to leave So, Lissa and I told the guys good bye and headed off to our afternoon classes. The day just seemed to drag on forever. I just couldn't wait to get back to my room and chill out. Maybe Lissa and I could make a night of it and watch a movie

or something. We really needed some time for just the two us to relax and talk. We made it to my room and Lissa plopped on my unmade bed eyeing my weak movie collection. I walked to my mini frig to get us a coke when there was a knock at my door. I

looked at Lissa.

"Are you expecting someone?" Lissa asked.

I shook my head and walked over to answer the door. A girl was standing at the door with a package addressed to me. I took the package and shut the door, that was when I saw the return address…..Baia. My hands started violently shaking, the box fell out of my

my hands and onto the floor.

"Rose?" Lissa said nervously.

"It can't be, NO..NO…NO….I staked him… OH GOD I KILLED HIM." I sobbed.

Lissa picked up the package and slowly opened it. Enclosed was a book, a stake, small velvet box, and Dimitri's duster. The air in the room immediately filled with his scent. My throat was making an odd choking sound. I could no longer catch my breath………

Everything went black.

I fluttered my eyes open to see Lissa hovering wide eyed above me.

"Oh, Thank god Rose. You really gave me a scare." She cried.

I was hoping the package was just a dream, but the smell of his cologne permeated my nose. No, no dream it was real. I managed to sit up and Lissa lifted the box onto my lap. I took a deep breath and started to remove the items from the package. I pulled out

his duster and wrapped it around my shoulders. I gently removed the rest of the contents and at the bottom of the box I spotted two envelopes. I immediately recognized the handwriting on the first envelope. It was simply addressed to "MY ROZA". The second envelope

was addressed to open first. So, I opened the first letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_Dimitri had spoken to me a couple months back and had instructed me that if anything should happen to him, I was to mail you some of his personal belongings. It was a_

_if he had a premonition of something to come. He never really explained the details to me. I just wanted to fulfill my brothers last wishes. I am sure his letter will explain it better than_

_I can. Please keep in touch. Rose, you will forever be a part of our family._

_With Love,_

_Viktoria_

I could sense Lissa's feelings of sadness and apprehension for me. I just shook my head and handed her the note. I took a deep breath and opened the second envelope. I pray I have the strength to read it. I have never been more scared in my life to do something

like I am now.

_My Dearest Roza,_

_You probably think it strange to receive a letter like this from me. Let me explain. If you remember when we were at court and Rhonda spoke to me about losing what I value most . And the two things I valued most in life was YOU and _

_my life. My life because as long as I was living, we would be together and you, well that explains itself. You were/are everything to me. You are the only women I've ever loved and you made my life complete. For the first time in my life_

_I was completely happy and I owe that all to you. Well, since you are reading this letter I am no longer in this world with you. Either I was killed or turned Strigoi and you fulfilled your promise to me. If the latter is the case, I want to _

_thank you. You have freed my soul from a life of HELL. I am sure it wasn't easy for you and I am certain you are blaming yourself…DONT…..You did what I ask and it only proves how much you loved me. Enclosed in the package you_

_will find a few items I wanted you to have. But, if you open the small velvet box you will find that I had every intention of spending my life with you. My graduation gift to you was to be a proposal of marriage. Since I am no longer on this_

_earth and can't fulfill this wish I want you to fulfill a different wish for me. I want you to go on, find love, get married, have children, and be happy. You are stubborn and I am quite sure you're shaking your head right now, but Roza you_

_deserve to be happy. I will never be completely gone. I will always be in your heart and forever watching over you until we meet again._

_All My Love Forever And A Day,_

_Dimitri_

_I bowed my head and began to cry._


	4. Chapter 4

**As ALWAYS THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY SERIES AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD. THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS…..I AM SOOOO SORRY I MADE SOME OF YOU SAD…I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER………HAPPY READING.**

** TERRI **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**ROSE'S POV**

As I sat on the floor crying, Lissa kneeled down beside me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Rose, I wish I could use spirit to make all of your pain go away." She whispered.

I looked up at her. "I know you would Lissa. I loved him so much. How am I to fulfill his last wish?"

"It's just going to take time to heal. The hurt will subside eventually. You will have the memories of the two of you forever. No amount of time can take those from you. Always cherish those memories and hold onto them tightly. But, eventually you will be able to

move forward. Believe me Rose, I should know what I am talking about." Lissa hugged me even tighter.

I felt so many emotions pour through the bond into me love, worry, fear, and devotion. But, mostly love. I could never ask for a better person in my life. Lissa is the foundation of who I am as a person. I knew she was right about moving on. I have only been back

for six weeks. Although life is moving forward and our changing futures were on the horizon. I hadn't had a chance to properly grieve and I owed it to myself to do just that.

Lissa and I laid on my bed in the dark with the only the sounds of my soft cries. She just kept her arms around me until I eventually found sleep. For the first time in six weeks I slept without nightmares.

The next morning I woke with swollen eyes and a dry, scratchy throat. Lissa went to the sink and got me a glass of water. She leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Rose, I hate to leave you. Will you be okay while I go to class?"

I just shook my head not trusting the sound of my own voice. I wanted her to go……I needed time alone. I appreciated the fact that she was here for me, But i needed to do the rest of my grieving privately.

**LISSA'S POV**

I really hope Rose can pull through all this intact. She is the strongest person I have ever known and if anyone could do it, it would be Rose. I thought to myself as I made my way through the morning classes. I am so thankful there are only five more weeks

until we graduate, then Me, Rose, Christian and Adrian will be at court and going to college. I can't wait for freedom and independence. Our new life is something to be excited about and Rose will have no choice but to be happy.

I walked over to our table in the cafeteria. Adrian was sitting alone. Christian and Eddie's classes must be running behind schedule.

"Hey Cousin, Where's Rose? Adrian asked puzzled.

Its true that no one would know about the package Rose received and I wasn't sure if it was my place to divulge that information. However, Adrian is a friend of Rose also. It was at this point that Eddie and Christian found their way to our table. I proceeded to

tell them about the events that happened yesterday.

Everyone sat in silence. After a few minutes Adrian grabbed my arm and ask. " Do you think I should go see Rose?"

" I am not sure Adrian. Maybe you can give her some time, She needs to come to terms with this own her own." I said.

Adrian just nodded his head and then the bell rang. We all made our way to our afternoon classes.

I noticed Adrian walking away. He hasn't been acting like himself for the last couple days. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

" Why do you seem so down lately? It's so not like you. I don't even smell booze on your breath." I laughed trying to make a joke.

Adrian gave me a weak smile, " I am just worried about Rose."

" Yeah, We all are Adrian." I replied

" No Cousin, You don't understand. I love her." He whispered.

I had heard stories about him having feelings for Rose but…WOW!! My mouth suddenly flew open and I swear my jaw hit the floor.

**ADRIAN'S POV**

Lissa was staring at me. " What?" I asked perturbed.

"AH….Nothing…Wait…What did you just say?" Lissa asked.

" You heard me Cousin, I love Rose and not that it makes a difference. Let's just drop it. I'm leaving. I think I hear a vodka bottle calling me name." I said sarcastically.

I left Lissa standing in the hallway. Wide eyed and jaw on the floor. I really didn't have time for this shit I thought to myself. I got back to my room, grabbed my vodka bottle and took a long drink. I promised Rose I would quit drinking, but she never agreed to

anything so I thought… FUCK IT…. I AM GETTING WASTED.

My head was spinning and my mind was working overtime. Poor me…..Adrian Ivashkov finally realizing what it feels like to have a broken heart and not to be able to have what you want more than anything in the world. It's been three days…three days since

anyone has seen Rose. I mean sure she let Lissa know she's still alive, but hell she won't even speak to any of us. My mind is going crazy with worry over this shit. I am so totally not equipped to deal with all this drama. It probably explains why I've been

drunk. Rose has been grieving and I have been drinking. It seems things will never get back to "normal" whatever the hell that is around this place.

"Give her time" I mumble to myself and then burst out laughing. GIVE…HER…SOME….TIME… Hell I am nothing if not a Pro at giving Rose time. I figured at this point, It's late, I'm smashed and I was going to try to get some sleep. I tried to find Rose in a dream,

but she was no where to be found.

Suddenly I was awakened with frantic pounding on my door.

* * *

**SORRY THE CHAPTER WASN'T REAL LONG.**

**WONDER WHO IS POUNDING ON THE DOOR?**

**WILL ADRIAN NEED ANOTHER DRINK? OR WILL HE BE SURPRISED?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AS ALWAYS THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD…THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY FABULOUS REVIEWERS…YOUR COMMENTS WERE THE BEST…THEY MOTIVATE ME.**

**THANK YOU,**

**XOXO**

**TERRI**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

**ROSE'S POV**

I have been in my room for three days, three very long, hard days. I think I've cried so much that I have no tears left. I managed to get up and wash my face, brush my teeth, and take a shower. After I came out of the

bathroom, I got dressed and sat back on my bed. I lifted the box of possessions that Dimitri had left for me. I opened the little velvet box and the ring inside was beautiful. It was a round solitaire stone. I brought it

closer to my face and that was when I noticed the engraving, it simply stated, " ty maya sudha " meaning you are my destiny. I continued to remove all the items from the box and I picked up his old western book

God, his love for those novels was so cheesy. I had to laugh aloud. When I started flipping through the pages a picture of the two of us together fell out. I had never seen this picture before, but he was gorgeous.

His long, brown hair slightly curled at the ends and that beautiful, angelic smile. I closed my eyes and held the photo close to my chest. I imagined him there with me. His deep, brown eyes staring into mine, as

silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I could hear him saying, "Rose, please I know you are stronger than this. Move on and be happy. I love you always."

" I will never forget you Dimitri. You will forever be in my heart. " I said as I slipped his ring on my finger.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. I knew without a doubt what I needed to do next. I quickly put on my shoes and ran across the quad to the guest rooms as fast as my feet would carry me.

I frantically pounded on the door waiting for an answer.

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

Who the hell is knocking on my door like there is a damn fire in the building? I swear if its my housekeeper, she is SO fired. I grabbed the handle and flung open the door.

"Rose?" I asked in a shocked voice. She stood before me with blood shot, swollen eyes, blotchy skin, and messy hair. I swear at that moment she was the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes upon.

"I want too." she blurted out.

"What? You want to what?" I asked confused.

"I want to try to start a relationship with you. If you will still have me? Rose rushed out in one long breath.

I didn't say anything. I just reacted. I picked up Rose by her waist and spun her around.

" Adrian, Can you stop spinning me, I'm feeling sick? Rose laughed.

I pulled her into a tight embrace and looked to sky and whispered "Thank You" like a silent prayer to the heavens above.

"Did you say something?" Rose asked.

"No, it's just that……..I guess I have to quit smoking?" I asked with a mock horror expression.

" Only if you want to kiss these hot, luscious lips of mine." Rose teased.

" OH, So you're saying that there will be kissing involved?" I grinned at her.

" Most definitely." Rose chuckled as she crashed her lips to mine. She tasted like sugar….I swear we kissed until we could barely breathe. We broke apart to catch our breath and gazing into each others eyes, shocked

by the sudden passion that erupted between us.

" I love you, Little Dhampir." I said. Rose looked straight at me and my heart went to my stomach waiting for her response.

" I'm almost there Adrian. I care for you very much." She said nervously. I hugged her tight.

" I told you I'd take any part you could give me and you've made me happy. I'd rather you say it in return and mean it, than say it because you think that its what I want to hear." I said seriously. Rose smiled and kissed

me again.

" I am so glad you choose to show this side of yourself to only me." Rose blushed.

" Well, I showed all those other women a completely different view of myself." I gave her my most evil grin.

She smacked me, " Adrian you're such a pig?" I laughed at her.

She became serious, "Are you able to give all that up? It doesn't seem fair for you to do all the sacrificing."

I pulled her close and lifted her chin so that she would have to look me in the face.

" You're what I want. The only thing I couldn't stand to give up is you. Nothing else matters. Always believe that." I pleaded.

" So, What are we going to do about our relationship? It's not going to be accepted. Do you want to keep it quiet?" Rose questioned.

" Little Dhampir, I don't care what people think about me, never did. Whether our relationship is accepted or not it doesn't matter. As long as we are secure with our decisions. I would never hide you. I've been called

many things, but a fool has never been one of them." I smiled.

" Come here, I've always wanted to do with you." I said. Rose raised her eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes, " And you think my mind is always in the gutter?"

" I've always wanted to slow dance with you. Will you honor me with a dance?" I asked as I reached for Rose's hand. I pushed play on my remote to start the music.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her close as we swayed to the music. Rose rested her head to my chest. I closed my eyes savoring the moment. We were dancing to the song, "Wait for you"

Rose lifted her head and I lowered my eyes to look into hers. When the chorus started to play I surprised her when I sang the words to her.

_"SO, BABY I WILL WAIT FOR YOU_

'CAUSE I DONT KNOW WHAT ELSE I CAN DO

DONT TELL ME I RAN OUT OF TIME

IF IT TAKES THE REST OF MY LIFE.

BABY, I WILL WAIT FOR YOU

IF YOU THINK I'M FINE IT JUST AIN'T TRUE

I REALLY NEED YOU IN MY LIFE

NO MATTER WHAT I HAVE TO DO, I'LL WAIT FOR YOU."

I lightly brushed my lips to hers.

" Rosemarie Hathaway, Thank you so much." I breathed.

" For what?" She asked.

" For choosing to be with me. I am honored to have you in my life." I smiled.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

Just then, I doubled over and threw my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Adrian was instantly at the bathroom door knocking. " Rose, Are you okay? What's going on?" He shouted through the door.

"I'm sick Adrian." I cried.

" Let me in now Rose. I swear I'll break this door down." He said frantically.

" It's okay really. Don't worry I'll be out in a minute." I croaked. I rinsed my mouth out and splashed water on my face. I made my way into the other room towards Adrian.

He put his hand to my cheek, " Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded my head, but the truth was I've been hit with waves of nausea and dizziness for days. I don't want him to worry.

Adrian smiled at me, " Well Little Dhampir you're getting all my firsts. I've never slow danced with a woman I love and while professing my undying devotion, she throws up……Ah…only you." He laughed.

" Let's get you back to your room. Maybe you just need some rest." He said in protective tone.

Adrian entwined his warm fingers with mine and we walked towards my room. It seemed as if every eye was on us. I was used to it because of me being the disruptive force I am. Adrian was glowing like

a child on Christmas morning. I was really lucky I had the chance to meet two men who truly loved me. Dimitri was my past and as I gave Adrian a sideward glance. I told myself That this wonderful man

beside me is my future. We finally arrived at my door. Adrian turned to kiss me goodnight. I didn't want him to leave.

" Will you stay the night with me?" I asked.

" I'd love too." Adrian smiled.

We entered my room . I told Adrian to do whatever he needed to get comfortable as I went to change. I came back out with a tight tank top and black boys shorts on. Adrian was already on the bed smiling.

He was stripped down to his t shirt and royal blue silk boxers. I had to admit that he looked extremely sexy.

He noticed the expression on my face and he starts laughing and smugly says, " Rosemarie, Don't be thinking you're getting laid tonight."

" Yeah right, I wasn't planning on it." I snorted.

Adrian laughed even harder until he saw my face go serious. He instantly stopped laughing.

" Did I say something wrong? I was just joking before." He stammered.

" It's not that. I've only had sex twice and both times were with Dimitri. I just don't know if I am ready for that step yet." I cringed.

Adrian moved from the bed and hugged me. " I am sorry…..that's not why I am here Rose."

I smiled at him, " I know………..So, Do you want to make out a little?"

" Oh Yeah! I think I could definitely handle that." He grinned.

Adrian took my hand and gently laid me on the bed. He cradled my face in his hands as he slowly brought his lips to mine. God, this man certainly knew how to give a kiss. He took my lower lip in between his lips

and gently sucked and I left out a soft moan. He smiled at my lips " You drive me crazy Rose." He opened my mouth with his and entered his tongue. Our tongues touched and rolled with each other. Adrian slid

his hands down my sides and back up resting his hands near my breasts. OH BOY! I wanted him and I could FEEL he wanted me also, but tonight wasn't the night. He must have felt my apprehension and pulled

back slightly.

I smiled at him and said." We better get some sleep for the big Hathaway/Ivashkov couple reveal tomorrow."

He laughed, " I suppose you're right. Good night Sweetheart."

" Goodnight" I said. We kissed again and turned off the light. He pulled me close and we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**IF YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY..PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW…I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**

**XOXO….TERRI**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI EVERYONE… AS ALWAYS, VAMPIRE ACADEMY ACADEMY AND ITS CHARACTER BELONG TO THE AWESOME RICHELLE MEAD………**

…**.THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS…IT REALLY MEANS ALOT TO ME…..**

**I WRITE FASTER WHEN I HAVE PRAISE..LOL…I AM SORRY IF SOME OF YOU HATE CLIFFIES, BUT IT'S JUST KINDA MY THING…LOL..ENJOY!**

**HAPPY READING**

**TERRI**

**XOXO**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

As I lay in bed with Rose, I couldn't help but smile. I can't believe my luck. I've done so much crazy shit in my 22 years that I am surprised Karma hasn't

done a real number on me yet. I mean after countless wild parties and dozens of one night stands. I am scared everything will crash and burn if Rose

knew all of it. If she were to ask me, I would never deny her the truth. I am sure she has heard the stories, even though some are greatly exaggerated.

I felt Rose move beside me and I knew she was awake.

I pulled her tight against me and whispered, " Good morning, little dhampir."

She smiled at me, " Morning."

I pecked her on the lips. " Did you sleep well?" I asked.

" Yeah I did actually. Thank you so much for staying with me." She said.

" Anytime, I can move in if you want?" I laughed.

" Adrian, You're a piece of work. You know that right?" Rose questioned.

" Hey, You can't blame a guy for asking. You'll never know the answer if you don't ask the question." I teased.

Rose tried to get out of bed, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back on top of me. I pressed my lips to hers and as I slid my hands up her back, we deepened

our kiss. This girl will be the reason I take three cold showers a day. Man, I've never met a woman who turns me on as much as she does. Rose doesn't even have

to try. God, it is so hard to restrain myself around her. Especially when we are like this together.

" You're driving me insane, Rose. You're so damn sexy." I growled.

" OH REALLY," she teased as she moved her lips to my ear and then down my neck. She is really testing my patience. God, I wish she would let me take her right

here, right now.

" My sweet Rose, Let's not start a fire that you're not ready to put out." I said seductively.

" I want to start a fire and I want YOU to put it out." She breathed.

I can't believe what I am hearing. She wants me the same way I want her. I want her so bad, but she's been through so much lately and her emotions have been all

over the place. If we made love now, it might come across as if I were taking advantage and I would never want her to regret it.

I kissed her again and said , " Rose, I want nothing more than to make love to you. You have no idea how much its torturing me not to take you right now. But, I want

our first time together to be special. You mean so much to me and as corny as it sounds. I want it to be magical.

" You're right, that was corny. You are a big sap. You're going soft on me Ivashkov." She slid her hand down to the center of my boxers. " No, not soft. Just corny."

she laughed.

I was in shock that she had just done that, but Rose isn't the most tactful. " You don't play fair, Little Dhampir. Now take your sweet ass to the shower and I'll be back

in 45 minutes to pick you up so we can walk to the cafeteria together."

I kissed her again and headed off to my room.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

I was having the craziest dream. I have had the same dream two nights in a row. Dimitri will be standing in front of me smiling and then a beautiful little boy would appear.

He would take Dimitri's hand and they would smile at each other. It was like they were twins, but at different ages in their lives. They would turn and wave at me. Dimitri

had the proudest smile on his face. It was as if this boy was his greatest accomplishment or something ….strange. I woke up. I heard soft breathing beside me. I suddenly

remember that Adrian had stayed the night with me. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. I turned towards him and he pulled me close to him.

He told me good morning and pecked my lips.

I told him morning and he asked how I slept. Actually, I slept so good with Adrian beside me. I felt safe and comforted. It's been strange for me lately because somedays its

like I don't even recognize myself. I seem weak,constant nightmares, beyond my normal emotional outbursts, and nausea. Just lately, I haven't been me, but Adrian is a source

of comfort.

I was ready to get up and go to the shower, but Adrian had other plans. We were kissing and boy did it heat up fast.

" You're driving me insane, Rose. You're so damn sexy." He said. Jesus, he has no idea what his seductive voice does to me. Adrian oozes raw sex appeal. I decided that

I'm going to throw away all my inhibitions to the wind and make the first move. I know he's trying to be respectful, but I've made my choice. So I want every part of him.

I was taunting him. I enjoy driving him to the brink of insanity. He was in complete shock when I slid my hands down the front of his boxers. I was just letting him know that I

wanted him the same way he wanted me. He kissed me and told me he wanted to wait. I was a little disappointed, but I never let it on. He told me to get a shower and that

he would be back in 45 minutes to walk to the cafeteria together. I was especially worried about Lissa. She was going to be furious with me because I was shutting out the

world and when I was ready to emerge I ran to Adrian instead of her. I haven't even tried to go to her through the bond. I've been too wrapped up in my own personal

situation. I needed this time for myself.

I made my way to the shower. The hot water felt so good over my tense muscles. The dream I had still was disturbing me a little. Than there was the whole coming out as a

couple thing. It's not that I am worried about my friends reactions. I am worried about the Moroi society. Let's face it, it's not like Adrian is a regular Moroi. He's royal, the

Queen's nephew for Christs sake. The BITCH hates me and I hate that BITCH. We are destined to have huge obstacles in our way. I'll never be viewed as good enough for

him. But, he seems determined in his love for me. All I can do is trust in him.

I got out of the shower and was blow drying my hair when the damn nausea hit me again. I whirled around and squatted before the toilet. " What in the world is wrong with me?"

I mumbled to myself. I forgot all about my hair, pulled it in a ponytail, and got dressed. I walked into my bedroom to see Adrian standing there.

" What the hell, Don't you knock?" I scolded.

" Nope, don't have too! I'm your boyfriend. I have privileges now." He grinned.

" I could have been naked Adrian." I exclaimed.

" That's what I was hoping for." He waggled his eyebrows and gave me his most evil smile. God, that man is so incredibly handsome I thought to myself.

" You are the Spawn of Satan Ivashkov." I joked.

He just smiled wider and took my hand into his. We walked in a comfortable silence. " Rose, Are you feeling okay?" Adrian asked seriously. " You look a little green."

I figured I might as well tell him the truth. It's not like you can keep anything from him. It's almost as if he has a built in lie detector. Damn Spirit User. " Well yeah, the truth is I've

been feeling ill lately. I thought maybe its some stomach virus I must have caught while I was in Russia or something."

Adrian held his lips tight and slightly nodded his head.

" What?….Is there something you want to say? Spit it out." I said angrily.

" Easy Rose, it's just that you and I both know Dhamps rarely get sick and besides you've been back from Russia for what? Six, Seven weeks? I doubt if you would have CAUGHT

anything there." He replied.

" What are you the damn sick police Adrian? And Dhamps do get sick sometimes….You're key word was rarely not never." I scoffed.

" Come on Little Dhampir, I just want you to feel better. I'm sorry. Let's go break the happy news to our friends." He smiled at me.

We arrived at the cafeteria hand and hand. I swear a bomb could have exploded and not a person in this place would have noticed. Every pair of eyes were locked on us. There was absolute

silence. Adrian and I looked at each other. " Hey, little dhamp want to give them a show." He asked with his devilish grin. I smiled back at him just as evil. What a pair we make, a force to be

reckoned with. Adrian grabbed my neck and wrapped an arm around my waist. He dipped me and laid one hell of a lip lock on me. There were audible gasps, hands brought to their mouths,

and tons of whispering. Adrian pulled me up after the kiss. He being the Lord that is, he bowed to the student body and me being the smart ass I am I curtsied. We burst out laughing and joined

hands again and walked proudly to our group of friends.

Lissa was smiling widely. I could feel all was forgiven. I felt complete happiness and elation radiating from her. She looked like an angel sitting there. I couldn't help to smile at her. I was so glad

things were back to normal. I was moving forward, nothing to stand in the way….finally. Christian and Eddie were sitting there with their mouths open.

" Close your mouths. You guys look like damn fish out of water. You're embarrassing me." I laughed.

" You and Adrian, huh?" Christian laughed. " It's the money isn't it? God knows it couldn't be anything else." He joked.

" Well I figured I'd hang with him until you came to your senses and realized how much you are in love with me." I chuckled.

" Not likely Hathaway. You're a little too crazy for my taste….I guess you and Ivashkov are a match made in heaven. Two crazies forms as soul mates." Christian laughed.

I just stuck my tongue out at him. It was then I spotted Lissa look at Christian and he nodded his head with a smile towards her. What's going on there I thought to myself.

Lissa looked at me from across the table. " So, I take it you and Adrian have decided to become a couple?"

" Yeah it's about time I let the boy enjoy some of this awesomeness." I smiled.

Christian snorted, Eddie shook his head, and Adrian just laughed.

" I am really happy for you guys. You both deserve happiness." Lissa said sincerely.

" Thank you cousin. I'll take good care of her." Adrian said while lightly squeezing my hand.

Lissa spoke agin. " That's what I want to hear. Rose has been through enough lately. We all have, but I guess that's changing for everyone." Lissa reached over and grabbed Christians hand.

" We have some good news of our own.. Christian and I have decided to get back together." Christian leaned in and kissed Lissa's forehead. She was beaming.

" Oh fireball. I didn't think you had it in you. No, seriously I am so glad. You guys belong together.

Lissa walked around the table towards me and I stood up to hug her. Suddenly, I felt weightless. I fell towards the ground……..Blackness.

* * *

I vaguely remember being carried. I heard two frantic voices….Adrian and Lissa.

" What do you mean she has been sick?" Lissa argued.

" Listen Cousin, It's not my place to tell. I am sure she'll tell you everything later. Let's just get her to the clinic. You can mad at her when she wakes up. My only concern is her, not your

hurt feelings." Adrian said half shouting at her.

Everything was quiet and than I heard the sound of doors being kicked open. Adrian was screaming. " Someone help us…NOW!"

It was than I realized Adrian must have been carrying me. What happened? I must be at the clinic……Everything went black….Again.

* * *

I woke up sometime later. I was at the clinic. This place is like a second home. I am so pathetic…I thought. At my side, Adrians head was resting on my bed and his hand was in mine. I squeezed his hand.

" Hey, What happened?" I whispered.

" You fainted in the cafeteria. So, I brought you here to the clinic." Adrian answered.

" Where's Lissa?"

" She will be back soon. She went to get Christian. I am going to go get Dr. Olendzki and let her know you are awake." Adrian leaned over and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and breathed in his

wonderful scent. He smelled of spice and a hint of vanilla. He smelled delicious. That's when it hit me. Being with Adrian was like finding something I had never had in my entire life. I never known this

feeling before it was like having a home. He was like coming home. Warm, safe, and comforting. I smiled to myself when I realized I was in love with Adrian.

A few minutes later, Adrian and Dr. Olendzki entered the room. " Hello Rose, How are you feeling?" She asked.

" Better I guess. What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked puzzled.

" Lord Ivashkov, Could you please give Rose and I a minute?" The doctor asked.

" Sure, Rose I will be right outside if you should need me." Adrian said staring straight at me with his piercing green eyes.

" Rose we had drawn blood to run some tests. I would like to discuss the results with you." Said Dr. Olendzki.

Little did I know that everything in my life was about to change.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER….I WILL UPDATE SOON…**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT**

**THANKS SO MUCH,**

**TERRI**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYONE…..SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED…I'VE BEEN BATTLING VERTIGO FOR 3 DAYS.. : - ( ….I UNDERSTAND SOME OF YOU DON'T LIKE THE DIRECTION THIS PLOT LINE **

**IS GOING AND I AM TRULY SORRY. I HOPE YOU STILL CONTINUE TO READ. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I AM BUMMED..PLEASE CHEER ME UP.**

**AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING….VAMPIRE ACADEMY AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**ROSE'S POV**

I sat up in the bed looking at Dr. Olendzki waiting for an answer. She just kept flipping through my chart. It seemed as though she trying not to make eye contact with me. " Oh for Christ's sake

Doc, Spit it out already." I sneered at her.

" Rose….I….When did you last have your period?" The Doctor asked.

" I don't know, Why?" I took a minute and thought to myself. It can't be. NO, NO, Shit, it can't be possible.

" Rose?" She questioned me again.

" Honestly? Maybe eight or nine weeks ago." I said not being able to look up at the Doctor.

" I am not sure how to break these results to you." She said nervously.

The good Doctor looked as if she were facing a firing squad. It's as if she's afraid I'll punch her if she tells me the results. You never know, I just might depending on what the results are.

" Just tell me already Doc. I really don't have all damn day." I demanded.

" You're pregnant., Rose." She said in one exaggerated breath.

" No Damned way, It can't be. I can't be. You've made a mistake. OH God, No, Shit." I yelled at the Doctor. " Just leave me alone and get the hell out NOW."

Dr. Olendzki simply nodded her head and walked out of the room.

I didn't think it was possible. Dimitri and I had made love in the cabin months ago, but I had my period afterwards. Jesus, We were together at the mansion. How the hell can I explain

that situation to anyone. I already have people thinking the worst of me, can you imagine if they knew I had sex with a Strigoi. But, it's not what you would think. There is much more to

the story. We weren't ourselves at the time. What about Adrian? He has endured so much because of me. It seems as though all I ever get done doing is either hurting or disappointing

him. What about the baby? Dimitri's baby. My hands instantly found there way to my stomach. I took Dimitri from this world and now I am carrying his child. How am I going to do this?

I am still a week or so from graduation, just started my relationship with Adrian, and I am not even an assigned guardian yet. Adding a baby to this mix seems like a cruel twist of fate.

This pregnancy couldn't have come at a worse time in my life. It was just then the door to the room slowly opened. It was Adrian.

" Hey Beautiful, Can I come in?" He whispered.

I just nodded my head and the tears betrayed me again. Damn hormones, now I know why I've been acting like a whiny, emotional wreck. As the tears streaked my cheeks. Adrian rushed

to my side and took my hands in his. " Shhh, What's wrong Little Dhampir?" He asked while comforting me.

" Adrian, Everything is a mess." I cried.

" No, it's not. Whatever it is, we can fix it together." He said determined.

" I'm not so sure. It's a pretty big problem. I can't ask you to help fix this particular problem. Did you speak to Dr. Olendzki?" I asked.

" I talked to her briefly, but she wouldn't give my any information. What is it Rose, just tell me." He pleaded.

" I'm pregnant." I quietly whispered. I am not sure if he even heard me.

Adrian just nodded his head and pulled me into his arms. " I figured that was it."

" What? How?" Perfect timing, The Doctor entered the room.

" Rose, Is it okay to discuss this information with Lord Ivashkov in the room?" She asked.

Adrian looked from me and up at the Doctor. " Why wouldn't she be okay with it? I am the father of this child."

I looked at him to open my mouth and correct him. But, he squeezed my hand as if to tell me to keep it quiet.

" Of Course, Lord Ivashkov, I didn't mean to imply." She started to say.

" It's quite alright." Adrian interrupted.

" Rose, You're going to be discharged and you will need to follow up with an obstetrician. Also, you will need to take a daily prenatal vitamin. If you should have any questions or if any

problems should arise don't hesitate to come back and see me." Dr. Olendzki ordered.

I just continued sitting on the bed, unable to move. I am still in shock over everything that has just been placed before me. Finally Adrian broke the silence, " We will follow your advice, Thank You.

Come on Rose, Let's go." He helped me from the bed and we made our way from the clinic.

" We should go back to my place, Little Dhampir." Adrian said while wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I gave him a small smile and let him lead the way.

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I was waiting anxiously outside Rose's hospital room. I knew the Doctor wouldn't give me any information and that I would need to hear it from Rose. I heard some yelling from the room and that

could only mean one thing; She gave Rose the results. I have an idea of what the test results were going to be. Honestly, I can't believe Rose hasn't figured it out herself. I saw Dr. Olendzki

leave the room in a rush. She had a look of complete fear on her face. I would have too! I've witnessed first hand the wrath of Rosemarie Hathaway and it's not a pretty sight. Actually, it's

down right frightening. I had to chuckle to myself as I slowly opened the door to the room.

" Hey beautiful, Can I come in?" I whispered to her. She looked devastated, defeated as she started to cry. I knew it was hard to let her guard down like that in front of me or anyone. She

thought it showed weakness. I am glad she trusts me enough to be herself and I really loved her for that.

" Shhh, What's wrong Little Dhampir?" I asked while trying to comfort her. She was really upset saying her life was a mess. I knew for a fact what her results were. I just needed Rose to

confirm my suspicions and It's really not my place to ask. I tried to tell her that her life wasn't a mess and We could fix whatever it was together. I was disappointed that she would feel as though

it wasn't my place to help her. When I told this woman I loved her, there was no going back for me. No matter what the future had in store for us. She looked at me and confirmed what I had

suspected.

" I'm pregnant." She whispered. I knew it. Oh God, Where will this leave us? Will she still want me? I can't let her face this alone. The Doctor entered the room and I was vaguely aware of her question.

I looked at Rose and then the Doctor.

" Why wouldn't she be okay with it? I am the father of this child." I blurted. Eyeing Rose I could tell she was ready to blow the whistle on the whole thing. I gently squeezed her hand reminding

her to keep it quiet until later. The Doctor put her foot in her mouth by insinuating that I couldn't possibly be the father. Which really pissed me off and the bitch knew it. She continued to give a

list of instructions before discharging Rose. I Thanked her and informed her we would follow her advice. I helped Rose down from the bed, while wrapping my arm around her shoulder. I

suggested she come back to my place. It was the best place for her to go and get some rest. After that we could discuss where we are to go from her. I knew she was scared. Christ, She's

only 18 years old. But, I am in the position to give her and this child the best life possible. We made our way back to my room and I lead Rose to my bedroom.

" Little Dhampir, You need to get some rest." I said as I tucked her into my bed. I kissed her gently. " Rose, I love you and I am here for you in whatever decisions you make."

" Thanks Adrian, You're so good to me. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

" Just lucky I guess." I laughed. " No, It's simple You're You."

" Could you please call Lissa and let her know I am with you. Also, could you ask her to stop by here in a couple hours, I'd like to talk to her. But, I feel that we need to speak about this

situation first." She asked. I told her I would.

" I will let you rest for a while and we can discuss everything later." I said as I closed the door.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Lissa number.

" Hello?" Lissa answered.

" Hey Cousin, It's Adrian. I just wanted to make you aware that Rose is here resting in my room."

" Why didn't someone call me sooner? I'm coming over right now to see her." Lissa demanded.

" I don't think that's a good idea. Rose is sleeping and she ask me to call you and let you know to stop by in a couple hours." I said in return.

" Adrian, Why is it I feel as though you're trying to shut me out of Rose's life?" She questioned.

" Cousin, I would never do that and you know it. I think that you're having a hard time adjusting to the fact that Rose has another person in her like now. Lissa this is not a competition."

I scolded her.

" I suppose you're right. Forgive me. I should be glad she has you in her life. Rose deserves to be loved. I just hope your intentions are good Adrian. You better not disappoint her. I will see

you both in a couple hours." She hung up the phone.

Jesus, I desperately needed a drink. I walked over to my bar and poured myself a vodka tonic. It was at that point I heard Rose clear her throat.

" I thought you quit drinking?" She asked with a grin on your face.

" Well, I am celebrating a special occasion. Didn't you hear? I am going to be a father?" I smiled at her her.

" Adrian about that…. You don't have to do that. You are not under any obligation to me or this child." She answered honestly.

" Rose, I know that. But, if you just let me. I want to be the father to this baby. His biological father is gone. You and this child deserve the best life possible. Dimitri probably would have

never choose me to do this, but I feel he would respect my effort. He understood how much I loved you even when you couldn't see it. Don't shut me out. Not now, not when you need me."

I pleaded.

" I don't just need you, I want you. I don't want you to feel I am settling because that is far from the truth, I love you Adrian." She finally admitted. I hugged her and gave her the most

gentle of kisses. "thank you" I thought to myself.

I took her hand and lead her to the couch. " Explain The whole conception thing to me?" She raised her eyebrows and smirked at me. " You know what I mean Rose. It had to have been

when Dimitri was Strigoi, Right? We have to find out if our child is in any danger." I asked.

" I am so embarrassed about this. I can only imagine what you think of me." Rose cried.

" Look at me, I would never think bad of you. He was the love of your life and you weren't thinking clearly. I would never judge you." I promised her.

" It was when we were at Galina's mansion outside Novosibirsk. Dimitri was holding me there basically as his blood whore. I can't really blame him since I allowed it to happen. He would come

to me quite often. Oksana had made me a ring infused with Spirit to help with my Shadowkissed effects. On this particular evening, Dimitri had picked the ring up off the nightstand and placed it on

his pinkie finger. It was if a switch had flipped inside him, it was like I had the old Dimitri back." I looked at Rose and nodded my head encouraging her to continue with her story. She did. " He was

talking with such emotion and his smile was so genuine. I couldn't help myself, he couldn't help himself. There was no cruelty, it was complete love and desire. I felt if I could just hold onto that he

would be able to come back to me. But, after he removed the ring, the cruel part of being Strigoi took over again and controlled him. I was so ashamed at what I had just done." She lowered her head.

" You shouldn't be ashamed. It's like you said you weren't yourself and he wasn't himself. I never want you to think badly of this situation again. Understand me?" I demanded.

" Rose, Will you let me be the father to this baby or not?" I asked.

" Adrian, who will believe it? We just went public with our relationship. I am already two and half months along in this pregnancy." She questioned.

" No one has to know the details of our sex life. How would anyone know the truth? We can say we made love when you came to me before you left for Russia. You can say you were distraught and we

sought comfort in each other. There may be a two week window. I doubt if anyone will fill the need to investigate and let them, Who cares?" I stated matter of factually.

" What about your family?" Rose asked.

" What about them?" I questioned. I could tell by the look on her face that she had accepted my offer, She didn't have an argument for her case. It was settled. I won.

" If I accept this generous offer, you know you can back out at any time. I would never hold you to anything and I also have to tell Lissa the truth about Dimitri being the biological father." Rose explained.

" Whatever you want Sweetheart. I am with you 100% percent." I assured her.

I pulled her into a tight embrace. " Our child will not want for anything. He or she will be given the best of opportunities." I promised.

" Thank You Adrian." As she grabbed my collar and pulled me into the most sexy, amazing kiss. As we lingered in our kiss my ringing cell phone interrupted us.

" Ivashkov here." I said while rolling my eyes.

" Adrian Dear, This is your Aunt Tatiana." She said.

" Ah…….What is it I can do for you?" I asked quite amused. The old bitch really got on my nerves, but I want to stay in the will I thought.

" My private jet is waiting for you as we speak at St. Vladimir's airstrip. You are to attend an emergency private meeting with me tomorrow morning here at court." She demanded.

" What if I choose to NOT honor you with my presence?" I hissed at her.

" Oh Dear Adrian, This is one meeting I would advise you not to miss. That's if you value the girl that's enjoying your company right now." She threatened.

" I will see you tomorrow." I sneered at her. I hung up the phone thinking this meeting isn't going to end well.

* * *

**I ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER READY TO GO…I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE…PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**

**THANKS**

**TERRI**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI EVERYONE…. AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING….VAMPIRE ACADEMY AND ITS CHARACTER BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD.**

**IF YOU LIKE THE STORY..PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW…..I AM FEELING VERY LITTLE LOVE…I NEED TO BE INSPIRED…..INSPIRE ME FOLKS.**

**I HAD TO CUT THIS CHAPTER INTO TWO PARTS BECAUSE IT WAS WAY TOO LONG AND I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO FALL ASLEEP ON ME…..LOL…**

**I WILL POST TWICE TODAY!!!! YAH!!!! BIG QUEEN/ADRIAN ARGUMENT COMING SOON….**

**THANKS **

**TERRI**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

**I can't believe that BITCH threatened Rose. I wouldn't have it. I have enough dirt on that old bag to make her a laughing stock. Rose pulled me out of my thoughts. "Adrian, What's wrong? **

**Who was that on the phone?" She asked.**

**I still had Rose in my arms and pulled her tight. "Little Dhampir, don't fret, it is nothing to worry yourself about." I lied while kissing her forehead.**

**"I don't appreciate you lying to me! I will knock you on your ass Ivashkov. Now, tell me who the HELL that was on the phone." Rose demanded.**

**"It was my Aunt. She requested me to be at Court for an emergency meeting tomorrow morning." I explained.**

**"What is the meeting to be about? When will you leave?" She asked with worry in her voice.**

**"She really didn't say what it would be about and unfortunately I have to leave now. I need to pack a bag and get going. My family jet is already waiting for me." I said.**

**I packed a quick bag and came back to the living room. I was ready to go, but I really didn't want to leave without Rose. I am pathetic. I hate to leave her even for a minute. I don't know how**

**I will make through the next few days. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. **

**"You need to go have some fun while I am gone. Graduation is only a week away and I know you're dying to get a dress for the after party. So, I want you to take my credit card and go shopping**

**with Lissa." I ordered her.**

**"Are you sure? You know Lissa and I can do some serious damage to your credit line! Rose laughed.**

**"You already blew half my trust fund, you might as well finish the rest of it. " I joked. **

**"Just for that I am buying two of everything, Smart ass." She stuck her tongue out at me.**

**"Buy whatever makes you happy and get something for the baby too! I said as I rested my hand on her stomach. "You can stay here while I'm gone if you want. If not, just lock up after you're**

**done talking with Lissa. She will be here soon. I'll see you in a few days and I'll call when I get there." I gently took her face into my hands and kissed her soft lips. "Be Good." I walked out the **

**door to face the Queens wrath.**

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

**I wonder what that old BITCH wants with Adrian? I wouldn't doubt it if it involved me somehow. I would be willing to bet Adrian would never tell even if it was about me. He would either think it**

**would hurt my feelings or afraid I'd spend my life in prison for killing the old bat. Just then, I heard a knock at the door. I could sense that it was Lissa.**

**"Hey Liss, Come on in." I smiled at her.**

**"Hi Rose." Lissa replied.**

**I could feel through the bond that she was upset about something. I can only guess what that was. To be honest, I haven't been there for Lissa lately. We are graduating in a week and we've**

**hardly spent any time together. Maybe going shopping will be the perfect thing to do.**

**"So, What did the Doctor say?" She asked while making her way to the couch.**

**"Well Liss, Maybe it's best if you sit first. What I am about to tell you is something you would never except to hear from me." I said with a slight grin.**

**Lissa was feeling scared and confused as she reached for my hand. " Just tell me Rose."**

**"I am pregnant." I said while keeping my head down, not being able to make eye contact with her just yet.**

**Through the bond I felt so many emotions radiating from her. Shock. Worry. Confusion. Joy. She was actually happy for me. Maybe this could work out like Adrian said it would. "So, What are**

**you thinking?" I asked her.**

**"WOW, I don't know. A BABY." She hugged me. "Is Adrian happy?"**

**"That's the thing Liss, Yes He is happy. But, he's not the father." She looked at me in complete shock.**

**"Dimitri is the father." I whispered.**

**"It can't be. The last time you saw Dimitri he was a STRI…..NO!" She said as she brought her hand to her mouth. "Rose, Is it safe for you to carry this baby?" She asked seriously.**

**I proceeded to tell her the whole story about the time of conception. I believed it was the powers of SPIRIT that made it possible. I doubt that any evil could be present in my child. Since there wasn't**

**any present in Dimitri when he was wearing the ring and the baby was conceived. I have to believe that.**

**"I take it that Adrian wants to claim this child as his own?" Lissa asked as it was the obvious thing.**

**"He does and I have to admit I have mixed feelings about it. It doesn't seem fair to him. Also, We are only telling you the truth about the real biological father. No one can ever know. Not even Christian."**

**I explained.**

**" If this is what Adrian wants Rose then let him do it. He has changed a great deal. He would be good for the both of you. And I am definitely here for ALL of you. A baby? I am going to**

**be an Aunt." Lissa smiled her angelic smile.**

**"Yeah, I guess you are. Now can we please go get something to eat? I am freaking' starving." I laughed as we made our way to eat.**

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

**As I boarded the jet I couldn't help to worry. My Aunt knew something. She would never request a face to face meeting with me unless she meant serious business. I was so tired and I figured **

**I could get some rest before we landed. God knows I'll need all the strength I can get. As I laid my head back and closed my eyes, I couldn't help to think how much my life has changed in the last**

**six months. I've went from hard partying, royal playboy to going to be a father. I smiled at the thought. Some may think it crazy, but I actually can't wait to be a father. Although biologically I am not,**

**it doesn't mean I can't be in every other way. And I loved Rose with every part of my being. With that thought, I drifted off to sleep.**

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

**Lissa and I had our dinner and made our way through the last of our classes. We were finishing up our final exams. This was it. We were almost done and soon we would be off to live at Court. The thought**

**of Court brought Adrian to the front of my mind. I wonder if he's arrived? What did the Queen want with him?**

**"Rose?" Lissa asked shaking me from my thoughts of Adrian.**

**" Where is Adrian at today?" She questioned.**

**"The Queen summoned him for a meeting." I grimaced.**

**"Why would she do that? I don't trust the Queen's motives." Lissa admitted.**

**"Me neither. Adrian seemed really tense when he left. I know he's keeping something important from me. I'd rather not think about it right now. I just hope he calls soon." I sighed.**

**We started to walk towards the novice dormitories when I stopped Lissa.**

**"Hey Liss, Do you think you could "convince" Kirova into letting us escape to the mall tomorrow? I need to get a dress for the graduation party and something **_special _** to wear underneath it." I said with an**

**evil little grin.**

**Lissa laughed at me. "It's hard to believe you and Adrian never got together yet. So you think graduation night will be the night, huh?" She smiled at me.**

**"I hope so. I am finally ready to take the next step. We've waited long enough, I think it would be the perfect time to show him how much he means to me." I smiled at the thought.**

**With perfect timing the cell phone Adrian just got me was ringing.**

**"Hello?" I answered.**

**"Little Dhampir, Are you missing me yet? Adrian chuckled.**

**"Maybe…..Any news yet?" I laughed in return.**

**"No, I just landed and I am heading up to my apartment to get some sleep. I just wanted to check in on you. Are you feeling okay? " He asked.**

**"Yeah, just a little queasy. Nothing too serious. I am taking your advice. Lissa and I are going to go shopping tomorrow." i advised him.**

**"Good, I'll call you sometime tomorrow. Good night Sweetheart." Adrian said with a yawn.**

**"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Good night." I said and hung up the phone.**

**I hugged Lissa good night and we agreed to meet up at 5:00 tomorrow to go to the mall. Since it was just the two of us, I am sure we would only need Alberta to accompany us. It really shouldn't be too**

**much of a problem. Until tomorrow.**

* * *

**THIS WAS A BORING CHAPTER. HOWEVER, I HAD TO CUT IT IN HALF….SORRY : - )**


	9. Chapter 9

**BLAH..BLAH…VAMPIRE ACADEMY BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD…NOT ME… HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SECOND HALF OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

**PLEASE REVIEW….YOU READERS ARE THE BEST….YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY…….;D**

**THANKS**

**XOXO**

**TERRI**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**ROSE'S POV**

I woke up feeling a little queasy. I will be glad when this phase is over. Morning sickness totally sucks I thought to myself. So, I grabbed a few saltines crackers and started to make my way to the

shower. Kirova had agreed with Guardian Petrov that we could go to Missoula for shopping. I better start getting my ass in gear since I haven't washed and styled my hair and what seems like ages.

My looks have been on the back burner as of late. I was in desperate need of a little retail therapy and with Adrian's card…Well…Let the fun begin. I stood in front of the mirror and you can definitely

see the start of a small baby bump. Also, I've always had a big chest, but DAMN they were huge now. The Doctor has me at roughly 11 weeks and I should be due around December 3rd. I wish I

was 38 weeks and this would almost be over. I hurried through my shower, styled my hair, and got dressed. It was pretty late in the afternoon and I still haven't heard a word from Adrian yet. I wonder

if he had his meeting with the Queen Psycho Bitch by now. I wouldn't call him in the event he is still in the meeting. I made my way across the Quad and greeted Lissa, Alberta, and my all time

favorite, Stan Alto at the car. Lissa was with Christian. He had walked her over and was giving her a kiss good- bye.

"Hey Hot Stuff! How's it going?" I teased.

"Not much Rose, Take good care of my girl today." He smiled at me.

"What no smart ass comments today?" I asked him in a mock shocked voice.

"No, I just want you guys to come back safe." He smiled again. Damn it, Lissa told him. I am going to kick her skinny little Moroi butt. But, it will have to wait until later when we are alone.

"Hello Stan, What are you doing here? Do you need a new dress too?" I laughed out loud.

"No, Unfortunately your boyfriend called demanding you have an extra guardian with you and the princess." He snorted.

"HUH." I'll remember to kick Adrian's ass for that one later. My ass kicking schedule is filling up quite nicely thanks to Lissa and Adrian.

We loaded in the car and started on our way. I sat in the backseat with Lissa as we discussed our upcoming shopping trip. We decided on colors for our dresses. I was going to wear red and Lissa

was going to wear teal blue. We had finally arrived at the mall. Lissa grabbed my hand and sprinted towards the mall like they were giving dresses away that girl could be really quick when she wanted to

be. She was on a mission today.

" Liss, I found it." I called her towards me. It was a beautiful strapless teal blue, chiffon, empire waisted dress that stopped at the knee. It had a gorgeous silver sash at the waist. No doubt, Lissa will

be absolutely ethereal in that dress. All she needed to complete the look would be killer silver stilettos. We've always picked each others clothes, even when we were little.

"Rose, It's gorgeous. I love it." She beamed.

" I figured you would. Now go and find me one." I laughed at her.

Lissa was off on her mission again. After twenty minutes of racking diving she called out to me.

"Rose, This is the dress." she squeaked.

"Liss, Will I be able to breathe in that dress? I am certain everyone will know I am pregnant by the end of the night as tight as it is." I pointed out to her.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, When have you ever shied away from a tight dress." She teased.

"Give me the damn dress." I said as I grabbed it from her hands. I walked into the changing room. This was a beautiful wiggle dress with a mermaid hem bottom that started at the knees and ended

mid-calf. It was tight and fit me perfect. The color was red which happened to be Adrian's favorite color on me. I came out of the dressing room and Lissa was nodding like a bobble head.

"It's perfect Rose." She said.

"Let's find some shoes and go eat. I am so hungry it's ridiculous." My stomach growled.

We found our shoes and I told everyone I had one more store to go into. As I walked in Victoria Secrets, the look on Alto's face was priceless. I had to bust out laughing at him.

"When was the last time you got any Alto?" I giggled and punched his arm.

"Real classy Hathaway." He glared at me while his face was glowing red which only made me laugh harder.

"Lighten up, it's only a joke. Let's go eat lunch, my treat." I offered as I lead the way.

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

The jet finally landed and I was in desperate need of sleep. I quickly called Rose to let her know I made it and check in to see how she was feeling. She had informed me that she was going to go

shopping and I definitely didn't want her guarding Lissa. And what I was about to do next will probably have her kicking my ass. I told her good night and hung up. But, I had to make another phone call.

"Head Mistress Kirova? This is Adrian Ivashkov. I understand that Princess Vasilisa and Rose Hathaway are due to leave the school grounds for Missoula tomorrow." I stated.

"Yes Lord Ivashkov, They are scheduled to do some shopping with Guardian Petrov." She answered.

" I would see it as a great personal favor if you could send another guardian to help keep watch over them. I would not want Miss Hathaway to be involved in any altercations whatsoever." I demanded.

"Excuse me, Lord Ivashkov, Did you say Miss Hathaway?" She acted as if she misunderstood.

"Yes Miss Kirova, I would respect your privacy on the following situation. However, Miss Hathaway and I are expecting a child and I will hold the school personally accountable if any harm should come

their way." I enforced.

"Absolutely, Consider it done." She promised.

I hung up the phone and finally made my way to bed for the evening.

* * *

The next morning I made my way to my Aunt's office. I knocked on the door and her Guardian, Nikolai lead me to her study.

"Ah, Dear Adrian, How wonderful to see you Nephew." The Queen said while air kissing both my cheeks.

"You also, Aunt Tatiana." I said kissing her back. "My I ask why you have called this meeting with me?"

"I see you are quite anxious. Would you not like to join my for some breakfast or tea first?" She asked. She was acting like a cobra gearing up to make its strike.

"No, Thank You. If you don't mind I am anxious to get back to St. Vladimirs Academy." I stated matter of factually.

"That is precisely why I called you to this meeting. I want you to put an end to this embarrassing affair you are carrying on with Rose Hathaway." She demanded as her face turned scarlet.

"DO NOT push demands towards me. You may be Queen and also my family. However, YOU must remember this is MY life that you are making demands about." I said with a low menacing voice.

"You were born into privilege and you will act as such. I will NOT tolerate your recent behavior, Adrian." She scolded.

"You're right, BORN into privilege. I didn't choose it nor do I need it. I did not ask for any of this." I screamed at her.

Her guardian Nikolai flinched and she waved him back.

"You would denounce your title and embarrass your family for this Blood Whore?" She insulted. I've had enough.

I stepped to the Queen and pointed directly in her face.

"DO NOT FUCKING CALL HER THAT AGAIN." I warned her with everything I had in me.

"So this is what you choose?" She asked.

"Remember you've started this, I did not." I reminded her.

"The future of this family is depending on you." She pleaded.

"Great, Maybe next time you will remember your place when it comes to certain things in my life. Also, Rose is completely off limits." I warned again.

"Why might that be Nephew." She questioned.

"Because Rose Hathaway is PREGNANT with my child." I said as I turned and walked out the door slamming it shut behind me.

* * *

**OH SNAP! QUEEN B***H GOT TOLD. WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH HER IN THE FUTURE…KILL HER??? SEND HER TO PRISON??? LET HER APOLOGIZE????**

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**

**THANKS**

**TERRI**


	10. Chapter 10

**RICHELLE MEAD OWNS THE WONDERFUL SERIES KNOWN AS VAMPIRE ACADEMY AND ALL IT'S DELICIOUS CHARACTERS. I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR....**

**IF YOU ARE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW……THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS I HAVE RECEIVED…YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. ;D JUST A LITTLE WARNING**

**THE LANGUAGE CAN BE A TAD ABRASIVE IN THIS CHAPTER….**

**HAPPY READING**

**TERRI**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I cannot believe it. I CANNOT believe the nerve of that old hag. Where does she get off telling me who I can or cannot be with. Talk about Blood Whores, that old, nasty Bitch has a few herself.

Damn, those dudes must be really hard up for money or something. I thought to myself as a shiver crawled over my skin. This is the second time she has made demands about Rose and I having

a relationship. Except the first time there really wasn't anything going on between us. I can't imagine what she is thinking at this point. I threw a BIG one at her about the baby. With any luck, she's

twitching on her study floor with a heart attack. And to think I really cared for her, but at this point I really could give a shit less what happens to that woman. I finally made my way to my room and I

walked straight to my bar. I wasn't keeping any promises tonight about drinking, I needed it too much. I poured myself a Vodka on the Rocks and I sat on my couch replaying the whole conversation

over and over again in my mind. I wish I could have seen her face when I sprang the news on her. I am sure it was priceless. I decided to pick up the phone and call the pilot to ask if the jet was

ready to take me back to St. Vladimir's.

" Excuse Me? That Damn Bitch." I screamed into the phone. The pilot had informed me that Aunt Tatiana suspended all flights leaving Court until further notice. "What the hell is she trying to do?"

I thought as I poured myself another drink . "She has to be putting a plan in motion. I know her, she will not quit until she achieves what she sets out to do. I have to admit I am a little worried."

I said to myself. With that thought, I better call and check up on Rose. I know Rose is going to be the person Tatiana will go after and if those two go it, someone will end up in jail or worse.

"Finally." Rose said as she answered the phone.

I laughed. "See you really do miss me. I knew you would have a hard time without me." I teased.

"Don't flatter yourself, Ivashkov." She joked.

"So what did the Old Bag, I mean your Aunt want?" Rose chuckled at her faux pas.

"Nothing really, She has plans for me to work with some of her associates." I cringed while lying to her. I couldn't tell her the truth. My ass is in so much trouble no matter which way I go.

"Plans for what? Are you lying to me Adrian?" She questioned. I swear it's nearly impossible to keep anything from her.

"No Little Dhampir, She needs my help with some Public Relation Issues." I chuckled at myself.

"OH RIGHT….You…helping with Public Relations?" Rose burst out laughing at me.

"Don't laugh! Never underestimate the power of my persuasions. Who the hell do you think lies to the newspapers when I pull some wild and reckless stunt or trash a hotel room? Yours truly,

Miss Hathaway." I boasted.

"Adrian, You really need help. With all that Ivashkov money maybe you could by a therapist?" She actually snorted while laughing at me.

"I did. She gave my money back and had herself committed." I said as I laughed at my own joke.

"When are you coming home?" She asked with all seriousness.

"That sounds so good." I said to her.

"What does?" Rose questioned.

"Coming home, I should be back in a few days. I will definitely be there before graduation. I have plans for us that night." I promised her.

"Really ? I have plans for us also." She said seductively. Lord help me I thought.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait. Can you give me a hint to what the plans may entail?" I begged.

"It's black lace with a delicate red trim." Rose purred into the phone.

"Damn Rose, I'm going to need to take a cold shower." I whined to her.

"Sorry, Than I guess I'll talk to you later. Good night." She giggled.

"Good night Little Dhampir." I signed into the receiver. I am one lucky man.

Heaven help you Ivashkov if Rose finds out you're lying to her. I said to myself. This is not good. What could Tatiana really do to Rose or me for that matter? Of course, She could reassign Rose, but

we would arrange it somehow with Lissa. She could just hire Rose as a private Guardian. I would never let Tatiana keep them apart, not because of me. I was really getting my buzz on at this point,

but it didn't stop me from pouring another. I didn't want to sit in my apartment acting sullen all night. So, I decided to give myself some down time and I headed toward the bar.

The bar was buzzing and I hadn't been out in so long. It felt good to let my guard down and relax. I saw so many people that I knew and used to hang with in college. Chase Zeklos, Rolan Conta,

John Dashkov, and Caitlin Drozdov. I walked straight to the bar and ordered myself another beverage.

"Adrian Sweetie! How are you Handsome?" Caitlin squealed as she wrapped her arms around me. Oh shit! When it rains it fucking pours around this place. I believe I am just destined for one hell

of an ass whooping when I do get home. If any of this gets out, and believe me it will. It always does, plus exaggerated by 10 fold. I am a DEAD man.

"Hey Caitlin." I gave her my most fake smile while removing her hands from me. I don't think Rose would appreciate my EX-girlfriend hanging on me. "How are you?" I asked trying to play polite.

"I am great now that you've arrived." She slurred her words. Just then she grabbed me and gave me the most sloppy, drunk kiss. Yep! I landed right in the middle of a giant shit storm.

"First, Whatever you say and Second, DON'T touch me." I rolled my eyes at her and started to walk away.

"You used to love it when I touched you before or atleast you said you did." She hissed.

"No , Not really. I was lying." I said as I turned to a voice that I recognized.

"Hey Ivashkov, How the hell are you? We haven't seen you in forever man." Chase Zeklos said while slapping my back.

"Come sit at our table. It's officially party time." Rolan Conta says while leading me to their table. Vodka, Champagne, and Wine flowed freely.

"Yeah sure, I'll have a few drinks with you guys." I agreed.

"Where have you been Ivashkov? The party scene sucks without you dude!" Said John Daskov.

"I've been at St. Vladimir for the last six months or so studying with Vasilisa Dragomir." I explained.

"Damn, You're lucky that girl is FINE." John said while Chase nodded his head in agreement.

" Yeah Well, I hear her soon to be assigned guardian puts the princess to shame." Chase added to John comment.

"What's her name again?" John asked. At this point my blood was starting to boil and I was hoping I wasn't going to have to take on three guys to defend Rose's honor. I'd end up with my ass kicked.

"Oh, Rose Hathaway. Yes, that girl is scorching HOT. But, she's a Dhampir. All she's really good for is Guarding us and and for a good banging." Rolan laughed.

"Hey Conta, Shut your fucking mouth." I growled at him.

"Whoa! What the shit, Man? I mean if you're banging her it's okay. Dude, I am soo jealous if you are. Maybe we can tag team." Rolan cheered.

I grabbed his shirt and stared him directly in the face, " I am serious, SHUT THE FUCK UP, Rose Hathaway is my girlfriend. You will not disrespect her like that, Understood?" I made it known to

everyone at our table especially Caitlin.

Chase choked on his beer. "Adrian, She's a Dhampir. Are you serious?" He asked in complete shock.

"Man, You guys are a damn bunch of self absorbed, arrogant Royal snobs." I accused.

"Don't give us that shit, Ivashkov. You're the BIGGEST royal snob there is. You're Aunt is damn Queen, Remember?" John pointed out to me. He was right, but not anymore. Look at us sitting around

in our custom made suits, Italian leather shoes, and Cashmere trench coats. I mean I won't apologize for liking the finer things, but I don't have to be an ass in the process.

"Not anymore. A lot has changed for me lately." I said.

"You're embarrassing dude, You sound so whipped." Chase joked. "Really, What's changed?"

"Rose and I are having a baby?" I declared proudly.

The table went completely silent. Eyes bugged and jaws dropped. It took all I had not to laugh at them. Except the topic of conversation wasn't something to laugh about.

"Walk away man. You don't have to take responsibility. No Moroi man hangs around unless it's a child with a Moroi woman." Rolan said.

"I think I might ask her to marry me. I mean if she will have me." I answered honestly.

"Adrian, You can't marry a dhampir. You're a Royal for Christs sake. You'll embarrass your entire family." Caitlin shouted at me.

"OH that's right Caitlin, You just keep sitting around hoping and waiting for me to ask for your hand. That would never happen." I said sarcastically.

"You're an Ass Adrian." She blushed.

" I guess I haven't changed too much." I laughed at her.

I was really wasted, but I wasn't so wasted to realize that my so-called friends are real assholes and with that last thought I took off towards my apartment to go to bed for the night.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

I was at the cafeteria table with Lissa, Christian, and Eddie. We were two days away from graduation. All exams and trials were completed. The only thing left on the schedule was graduation rehearsal.

After the graduation ceremony, We could attend the graduation dance and we were done. It was then off to the real world. We were hoping Eddie would be assigned as Christian's guardian. So, We

could all be at Court together. I looked around the cafeteria and it seemed as if every pair of eyes were settled on me.

"Guys, Does it seem as if everyone is staring at me?" I asked concerned.

"You should be used to it by now Rose." Christian smirked at me.

"Seriously?" I said really wanting an answer.

"Rose, The secret about you and Adrian is out. The news among the Royals is that the Queen was already made aware of the Child you are carrying." Lissa stated.

"You Royals are real gossip whores you know that right?" I scorned.

"Have you even begun to pack for Court yet?" Lissa asked me. I was so grateful she changed the subject.

"God No, I haven't done anything. Can you come over and help me?" I begged with puppy dog eyes.

"I have plans with Christian, but after that I can come on over." She offered.

"Oh great! Please keep it PG rated Ozera. I don't need any nightmares. I've barely gotten any sleep as it is!" I teased.

Eddie started laughing and Christian just rolled his eyes.

"Adrian's been gone a while. When he is due back?" Eddie asked.

"He said he would be here for graduation. They are having a problem with the jet or something and the Queen also has him helping with some problem." I answered.

Lissa gave me a look that I have never seen on her face before.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I just have a feeling the Queen is up to something." Lissa stated.

"Isn't she always?" Christian said. "That woman is pure evil."

"You've got that right. I am going to my room to lay down for a while. I will see you later Liss. Bye guys." I said walking away.

I had just laid down on my bed when my dad had called to inform me that both mom and himself would be at graduation. I was happy about them coming, but then I remembered I had some news to break to them.

I want to tell them together face to face. Hopefully Adrian will be here to help with their reactions. I am scared to be truthful. I haven't spoken to Adrian for a day and half and I really don't know what to think at the

moment. I wasn't going to worry about it because right now I am just too damn tired.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER RAN A LITTLE LONG. BUT, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DID.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SAME DISCLAIMER AS ALWAYS…VA AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD. **

**IF YOU LIKE THE STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. THANKS FOR READING MY STORY. AN EXTRA SPECIAL THANK YOU TO ROSE MELISSA IVASHKOV AND**

**MAXIEMOOSE, YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!**

**XOXO**

**TERRI**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**ROSE'S POV**

I woke up to a ringing phone. Now I know why I never really wanted a damn cell phone in the first place. Adrian just showed up with it. So, how could I argue. I guess I

didn't really have a choice in the matter. Whoever is calling better have a good reason for waking me up, I mumbled to myself.

"Mmmm…Hello?" I answered while still half asleep.

"Little Dhampir?" Adrian asked not sure if he dialed the right number.

"Adrian, I've been worried. I haven't really heard much from you. Are you okay?" I inquired with slight annoyance in my voice.

"Rose, There is no need to be worried about me. I am fine. All I've been doing is visiting with old friends and had a couple meetings with Tatiana." He said sounding at tad upset.

Tatiana? Not Aunt Tatiana, something is not right, I thought to myself. "Adrian, What is going on? You're really pissing me off. I know something is wrong and you're hiding it from

me." I demanded at him.

"It's nothing that I can't handle. There really is no reason to worry about me. But, I have to take a commercial plane home tomorrow. Tatiana has a problem with me using the jet at the moment

and I am probably not going to be able to make it before the graduation ceremony to wish you luck. I promise I will do everything in my power to make it to your graduation on time.

I've got to go. I love you." Adrian said as he hung up the phone.

The line went silent and I was way past pissed. I knew without a doubt something was going on. Why would Queen Bitch not let Adrian use the jet? I could have ask, but Adrain is not

in one of his sharing information moods. I swear when I come face to face with the Queen, that old hag is going to witness first hand the wrath of a very pissed off and hormonal Rose

Hathaway.

****************

I hurried my way through my shower, got dressed, and ran to Lissa's room. We were going to meet my parents at the airstrip. I figured since Adrian was not here at the moment,

I will wait until the day after graduation to drop the bomb on the them. I knocked on Lissa's door and she quickly answered it.

"Hi!" She greeted me cheerfully.

"Aren't you all cheerful today. It wouldn't have anything to do with you getting "busy" with Christian last night? You got to keep those emotions in check girl. You guys almost caught

my brain on fire." I laughed at her. "Why is your face all red Lissa? You could have helped me pack after making me endure your sexual escapades." I said laughing harder. I loved

to tease her and believe me it was getting pretty hot between those two. I guess that break up/ make up sex can be the greatest….I assume since I don't speak from experience.

"Stop it Rose, You're embarrassing me! You are going to be the one blushing after tomorrow night." She laughed at me.

"I hope so." I smiled a mischievous grin as I bumped her hip with my own.

Just as we arrived at the airstrip, my dad's jet landed. It was crazy to image my dad had the kind of money. It was almost funny that fate would turn out that way since I've never had any money myself.

As Lissa and I stood there waiting, we saw my parents exiting the plane. I still didn't know much about my father, but from what I've heard he is very influential among the Moroi Society and it wasn't

always legal. My mother and I haven't really resolved all our issues, but we are working at making our relationship better. However, just having her come here for my graduation speaks volumes. It will

most definitely change the moment she finds out I'm having a baby. I walked towards my parents and Abe was the first to pull me into a tight, loving hug.

"Hello Daughter." He smiled at me pulling out of our embrace.

"Hi Abe….Rrr..I mean Dad. How was your flight?" I asked a tad uncomfortable not knowing exactly how to greet him.

"Hi Mom!" I said while my mom gave me a quick hug. Leave it to Janine to bring all the love and sunshine…Not!

"Hello Mr. Mazur and Ms. Hathaway!" Lissa added politely.

We all said our Hellos and went on our way to get my parents settled in their rooms. I wasn't too surprised to see that Abe got a suite the size of an apartment. The man is so flashy its

almost ridiculous. I had to laugh to myself. Although I would never admit it, I am a lot like the guy, which is as ridiculous as his style. I could feel that nervousness rolling off of Lissa. As I gave her

a sideward glance and reached for her hand to reassure her that I will not be breaking any news to my parents until Adrian arrives. If he arrives.

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

It is less than a day away from Rose's graduation and she would never forgive me if I couldn't make it like I promised. But, I was able to book a flight out of the Poconos small airfield. The days

have been slowly dragging on and being highly intoxicated doesn't help me with my problems. God knows that I needed to unwind a little and I wasn't hurting anyone but myself. Suddenly,

there was someone pounding on my door and I half stumbled my way over to answer it.

"Lord Ivashkov, The Queen is requesting your presence again this morning." Nikolai spoke harshly.

"What does she want Nikolai? I am busy with packing and my flight leaves soon." I asked annoyed.

"If you are smart you will follow me….Now!" The guardian demanded.

"Whatever." I spat at him. I was not in the mood to deal with her crazy shit again.

The both of us arrived at Tatiana's study. She was at her desk reading a stack of papers. At least she was acting as if she was preoccupied as she glanced up, pretending to be happy to see me.

What a deceitful Bitch.

"Nephew, I am so glad you agreed to meet with me again." She plastered on a fake smile aimed at me.

"I didn't. Your guardian advised me that it was best if I obeyed. What do you want now?" I smirked at her.

"I wanted to convey my congratulations on your happy news. You left so suddenly at our last meeting. We weren't able to discuss your situation in detail." She smiled wider. It looked as if her

face would crack if she tried any harder.

She is definitely up to something. It would probably be in my best interest to just play along with this charade.

"Thank You. There is nothing to discuss with you. My future plans don't concern you. I have made it quite clear, I am free to make my own choices and I meant it." I stated confidently.

"See my Dear Adrian, This is where our interests differ from one another. You are to be named my predecessor." She said as if she put a lot of thought in to this plan.

"I can't. The law states the same family can't rule consecutively. It should be Vasilisa Dragomir. You should stick to your original plan because I don't want it." Standing my ground.

"You don't have a choice. Must I remind you of our last conversation, You were born in to privilege and you have specific obligations to your family and you will oblige. I am Queen. I

make the laws. I AM THE LAW. Always remember that dear Nephew and things will move along smoothly." The Queen demanded.

"You will living here at Court soon. Am I correct?" She asked.

She already knew the answer. She is really staring to piss me off and I am choosing to not answer her stupid question. "I am leaving soon, no thanks to you. It isn't like you haven't

tried your best to keep me here." I accused.

"Oh not my best! You always did have an over active imagination Dear." She said with a smirk on her lips.

"Really? What about the jet? If I am lucky I will make it to Rose's graduation with only seconds to spare. Not that you haven't factored that into your plans to ruin my life." I accused again.

She ignored my accusations and went forward with her game. "So, Am I to assume that this is what you want? It is safe to say that you are choosing to start a family with Miss Hathaway?"

She spoke Rose's name as if it were poison on her lips.

"Assume away. I am not going to give up her or our baby. So, If that is your master plan, I must inform you that you will never take me away from her." I said with confidence.

"Dear, Dear Adrian. I have but only one plan for you at the moment and that is to inform you that you will be working here at Court with other Spirit users. Caitlin Drozdovs will be assisting

you." She smiled like an evil serpent.

'What? Why Caitlin? I don't think paring us would be wise." I advised her.

"Why not might that be? The Queen questioned.

God, I was really starting to hate my aunt. You've got to give it to the old bitch, she is quite ruthless when she wants something. I won't fall into her trap so easily. At least I can keep telling myself

that and hope it works out for the best.

"My reasons are my own as to why I don't want to work with Caitlin. I have to go. I have a plane to catch." I said as I turned to leave.

"One more thing before you leave Nephew." I turned to face her. "When this child is born, it WILL NOT be christened with the Ivashkov moniker. I am Queen and I do make the rules. A bastard

child between a Royal Moroi and a Dhampir will not be honored with Ivashkov title." She sneered.

"Well, Maybe I could wish you dead and When I am named king I can change your rules." She looked as if I slapped her. "That may seem harsh, Why don't you just make it easy on yourself

and no longer consider me your great nephew? In fact, Consider me dead." I demanded at her.

Her eyes narrowed into slits, "OH Adrian! You just don't get it Dear child, It's not YOU I want dead." She threatened. She has officially done it.

"Be careful what you wish for Tatiana. Karma is a bitch…..Just like you. If you threatened Rose or our child again…I will kill you myself." I left leaving the door open behind me.

I just threatened the Queen. She had me and she knew it. I fell into the trap. I could be killed or imprisoned for life for what I had just said to her. On the other hand, I am so glad to get the hell

away from Court and in two damn days we'll be living there permanently. It's going to get interesting. I thought to myself while leaving for the airport, Rose is going to question me relentlessly

about the meetings and why I haven't really called her. But, the truth is I am embarrassed by the way our society acts and knowing I am lying to her is unbearable. I figure if I don't call I won't be

forced to keep lying. Our world needs to change. If we were honest, Rose is too good for me and to know that our love is frowned upon is shameful. We deserve better than that…NO..she deserves

better than that. With the way things have been going lately, it will probably end up backfiring in my face.

* * *

**I KNOW ROSE'S POV WAS SLOW…IT NEEDED TO BE IN THERE FOR THE FUTURE PLOT…..**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND A WARNING..IT WILL GET RACY…I DON'T WANT **

**TO SKIMP ON ANYTHING…….REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT.**

**THANKS…TERRI ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER….VA AND ITS CHARACTER BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD…I PROMISED A LONG CHAPTER AND IT IS DOUBLE THAN THE NORMAL ONES I WRITE….SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY……ALSO IT DOES GET A LITTLE RACY SO, IF YOU ARE **

**OFFENDED BY SOME DETAILED SEX SCENES YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER…..THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND, MARLA. WHO WILL BE BLUSHING LIKE MAD WHEN SHE READS THIS….LOL**

**IF YOU LIKE IT…PLEASE REVIEW…THANKS…TERRI P.S. I CONSTANTLY LISTENED TO "ANGEL OF MINE" BY MONICA WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**ROSE'S POV**

Christian and Eddie should be here soon. We had agreed to meet at my room and walk to the auditorium together. After the graduation ceremony, Lissa and I would come back here to get ready for the Farewell Dance. We were dressed in the traditional

graduation attire. The girls were to wear a simple black sheath dress, with string pearls, and black strappy stilettos for me. Actually, there was nothing simple about my dress. It is black with a square neck, tiny cap sleeves, and the hem stops above the

knee. It fit perfectly, but you can see that I had a small baby bump. It was starting to become obvious that either I was gaining weight only in the mid-section or I was pregnant. The secret was pretty much known to everyone at school. Lissa and I have

been working on our hair and make-up all day. Lissa thought I should wear my hair down in loose curls and the sides pulled back. I applied my make-up with a slightly dramatic smoky look to enhance my eyes and finished off the look with red lipstick.

This pregnancy actually is helping me in the looks department. I mean on a good day I qualify as an 8 or 8 1/2. But, now my skin appears flawless and it actually glows. Also, my hair is thicker and more shiny. The real upside is the more the pregnancy

progresses, the morning sickness diminishes. I have no idea why they call it morning sickness when I am sick morning, noon, and night. Lissa pulled me out of my mind rumbling.

"Are you excited, Rose?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, I can _feel_ that you are." I giggled at her.

"Our lives are going to be so different tomorrow morning. We will be finished with high school. In three months, we will be starting college and having the time of our lives." Lissa said so excited at the prospect of this new life.

I forced a smile trying to share her enthusiasm, but it really was useless to pretend. My life changed forever months ago. Last year when Lissa and I left the academy, I had some kind of direction where I was heading. At least I thought I did. In just eight

short months, my life turned upside down with no real direction at all. I fell in love for the first time, lost my virginity to the man I loved, In return took that man for an agonizing life of hell, and now carrying his child. How can I forget the most unexpected thing

out of the whole ordeal. Adrian. Who would have thought, certainly not myself. I couldn't stand him at first and who knew heaven sent me an angel in disguise. Adrian and the baby I'm carrying saved my life in every sense of the words. I never thought I'd

be able to love again. I was convinced my heart would betray me forever. I have finally realized that it's okay to always keep my love for Dimitri and still give my life to Adrian. If he doesn't break my heart in the long term of things. My life is so chaotic at the

moment. I can only imagine what it must be like for Adrian. This is such a sacrifice for him. He is the most selfless person I've ever known.

"Rose, What's the matter?" Lissa questioned me with concern. "Is the baby alright?"

"Yeah Liss, I was just thinking about what you said about our lives changing." I said to her with a small smile.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I guess I just got caught up in the idea of things that could happen." Lissa spoke with so much guilt which wasn't necessary.

"Lissa, It's not your fault. We're together no matter what. I am still going to be your guardian and we are still doing the college thing. I'll probably be the only pregnant girl there, but pregnant or not, I'd still kick anyone's ass that dares to say a word." I laughed at

the idea.

"You're the best Rose." She said while hugging me.

"Remember that when I am so fat, that you have to help pull my fat ass out of bed in the mornings." I laughed at the thought of Lissa pulling me out of bed.

"Always, You're my sister and I am with you not matter where life takes us." She assured me as I _felt_ love, devotion, and admiration flow from her. "Where's Adrian? Is he going to make it?"

"He said he would try to make it before the ceremony. I know he's hiding something big from me, Liss and Tatiana has a lot to do with it. I can feel it, but I am not going to worry about it now. If he makes it home tonight, I am going to focus only on us."

"Good for you Rose. You deserve happiness with Adrian and that bitch needs to leave you two alone." Lissa stated very matter of factually.

"Did you just say bitch, Vasilisa Dragomir?" I said laughing at her. Miss prim and proper. Good Lord, I am finally rubbing off on the girl. Poor Christian. There was a knock at my door and my heart started to race at the thought of who I hoped it could be. I

opened the door.

"Oh, Hi." I frowned with disappointment.

"Gee Rosie, Is that how you welcome the most awesome guy you've ever had the pleasure to know?" Bright blue eyes staring at me with amusement.

"Don't call me that! God, What does Lissa see in you?" I teased him. Actually, Christian was a very handsome guy and he is perfect for Lissa.

"She sees……..Greatness!" He stated as if it were the most obvious thing. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey Eddie! Come on in." I stepped aside to allow them into my room.

"Can't you two show some love for just one evening?" Lissa joked.

"Christian can't handle my love. He can barely handle yours, I would probably put him in the hospital." I laughed while punching him in the shoulder knowing it hurt him…….Puss.

"Where's Adrian?" Eddie asked shocked that he wasn't here yet.

"He will try to get here. He got tied up with something at Court. Come on, Let's get over to the auditorium and get this show started." I entwined my arm into Eddie's letting him lead the way.

* * *

We made it to the auditorium and Kirova was frantically trying to get everyone in their assigned areas. I hugged Lissa and wished her luck, she wished me the same. As she and Christian went to their designated seats with the other Moroi.

I turned to Eddie. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Let's do it Hathaway!" He smiled at me taking my arm and lead me to my seat.

"Are you nervous about your assignment?" I asked as we took our seats. Luckily, Eddie and I were able to be seated together.

"Naw, not really. I just hope we are able to be together. You are like my family. I would really hate to leave you guys." Eddie said with heartfelt emotion. It was rare for him to open up since we lost Mason.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. The moment of truth will be here soon. Let's just hope foe the best." I said while I reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

I looked at the assembly of people in the auditorium hoping to see one person in particular, only to be disappointed. I did happen to see my parents sitting side by side. I wonder what is up with those two? But, I wasn't going to think about it now. Headmistress

Kirova called Guardian Petrov to the center of the stage to start the ceremony. Kirova would call the Moroi student to the stage and give them their diploma. Guardian Petrov would than present the graduating Moroi with their assigned Guardian. We would receive our

promise mark the day after graduation. There was so much excited tension in the air. We've worked so hard to get to this moment and the anticipation was palpable. They began to call names as the ceremony officially started. I scanned the seats once more only to be

disappointed again…no Adrian. My heart sank. I was hoping he would be here. It wasn't the same without him. Christian would be called before Lissa given the way they were seated. Once they were called it would all be over.

"Mr. Christian Ozera." Announced Headmistress Kirova.

"Congratulations Mr. Ozera. May life bring you many safe and happy endeavors." She said the usual graduating speech while giving him a handshake and handing him his diploma.

"Thank You." Christian said with his condescending tone. God, he has no boundaries. A true smart ass through and through. I chuckled to myself.

Guardian Petrov than called. " Mr. Eddie Castile. Do you accept your position as the assigned guardian of Mr. Ozera? Do you pledge yourself to protect his life at any and all consequences?" She asked.

"I do." Eddie pledged and just like that, it was done. I was so happy Eddie got what he wanted. We would get to stay together like the family we've become.

"Miss Vasilisa Dragomir." Kirova announced.

"Congratulations Miss Dragomir. May life bring you many safe and happy endeavors." Said Kirova as she handed Lissa here diploma.

"Thank You." Lissa responded.

"RoseMarie Hathaway, Do you accept your position as the assigned guardian to Miss Vasilisa Dragomir? Do you pledge yourself to protect her life at any and all consequences?" Alberta asked. I knew I would protect Lissa with everything I had. Except I would

never sacrifice my child's life for Lissa's. I realized at the moment, someone in my life would always come before Lissa…..My baby. I accepted the pledge with only half my heart committed to the words, "I do." I smiled at Lissa as we exited different sides of the stage.

I exited the stage with my head hung low, saddened by the fact that Adrian didn't make it.

"Why so sad, Little Dhampir? You didn't think I would miss your graduation, did you? I looked up at the voice that I would know anywhere. My pulse raced as I got excited at the sound of him calling my nick name.

There he stood leaning causally against the wall ankles crossed, arms folded across his chest. His tie was slightly askew, light green oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms, and tan, pleated chinos. My eyes made their way up his body and rested at his

face. His messy styled brown hair with caramel highlights, green eyes the color of new leaves in the springtime, framed with long, dark lashes. The face of a mischievous angel, defined, sharp features and his full lips. Oh God, his lips. They were pursed slightly,

pulled in to a sly smirk. Heaven help me…..He's was so sexy. He pushed off the wall and causally walked towards me. My palms were sweating and my heart was pounding in my chest.

"Congratulations Miss Hathaway, I missed you." He said while cupping my face in his strong, warm hands pulling my face to his as he lightly brushed his lips to mine.

"Thanks." I said against his lips as I returned the kiss.

"A little breathless, huh?" He teased me.

"I was expecting someone else." I said while slapping his gut. He just pulled me in to a tight squeeze. I was home.

"Let's go find everyone, so we can get this evening started." Adrian said while taking my hand in his own.

Everyone was soon rushing towards us with hugs and congratulations. My parents gave a suspicious look while making their way over to us.

"Congratulations daughter. I am so proud of you." Abe said as he hugged me tightly.

"Congratulations Rose, There is_ nothing _in your way to stop you from becoming one of the best guardians out there." Janine said as she choked up with a rare show of emotion.

Oh shit! Great! As soon as I break the news, I am a dead person. Just than I saw Adrian speaking with Abe off to the side of our group in hushed tones. Wonder what the hell that's about? I'll remind myself to ask him about it later.

"Well come on Lissa. Let's go get dressed for the Farewell dance. Adrian? Will you come pick me up in an hour?" I asked hoping to get him away from Abe. He nodded to me.

Lissa and I went to my room anxious to get dressed up. Lissa looked gorgeous in her teal dress. The color complimented her pale hair in intricate curls with baby's breathe entwined throughout. She looked ethereal.

"You look amazing." I said as I smiled at her.

"Thanks Rose." She was so excited about tonight, for this new life.

I went to go get dressed. I pulled on my red wiggle dress and it fit like a glove. I am surprised I could hide my undergarments beneath it, but it all fit together. I took my hair out of the clips and let it fall in loose curls. With it reaching to the middle of my back. I applied

some more make-up and I was really to go to the dance. Adrian and Christian were waiting in my room for us as we walked out of the bathroom.

"Lissa Sweetheart, You look beautiful." Christian said staring at her like he was the luckiest guy on the planet.

"Thanks Christian." Lissa blushed as she kissed his cheek.

Adrian stood there staring with lust and desire in his gorgeous green eyes. He walked over to me and whispered in my ear. "You're too damn sexy for your own good. Maybe we should skip the dance altogether?" My body felt like it had a fever as a slow blush reached my face.

Adrian looked at me smiling. "There's nothing to be blushing about…..yet." As he kissed my forehead.

"Let's go to the dance." Lissa suggested while breaking Adrian away from me.

We joined hands and made our way to the dance. As we entered the gymnasium, it seemed as if everyone turned to watch us enter. Adrian squeezed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

"Honor me with a dance?" He smiled at me amused with all the attention.

He spun me around and wrapped one hand around my waist while he extended our joined hands out to the side. Of course, he would dance graceful. We were so close together I could feel the lines of his body and his breath in my hair. I had thought at one time I held all the control,

when I teasing and kissing these inexperienced boys at this school. But, with Adrian I knew without a doubt, I was out of my league. He was so much more experienced and it showed. I was excited and nervous, extremely nervous. As if he sensed it, it took his fingers and nudged

my chin up to press our lips together.

"I don't want to share you tonight." His beautiful green eyes penetrated mine. "May I escort you back to my room?" He whispered against my lips as a shiver went through my body.

"Okay." I whispered as he smiled at me and took my hand. I looked over at Lissa as she grinned at me and waved good night.

****************************************************************************************************THIS MAY BE A LITTLE RACY FOR SOME…YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**********************************************************************************************************************************

We walked to Adrian's room in silence as if we were anticipating the moment to come between us. He opened the door to his room motioning for me to enter. I've been here dozens of times, but never under these circumstances. It felt foreign to me as I walked to the center of the

room with my back to Adrian. My nerves felt so raw and my skin on fire as Adrian moved up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into him. He than slid his warm hands up my arms and rested them on my shoulders, bringing his lips to my ear as his warm

breath tickled my skin. Adrian whispered in my ear. "I missed you so much." His voice was a smooth as silk.

"Really? How much?" My voice shook barely able to form words.

"Hmmm….A LOT!" He kissed my ear and than nipped the lobe.

I decided at that point to just let it all go. I trusted this man completely and I loved him.

"Show me how much you missed me." I breathed. I tilted my head to expose my skin as he left soft kisses from my ear, down my neck. His finger tips slid my sleeves to the edge of my shoulders as he continued to kiss my body. My skin felt as if it were next to an open flame from his

touch.

"Are you sure Rose?" He asked with a husky voice.

"More than anything. I love you." I assured him.

It was if that was all he needed to hear. He slowly unzipped my dress. He slid my sleeves off my shoulders allowing my dress to fall freely to the floor. He helped me step out of my dress and threw it across the room as he turned me to face him. I stood before him wearing a black,

lacy bra delicately trimmed in red, matching panties, a garter belt with high thigh stockings, and black stilettos. He looked me up and down as he licked his lips. " I guess my imagination isn't that great after all. You're more beautiful than I ever thought possible." He crashed his

lips to mine sliding his tongue along my lower lip begging for entrance. I gladly granted him access. I've never felt so much desire and passion from Adrian. It was if he were addicted to me and couldn't enough, not that I was complaining. I pulled way from the kiss breathless.

I stared into his lust filled eyes as I reached forward and removed his tie and threw it on the floor. I slowly started to unbutton his shirt with slightly shaking hands. Adrian took my hand into his and whispered." Don't be nervous. It's only me. I will never hurt you, ever." We started kissing

again and I finished removing his shirt. I felt his strong, defined chest and stomach. I left my fingertips gently caress his skin as I reached to undo his belt and slid down his zipper. He was standing before me in his boxers….looking devastating sexy. I wanted him so badly at that moment.

He picked me up and laid me gently on the bed. I never realized how strong he was. As I was lying on the bed, he removed my stilettos and than hovered his lean body above mine. He kissed my lips, sliding down my neck, and collarbone. He slid his hands over my breast and stopped

his palms to rest on my sides while sliding his tongue and giving soft kisses down the center of my chest. He continued with kisses down my stomach as his unclipped my garter belt. Adrian left a trial with his tongue as he slid my stockings off. He kissed every inch of my body where the

fabric was removed. The other stocking was gone as he ran his tongue up my upper thigh. I was trembling and my heart was pounding as if it might escape my chest. He was careful not to remove my panties or bra teasing me relentlessly. I wanted to scream. Adrian reached the top of

my thigh as he traced the side of my panties with his tongue while using his thumb in a circular motion over the center of my most sensitive area.

"Adrian please." I begged him.

I could feel him smile against the fabric. "Miss Hathaway, I have waited a very long time to be where I am at. We have all night and I am taking my time."

"You're driving me crazy." I breathed.

"Rose, I've barely started." He chuckled. Without warning, he pushed my panties to the side sliding his tongue inside me. I thrust my hips involuntarily as he slid his tongue over my center over and over until I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed out his name in sheer ecstasy. I was trembling

as he kissed his way up my stomach, reaching behind me unfastening my bra. Adrian gently cupped my breast with his hand while massaging my nipple with his thumb and forefinger. As he took the other breast into his mouth sucking and nipping. My breathing was so fast and loud. He reached

his hand down and removed my panties. Adrian brought his lips back to mine. He continued to leave his hand on my center, he rested his palm while inserting two fingers in my body. I gasped and begged him to enter me. He removed his boxers and positioned his body above mine. I spread

my legs as an invitation for him to continue. He looked directly in my eyes. "I love you Rose." He smiled at me. "I love you too, Adrian." I breathed in response. I reached my fingers in his hair and pulled his lips to mine. He gently entered himself in me. I couldn't help myself when a moan

escaped my lips. Our bodies moved together as if they were made for each other. We continued to stare in each others eyes, never breaking away. His eyes conveyed more love than any words his lips could whisper. I wanted to cry from the emotions and gentleness involved in our

lovemaking. Our bodies continued to move until we reached our peak together. When we were finished, Adrian gently turned us on our sides facing each other. He was stroking my hair loving with the most angelic smile on his face. He softly kissed my forehead.

"I have to be the luckiest man alive." He said while pulling me tighter in his arms. I smiled hugging him back, falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW BY GIVING ME A REVIEW……I HOPE NO ONE WAS OFFENDED.**

**TERRI**


	13. Chapter 13

**Same Disclaimer As Always…I Own Nothing…Richelle Mead Owns It All. Lucky Girl…..**

**If You Like It, Please Review. Sorry It Took So Long To Update…..Busy..Busy**

**Thanks,**

**Terri**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**ROSE'S POV**

I woke up wrapped in Adrian's arms with all the memories of last night flooding my mind. He was such an a gentle and attentive lover. I could never ask for more than I have in him. God, He is so

good to me in every possible way. He claims that he is the lucky one, but I'm honestly not so sure. Who would have ever thought Adrian Ivashkov would be such a caught? Besides the money, Family

name, and good looks, None of those reasons are why I am with him. I am with him because he is a good soul. As I watch him sleeping, I decided to surprise him with an early wake up call. With

my fingertips, I tease across his chest and down his stomach. I look up at Adrian, he had his eyes closed and a sly grin on his face. I causally reached down and took him in my hands. He peeped

at me through one eye.

"What are you doing, Little Dhampir?" He growled while keeping the grin on his face.

I decided not to answer his question as I straddled his hips, settling myself on top of him. I leaned forward and kissed his lips as I slowly rocked my body on top of him.

"Don't you like the way I say _Good Morning_ Lord Ivashkov?" I gave him my most seductive purr.

"Dear God Rose, I love the way you say _Good Morning_." He deepened our kiss. Our tongues waging war against one another.

Adrian rolled us over as he stayed inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist encouraging him to penetrate me deeper, He gladly obliged me. There was nothing gentle about this time. This

time was pure, raw sex and it was amazing with each harder, deeper thrust he gave me. I dug my nails so deep in his skin, I was afraid I would hurt him. If I did He didn't seem to mind as we reached

our orgasms together, I cried out his name. We were panting trying to caught our breath and our bodies were glistening with sweat. "_WOW_!" I said as I looked a Adrian with a smile on my face.

"_Yeah_! _Good Morning_." I could handle a wake up call like this every morning." He laughed. "You go get a shower and I'll go get you something to eat." Giving me a gentle kiss, He sat up from the

bed and pulled on faded, ripped jeans and a blue fitted polo shirt. I smiled as I was admiring him.

Adrian arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're really hot. You know that right?" I questioned him.

He reached his hand and pulled me up, wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close. "I am glad you finally think so." He gently brushed his lips to mine.

"I always did think you were hot. It was the love I feel for you that took me a while to realize." I said while staring into his mesmerizing green eyes.

He gave me his crooked grin. "Better late than never. I am just glad you're all mine. Now, go get your fine ass in the shower. We have to meet with your parents shortly." He reminded me of my soon

to be death sentence.

"Come to take a shower with me?" I begged while pulling him to the bathroom.

"I think I might have created a monster……You're going to be the death of me, you do realize that, right? Adrian said while removing his shirt and following me to the shower.

I laughed and shook my ass at him. "At least you will be having fun in the process of dying."

"Without a doubt." He said laughing as he chased me in to the bathroom.

* * *

We finally made our way out of the shower. It was then that I realized I didn't have a thing to wear…..GREAT!

"Hey Ivashkov, How the hell am I to get back to my room with no clothes on?" Acting as if it was really his problem.

"You can wear a pair of my boxers and a shirt for now. We can stop by your room before we meet Janine and Abe." Adrian suggested like I didn't have a working brain cell.

I nodded in agreement as he handed me something to wear. I was not looking forward to meeting my parents. Actually, I was downright terrified. I noticed that my mom was watching me a little strangely

after graduation. I wasn't sure if it was my sudden weight gain or my closer relationship with Adrian. I am sure we will find out soon enough.

* * *

Adrian and I walked hand and hand to my parents table. They were located on the outdoor guardian terrace. It was a warm, beautiful evening. My mom glanced up at us as we approached, a

skeptical look apparent on her face. I ignored her and continued to take my seat beside Adrian.

"How are you Mom and Dad?" I asked trying to start a friendly conversation.

"I am great, Kiz. How was the dance?" My dad inquired.

"We had an amazing time." I gave Adrian a sideward glance. My cheeks felt hot as Adrian eyes caught mine. He squeezed my hand and winked at me.

We were interrupted when Janine cleared her throat……loudly. We are so busted I thought to myself.

"What are the plans for tonight?" My mom asked vaguely interested.

"I need to meet with Lionel in the Guardian building in an hour to receive my promise mark and than We are to meet with Lissa and Christian to watch a movie later."

"Ah…..We are not meeting Lissa and Christian tonight." Adrian interjected.

"To think of it, Lissa has been blocking me from her thoughts all day. She usually only does that when she is hiding something from me." I felt confused by her sudden absence.

My mom and Dad watched our conversation like it were a tennis match. But, my dad had a strange expression of admiration and envy on his face as he watched Adrian and myself. I have no idea

what it meant. Everyone around me was wigging out and it was making me crazier than I already am thanks to these pregnancy hormones.

"Well Rose, You are leaving for Court tomorrow. Are there any other things you have planned for your future?" Mom asked me. I thought her line of questioning was strange.

"Lissa was hoping to attend Lehigh College and the Queen had requested she continue to live at Court while attending school." I answered while taking a drink of my orange juice.

"Rose? I ask about you, not Lissa." Janine threw me for a loop.

"Me? What do you mean?……..I am her assigned guardian." I looked at her like she was out of her mind, they come first. Hell, She has the t-shirt to prove it.

Adrian looked at me and squeezed my hand trying to convey the message that he would take over from here.

"Guardian Hathaway and Mr. Mazur, Let me start by saying that I love your daughter very much and by the grace of God she feels the same way about me." Adrian looked at me and gave me

that gorgeous smile.

Janine interrupted very loudly with that high pitched squeal. " Rose, What the HELL is going on?" She demanded. My face flushed as I turned to Adrian to save me from the upcoming bloodshed.

"Guardian Hathaway. With all due respect, You need to calm down and hear me out." Adrian was insisting at this point.

"Of Course Lord Ivashkov." She responded using her official guardian tone.

"Please just call me Adrian, Considering the fact that we are practically family." Janine's eyes narrowed as she glared at him, waiting for more information.

Adrian smiled at me and winked as he squeezed my hand again. This was it, the moment of truth. I thought my heart was going to explode from beating too fast.

"Let's try this again, shall we? Rose and I would like to announce that we are expecting a baby." Adrian spoke with such pride in his voice. Abe jumped to his feet, chair crashing backwards to

the ground while Janine starting yelling, shaking her fists.

I couldn't help myself as I burst out laughing at everyone's expressions. I aimed my cell phone and quickly took a picture of the chaos…….priceless. There was utter silence as they slowly turned

towards me. They glared at me like I must have lost my ever loving mind.

"Calm down, Mom and Dad. I am pregnant not committing murder for Christs sake." I tried to ease the situation.

"How could you do this? You're career is ruined before it even starts…….Why?" My mom cried.

No Way, I am not taking her shit. "Let me guess Janine, You're not happy about your future grandchild? Well, I am NOT surprised seeing how you were SO happy about having me. There will be

a difference between me and you. I will raise my child and LOVE it." I said staring at her trying to control my emotions. She flinched as if I slapped her.

"That's enough, Kiz." Abe raised his voice with authority.

"I always wanted you Rosemarie." Janine whispered with regret in her voice. Oh great! Now I get to feel like shit. I am the one abandoned and I feel guilty….Brilliant.

Adrian cleared his throat and spoke. "First, Maybe we should take our seats." Everyone did take their seats. "I feel you anger is being misguided. Perhaps, you should direct some of it towards me."

My parents looked at Adrian like he grew a third eye. "Lord Ivashkov, You're assuming responsibility and plan to help raise this child with Rose?"

Clearly offended Adrian answered. " Of course, Guardian Hathaway…..hmm…Janine? May I call you Janine?" My mom nodded. "I love your daughter and I have made it quite clear to everyone

involved including the Queen, that my intentions towards Rose are true and without end.

Abe finally chimed in on the conversation. "Ivashkov, My daughter and grandchild will be treated with love and respect. Don't make me regret my decision on our previous conversation."

"Never Sir, Thank You." Adrian said while shaking Abe's hand.

"HOLD UP! What the hell is going on between you two?" I ask suspiciously.

Adrian laughed and turned towards me. "You'll find out later. I have to go Rose. I will pick you up in a few hours." Adrian stood up leaning to land a kiss on my forehead. "Abe, May I have a few

words with you……privately?" Adrian requested.

My jaw dropped in shock. Those two are seriously pissing me off. These pregnancy is turning me….Rose Hathaway in to a damn marshmallow. In more ways than one. When I have this kid,

I swear I am going to become even a bigger smart ass to make up for lost time. I made the promise to myself. I left my mom and jogged off to meet Lionel to receive my promise mark.

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

What a homecoming! I should leave more often if I would get welcomed home like I was last night. WOW! I've had lots of lovers, but every one of them was just about sexual release. No strings,

No commitments. But, with Rose it was entirely different. I made love for the first time in my life last night. As much as I joked about lusting after Rose, When it came down to it, it was so much more

than I could have ever asked for. And damn, the morning wake up call was enough to drive me insane. I needed it, I needed her. There has been so much tension and stress in my life lately.

My Aunt, her new _position_ for me, soon to be living at court, and worst of all; Rose finding out about the meeting with the Queen. This was the reason for asking Abe to meet with me, there are

certain situations that involve Rose that he would be more capable of handling. Just as I was thinking about our soon to be conversation. Abe was approaching me.

"What's this all about Adrian?" He ask with curiosity. "It seems to me that you are trying to hide something from my daughter."

Damn, This dude is perceptive. "I really don't know where to start this conversation." I said nervously.

"I would have thought our last conversation would have made you more nervous." Abe chuckled at my unease. "Just spit it out, Ivashkov."

"The Queen threatened Rose's life." I blurted out to him.

"Damn, You could have eased me in to that one kid." Abe said annoyed with me.

"You're the one who demanded I should just spit it out. Did you not?" I said back to him just as annoyed.

"What exactly did she say to you Adrian?" I could tell that Abe was placing his game pieces in order.

"It was no idle threat if that's what you mean. She demanded I leave Rose and the baby. Also, She informed me of her plan for me to be her predecessor. Along with the fact that she has assigned me a

new post with an ex-girlfriend." I whined to Abe as if he really gave a shit what I thought.

"Yeah Well, That is really terrible and all, but I am more worried about the threat to my daughter." He looked at me as if I was wasting his time. I can see where Rose gets it from.

"I was arguing with Tatiana and I told her to consider me dead. Her response was that, I was not the ONE she wanted to see dead." I looked at him to see if he was still breathing because at this point

his face was a deep purple.

Abe had a face of determination. "You are certain that Tatiana said those exact words?"

"Yes, But you and I both know that she will say that we are assuming she was speaking of Rose." I spoke shaking my head in defeat.

"I am accompanying you and Rose to Court tomorrow. We will take my private jet. We will have many things to sort out before we land and you say you love my daughter…..You will get your chance to

prove to me, Ivashkov. It's time a Royal shows their worth. Be ready to depart tomorrow by 3:00. Don't breathe a word of this to Rose. She'll be on a war path and we don't need her thrown in jail."

I nodded my head in acceptance. "I'll see you tomorrow." God knows when we land at Court tomorrow evening all Hell is going to break loose. I would not want to be Tatiana at that point. All Royals

are aware of Abe Mazur and he is one dude you don't want to fuck with……Ever.

* * *

I made my way out of the shower. This time wasn't as fun since Rose wasn't here to keep me company. I pulled on some khaki cargo shorts, light green polo shirt, and threw some gel in my hair. Before

I left to get Rose, I checked my pocket to make sure I had everything I needed.

I knocked at her door to be greeted. "Hey chicken legs. I can't believe your in shorts." Rose said in astonishment.

She's a bigger smart ass than I am. "I DON'T have chicken legs and I told you you're getting all my firsts."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, laughing. "Where are you taking me?" She bounced like a three year old.

I laughed and took her hand. "Come on, We have to walk to your surprise."

As we walked in a comfortable silence, I kissed her hand. I couldn't help to think how much our lives were going to change. Rose doesn't even know the magnitude of these changes. The Queen

held a lot of the cards to the future in her hands. I just hope Rose can handle all the nonsense that comes with being with me.

"Adrian." She shook my hand to get my attention. "This is beautiful. Did you do this yourself?"

The lake was beautiful back drop as the Gardenia and Ivy enclosed the old, wooden gazebo. I had pink, white and silver gossamer ribbons entwined into the flowers. It was quite beautiful, if I must say so.

I had arranged for a table to be set up in the middle of the garden. The garden was filled with many different types of Roses, Lilies, Hibiscus, and Gerbera Daisies.

"Some of it. I didn't make the dinner, if I did it wouldn't be edible." I smiled while helping her into her chair.

"When did you have the time? We were apart only a few hours." Rose questioned.

"After I left your father. I still had plenty of time. Would you just enjoy your dinner and the view?"

"Yeah by the way, What did you need to discuss with my father?" Hands on her hips, glaring at me expecting an answer.

"Not now! Eat your dinner and we'll talk about it later. I promise." I said while serving her meal.

After we finished our meals, I took Rose's hand and lead her to an area I had prepared by the lakeshore. As we sat back on the blanket over looking the lake I thought that this couldn't be a more perfect moment.

"Rose?"

She turned her head and looked at me with those beautiful, chocolate colored eyes. "Yeah?"

I took her hand in mine. "Hear me out before you interrupt me, okay?" She nodded.

"I love you more than I've ever thought it possible to love another person. I've been searching all this time never knowing what it was that I was searching for…until I saw you that fateful day. It all changed.

RoseMarie Hathaway, I want to spend everyday of my life loving you and making all your dreams come true. If you will let me. Will you please honor me by becoming my wife?"

I held my breath waiting for her to say something or hit me. With Rose you never know what you're going to get.

She looked at me with watery eyes. "Yes, I will marry you, Adrian Ivashkov." She whispered.

I slid the ring on her finger where it will stay for this lifetime and I kissed her hand. "Thank You. You have no idea how happy you have made me."

She reached her hands to my hair and pulled my face to hers. We kissed tenderly and suddenly it became more urgent as I eased her back on the blanket. I could never get enough of this woman. And

I am the lucky man who gets to spend a lifetime with her. The third time was going to be the charm today.**WINK**WINK**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT…….**

**Thanks,**

**Terri**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone, Sorry It is taking me a little longer to update….Life happens..Richelle Mead owns VA and Characters. I Own Nothing.**

**I just wish I did….If you like this chapter.. Please Review. I really haven't been feeling the LOVE…:-[**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

**ROSE'S POV**

Everyone was packed and ready to go. I had said my good-byes to Kirova, Alberta, and Stan…..Thank goodness I didn't have to deal with him anymore. I thought Kivora might have started dancing

right in the middle of her office. Alberta actually seemed as sad as I was to say good-bye. She had become a good friend and mentor to me when I needed it most. I stood in the middle of my

room and looked around one last time. So many memories to take with me. A silent tear escaped my eye and down my cheek as I shut the door behind me. The one place I couldn't bear to visit was

the gym. If I valued my sanity it was the one place I had to avoid. I subconsciously rubbed my belly, reminding myself no memories of Dimitri could ever replace the real thing growing inside me.

I will have him with me forever. I missed him so much. I continued to rub my stomach as Adrian came up behind me and placed his hands over mine.

"How's the little guy doing today? You can see and feel him growing in there." Adrian was beaming.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "How do you know it's a _little guy_?" He already loved this baby so much.

"I don't know….hoping I guess." His green eyes sparkled.

"Why is that? Afraid of a Rose Jr?" I laughed at the thought.

"No….I figured I need a son to help me out when you're kicking my ass for something I did wrong. The kid is going to have some serious badass ability. He has won the genetic lottery." Adrian

teased me.

"Yeah, Even I will be afraid to tell him/her No." I shook my head in acceptance of defeat.

Taking my hand. "Let's go get Lissa and Christian. We can head over to the airstrip to meet your father."

"My dad is going to Court with us? Why?" I was extremely curious. My dad is not in the whole _Royal thing._

Adrian tried to backtrack. "Huh?…Oh! He has some things to tend to I guess. I think he needs to see someone who lives at Court."

"Who? About what?" I asked again, not giving up easily.

"Look! There is Lissa, Christian, and Eddie. Let's go." Adrian said thanking God he was able to change the subject.

Lissa was smiling her mega watt smile."What?" I asked her in a grouchy tone. I hate not knowing what's going on around me. Actually, it really pisses me off. "Why have you been hiding from me?"

"Let me see it." She grabbed my hand. I felt her excitement and smugness.

"You knew! Didn't you? No wonder I couldn't find you yesterday." I said with accusation in my tone.

"I had to block you, so I wouldn't give away the surprise……Congratulations you two." Lissa said pulling me in to a hug. She whispered in my ear. "Are you happy?" I nodded my head to affirm that I was.

Christian grabbed my hand to inspect the ring. "Christ Ivashkov, Did you have to buy such a big diamond? Do you know how much shit I'll have to deal with now?"

Lissa smacked him. "I want a diamond just as big."

Christian rolled his eyes. "And so it begins. Thanks a lot, dude. You're a dick." He punched Adrian's arm.

We boarded the jet and were excited about starting our new life. I think it was safe to say that we were ready to get it started. Christian and Lissa were already seated with their heads tilted together.

They really were the cutest couple. I started to walk past them as Lissa looked up at me. "Come sit with me in a bit. We need to caught up since I haven't seen you much in the last few days."

"Sure, okay. I want to eat first. I am starving." Like that was anything new for me.

I took my seat beside Adrian as the jet took off. I still can't believe all of this belongs to my father. It doesn't seem real to me. I laid my head on Adrian's shoulder and closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I gently eased Rose's head on a pillow so not to disturb her sleep. I walked to the back of the jet to where Abe was seated. It was time to set the plan in motion.

"Rose is sleeping. This may be the only time to speak before we land at Court." Informing Abe it was now or never if he doesn't want Rose to find out.

"Pavel, Could you please ask Mr. Ozera to join us? " Abe asked his most trusted guardian. Pavel nodded his head. The guardian was a menacing, total bad ass power at it's finest.

"Christian Ozera?" I asked confused as to why we needed him involved.

"Diversion. Tatiana will never grant me a meeting with her. You and Christian will need to make up an excuse to why you need an audience with the Queen." Abe was laying the plans before me.

Christian walked over with Pavel. "What's going on?"

We explained the whole situation with the Queen and Rose to him. "That Bitch!" Christian was appalled. "What can I do to help?"

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

I woke up when I felt Lissa slid in the seat beside me. I opened my eyes." Hey Liss."

She smiled at me. "Hi Rose. Tired?"

"Yeah! I can't seem to catch up on my sleep." As I yawned.

Lissa reached over and rubbed my belly. "How is my niece doing?"

I laughed at her. "You think it's a girl and Adrian thinks it's a boy."

Lissa grew serious with concern. "Are you sure you are going to be able to guard me while pregnant?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? Do you want someone else?" I asked confused by her sudden lack of confidence in me.

"I was just hoping while you were pregnant you could just take it easy. Maybe, let someone else do the hard stuff and we could just prepare for the baby." I felt her nervousness through the bond.

"It's not that I don't trust your abilities Rose. You know that I trust you more than anyone in this world. I just that I could never forgive myself if something happened to you or the baby because of me."

"It's my job." Clearly offended by her statement even though her intentions were pure and from love for me.

"Oh Rose, I know that. I just need you and the baby safe. You're my best friend before anything else. Just please think about my offer, okay?" Lissa pleaded for my understanding.

"Okay. I will. You better get Christian because I think we'll be landing soon." I squeezed her hand and smiled. She knew all was forgiven. It always was where we were concerned.

"Hey Babe. Have a nice nap?" Adrian kissed me softly.

"Yes, I did." I looked at him. " Adrian?"

"What's that my Little Dhampir?" He smiled at me.

"Lissa feels that I shouldn't be her guardian while I am pregnant." He bit his lower lip and gave his head a slight nod. "Do you agree with her?" I watched his expression.

He squinted his eyes in concentration. "I am going to be completely honest with you. I do agree with her. I don't want you guarding anyone…._Ever._" I glared at him. His choice of word.._Ever_..pissed

me off and he knew it. "Let me clarify. I don't want you or the baby getting hurt……There is _No One's_ life above yours. You can disagree with me and I expect you too, But it's how I feel. Nothing

will change that. Also, I am going to press my luck beyond it's limits. Since we are now engaged, I would like you to move into my apartment at Court."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you sure about that?"

He smirked. "Well, I will have to tell all my other girlfriends they can't come over anymore. But, I guess I can sacrifice some late night booty calls for you."

I smacked him……..hard. "How will I make a living while I am off from my duties."

Adrian pointed to himself. "Again…..Fiance. I will support you. I will show you our apartment when we land. Also, I am going to go see Tatiana about assigning Lissa a temporary Royal guardian."

We made Lissa aware of the plans and she was delighted that we had agreed with her temporary solution. It would give more free time for us to be together without the worry. Adrian suggested a

guardian for me, which I flat out refused. He really was pushing his luck. We landed at Court and exited the plane. Adrian and Christian had walked over to meet Abe. I would really like to know

what those guys are always whispering about. I put it out of my mind for now and I couldn't help to think how beautiful it really was here at Court. Everything you could possibly need was readily

available to you. I had a feeling I was going to like living here full time.

Adrian walked over to me and Lissa, wrapping his arm in mine. "Are you ready to go see _our_ apartment?"

"Sure." I said excitedly. "Where are Lissa and Christian staying?"

"That's the thing. We have to make some agreements with Tatiana. So, I will take you and Lissa to our place. Christian and I will go to the Queen to make new provisions for them. You two

can take some time to do as you wish while we are gone." He was saying as the four of us arrived at the apartment.

Adrian opened the door. The apartment was beautiful. We had a large step down living room with the dining area and kitchen adjoining with open free space. A gorgeous, stone fireplace in the center

visible from both sides. I was amazed. It was painted a light beige with dark wood trim and hardwood floors. Adrian had it decorated with tasteful leather and suede chocolate colored furniture.

He took my hand, smiling at the expression on my face. "Want to see our bedroom?"

I nodded as I felt my face grow flush. The bedroom was just as fabulous. A king sized canopy bed with white lace curtains enclosed around it. "You had all of this done before we arrived, didn't you?"

I laughed with accusation in my voice.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Damn it Hathaway…..I can't get away with anything."

"Always remember that….Don't ever try to get over on me. I'll kick your ass." We heard Christian laughing in the other room.

"Where are we making the nursery?" Lissa asked hardly containing her excitement.

"Rose can choose any of the two bedrooms left. Matter of fact, you and Christian are welcome to one of the bedrooms until we can arrange your living arrangements." Adrian was speaking to Lissa.

" Please stay with us for a while. It will be perfect." I begged her.

"Where would Eddie and the other guardian sleep?" Christian asked.

"They could use the baby's room for now." Adrian suggested as he motioned to Christian. "Ozera, we need to get moving to our meeting."

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

Christian and I made our way to Tatiana's office. We requested a meeting with her using the excuse that Vasilisa needed a temporary guardian due to Rose's voluntary hiatus. Also, Christian and Lissa

have decided to live together and would like their accommodations closer to Rose and I.

"Good Evening Priscilla, Is Aunt Tatiana available to meet with us?" I used as much false civility as I could muster.

"Hello Lord Ivashkov, I will check with her. Please won't you and Mr. Ozera take a seat." She batted her eyelashes while Christian rolled his eyes.

"Have you slept with everyone Ivashkov?" Christian asked disgusted.

"Hey older chicks need love too! I was just doing my stud duties. Don't be mad at me because I've been laid more times than you can count, Ozera." I stated conceitedly.( _My shout out to all the Cougars out_

_there…Terri)_

_"_When we get in there_ try to show some charm_. I am quite fabulous, but I still can't do everything by myself." I smirked at him.

"God Adrian you really are an egotistical dick head, you know that right?" Christian said smirking at me.

"Thanks…I love you too man…Just follow my lead…That should be easy for you to do." I added insult to injury.

Priscilla entered the room. "The Queen will meet with you now."

We entered the room to see Tatiana standing in the center of it with Nikolai placed menacing up against the wall. He was pretending as if he wasn't watching, but we both knew he'd love any excuse to

kick my ass. So, in my true smart ass form, I smiled widely and waved at him. I walked to Tatiana and thought I should win an oscar for the performance I am about to give.

I took her hand and kissed both of her cheeks. "Aunt Tatiana, You look wonderful." Christian cleared his throat and I turned slightly to glare at him.

"Ah…Mr. Ozera, I didn't see you there. What a mistake. It could have been deadly considering the fact you may decide to turn Strigoi at any given moment." She sneered, speaking in her most disgusted tone.

"Bite Me." Christian barked at her.

I turned to face Christian. "Real Tactful. Remember the charm, asshole." I whispered.

The Queen smiled and waved a dismissive hand. "Adrian, It's quite alright. No blood, No foul."

The Dumb Bitch thought that I was defending her. As If. I was trying to make sure Christian didn't screw our chances of getting our way.

"What can I do for you today?" The Queen asked while taking a seat at her desk.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "As you are aware, Rose is pregnant." She narrowed her eyes. I ignored her, I had to if I wanted to get through this. "As I was saying. With Rose expecting, We had

decided, maybe it be best if she_ temporarily_ _resigned_ as Vasilisa's guardian. We will need a new guardian_ temporarily_ assigned immediately. _Only Temporary, _Of course."

Her serpent like smile was back. "Of course."

"Also." She looked up at me. I continued. "You are aware that Christian and Vasilisa are planning a future together."

"Ah Yes! Their fleeting romance." She said antagonizing Christian.

Christian clenched his jaw and hands balled into fists. I slapped his shoulder telling him silently to calm down. She will get hers soon enough.

"Can I continue?" I patronized her.

"Proceed by all means, Dear." She smiled….Bitch.

"We would like them to have an apartment closer to ours. It would be easier for everyone." I didn't ask I demanded it be done.

"We? Ours?" She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Rose and myself." I answered her like she were mentally challenged.

"Are you and Rose planning to live together…..here?…At Court?" She raised her voice an octave.

"Adrian, I take it that you haven't given any serious thought to our _last_ meeting?" She warned with the threat against Rose still apparent.

"Yes, Didn't I mention it? I ask Rose to be my wife. We are engaged to be married. Don't you want to congratulate us?" I smiled at her. Swallow that and choke you old bag.

Christian laughed out loud at the pissed off expression on Tatiana's face. She glared at him. He laughed harder. Did this woman really like anyone? I was seriously having my doubts.

"I won't allow it." Her face bright red with anger.

"Sure you will. Would you like to meet my future father-in-law?" God, I really am a spiteful prick and honestly, I love it.

Abe Mazur walked in the room with all his swagger. Pavel, the deadly, very intimidating guardian on his flanks. He definitely gave off the "_Don't fuck with me"_ vibe.

Tatiana's eyes widened to the size of quarters. She was flustered and shocked. After she gathered herself together, she finally spoke.

"What do I owe for the gift of your presence?" Her tone full of false charm.

"Cut the act Tatiana. This isn't a social visit." Abe said cutting through the bullshit formalities.

"Whatever do you mean Ibrahim? I am always delighted to see you. I've missed you." She spoke this time with distant sadness in her voice.

Abe snorted as he laughed. "Really? It's been 19 years. I thought you'd be over it by now."

"Oh! Yes, well how could I forget? You destroyed my chance for happiness, marriage, and dreams of my own family. You and that **bloodwhore.**" Tatiana said accusing.

"I don't want to get in to this with you, Anyia!" Abe demanded with finality.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled at him. Everyone in the room flinched except Abe.

Abe was taunting her as he smiled. "That is it, Huh? Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned."

"I don't want your pity Ibrahim." She scolded.

"Pity? Abe laughed. "Oh, you will NEVER get pity from me."

"Why are YOU here?" The Queen snapped at him.

"Rose." Abe answered matter of factually.

"Rose?" She spat. "What about the _Little bloodwhore_ that is determined to ruin my family?"

Abe stepped to the Queen and pointed in her face. Nikolai pushed away from the wall and was by the Queen's side in an instant. Pavel, not allowing a chance for harm to come to Abe

took his fighting stance beside him. The room was filled with palpable tension. "You will** never** speak of Rose that way. **Do Not** hold it against my daughter that I **LEFT You for Janine.**"

Adrian and Christian looked at each other in shock.

"You WILL NOT speak to your Queen in such a manner." She demanded with authority.

Abe laughed again. "My Queen? You're only Queen because I allow it Tatiana…..OR did you forget who holds the **REAL** power. This fairytale facade you have alluded this society into

believing ….is only that…….A Facade. Remember that. I can pull it from under you at any time I feel the need."

Tatiana's eyes narrowed into small slits. "Are you threatening me?"

"That seems to be your job lately. If my daughter or grandchild is harmed or threatened in any way, I will do what I have to do to eliminate that threat." Abe said as he walked out the door

with Pavel, Christian, and myself following behind.

The Queen just stood in the middle of her office in silence.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER……LOVE MAKES ME HAPPY.**

**MORE LOVE=FASTER WRITNG…QUICKER POSTING.. :-D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Everyone…Thanks for All the love…. A Special THANK YOU To LELLYLUNYA And ROZA V. BLOOD. Adrian is going to make us a little mad…**

**But, He will make up for it..I Promise..If you like it..Please review..AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING………RICHELLE MEAD HAS THE HONORS.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Terri**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

******FAST FORWARD 2 MONTHS******

**ROSE'S POV**

I have been here at Court for two months. It's been pretty good. Actually, It's been great. The only thing hard about it is, Adrian works so many hours. The good thing is Lissa has been keeping

me company on a constant level. We've been decorating the nursery, shopping, and getting her ready for college. It will changing soon because Liss starts her classes in three weeks. I am really

going to miss her. We were to start this experience together and now we will never have the chance. She is so excited to start her classes and it will be good for her. I can sense through the bond

that she feels guilty that my plans have changed so drastically and her life is going as planned. It is not her fault nor do I blame her at all. I am happy for her and Christian. They are living out their

dreams. My dreams and plans may have changed a little. But, I wouldn't trade my baby for anything in this world. I am roughly a week over 5 months along in my pregnancy and I am getting fat….

well by my standards. I am a guardian at heart and I will always be in a physically fit frame of mind. The jogging and weight training gets a bit grueling at this stage of the game. There is no way

I am getting flabby. I will be kicking ass again in no time.

It's foreign to me to feel like a kept housewife. Adrian has been amazing to me. It's just that sometimes it feels as if he is hiding something from me….something big. He seems stressed a lot of the

time and I can't help but wonder if it is me and the baby. He swears he loves us both more than anything. I believe him….I do. It just seems like there is slight apprehension in his actions. The Queen

has been civil to him, Thank goodness. She really could make our lives hell if she wanted too. She avoids me like a plague, which suits me fine considering I can't stand the bitch and she knows it. I

never imagined myself domesticated. It is really funny since I can't cook. The only thing I've ever made was Ramen noodles and Macaroni & Cheese when Lissa and I were on our own. Hell, If I were

honest, she did most of the cooking. Adrian doesn't mind because what I lack in the kitchen, I make up for it in the bedroom. Believe me, even though I am 5 months pregnant, Our sex life is on

fire. It seems as though all the aggression and stress his job brings him, he turns it to passion in our bed. I am thinking it will all change soon enough with me getting bigger. It is probably

going to be a turn off to Adrian to see a pregnant belly in the way of things. I would like to hope he will stay true during the pregnancy. I never thought I would have to worry about infidelity. Adrian

is a man with needs and although they are met at this point, what happens when I get too big? It may all change if someone else comes along offering what I can't.

The only thing I can really say bothers me about Adrian is that he doesn't mention what he does at his job or who he is working with. I have never been invited to his office or know where it is at.

We spend most of our time with Lissa, Christian, Eddie , Mia, and Sergei, Lissa's temporary guardian. He was assigned by the Queen, which made me nervous at first, but he seems to be doing a

good job. If Liss is happy with him, so am I.

There are lots of places to go out at Court; night clubs, restaurants, spas, coffee hang-outs, and a comedy club. If you can imagine a Moroi or a Dhampir being funny. I know it's hard to imagine.

I called Lissa to let her know that I had a Doctor's appointment today. I was excited due to the fact, I might be able to find out what we're having. I hope the baby cooperates with the sonogram

machine. Lissa and I will be able to finish the nursery if we know the sex of the baby. Adrian is to meet me at the Doctor's office at 12:00. Afterwards we are to meet Christian, Lissa,

Eddie, and Mia. I was really happy that Eddie was assigned to Christian and He was able to be here at Court. It became obvious to everyone that there was something developing between him

and Mia. With both of them living here at Court makes it ideal for them to have a relationship. They were perfect together regardless of the fact he is Dhampir and she is Moroi. I really hate the

whole Dhampir/Moroi tabu thing. It really made no sense at all. Love is Love….It happens. It was never said to me personally, But I knew the Queen hated that Adrian was going to marry me. It

really was a rare thing. Actually, I can't remember ever hearing of a Royal Moroi marrying a Dhampir guardian. We were planning to have a small, intimate wedding in the Court's garden sometime

in April. The baby is to be born in December and that gave me 4 months to get my butt back in shape.

I grabbed my keys and purse and left for my Doctor's appointment. I was standing outside the office door waiting for Adrian. I gave it ten minutes before I walked in without him. I figured he would

be here soon. I walked to the receptionist desk. "Hi..Rose Hathaway for my 12:00 appointment."

"Okay, Miss Hathaway, Please have a seat and I will call you shortly." She smiled at me.

"Thank You." I smiled back at her and sat in the chair. I took out my cell phone and dialed Adrian's number. It rang straight to voice mail. It was usual for him. He always answered his cell

phone. "Adrian? It's me. You must be on your way. I'll see you when you get here. I love you." I hung up the phone.

"Miss Hathaway, You can follow me." I walked behind her. "Can you get on the scale, please?" I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to know how much weight I've gained. "128 pounds." She

said to me as she wrote it on my chart.

"You're kidding me?" I whined to her.

She started to laugh, pissing me off. "You're fine and the weight is on target." She was forgiven I laughed to myself.

"Rose, How are you and the baby feeling toady?" Dr. Oslov asked walking in the room.

"We are fine. I hope _someone_ decides to cooperate with the sonogram today." I stroked my stomach willing the baby to listen to it's momma.

"Well let's lie back and see what happens." She smiled. "Where is daddy? It's a big day to miss." The Doctor inquired.

I was thinking the same thing. "He must have gotten tied up at the office. I am sure he will be upset that he missed it. I'll have to take a picture home with me." I tried to hide my severe disappointment.

The doctor began to move the wand across my stomach. I was amazed watching my baby move on the screen. How can you love someone so much and never even meet them? I would do anything

for this little person. "Rose?"

"Yes?" She said pulling me from my beautiful daydream.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" She had a smile on her face taunting me knowing what I didn't.

"I'd love to." I swallowed hard trying to choke back the flooding emotions.

"You are having a ……Son." She said with certainty.

Tears filled my eyes. I was so happy and sad at the same time. I looked up towards the heavens and sent Dimitri a silent prayer. You're getting a son, you were right. Please help me watch over him. I

was also saddened that Adrian, my future husband was not here to share the joy with me. This was to be our moment…. together.

"Are you feeling him move?" She asked with curiosity.

"I do feel flutters, not big kicks or anything yet. Adrian hasn't felt it yet." I said with sadness.

Misunderstanding where my sadness was coming from, she said. "Don't worry he will be able to very soon. I will see you again next month unless you need me sooner. Please Don't hesitate to call me,

day or night, I am here for you and your baby." She walked out of the room.

I looked at my cell and there were no calls. What could have happened? I couldn't help myself as tears streamed down my cheeks. The receptionist looked at me. "Are you okay?" I just shook my head

and walked out the door. I knew it was childish of me, but I was hurt. So, I turned off my cell phone and went to sit by the lake. I needed time alone to think.

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

Since coming to Court all I've been doing is working. I have had two new positions given to me by the Queen. I am helping with Spirit on a small scale and I am also working my feelers in the political

arena. Tatiana still has her sights on me as her future predecessor regardless of the fact that I've proven my loyalty to Abe and Rose. The Queen acts as if I am stupid, that I am not aware of her motives.

She throws bullshit hours at me hoping it will come between Rose and myself. What she doesn't realize is that she will never drive us apart. The thing that could cause problems between us is_ Me._

I've kept so many secrets from Rose thinking that I am protecting her. How do I tell her? Hell, Where do I start? Rose is real big on the honesty and trust. Who wouldn't be? I really don't know how she is

going to react when I tell her the truth about everything; The Queens threats, her future plans, Abe, and working with Caitlin. Ah Caitlin! That girl is relentless in her pursuit for my affections. The bending

over in front of me, rubbing against me whenever the opportunity allows. If Rose saw that, she would give Caitlin one serious ass whopping or kill her….depending on Rose's mood. She would probably come

get me when she was finished with her. The secrets are going to have to be revealed soon because the longer I wait the worse it will look. I am just scared to lose her. The secret I am most worried about

is Caitlin working with me. It will probably piss Rose off the most. Actually, I think she will go ballistic when I tell her that one. Rose is a little over 5 months pregnant and she is feeling insecure and

self-conscious. I can't understand that attitude for the life of me. I think she's beautiful. I love watching her…..it's amazing knowing her body is capable of creating and nurturing a baby. I love this baby as my

own…I truly do. I would never admit this to anyone. But, It's just that sometimes I am saddened by the fact that it's not '_my biological'_ baby growing inside her. Maybe someday she will give that to me.

Caitlin knocked on my office door. "Adrian, there is a call for you on line 2." She gave me her most flirty smile.

I knew I had to meet Rose at the Doctor's office at 12:00. It was a big day. We were going to find out what we are having. "Give me a minute." Caitlin hurried back to the desk, shutting my door behind her.

"Adrian Ivashkov?" I said putting the phone to my mouth.

"Mr Ivashkov, This is Dr. Oslov's office. We are calling to inform you that Miss Hathaway's appointment had to be rescheduled." The receptionist breathed into the phone.

"Is there a problem?" Sounding worried at the thought.

"Oh no, Mr. Ivashkov. The Doctor was called out for a delivery this morning. We already made Miss Hathaway aware of the schedule change." The receptionist added.

"Okay. Thank you." That was strange. The receptionist's voice sounded familiar to me and I wondered why Rose didn't call me herself. With that thought fresh in my mind, my phone rang with another call.

********

Adrian was completely unaware that Caitlin was at her desk hanging up the receiver. She had a smirk on her face knowing the plan between the Queen and herself was set in motion.

********

It was 12:45 and I was curious to why I haven't heard from Rose yet. I picked up my office phone and dialed our home number. After the fourth ring, our machine picked up. Wondering where she could be,

my thoughts raced with worry. They always did where Rose was concerned. It was my biggest fear that something would happen to her. I pulled out my cell phone to call hers when I noticed that it was

turned off. I waited patiently for it to power up. Sure enough, I missed a voice mail from Rose. I was feeling relieved until I heard the message.

"Adrian? It's me. I am at the Doctor's office. You must be on your way. I'll see you when you get here. I love you." She sounded excited about the appointment.

It hadn't been cancelled. How? Who could have called me? "FUCK." I yelled as I grabbed my phone running out of my office toward the Doctor's.

What the HELL happened? I won't know anything until I get to the Doctor's office. I walked in and up to the receptionist. "Did Rose Hathaway have an appointment today?"

"May I ask who you are?" She ask trying to protect Rose's privacy.

"Adrian Ivashkov. I am Miss Hathaway's fiance."

"Yes, she was here for her scheduled appointment. She left about 10 minutes ago and it may not be my place to mention this to you. Miss Hathaway left the office visibly upset." She whispered for only me

to hear.

Frantic I ask. " Is there a problem with the baby? Rose's health?"

"No, No. The baby and mother were fine. I think it was something personal." Giving me _the look_ and I knew _that look_. I've always been the expert at disappointing people.

I left the office and dialed Rose's cell phone. Damn it! She had turned it off and I guarantee that she is hurt beyond words. I had to find her..explain everything. I ran to our apartment only to find it empty.

The only other place she would go would be with Lissa. "Hello?" Lissa answered her phone.

"Hey Cousin! Is Rose with you?" My voice shaking.

"No, Adrian? What's wrong? You sound upset." Lissa was getting nervous.

I quickly ran through the story. "I got a phone call at work saying that Rose's Doctor's appointment was rescheduled and it was a lie. I didn't go to the appointment. They said she left the office upset and

now I can't find her anywhere and she won't answer her phone."

"A lie? Who would do that?" There was a pause of silence. "Tatiana?" Lissa accused.

"No way…She is too afraid of Abe to mess with Rose." I assured her with confidence.

"Abe? What about Abe?" She quizzed me.

OH SHIT!!! "Nothing, Listen Cousin. If she calls or comes by…please tell her to call me immediately. I have a meeting at the Tavern with the Duke Roland Badica." I rolled my eyes. He is such a womanizing

boozer. I am reformed, I can pass judgement now.

"Yeah, Sure." Lissa promised.

* * *

I got my table at the Tavern waiting for Roland to arrive. While I was sitting, the waitress came to take my order. I figured 'what the hell' I deserved a drink. So, I ordered a vodka on the rocks. By the time Roland

arrived, I had downed four drinks. "Adrian." Roland walks to the table. "You started without me?"

"Well, join me and try to catch up." I challenged him which was going to be one of the many mistakes I would make tonight.

We finished our meeting about an hour ago. It was almost 4:00. It would be dawn in a few hours and for the first time, I was not looking forward to going home. I was beyond drunk and had missed our appointment

Rose wasn't going to understand my need to unwind. But, I had to face the music sooner or later. No time like the present. "Hey Roland, We'll chat later this week. I've got to get home." I staggered on my way.

* * *

I walked into our home, only a small light was on in the living room. Rose was sitting on the couch. She had been crying, her face blotchy, and her eyes bloodshot.

"Hey Baby!" I slurred my words. She just looked at me with obvious disappointment written all over her face. "What's wrong?" I tried playing stupid.

"Seriously Adrian…You're Drunk!" She barely spoke above a whisper and aiming a death stare in my direction.

"Yeah? So What? I had a tough day." I said acting like a complete asshole.

"HUH! A tough day? You promised me you wouldn't get drunk." She raised her voice at me.

I glared at her. "Are you my fiance or my Fucking mother?"

She ignored my stupid question. "You missed our sons Doctor's appointment."

"Our Son?" I snorted. "You mean Dimitri's son." SHIT.. SHIT… SHIT!!!! I regretted the words as soon as they left my lips.

She looked at me like I hit her. I hurt her more with those words that any physical blow could ever deliver. The tears flowed fast from her eyes and she walked over to me. I was bracing for the punch and I deserved

whatever she gave me.

"Rose, I am so sorry….Baby, Believe me. I didn't mean it." I begged her to forgive me.

She looked directly into my eyes. "FUCK YOU ADRIAN." She walked away slamming the door shut as she left.

I fell to my knees and sobbed like a baby. God, What did I do? I destroy everything. I can't lose her….them. They are all I have in this life. I got off the floor and ran straight to Lissa's room. I pounded on the door as

Christian answered, glaring at me.

"What do you want Adrian?" I knew that he knew what happened.

"Let me see her…NOW Christian!" I pushed past him.

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now. Give her some time." He tried to reason with me.

"Don't give me advice Ozera! I don't need it nor do I want it." I yelled at him as he grabbed my arm.

"Listen Ivashkov, I like you man. I do. But, that doesn't mean I wouldn't love to take a shot at you for all the shit you have said and done to me. If you don't give Rose some time to calm a bit. I swear it's going down

between us right here….right now!" Christian warned with all seriousness.

"You're going to have to hit me Christian! Because I am NOT leaving here WITHOUT her." I stood my ground meaning every word that I said.

"I may give Rose shit. But, I love her…like a sister. No one is going to fuck with her…not even you Adrian. She didn't ask you to take on the responsibility of the baby. YOU chose it. Remember YOU volunteered

and than you puss out on her. I really thought you changed Ivashkov. I was hoping this would work out mostly for Rose's sake…She deserves it. You're still just another spoiled, self-centered, Royal Asshole."

Christian accused.

"Go to hell, Christian. How did you find out about the baby? No one was to ever know…I guess at this point that is irrelevant. You are fully aware of the Queen's threats, her demands of me, and how the stress of

keeping all of this from Rose is killing me. It's like I am hanging myself. The secrets, manipulation, and Tatiana having an ex-girlfriend working with me trying to rip us apart. I can't take it Man." I screamed at him.

"Man up Adrian! Step in Rose's place for one day. She is basically abandoned by her mother. She falls in love for the first time to only have that love taken and turned Strigoi. In turn, she had to drop out of school

and track him, only to find him and take his life. After she returns, she FINALLY thinks her life will get better…HELL NO..she finds out she is pregnant with his child. She has to step down as her best friends guardian,

temporarily giving up a career she worked so hard to achieve. She is devastated and broken. You come along promising to love her and her baby. So, she gives you a chance and opens her heart to love again

and you fucking crush her with a few choice words. What's wrong with you? You think you have it tough, She has it tough. She has been thrown so much shit in her short life and Rose is one of the best people you

will ever have the pleasure to meet. You should Thank God she choose you. We are the lucky ones." Christian looking at me, daring me to say otherwise.

I grabbed my hair as if I were pulling it from my head. "For Christ's sake Christian, You don't think I know that. I didn't mean it." I yelled with tears streaming down my face. I couldn't care less what he thought of me.

"Rose?" I walked over and leaned my head against the closed bedroom door. "Please baby, I am so sorry. I love you. I can't lose you Rose. Please..OH GOD…Please..You're my life. I adore you and OUR son.

Please open the door. I beg you. I'd give anything." I pleaded for her to give me a chance to explain.

The door was opened slowly. Rose stood there looking at me with tear filled eyes.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT….I WORKED LAST NIGHT AND THE WHOLE DAY ON THIS CHAPTER..**

**PLEASE REVIEW….THAT'S WHY I POSTED SO QUICK…YOU GUYS WERE SWEET TO ME YESTERDAY…THANKS**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Everyone!! Same Disclaimer As Always…I OWN NOTHING…Richelle Mead has that privilege…:D Check out a New Story that LELLYLUYNA AND I are co-writing together.**

**It is titled "WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT?" Lellyluyna came up with the story concept and it's going to be good. So, Please check us out. Also, Please continue to read this**

**little old story….If you like it…PLEASE..PLEASE REVIEW… You guys are the BEST!**

**TERRI**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

**ROSE'S POV**

My vision became blurry and my hearing was fuzzy, I can't believe what Adrian just said to me about the baby. I'd rather he had hit me than say what he just said. I thought we were happy together.

Wait! We are happy, aren't we? What had happened? My mind couldn't comprehend a thing. I knew that he was stressed from all the new changes and I thought we were working together. It seemed

to be going great. My heart was shattering again…How much can I take before there is nothing left? What did I do to make him turn on me like this? No way, I am not doing this to myself. I didn't do

_anything_ wrong. I will not make excuses for his actions. He is on his own with this one. I was not going to stand here with him , arguing, knowing I am not thinking straight. Someone would get hurt if I

stayed in this room any longer and I guarantee it WILL NOT be ME. Pregnant or not, I will drop kick his ass right here, right now. I pushed past him, running to the on place I knew. Lissa. I stood outside

her door, pounding on it waiting for someone to answer. For what seemed like an eternity, Christian finally opened the door.

"What the….Rose? What happened?" His face full of concern, probably due to my shabby appearance.

Damn pregnancy hormones betraying me once again. I stood there in his doorway, sobbing. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leading me into their apartment. Lissa sensing my presence,

came running out of their bedroom.

"Rose, What happened to you?" She pleaded for an answer. I can feel the fear rolling off of her.

"Adrian.." I sobbed between the words I spoke. It hurt to say his name. "We had an argument." No one has ever said words to me that hurt that much.

"An argument? Rose, you look as if you've been crying all day." Lissa was visibly shaking from the anger she was feeling towards Adrian. "What the hell did he do to you? God help that boy when I get

my hands on him." She was actually threatening him. If I wasn't so distraught, I would have burst out laughing at her.

I explained everything that had happened between us. I started with how he missed the Dr's appointment and the terrible comment he made to about the baby. (_Hence, how christian found out about the baby)_

I glanced at Christian pacing the room like he was going to punch something. I was shocked at his outrage over what happened me. I was shocked and touched at the same time.

Lissa reached grasping my hand. "About the Dr's appointment, Adrian called me asking where you were today. He was frantic because he couldn't find you and you wouldn't answer your cell. He said

someone had called his office, pretending to be the Dr's receptionist, saying your appointment was to be rescheduled. He really was a wreck with worry." Lissa had to come to Adrian's defense, it was only fair.

"He said he had to attend a meeting at the Tavern with that drunk, Duke Badica. If you called or came by here, I was to have you call him immediately. But, you didn't do either."

I wiped my eyes trying to focus on Lissa's face. "He did?…..Who would have lied to him? Why?" She shrugged her shoulders, not knowing the answer to my question.

It was then, there was urgent pounding at their apartment door. Christian pointed to the bedroom door urging us to go in the room and stay there until he told us to come out.. I heard Adrian's voice. It sounded

as if he and Christian were exchanging some harsh words. I looked at Lissa feeling the anger move through her into me.

"Liss, I really can't afford to take the anger from you at this point. You're going to have to calm down." I had enough of my own shit deal with at the moment and I really didn't need to add hers too!

She held my hand and squeezed. "You're right, I am sorry. I wasn't thinking."

We listened to the guys going back and forth with their arguments. Neither one of them backing down, both thinking they were right. I didn't want this for either one of them. Their voices were muffled, but I

could still make out the most of their conversation. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was so much that _everyone_ was keeping from me. I needed to find out _everything_ before I made any

permanent decisions regarding my future relationship with Adrian. Even If there was still a future left to salvage.

I was so surprised to hear Christian speak about me with such compassion and conviction. I never knew he felt that way and I was glad he was on my side. As I tried to listen more intently on the conversation,

one name really stood out to me. I turned to Lissa and whispered. "Who's Caitlin?" She shook her head signaling the fact that she had no idea.

We heard Adrian approach the bedroom door and there was a slight thud against it. I had no idea what he was intending to do, then he began to speak. I heard the intense guilt and remorse with each word

he spoke to me. With every word, he was begging me to understand what he was feeling. It felt like someone was stabbing my heart with each anguished word his lips delivered. He implored me to open

the door. I knew I had to see him, let him explain. I gave Lissa a sideward glance. "I need to go to him. I owe him a chance to explain."

She shook her head at me. "Rose, You don't _owe_ him anything. But, I do know that you love him and I will support you in any decision you make." Sending me understanding and love through the bond.

"Thanks so much Liss." I pulled her into a tight embrace.

I slowly opened the door. I stood before Adrian, I couldn't believe what my eyes were taking in. I had never him so distressed, not even when he was fighting with Avery's clique. His appearance was

disheveled; brown hair unkempt more than usual, oxford shirt was rumpled, the tie was disarranged, and worst of all, his eyes. The beautiful green eyes that I loved to gaze into were full of torment. I wanted

to rush in his arms and ease his agony. Before I could react, he placed his warm, soft hands on my cheeks, cupping my face. He drew my face to his, resting his forehead against mine and whispered to me.

"Rosemarie, I didn't mean a single word I said. Please forgive me. I am so stupid. You AND the baby are everything to me." The affliction in his actions was evident.

I softly replied. "We need to settle a few things." My voice deceiving me by showing my emotions.

"Anything….Please come home with me. I will tell you anything and everything you want to know." He spoke with the truest of intentions, it was obvious in his voice.

"Okay." It was if I had no control over my actions. I brought my fingers to his cheeks lightly brushing away the tears that had fallen quietly from his eyes.

He sighed. "Oh! Rose. I love you." Kissing my forehead with his soft lips.

I turned to face Lissa and Christian. "Thank you guys, for everything. Adrian and I need time to try and sort some of this out." I was hoping they would understand my decision.

Christian took a step towards me. "Are you sure you want to go back to your apartment? You're safe here." Eyeing Adrian as he spoke.

"Jesus Christian, I am not going to hurt her." He said challenging Christian's stance.

Christian humphed. "Really? Maybe you haven't filled your 'hurt' quota for the day. Besides, you've caused even damage to her for one day." Lissa was reaching for Christian's arm as if she were holding him

back from attacking Adrian.

"Hey Ozera! Know your role, man." He was making Christian fully aware that he was overstepping his boundaries.

I walked to Christian resting my hand on his chest. "I will be fine. I can handle this." Willing him to calm down. I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him. I whispered for only him to hear. "Thank

You so much for defending me. No one has ever done that for me. And I love you too!" I stepped away, punching him in the arm…..hard.

He laughed at me. "Go home Hathaway." I knew things had changed between us at that moment….for the better. I hugged Lissa again assuring her that she will see me tomorrow.

Adrian reached for my hand, but I didn't take it. There was no way in hell he was getting off that easy. We reached our apartment, he opened the door for me to enter. I walked into our home and stood in the

center of our living room. "Rose." Adrian started to say and I quickly interrupted him. "Listen Adrian, We are at a crossroads. If you want a chance to salvage what's left of our relationship, you will cut through

the shit and stop the lying. I want the truth…NOT half of it…I want ALL of it. Down to every damn last detail, NOW! If you can't give that to me; I don't care how much I love you, I will walk out that goddamn door

and I will NEVER speak to you again. Are we clear?" He nodded not speaking a word, letting me finish. " I may be a hormonal mess with my emotions going in twenty different directions, DON'T let that

deceive you. I CANNOT and WILL NOT let a man…any man walk all over me. I am stronger than that and I deserve much better. This relationship is now in your hands to try to repair. Let's see what you do

with it. One way or another, me and my baby will be fine; WITH or WITHOUT you. Remember it and you better believe it. I DON'T need a man to make me the woman I am." I suddenly realized I had an epiphany.

I was stronger than I ever really imagined, this was my life and I could live it the way I wanted.

Running shaky fingers through his hair. "Rose, I never intended for any of this to happen."

I snorted. " I am sure you didn't." sarcasm oozing from my statement.

He sighed. "We are never going to get through this, if you can't at least give me some benefit of the doubt." His eyes penetrating mine.

Adrian turns to me and says. "Let me make you some tea. You need to sit down because this conversation is going to take a while." He motion me to the couch as he walked into the kitchen.

I sat on the couch, waiting for his return. He walked in the room and handed me my cup of tea. I took the mug from his hand. "Thank You." Blowing on the cup after I spoke.

He smiled and took a seat beside me.

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I took a deep breath, starting my long list of my confessions. "Rose." I took her hand in mine. "Let me start by saying I never intended to keep anything from you. All this time I thought I was protecting you from harm.

But, in reality I was damaging what we have together. I would _never_ intentionally hurt you. I love you more than anything and you know I do." I took another deep breath and started to rub small circles with my thumb

over her hand. "It all started on the night you told me about Dimitri wearing the spirit ring." I couldn't bring myself to talk about what had happened between them that night. I knew Rose knew what I was talking about.

"Remember when my cell phone rang during that amazing kiss you were giving me?" I smiled at the memory and than continued with the story. "Well, you knew it was Tatiana on the line, but what you didn't know

was that she had threatened you, if I didn't meet with her. We had our meeting and it wasn't a pleasant one, to say the least. She had demanded I end my relationship with you. I refused, of course. I was than informed

of her future plans for me; one of them being her predecessor. I told her I didn't want any parts of it, but she refused to listen to reason."

Rose interrupted my thoughts. "She threatened me? Us? Why didn't you just tell me? We would have handled it together. If we are going to be married, aren't we supposed to work together?" She said making me see

her point.

"This is new to me, Rose. I honestly didn't know. I didn't want you to worry about her crazy, empty threats. You had just found out about the baby and you had enough to contend with. I'm sorry." I was hoping she could

understand where I was coming from. She nodded, encouraging me to move forward with the rest of my explanations.

"Tatiana has demanded things of me; the jobs, and making Caitlin my more or less assistant." My voice full of disgust.

"Adrian?" Her chocolate colored eyes searching mine. "Who's Caitlin?"

Here it comes. Shit, I was hoping to save this part of the conversation for last. " Caitlin Drozdov is an ex-girlfriend."

"Do you still feel anything for her? Is she pretty? Did you love her? How long were you two together? Did you have sex with her?" Her face was flushed was anger. "Answer the question." She demanded.

"Which one?" Trying to compose myself.

"All of them." If looks could kill, I'd be on our floor twitching right now.

"No, I feel nothing for her, never really did. I have not been in love before you, and I guess she would be considered attractive." I cringed as I admitted she was attractive.

Rose raised her eyebrows at me. " No lies, remember?" She gave her head a quick nod, hating my admission.

I was cautious while continuing with the answers. "We were together for maybe 2 months; 1 month and 3 weeks too long. Yes, we had sex." I hated to admit that to her because I knew it would hurt. The answer may have

been obvious, but it still sucks to hear the truth. Staring into her eyes; I was trying desperately to convey the depth of my sincerity. "I am sorry. I know that must hurt to have me admit all of that to you." She kept her head

down. I nudged her chin upward so she would have to look at me. "I will not lie to you again….never. This lesson taught me that there is _nothing_ worth hurting you for."

I went on explaining about going to Abe and our meeting with the Queen. "Abe? What could he possibly do to Tatiana?" She ask with confusion.

I answered as honestly as I could. "Did you know your dad dated her? And left her for your mom? That's why she is so hateful to you. Your dad and I made it perfectly clear that she is to leave you alone."

Rose stared at me astonishingly. "My dad and Tatiana? Noooo! That's just…gross." She started laughing. I missed hearing her laugh, it was the greatest sound I've heard in days.

Not letting the conversation slip away I continued. "You're dad has a lot more power than he is letting on." She interrupted. "What do you mean?" I shook my head. "I don't know, but the older Moroi sure know what's

going on…It's like so big secret or conspiracy. I can tell you this much; when Abe threatened her, she backed down without a fight."

"Now, I know where you get it from. I would be a fool to piss your father off, believe me." The thought of him finding out about tonight left me cold with fear.

"There are so many more details to this story, and I hope we have time to sort it all out. If you will let me. Most importantly, I need to apologize for what I said about the baby. I can never say _I'm sorry_ enough to make up

for what I said." I needed her to understand the whole truth about what I am feeling. "Rose, I have to be completely honest about how I am feeling. I love our baby, I do. I feel ashamed to admit this to you…I am jealous.

I am jealous that Dimitri has created this life with you and I didn't. I want it though, All of it; you, the baby, marriage, future children, house, two cars, and everything else that comes along with family life." I chuckled at the

thought of the lifestyle I never imagined myself living, until now.

She leaned forward caressing my cheek. "I forgive you, BUT you're on probation." She was laughing again. I smiled at her with relief. "I'll take any punishment you see fit to give me." She gently brought her lips to

mine. I put as much love in the kiss that my lips could carry to hers. All was right in my world again……UNTIL Rose yelled out, grabbing her stomach. "What's wrong?" I screamed feeling fear rush through me.

She looked at me with the most astounded expression on her face. "He kicked me." She took my hand and placed it on her stomach. "Oh my god! I felt it. That is the most amazing thing I ever felt. Our son moved."

I was flat-out speechless as we sat there waiting for him to entertain us again.

* * *

**SORRY GUYS!!! I COULDN'T RESIST..I AM EVIL…LOL**

**NO CLIFFIE THIS TIME. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT.**

**XOXOX**

**TERRI**


	17. Chapter 17

**HELLO, HELLO EVERYONE…THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS..YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST EVER. JUST A HEADS UP…WITHIN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, I WILL BE**

**GOING IN A DIRECTION THAT MAKE SOME OF YOU MAD OR SAY 'OH! COME ON' JUST PLEASE TRUST IN ME….IT REALLY NEEDS TO BE THIS WAY…IT'S IMPORTANT **

**TO THE STORY… AS ALWAYS..I DON'T OWN DIMITRI, ADRIAN, CHRISTIAN, ETC. BUT, DO YOU THINK RICHELLE MEAD WOULD LET ME BORROW THEM? ;-) I WANTED **

**TO SLOW DOWN THE DRAMA A BIT..SO THIS IS A NICE, EASY CHAPTER..ENJOY!! PLEASE REVIEW. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

**ROSE'S POV**

I woke this next morning with Adrian's arm around my waist and his hand resting on my belly. I don't think his hands have moved from my stomach since last night. We were both amazed at what

the baby accomplished several hours ago. He kicked me and it hurt, like hell. I wasn't prepared for that one. What can I expect, with this kids genetic make-up. Lord have mercy, with this baby having

both mine and Dimitri's traits; My charming wit, our combined tempers; God that there is enough to scare me to death, and not too mention the killer good looks; yep, this kid is going to be gorgeous.

I had to laugh at myself for the way I get lost in thoughts of the baby. I just can't wait to meet him and hold him as soon as he is born. I felt Adrian stirring beside me as if he sensed I was already

awake, always looking out for me. I loved the idea of him protecting me, but let's face it; he couldn't do much, considering I'd be the one kicking ass if we were ever threatened.

I rolled over to face him as he gently brushed my hair out of my face. " Good morning beautiful." He smiled at me. I knew he was so happy I had forgiven him, I was too.

"Morning, Lord Ivashkov." I laughed because I knew he hated it when he was referred to by his given title.

He gave me a sly, sexy smirk. "Don't make fun. You will be Lady Rosemarie Ivashkov someday." He chuckled at the thought of my response.

I straight-out snorted. "Oh yeah! That will go over well, Lady Rose. I can see Queen Bitch clutching her chest and dying right on the spot." It gave me an idea and I gazed at Adrian with a mischievous

grin. "Maybe we should get married today." He burst out laughing at me. "You're pure evil, Little Dhampir." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Trying to put on my most offended face. "Please, Don't pretend that you weren't thinking the same thing." I accused him, knowing I was right.

"Whether you're right or not, I will _never_ admit it. I am in that old bitches will and believe me, I am not messing that up." He chuckled, trying to make it seem like he was only _half_ joking.

I lightly smacked his arm. "Who's evil now?" He really had no argument. "Adrian? What time is it?" I ask while jumping out of bed. " You're going to be late for work."

Adrian grabbed my hand pulling me back into bed, as I landed on top of him. "I am not going to work today. I have a better plan in mind."

I ran my fingers through his hair and gazed into those gorgeous eyes. "What kind of plan?"

"Well, I was hoping we could stay in bed and make love all day." He gave me a slow smile, hoping I would agree with him. I was really liking the sound of his plan, but I was starving and food came before

sex. At least it does when you're pregnant. " As much as I love the sound of your plan, I am starving. Maybe you could take me to lunch and then we could follow your plan later tonight." I pressed my lips to his,

making him groan. "AHHHH! Rosemarie, You win! Go get dressed and I will call Caitlin and let her know I am not coming in today." I turned and glared at Adrian. "Rose, you have nothing to be jealous of."

"Humph, Like I'm jealous. I am NOT jealous." Adrian pulled me close and kissed my cheek. " Well, Okay.! You don't have anything to worry about. You stole my heart the first day I saw you and _no one_

could ever change that. You know, maybe Tatiana is trying to get you to doubt me; by having Caitlin work with me. Don't let her win. I will always be faithful to you. Damn, just look at you." Waggling his

eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, look at me….I am fat!" I pouted. "Beautiful." he clarified, ignoring my previous statement. "Go get ready!" He said while smacking my butt.

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

What a great day! Finally, we can start getting life back on track. You have no idea how relieved I am that Rose forgave me. I wasn't sure it was going to go that way. But, I have to hand it to her, She will not take

shit from anyone. That point was made perfectly clear last night. It may not appear manly to admit this, but at one point last night, I was scared as hell to even try to interrupt her. My lady is not afraid to put me

in my rightful place. I love that she is a strong woman and I wouldn't have her any other way.

While she was getting dressed; I picked up the phone and dialed my office. "Caitlin? This is Adrian, I will not be in today. Clear everything on my schedule and I will be in tomorrow."

She breathed into the phone, trying to sound seductive. "Why are you taking the day off? I'll miss seeing you. Are you feeling okay, Adrian?"

"Yes, I am feeling fine. I will be spending the day with Rose. Why?" I ask her, like it was any of her damn business.

"Rose? I thought she would be mad that you didn't go to the Dr's appointment yesterday?" She paused between her words; suddenly realizing that she had said something wrong. "I'll clear your schedule." She said; quickly

hanging up the phone. What the hell! How did Caitlin know about the appointment? That Little Bitch! She did it…That Bitch did it! I'll fucking kill her. No….I'll keep my friends close, but my ENEMIES closer. I'll let that

bitch hang herself. She will regret the day that she messed in my relationship with Rose. She better pray that Rose doesn't find out and grabs a hold of her neck. If she does, I definitely want front row seats.

Right on cue, Rose came out of our bedroom, dressed and ready to go. It was surreal to see her pregnant. I mean Rose, the girl with the body all the guys would kill to touch and if they tried; she had the ability to knock

them on their asses. I never really gave it much thought, but this is a really big change for her. As much as I hated to admit it; Christian was right, Rose has been through a lot and I had the perfect idea for the both of us.

I took her hand into mine and smiled at her. "Ready to go eat?" She rolled her eyes in true Rose style. "What the kind of stupid question is that?" She nudged her shoulder into my arm.

"Yeah, I guess it was a stupid question. I have yet to see you turn down food." She opened her mouth with mock devastation, pointing to herself. "Me? Yeah, you're right. So, shut up and feed me." I lead the way.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

While we walked the streets around Court; I couldn't help but be amazed, the beautiful lanterns hanging outside the shops, large urns filled with colorful flowers, maroon colored awnings over each store entrance. And

the most obvious; the stares, as Adrian Ivashkov proudly held hands with his pregnant, Dhampir fiance. I tried to not let it get to me, but it was hard not too! "Adrian, everyone is staring at us."

He looked down at me. "Really? Huh! They most be admiring your beauty." I snorted. " You're such an ass." laughing at him. "Rose, Let them look. I don't care what these people think. All I care about is this." He

raised our joined hands. "You and me, The three of us. The hell with the rest of them." Shrugging his shoulders; signifying his indifference to the Moroi's denunciation of us.

We took our seats and ordered our lunch, while continuing our conversation. "You know this baby will be treated differently, cruel even." Worry evident in my voice. Adrian reached across the table, taking my hand.

"It won't happen. I WON'T let it." Making me a promise I knew he can't keep. Sensing my doubt, he squeezed my hand. "Rose? Remember when I told you about Tatiana's future plans?" I nodded my head.

"Well, She wants me to be her predecessor. I am quite sure people will be terrified to torment the King and Queen's son. Look how much I get away with, and I am only a great nephew." He chuckled from embarrassment.

"Wait! I vaguely remember that from the other night. You are sure she wants that? I am not Queen material.. really Adrian.. think about it!" I looked at him with disbelief. "Oh I see! And I am the poster child for a King…NOT!"

He straight-out laughed at me. "Don't laugh, I am serious." I smacked his hand. "I am serious, Rose. I'll probably have a dozen of assassination attempts in the first week alone." He laughed again, taking nothing seriously.

I said with complete and utter seriousness. "I would NEVER let someone hurt you…I'd kill them first. Pregnant or not." He smiled a genuine smile in my direction. "I am so glad you're on my side." Leaning across the table,

kissing my lips. There were audible gasps from the Moroi seated around us. "What the hell is wrong with you people? Never seen a Moroi and Dhampir in love, kissing? Well, in our case; get used to it." Adrian said

loud enough for all to hear, while taking my hand. "Come on! Let's go take a walk by the lake." I turned to him in shock. "I can't believe you just said that to a restaurant full of Moroi." His eyes widened. "Why? It's about time

someone puts those self-righteous assholes in their place." I sighed. "Adrian, you are definitely a man after my own heart." He smirked at me. "You have no idea, Little Dhampir." We walked the rest of the way in a

comfortable silence.

We finally reached the lake, and we took a seat on one of the benches. Adrian took a breath and let it out. "What's on your mind…Adrian?" I ask knowing damn well he was up to something. "I was thinking." I smiled at him.

"Well, see right there is scary thought." He gave me a sideward glance and continued. "I was thinking; maybe we need to get away for a while." Surprised, I ask. "Where did you have in mind?" He had given some thought

to the my question. "Well…I was leaning towards the idea of taking you to meet my family. My mother and sisters are dying to meet you. The famous Rose Hathaway. The only woman able to tie this stud down." He laughed

at himself. "You really do suffer from low self-esteem; you know that, right?" I ask in my sarcastic tone, mocking him. "Yeah! well… you do have to admit; I am pretty sexy." Shaking my head while speaking. "Okay, I'll give

you that one. I noticed that you said your mother and sister are wanting to meet me, what about your dad? Is there something I should know before I agree to this trip?" If his dad was anything like Tatiana; I knew I was in

trouble. He looked upwards, choosing the correct words before he spoke. " My dad is an ass! He would never disrespect you. He's different…old school….He'll come around. You don't need to worry about him. He'll play

nice, I promise." I didn't know the real reason why he would be nice to me, but Adrian did….ABE. "Okay, I'll go. They have to meet me sooner or later. Let's get it over with." I said rolling my eyes. He wrapped his arm around

my shoulders. "Let's go home." Kissing my cheek.

* * *

We made it home and I was wanting a shower.. I got undressed and let the warm water relax my muscles, as my thoughts instantly went to meeting Adrian's family. I didn't know anything about them. I knew he had sisters, but

I didn't know much beyond that. I was nervous about them liking me; I knew it was going to be difficult to win them over. If they didn't like me, then it's their problem. Realizing there is not much I can do about it. I need to take

lessons from Adrian and stop giving a shit about what people thought. I got out of the shower and put on the pink, baby-doll nightie I bought while we were out today.

I stepped into our bedroom, taking in the sight of Adrian. He was relaxing on the bed with his back against the headboard; For a Moroi, he was a sight to see bare chested; with a strong, defined chest and stomach. He was

wearing loose fitting, plaid pajama bottoms. He gazed over my body while taking in the sight. "WOW! You look amazing." He said raising from the bed and pulling me close. "You know you promised me something earlier today."

I looked in to his eyes. "Oh yeah, What was that?" I breathed.

He kissed my eyelids, each cheek, the tip of my nose, and then finally finding my lips. "Don't you remember?" He whispered against my lips.

I smiled and teased him. "Why don't you jog my memory.."

"My pleasure." As he explored my mouth with his.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER..PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY…HAPPINESS LEADS TO FASTER UPDATES….: D**

**TERRI**


	18. Chapter 18

**HAPPY EASTER!!!!!**

**HEY EVERYONE!!! YOU GUYS MUST NOT HAVE LIKED MY LAST CHAPTER…:( I DIDN'T FEEL MUCH LOVE…. **

**I WAS GOING TO MEET THE PARENTS THIS CHAPTER, BUT I HAD AN IDEA ABOUT CAITLIN AND ROSE. **

**I NEEDED TO BRING CAITLIN INTO THE STORY A LITTLE MORE. IF YOU LIKE THE STORY PLEASE REVIEW…I NEED IT TO BE CREATIVE. ;D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

**ROSE'S POV**

I walked with Adrian to the door as he was leaving for work. "I will miss you today." I said, standing on my tiptoes to reach his lips. He snaked an arm around my waist pulling me close.

"I will miss you too!" He breathed against my lips as he deepened our kiss. I giggled against his mouth. "You _better_ get going or you will _never_ make it to work." He let out a big sigh. " I

suppose you're right, I love you Little Dhampir. I will see you tonight." I looked up at him and smiled. "Okay, I love you too!." Flashing his gorgeous smile as he shut the door behind him.

I walked into the bathroom; deciding I needed a bubble bath, I wanted to relax a little this morning. I was tense just thinking about that bitch, Caitlin. She would be spending every work

day with Adrian; Don't think for one second I wouldn't put that girl in her place. God help her if she is stupid enough to piss with either me or Adrian. I would seriously put a hurting to that

girl, Royal or Not! I am surprised by my overwhelming need to be _protective_ of Adrian. Hell, I don't know, maybe I am extremely _jealous_. It's like I am waiting for the floor to fall out from

underneath me. I have a feeling that just won't leave me alone. I mean, Can a guy like Adrian be content with one woman? Will the Moroi's disapproval of our relationship get to him…in time?

I love that he takes a stand for me …us. But, is it fair.? His family will probably be the deciding factor; If they can't accept their only son's decision to marry a dhampir , no one will. God, I need to

shut my brain off for a while and relax. I felt the baby stirring around as if he were saying the same thing…Relax, so I did. I was listening to my ipod and as the music shuffled through it's

selections, an older song came on. 'It don't matter' by Akon. Oh perfect. I am giving up. I removed my earbuds and got out of the tub. Just when I stepped out, our home phone was ringing;

I ran towards the phone, banging my toe on the couch. "Damn it" I yelled out as the machine picked up the missed call. They decided to not leave a message, and I figured 'what the hell'

if it's important; they will call back. I started walking to my closet; to get dressed, when my cell phone shrieked. I managed to find it and answer it on the third ring.

I answered, breathless. "Hello?" The voice on the other line was slightly muffled. "Rose Hathaway?" I hesitated; not knowing who is was on the other line. "Yea! Who wants to know?" I ask.

"You don't need to worry about that ….right now. I just want to make you aware of the fact that; I want Adrian and he won't be yours for much longer." The girl spoke in a nasty manner. Oh hell no! Bitch did

not just threatened me. Obviously, she has never met this girl. "Is that right? Is that a threat or something?" I smirked as I spoke the words, sarcasm evident. "Oh, it's no threat, it's a promise. Just wait

and enjoy the nasty ride I am about to take the both of you on." She sneered at me. " Well, let's buckle in Bitch, cause it will get bumpy if you fuck with Adrian." I threatened and I never meant something

more in my life. Laughing came through the other line. "We'll see." And she hung up the phone. That bitch laughed at me: I threw my cell phone against the wall, smashing it. I was furious and I

wanted to hit something. When I find out who called me…I'll show her who and what Rose Hathaway is made of. You better believe it!

There was a knock at the door, just what I wanted. I flung open the door; not registering who was standing there in front of me. "What?" I growled.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Fear, anxiety, and worry hit me like a ton of bricks. It was Lissa.

"Hey Liss! I am sorry. Come on in." I said as I guided her to the couch and sat down.

Lissa reached forward and brushed my hair out of my face. "What happened?" Her voice filled with worry. I was elated that Lissa has been able to help with the 'shadow-kissed darkness'. We have had

a very detailed discussion about it; we took in consideration how it would effect the baby, and had all agreed that he came first. What a comforting concept, _he came first._

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself as Lissa stroked my arm. " Someone just called my cell phone... threatening me."

Lissa burrowed her eyebrows. "Threatened how? Who was it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "A girl…She said I would be losing Adrian because she wanted him. That she was going to take us for a ride." Rushing out in one long breath.

Lissa opened her mouth to say something and closed it, gathering her thoughts. "Did you call Adrian? He really should know."

Not wanting to bother him, but I knew he would be pissed if I kept it from him. " No I didn't call him…I better, huh?" She nodded her head, encouraging me by handing over the phone.

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

My cell phone rang and I looked at the caller id to see it was Rose, I smiled. "Hi Baby! What's going on?"

I could hear the annoyance in her voice. "Hi!" She was pissed about something. Oh shit! I know for sure I didn't do a damn thing wrong…I am on probation, remember?

"What's wrong, Rose?" I ask her.

"Some girl just called here and threatened me." She was feeling weak for having to tell me, but I wanted her to lean on me.

"What? Who threatened you and what did she say?" I roared into the phone.

She sighed. "I handled it in my own way, but she said that she wanted you and that she was going to take both of us for a ride."

I was beyond pissed at this point. "Really? You have no idea who it may have been?"

She sounded as if she were completely stressed out with worry. "No, I didn't recognize the voice. I am worried enough about meeting your parents in a couple days and that you'll tire of me; leaving

me eventually."

I was in shock she would think I would leave her. "Rose, Don't worry about my family; they will love you and I would_ never_ leave you. Unless, She is blonde, has huge boobs, and a

mega trust fund. Until that babe comes along; you're stuck with me." I laugh while trying to calm the situation before it got too serious. I needed her to relax and quick. This stress was not good

for her and the baby.

She started to laugh. "You're an ass..Adrian Ivashkov.... I was serious." I knew she was going to be okay.

"So was I…No one could take you from me…ever. I like this jealous side of you. I think it's sexy." Laughing even louder.

"You would." She said condemning me and chuckling while doing it.

"I find you sexy in every way." I say; trying to charm her with no avail.

A quick knock on my door and Caitlin entered. "Umm.. Adrian, I am stepping out, do you need _anything_ before I go? I won't be long."

I glared at her; she knew I understood the implication in her question. "No, I don't need _anything_ from _you." _I replied sharply.

I was vaguely aware as Rose ask me a question; I was too pissed. "Adrian? Who is there with you?"

I exhaled quickly and answered. "It was Caitlin." The other end of the line held dead silence. "Rose?"

"Huh..Yea..Her voice sounded slightly familiar to me. Have I ever met her?" She ask with curiosity.

I shook my mind. "I don't know…Have you ever met the devil?" I started laughing, feeling the tension from her once again. I hurry to form a diversion. "I have a great idea! Maybe Vasilisa and Christian

could visit my family with us?"

Rose seemed shocked and excited. "Really? Your family won't mind? You don't mind?"

I smiled at the idea; this made her happy. "No, I think it would be nice if they could come with us. Ask Lissa and let me know when I get home."

She laughed again. "Hey….I ah…broke my cell phone this morning, so if you need me and I don't answer at home; call Lissa 's phone, okay?"

"How did you break your cell phone?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Oh..easy, when I got the phone call from the slut." I laughed out loud. "I threw it against our wall, smashing it." She spoke matter of factually.

Shaking my head. "We will get you a new one later tonight. I will see you soon and Be Good! Love you….bye." Hanging up the phone.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

I smiled hanging up the phone and couldn't help noticing the happiness radiating from Lissa. "What are you so happy about?" I grinned at her.

"I love seeing you _in love_, it really suits you Rose and you _deserve_ it." Pulling me into a hug.

"You're such a sap." Jokingly nudging her away from me. "I almost forgot; Adrian and I would love it if you and Christian would come to his parents home with us." I gave her my most pleading smile.

"Please come with us. I really need your support."

"I will check with Christian; I am sure it won't be a problem. But, I don't think it's a good idea to show up with you. We can always come up a day or two after you arrive there." She gave me a sympathetic

look. "You need to meet them with only Adrian, the first time. Trust me, it will be for the best. Come on and get dressed; I am taking you to lunch."

* * *

We took our seats at The Tavern and ordered our lunch. As I was sitting there; First, I noticed a very attractive; tall, blonde Moroi girl, and the most unique thing was, she had lavender colored eyes. The

second thing I noticed was that she was staring daggers in my directions. I whispered to Lissa. "Do you know who that girl is at the bar, the one staring like I owe her money?"

Lissa started laughing as she turned to look at her. " I have no idea. Whoever she is; she is really pretty." I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my food. I almost spit it out when I heard the next words shrilled

out of another Moroi girls mouth. "Oh my God! Caitlin Drozdov. How are you honey?" I was hoping the girl at the bar would not turn around; no such luck. The blonde girl turned and smiled. I hated to

admit this, but she was quite stunning. My heart sank knowing my fiance had been with this woman. I was always told that I am a beautiful girl and I really couldn't disagree. I guess I was quite stunning

also. However, Caitlin and I were polar opposites in the looks department. I am olive skinned, dark haired, eyes and built like a sex goddess. Haha. At least, I used to be. She being light haired, eyes, and tall;

her body, a little flat if you ask me. Admitting to myself; I was jealous. I, Rose, am so damn jealous of this bitch..I wanted to smack her. After I heard her voice; I definitely wanted to smack her. She was the girl who

called me, I knew it. I will play this game out and see where it takes us. She started it and I am going to finish it. "Lissa, Did you hear that?" She nodded with her mouth slightly opened.

"She's the one who called me too." I spoke as I gave Caitlin a death stare and she noticed it. Let her say something. I may be 6 1/2 months pregnant; I'll still kick her ass.

Lissa's eyes widened. "NO…Are you sure?" I felt panic run through her.

"Don't worry Liss. I'm not going to hit her…yet. I am going to let this play out. I am going to let her continue her little game; now that I know who the players are. I am ready to go." We got up from our table

and walked towards our apartments. I turned to Lissa. "Give me a call and let me know if you and Christian can go with us." She gave me a hug.

"Don't worry about anything Rose..Really. Adrian is engaged to you. He doesn't want her." She smiled; trying to convince me with the emotions she was sending me.

I sighed at her. "I appreciate what you're trying to do..I really do. I just need to go home and chill a while. Call me later." We said our good-byes and went on our way.

I walked into our apartment; wanting to lie down. I was exhausted and i just wanted to clear my mind. I was worrying way too much about things that are beyond my control. I figured I would take a nap, wait

for Adrian to come home, and then tomorrow I would start packing for our trip. I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**ADRIAN"S POV**

I picked up my phone and dialed a number I dreaded to call. It rang twice and he picked up. "Abe Mazur."

I took a quick breath to calm myself. "Hey…Umm..It's Adrian. I think we have a problem." Bracing for the fall-out.

He snarled. "What kind of problem?"

"Rose is being threatened and I think there is more to it then is being revealed." I had a hunch something bad was around the corner.

"Who do you think is behind it?" He demanded an answer from me.

I took another breath and blew it out. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I'll be there by the end of the week for business and I will be staying for a while. Ivashkov, you better make sure my girl is safe." The threat to me was obvious.

"We are leaving to see my parents and we will be back in a week or so. I promise she will be safe and I will see you when I get back." I hung up the phone; waiting for the storm I felt brewing in the air.

**NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL BE MEETING THE PARENTS….IF YOU LIKE THE STORY…PLEASE, PLEASE..REVIEW..**

**I REALLY NEED IT…THANKS.**

**TERRI**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY EVERYONE! THANKS FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS….IT MAKES ME HAPPY THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY..YOUR PRAISE KEEPS ME GOING.**

_I HAVE TO THANK MY FRIENDS, MARLA AND CELESTE; MARLA FOR THE LAMBORGHINI IDEA, SHE SAYS ADRIAN IS DEFINITELY A DOOR GO UP KIND OF KIND._

_AND CELESTE HAD NAMED IVAN IVASHKOV , THE EAST COAST ACADEMY, AND GAVE SOME GREAT IDEAS ON THE ROSE/FAMILY DISCUSSION. _

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THE STORY I AM CO-WRITING WITH LELLYLUYNA……"Who Would Have Thought?" **

**AS ALWAYS…..I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY…….. IT BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**TERRI**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

**ROSE'S POV**

I turned over to find Adrian's side of the bed empty; leaving a note for me on his pillow. I took the note, focused my sleepy eyes and starting to read it.

_My Dearest Little Dhampir,_

_I am quite sure you missed my presence this morning; As much as I missed yours. I love waking up to you every morning. However, I had something very _

_important to do before we leave for our trip. It is a surprise. I won't be long. Don't miss me too much. _

_All My Love,_

_Adrian_

I got out of bed, laughing to myself, and thinking; we really did need to work on his self esteem issues. But, his sarcasm is one of the things that make Adrian..well..Adrian. Who knew what he was up to!

I wouldn't put it past him to try to divert my attentions from what is happening today. Who is he kidding? How can I forget about meeting his family. I am scared to death; worrying about how they will feel

about me. According to Moroi, I am nothing; a Dhampir, and a pregnant one at that. I am never going to be good enough in the eyes of everyone around us. I really wished it would be different; it's not.

I may not be a Royal or even Moroi for that matter; but, I do know that I am one hell of a woman and so does the man who's with me; who really gives a shit what these snobs think of me. To hell with them.

I am going to stop worrying about it; take a shower, get dressed, and make sure everything is packed, and ready to go.

I ran a nice, bubble bath and was soaking, when I heard the door open.

"Hey baby! Can I join you?" Adrian said while waggling his eyebrows.

I snorted. "That would be wonderful. If there was enough room. It's a little crowded in here." Pointing to my belly.

He starts laughing. "Just let Junior know that things are changing when he gets here."

I raise my eyes to meet his; stepping out of the bath. "What kind of changes?"

He pulls me to him. "Wait and see; Miss Hathaway you are going to _enjoy_ the changes."

I smile at him, teasingly. "You're so bad Lord Ivashkov."

"You haven't seen bad yet. I have to take it easy on you…right now I do anyways." Giving me that sexy grin of his; green eyes gleaming.

Raising my brow. "Really? Maybe _I_ have been taking it easy on _you._"

He laughed again. "I do love a challenge Sweetheart." Pecking my lips. "You better get your butt moving. We are leaving within the hour."

I took my time doing my hair and makeup, I wanted to look presentable. I opted to wear a floor length, Bohemian tie-dye, halter dress with sandals. I looked good; if I must say so myself.

I needed to go to Lissa's room to say good-bye. I hated to leave without her, but she had a point about meeting his parents. It would probably be best to meet the first time without an entourage.

I was walking through the living room, not paying attention as I bumped into Adrian. "Where are you going in a hurry?" He said helping to steady me.

"I am heading over to Lissa and Christian's. I wanted to say good-bye. You want to come with?" Pointing to the direction of their room.

"Nah…I am going to put the luggage in the car. I won't be long; I'll see you in a few minutes. You look beautiful by the way….. Maybe we could just stay home." He gave me a slow smile.

"I am going to be a deprived man while on this trip, you know?" Giving his most pouty look.

I look at him, amused by his face. "Poor baby…I doubt _you_ will ever be deprived of _anything_…And don't tempt me about staying home. You won't have to ask me twice."

"Okay, you go to Lissa's and I will see you back here." He said, while kissing my forehead.

I knocked on Lissa's door and finally Christian answered the door. "Hello Rosie." He smiled at me knowing I hated his name for me.

"Hey Torchy! Where is Liss? Looking around the apartment.

"In the bedroom….exhausted." He said smirking at me.

"Oh please! Remember, she pulls me into her head when it's good. Well… sorry to disappoint you, but I haven't been pulled in for a while." I slapped his shoulder; laughing at him.

"You're funny Hathaway."

"I wasn't trying to be….I am trying to help you out. You're slacking, buddy." I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"He let out a breath. "Why do I even bother?"

Giving him my most exaggerated smile . "Because you love me sooo much."

"Don't count on it." Walking into the kitchen; sulking.

"Liss, Get your butt out here. I wanted to say good-bye before I faced the firing squad." I yelled in the direction to her bedroom.

She comes out of the bedroom, yawning. "Rough night?" I teased.

She flushed. "Not everyone is like you, Rose. I am just tired."

I laughed at her. "Oh! Whatever you say. So, the two of you will be there in a couple days, right?"

"That's the plan. Eddie and Sergei will be coming with us. Are you sure it's no problem?" Feeling the nervousness and worry run off of her.

Shaking my head. "No, Adrian already made them aware you were coming. It will be great; don't worry. I have to get going; give me a hug and I will see you in a couple days."

Pulling out of our embrace, she looked a me with a small, sympathetic smile. "Good Luck Rose."

Sarcastically I answered back. "Thank you, I am sure I'm going to need it."

I walked out in the hallway towards our apartment when I saw Adrian approaching me. "Hey, You almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, I need to get my jacket and bag. I will meet you out front." I said with a quick kiss.

He gave his head a nod. "I will pull the car around front and pick you up." smiling widely.

I gathered my things, making my way out to the front of our apartment. Adrian seemed so excited about this trip. If I didn't know better I would say he was up to something. I stood on the sidewalk;

waiting for the car, when I heard a horn beep. Now I know what he was so excited about. I cannot believe what he is driving. I must admit it was a beautiful car; a convertible. Honestly, I didn't even know

what kind it was.

"Adrian, What the hell is that?" I questioned; trying not to roll my eyes.

He flashed his trademark smile. "It's a car, Rose."

Smartass. "Yeah, I can see it's a car. But, what kind?"

Wrapping his arm around my shoulders; patronizing me. "Let me educate you, Sweetheart. This is a Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. Isn't she beautiful?" He was giddy. Adrian was actually giddy.

! I am so fucking with him. I tilted my head and used my most dizzy blonde voice.(I am blonde Just joking everyone) "You mean it's like…. made by Toyota or something?"

He looked at me like I stabbed him or something; it took everything I had not to laugh at him. "Rose, I really don't think they make a car that sells for $221,000.00 or this fast." He said exasperated.

My mouth flew open for the second time in ten minutes. "What? It only has two seats. Where the hell is the baby's car seat going to go?"

Adrian looked at me like I lost my mind. Taking a deep, exaggerated breath. "Rose, First of all; he hasn't even arrived yet and second, we will buy you a new vehicle born he is born."

I smiled a big smile. " What kind of vehicle?"

"Anything you want. EXCEPT a minivan. This man WILL NEVER drive a minivan." Speaking with some much seriousness.

I laughed at him. "You're hopeless."

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I was so excited to take Rose to visit my family. Especially my mother and Elizabeth, my oldest sister. We are closer out of the siblings. She has always looked out for me; acting like my mother

most of the time, even though she is only 2 years older. But, I had to be honest with myself; I was frightened about how my father would react to Rose. I mean I love my dad, I do. It doesn't mean

that I still don't think he is an ass. He thinks just like that bitch,Tatiana; Moroi are better and Dhampirs give their lives to serve us. It's bullshit!

"Adrian, Inform me once more about everything I need to know."

"Like what babe." I said as I reached for her hand.

She gave me a sideward glance. "About where we are going again, your family, and any other information that may help me out." I have never seen Rose nervous before. I was starting to feel really

bad about stressing her out.

I will be glad when we get there and set her mind at ease. "Well, my three sisters; Elizabeth 24, Olivia, 19, and Kensi, is 16. Olivia goes to Penn State University, while Kensi goes to St. Rhipsime

Academy on the East Coast." I bring her hand to my lips and kiss it, smiling up at her. "My mother is Alena and my Dad is Ivan. And I am Adrian, 22."

"You're a shit.; that is what you are." Rose said jokingly as she squeezed my hand.

"Our home is on the outskirts of a beautiful little town named East Stroudsburg. We should arrive there in another 10 minutes or so." Bringing my hand to her cheek; lightly stroking it.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

We pull up to iron wrought fence; it was massive and there was a small guardian post outside it. The two guardians at the post stopped our car. "Lord Ivashkov, just doing my check. Please go on through."

As we continued up the long driveway, the mansion appeared before us. It was breathtaking; It was more or less like a huge cedar and stone cabin; with larges upper and lower decks, completely covered

with large, dark tinted windows. The landscaping was amazing. I was expecting something maybe more traditional, stuffy. This house said welcome or at least I hoped it did. We parked the car, Adrian

came to my side of the car and opened the door.

Taking my hand. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath. "It's now or never; let's get this over with." He chuckled at me.

The doors opened and out ran two, really pretty girls. He whispered that it was Olivia and Kensi. I wondered where Elizabeth was, since he had said how close they were. I found it odd she wasn't out here

with the other sisters.

The girls squealed; throwing their arms around Adrian, almost knocking him down. "Adrian... we've missed you. Oh my god, is this Rose? You're beautiful." Kensi said, jumping up and down.

She threw her arms around me the best she could. "I am so glad to meet you. WOW!.. You're sooo big." Adrian shot her a warning look. She bite her bottom lip, looking at me to say something to help her out.

I smiled at her. "It's okay…I'm happy to meet the both of you, Olivia and Kensi, right? And I am big. Actually I am huge." Laughing as I said it. It seemed to ease the tension Adrian caused for no reason.

I think he was a nervous as I was. Finally, A tall, blonde, and perfectly gorgeous woman walked out to us. She had the most amazing green eyes.

"Rose?" She pulled me into an embrace and whispered in my ear. "Thank you for making my son so happy. I want to be the first to welcome you to our family." I was shocked. I had no idea what to say or do.

I just responded by saying a simple thank you.

His mother went to him. "Hi baby..How are you? He smirked at her greeting. "Hi momma! I am fine. I guess I don't need to introduce Rose since you handled that yourself. Where's Dad and Elizabeth?"

A tall, salt and pepper haired man appeared before us. He walked over to me, glaring. "I am Ivan Ivashkov. You must be Miss Hathaway?" He didn't shake my hand, say hello, kiss my ass or anything.

What an absolute prick. Oh well! Hell with him, three out of five wasn't bad. Adrian stood there, glaring back at his father as if daring him to say one wrong thing. Yep, this was going to be a great week; glares,

stares, and tension. Wonderful! All of us walked into the house and heard Elizabeth ending a phone conversation. "Yeah Caitlin, Adrian just arrived with _her._ I will call you back tonight." Elizabeth said

while sneering in my direction. That bitch! Favorite sister or not; I'll cut her ass down in two seconds. I glanced at Adrian and he had a look of horror and disappointment on his face.

Elizabeth walked towards us. "Adrian, What's new?" She spoke while giving him a hug. "This is Rose I assume?" Venom spurring from her mouth.

You know what they say about assuming, bitch. Except I will not end up the ass in this situation... I can promise you that, I thought to myself. Adrian pulled away from her like she shocked his skin and

took my hand. He made it quite clear what side is was on and it WASN'T with her.

Alena had told Adrian which room we would be sleeping in and that dinner would be in an hour. We walked to our room in silence. He opened the door to another glorious room.

This place was amazing; I couldn't imagine living in a place like this, and having people waiting on me hand and foot. Our luggage was already in our room; I started to unpack as Adrian

came over and took my hand, guiding me to our bed.

"Rose, I am so sorry for the way my dad and Elizabeth treated you. I don't know what came over her." His eyes pleading with me to accept his apology.

I took his face into my hands; giving him a gentle, soft kiss. " You are always trying so hard, When you shouldn't have to. It's always something trying to block us from moving forward."

He stared into my eyes with sheer horror. "What are you saying Rose?"

I gave him a small smile and kissed him again. " Nothing...I love you."

We finished unpacking our bags and walked, hands entwined into the dining room. Ivan looked up at us with nothing but disgust on his face. It was evident that Alena was embarrassed by the way that

her husband and daughter were acting. I believed she was a genuinely nice person, along with Olivia and Kensi.

The tension in the air as we ate dinner was incontrovertible. I was almost ready to lose my cool from the glares and suddenly Adrian's Dad said the unthinkable.

Ivan cleared his throat. " I for one; feel that we should have a paternity test performed on this child once it is born." It was perfectly quiet. You could hear only the gasps in response to his comment.

Alena, Olivia, and Kensi had a look of shock on their faces. Elizabeth had a look of smugness; which I wanted to smack right off her lips. And Adrian looked as if someone drained the life completely out

of him. Not wanting him to do something he may regret; I squeezed his hand letting him know that I was handling this one.

I look his father straight in the eyes. "With a due respect, No..hell with that, because I DON'T respect you. What is yours and your daughters." I pointed at Elizabeth. " Problem with me? I have just met you

people and your treating me like a social leper. Why? What did I do to any of you?" I really didn't care what his answer would be…my mind was made up.

I turned to Adrian, not caring that his family was there to hear the our conversation. "I love you very much. I owe so much to you. BUT, How can this work when everyone is against us? I am not worth

it. It's not worth hurting you and your family. I can't do this." I stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE.. PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME… ; )**

**I PROMISE TO UPDATE REAL SOON..POSSIBLY TOMORROW.. BUT, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW THE CHAPTER!**

**HAVE A GOOD ONE EVERYONE! : )**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi Everyone! I said I would update quickly! I know some of you HATE cliffies…. I hope you enjoy this chapter, if so, please review. A special thanks to LellyLuyna for the pointers.. and**

**making this chapter better. Also, A BIG Thank You to Castle Kadabra, your message was one of the sweetest I've received… It meant a lot to me..:D Terri**

**The usual disclaimer…I OWN NOTHING…VA is owned by Richelle Mead.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

**ROSE'S POV**

I am so stupid. I shouldn't have let them get to me like that. I let them win by saying what I said to Adrian. I didn't mean it; I could never leave him. Why is everyone against us? His dad and older sister

hate me and they don't even know me. I knew this was going to happen. I love him entirely too much to ever give up on him. He has given me everything I've ever dreamed of and is willing to sacrifice

anything to be with me; and I just humiliated him in front of his family. God Rose! What was I thinking... Lately, I've been getting too much shit thrown in my direction; I just needed to vent, and I used Adrian

as my own personal whipping post. I really didn't want to go back in there; swallowing my pride in front of that man. Hopefully, Adrian will come out here to me, until then I'll just have to wait. No! No damn

way was I waiting out here while he has to endure this on his own. I am not going to let him take the heat for something I started. So what if I started it, I'm going to finish it Rose Hathaway style.

I would never have let someone do this to me in the past. I am going back in there; taking Adrian's hand and telling his old man that , 'He can go straight to hell' . If he doesn't like it he can kiss both our

asses. I stormed back into the hallway, standing outside the dining room when I heard Adrian and his father arguing. It's time I break up this party and show that Royal fuck just what I am made of.

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

My face felt like it was on fire, it had to be purple from the way my family was staring at me. I was so beyond pissed; I could have punched my old man in the face, and never look back at him. He

wasn't getting away with this and neither was Elizabeth. Elizabeth, How could she do this to me? As close as we are..were..What the hell is wrong with these people? What the hell did Caitlin tell

Elizabeth? And why would she believe her? They need to take their heads out of their asses and crawl down off their high horses. I figured I would deal with my sister later. But, as for my dad,

Hell no! He is getting dealt with now.

"What the Fuck is your problem Dad?" I screamed at him as everyone jumped at the sound of my voice.

He smirked at me. "You, young man will NOT speak to me that way." He demanded.

I lifted my chin in defiance. "You're right; I AM a 22 year old man, NOT a child, and I will speak to ANYONE who treats my fiance that way. Ask that bitch of an Aunt you have; She knows all about it."

"She has made me quite aware of the disrespectful things you have said to her. Along with your _fiance." _He grimaced as he spoke the last word. "Are you afraid of what we would find on the paternity

results Adrian? You are acting overtly defensive." Smiling; trying to antagonize me farther.

I glared at him with so much hostility. "What the Hell are you trying to insinuate…DAD?"

"Oh! Nothing that hasn't already been said before about Miss Hathaway." Still smirking; he was giving Tatiana a run for the money, as far as cruelty is concerned.

I rose from my chair. "It's taking everything I have not to hit you right now. First, Rose is NOT a slut, bloodwhore; whatever it is your trying to make her out to be. And second, NO ONE will EVER

touch my son's blood. Third, It's NONE of YOUR fucking business what Rose and I do. I will walk out this door and you will NEVER see me again. I can promise you that."

Ivan laughed a maniacal laugh. "You…. Adrian Ivashkov walking away from your trust funds, cars, houses, and prestige. YOU would be the LAST person in this family to give that up. You're more

self-absorbed and." My Dad's attention went to Rose as she entered the room. Oh Shit!

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

"That's enough! Don't speak to him that way. He didn't do anything to you to deserve this treatment. All he did was stick up for me. If you have something to say; be half of the man you_ think_ you are and

spit it out, or keep your damn mouth shut." I shouted at him, not backing down.

"Huh! You are nothing..A Dhampir and a pregnant one at that. You're not _good_ enough for my son." He snarled at me.

"Dad! That's enough!" Adrian said pleading with his father to stop.

"Yeah! Well old man. I may be a Dhampir and Pregnant_ at that_. Don't misjudge me. Do you really want me to kick your ass in front of your wife and children? Also, it's not your choice who Adrian spends his life

with. He doesn't need your permission. And lastly, you will have to kill me before you get any of my baby's blood." I glared at him; begging him to piss me off even more.

Alena finally broke her silence and pleaded to her husband. "Ivan, Please…I will NOT lose my only son over your foolish pride. We both know this has nothing to do with Rose personally. I love the fact that

she has changed our son; for the better, he's happier, and that is all that matters to me. Our children's happiness……..Ivan, I beg of you."

He looked at me, then Adrian, and lastly his wife as he left the room.

I knew I may have been pushing the boundaries. But, I couldn't help myself. If we were going to move forward; I needed to get everything out in the open. So, I turned to Elizabeth; And what is_ your problem_

with me?" She really doesn't want to mess with me.

Adrian moved to my side, taking my hand once again. I was relieved that he has forgiven me for my actions. "Yeah, Elizabeth. What the hell?... Caitlin? I thought you of all people would be on mine and Rose's

side. I would stand with you; no matter what or who you loved. I want an explanation…now!" He demanded of his sister.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks; it hurt her to hurt Adrian. "Caitlin had told me that Rose sleeps around on you. She said she was dating some Belikov guy and you at the same time; that the baby might

not be yours. I couldn't see you being treated badly by Rose. I didn't know. How was I to know what the truth was?"

He shook his head. "Didn't you even think to ask me? Why would you believe her? Why didn't you tell me?"

She outright cried. "I didn't know if you were aware and I didn't want to be the one to break your heart with the bad news. I knew how much you loved Rose."

"Well, Elizabeth, it's not true. Rose has never been unfaithful to me. Caitlin has been causing problems for us; calling Rose, taunting her. Aunt Tatiana has her working with me; thinking I will take the bait, hoping

I will be unfaithful to Rose. It will _never_ happen. If Caitlin calls you again…you will tell her I want to speak to her. Understand? As far as Dimitri Belikov; you will have to ask Rose yourself, if she feels it's any of your

business. I just want to make everyone clear on the issue of the baby. He is MY son. So, yeah…in a little over 2 months you will be getting a nephew and a grandson." He proudly announced the sex of the baby

to his mom and sisters.

Alena smiled as she walked over to us. She rested her hand on my belly. " I am getting a grandson? How wonderful..my only son is getting a son. I am so truly happy." She pulled me into a tight hug.

I had so many emotions running through me at once…the biggest one being guilt. Guilt for lying to this woman and her family. But, like Adrian has told me many times; He doesn't have to be genetically

connected to the baby to be his Dad. He was his Dad in every other way. Right on cue, as if he sensed my feelings; Adrian ran his hand through my hair to comfort me.

I nodded my head at Alena to confirm she was getting a grandson. "We have to do a lot of shopping while you are here." Alena said as the girls squeaked with excitement. "I think that would be nice, maybe tomorrow."

I gave Adrian a sideward glance. "I would love to go to the room and lie down. I am really tired." We told everyone that we would see them later. Everything had seemed to calm down for the moment. But, I still felt

a bit awkward being there, with the situation between his Dad and I. I just needed to lie down; something wasn't feeling right about my body and I desperately wanted to rest.

* * *

**ALENA'S POV**

I walked out on the deck and sat in the chair next to Ivan. We sat in silence, taking in the beautiful scenery of the Pennsylvania mountains. It was mid-September and the leaves were changing ever so slightly.

We had a wonderful life together. I loved my husband, but I can't allow him to continue on this destructive path with Adrian. When he said he would leave for Rose; I knew he meant it. I've never seen my son like

this before and I refused to let Ivan ruin it for him. I sat there gathering the courage to begin my speech. But, Ivan beat me to it.

"Just say it, Alena." He let out a sigh; joining our hands together.

"Ivan, Can't you see reason. You and your aunt are holding things against this poor girl that are beyond her control. You blame Rose for the ridiculous feud with her parents. It's not her fault that her father choose

to be with Janine instead of Tatiana. I really don't see why you are so angry."

Shaking his head. "There are some things you just don't understand, My Alena."

I gave him a smile. "Are these things more important then our son's happiness? Have you ever seen him this way? Ivan, Adrian didn't have one drink of alcohol tonight. He was in a downward spiral in life and

she saved him. You should be thanking her, not condemning her. She is carrying your grandson; she shouldn't be getting upset like that."

Ivan chuckled while giving me a sideward glance. "So, Adrian is getting a son. Huh, That's amazing….I got to hand it to that Rose..She wasn't backing down. You know; Adrian probably doesn't drink because he's

afraid she would kick his ass." He said laughing.

I knew he was beginning to see my logic. And once again, we sat in silence; still taking in the scenery.

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

What a fucked up trip this is turning out to be; My Dad is an ass, My sister is a bitch, and my fiance is now sleeping, exhausted from too much stress. This was a bad idea. Rose was right all along about my family.

No, not all of my family; my mother and younger sisters were wonderful to Rose. I knew that they liked her very much, and that Rose felt the same way about them. I could take some comfort from that, but what is bothering

me most is the way Elizabeth acted. It was hard for me to see her crying like that; I can't feel sorry for her when she brought this own herself, believing that bitch Caitlin. Just wait until we get back to Court, She's got it

coming to her. I walked around the house, trying to sort everything out, but my mind wouldn't leave the thought my sister's betrayal. I decided to go to her and try to work this out.

Knocking on Elizabeth's bedroom door; I could hear her still crying from outside the door. "Lizzy, open up. I want to talk to you." I said trying to sound sincere.

She opened the door with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Adrian, I am so sorry. I should have never listened to her."

I pulled my sister into a hug, smoothing her hair. "You really hurt Rose. She is an amazing person, Liz. She didn't deserve to have you treat her like that. You should have arrived at your own conclusions, where Rose

was concerned; not basing your feeling off of what someone had told you. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Rose was only with one other person and it was a couple times. She not cheap, or easy; you made her out

to be some kind of whore in front of our family."

I looked up as I saw a shadow in the doorway. "Rose? Are you okay?" I ask with my voice shaking. The look she had on her face was confusing me.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I couldn't sleep." She said; turning to leave.

Elizabeth pulled from my arms and turned towards Rose. "Rose…Wait!……I feel I owe you an apology. It wasn't fair of me to treat you the way I did. I should have _never_ listened to Caitlin."

I saw Rose flinch at the sound of Caitlin's name. I really wish I never dated that miserable, little bitch. It wasn't worth it; I hate seeing how it hurts Rose. I mean sure, Rose was with Dimitri…but, he is gone. I don't have to

constantly be reminded by seeing him everyday. It was different with Rose; she had to encounter women on a daily basis that I've had meaningless affairs with. I wish I could go back and redo it all. I would in a second

to take away her pain.

"I really don't blame you, Elizabeth. I am sure Caitlin can be persuasive if she needs to be. I just wish you would have spoken to your brother. He said you two meant so much to each other, but your actions has shown

us differently. You not only hurt me…You hurt him. All everyone ever gets done doing is hurting him. He's a wonderful man and I will not have anyone treating him unfairly. So, In order for me to except your apology, you

have to be willing to make it right with your brother." Rose made it quite clear it was on her terms or none at all. She was tired of the shit; and today it stops.

"Adrian…Rose…I am very sorry to both of you. Please forgive me." The sincere sentiment in her words.

"I forgive you Lizzy." I said as I smile at her; putting her at ease.

Rose wasn't saying anything. "Rose? What's going on?" She had her hand on her stomach. "Is he giving you a work-out today?"

She grimaced. "No……. I think I better go back to bed. I don't feel right….maybe I just need to take it easy."

I was getting worried. "Do we need to get a Doctor?" I rushed to her side rested my hand over hers. "Is the baby moving?"

"He hasn't for the last hour or so, but I am sure he's fine. Can you please just help me back to the room?"

It must be worse then she is letting on, asking me to help her to our room. Maybe I am jumping to conclusion, she may just want to talk to me about Elizabeth. "Absolutely Sweetheart." I said while kissing her forehead.

When my lips touched her skin; It felt as though she had a fever. God, Can this day get any worse?

* * *

**SORRY GUYS! THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS..BUT, I HAD TO STOP THERE…. ;D**

**IF YOU LIKED IT…PLEASE REVIEW…THANKS ... TERRI **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello Everyone!!! I have been writing like MAD!….I hope you are enjoying this story…Thanks for your Reviews….Some of you are worried for Rose…**

**Buckle up, hold on tight…..the ride is going to get rough…NOT YET THOUGH…BUT…SOON! Thank you for reading! Check out Adrian's car and house on my profile…lucky boy!**

**You guys are going to get spoiled..I have updated three days in a row….It was the reviews that did it..So keep it up! :-)**

**I OWN NOTHING……..VA AND CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY RICHELLE MEAD…… :D Terri**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

It's been three days; three long, worried-filled days. Rose has had a fever and not feeling well. She refused to see a Doctor, telling me I am overreacting. She forgets that I know that it's highly

unusual for a Dhampir to get sick. She can be so stubborn and the worry drives me insane. I guess I have to trust her judgement; she would know her body best. I watch her sleeping beside me with

her soft, gentle breathing soothing my nerves. She was so beautiful, and relaxed in her sleep. I so desperately wanted to protect her from everything bad in this world. And I will probably be a

million times worse when the baby gets here. God help the person who does any wrong to him. They won't only have me to contend with; they will also have his momma to deal with. Heaven help us all.

I let out a soft chuckle at the thought. Just a few days ago, she was ready to kick my old man's ass for messing with me. I can't imagine what she would be capable of if you messed with her child.

I was anxious for him to be born; I want him to be healthy, but I have a feeling that the sooner Rose has him, the easier it will be on her. I know she is happy that she's pregnant, but somedays I get

the feeling that she needs to be herself. Her old self. It so hard for her; having boundaries when it's difficult for her to stay in control.

When she wakes up, she is not going to be happy; I have to break the bad news that Lissa and Christian won't be able to visit. They couldn't leave because their college professor sprang some

kind of term paper assignment and it was a big part of their final grade . I personally didn't want to deal with them; with everything else going on in this house. I had nothing against Lissa and

Christian coming here to visit. I just needed to focus on Rose and the baby; And Rose needs to center her thoughts on getting better. Breaking me from my thoughts, she turned over and was gazing

up at me. "What are you so deep in thought about?" She ask with a radiant smile on her face.

"Hey Babe, You're up….How are you feeling?" I pulled her into my arms; holding on tightly.

She kissed my cheek. "I am better… and STARVING." Her stomach growling; thata girl.

I started to get up and get her something to eat; she grabbed my hand, pulling me back in bed. "Stay in bed with me." Her eyes gleaming with desire.

" I thought you were hungry." I laughed at the expression on her face.

She gave me her sexiest smile. " AND I thought you were going to be the most deprived man on this trip and I can't have _my _man being deprived; now can I?"

I wet my lips with my tongue. "No, we can't have that. Are you sure you're feeling up to this?"

She raised her eyebrows and grabbed a hold of me. "I can feel that your _up_ to this."

I growled her name and forced her lips to mine. I've missed her and Jesus, I needed this. I could never get enough of her, she was addicting, intoxicating. I inhaled her scent; she was amazing and she

drove me absolutely wild.

I pulled back from our kiss and locked my eyes with hers. "I love you so much. You have no idea what I would do for you; to make you happy, and to keep you safe."

She smiled and gave me a gentle kiss. " I think I do. And I love you too!." We continued where we had just left off.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

Good morning to me and what a good morning it was so far. Although I am feeling a little bit better, I am still having some cramping. I have no idea what it could be, but I didn't want to worry Adrian any

more then he already was. Somedays I swear I will be the death of that poor man. I will be glad when the baby is born and he won't have to worry as much. I will be back to my old self; he can relax.

But, knowing him, he will only worry more. I shook my head at the thought.

"Now, what are you thinking about?" Adrian questioned me, smirking.

I stood on my toes and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thinking about how good you are to me; and that you worry about me way too much." Pressing my lips to his. His lips were so soft; the taste of

them was incredible.

His gorgeous green eyes peered into mine. "Isn't it my job to look out for you. If anything ever happened to you, I would lose my mind. You know that, right?"

I laughed at him. " Nothing is going to happen to me. Plus, I am Rose Hathaway, Don't you know…silly man. If someone messes with me; I can do some serious kick-ass damage if I need too!"

He looked as if his feeling were hurt; insulted. "Rose, It would be nice if I could just take care of you, for once."

"You do in more ways then you know. You're my angel sent from heaven. Now, let's go eat. I am hungry." Grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs towards the kitchen.

Alena was standing at the kitchen counter; pouring a cup of coffee. "Rose, I am so glad you're up and moving around. I take it you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks ." I said giving her a smile. I really liked Adrian's mom. She wasn't like the other Royal Moroi; she was accepting of me and made me feel welcomed to their family.

"Maybe we could go on our shopping trip today? If you are feeling up to it, of course." Leave it to a girl to hear the word shopping from across the house; in walked Olivia, Kensi, and Elizabeth.

Kensi and Olivia ask at the same time; excited at the idea. "We are going shopping today?" Alena started laughing and shaking her head. "Yes, If Rose is feeling up to it."

Everyone turned and looked at me as if I were the deciding factor. I didn't want to have his three sisters pissed off at me. It wasn't like I couldn't take all of them at the same time, but hell who

wants to deal with that. I giggled at their pleading faces. "Sure, I am feeling better. I don't see why we can't go."

Adrian watched us like we were a bunch of lunatics. "Women….." He rolled his eyes and walked past us. "I need to feed my fiance before she and my child starve."

Elizabeth laughed; in shock. "WOW! You get him to actually cook for you Rose? He really does love you, huh?"

I turned to her. "Aren't I the lucky girl?" Smiling at her; just than my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

The voice I would know anywhere; one that would send me from happy to pissed in 1.2 seconds. "Hello Rosemarie Hathaway. Are you enjoying yourself? Spending time with _my _ future in-laws?" Caitlin spoke

menacingly into the phone. I stormed outside, leaving everyone watching as I walked out.

"You really are one delusional bitch you know that?" I affirmed; while using my most sarcastic tone.

"Are you up for a little challenge, Dhampir?" She emphasized the last word; making me fully aware of my place in the order of things.

"Sure, Considering where you and I are involved; there isn't much competition. I've already won. You just can't take the hint." I laughed as I added insult to injury.

"Yeah, We'll see about that in due time. Once you and that bastard child you're carrying are out of the picture; Adrian will need to be comforted and I will be the one who delivers it to him." She was confident in

her predictions.

I cleared my throat and lowered my voice in the most dangerous growl I had. "If you threaten my child ever again, I will fucking kill you. Do you understand me? This is no idle threat. You have no idea who you

are fucking with little girl..This isn't a joke. I will hurt you. You are starting a war I am quite sure you don't have the ability to finish. Again, Do you understand what I am saying to you? Because this is the last warning

you will be receiving from me. All's fair in love and war. Let the games begin, bitch." I hung up the phone; not wanting to hear her response.

I turned to walk into the house; Adrian was standing before me. "Who did you just threaten to kill Rose? That was serious. Please tell me it wasn't who I think it was." He pleaded for the truth.

I ask point-blank. "Who did you _think_ it was Adrian?"

His eyes bore into mine, filled with worry. "Rose?" He took my hands into his. "If that was Caitlin, you know you just threatened the life of a Royal. She can have you thrown in jail; worse yet, you can be put to death."

I raised my voice; I was so tried of all of this. "Adrian, She threatened me and the baby. I am NOT taking that from anyone. Royal or not. No one will threaten me or my child."

I suddenly got this excruciating pain in my abdomen. I instinctively brought my hands to my stomach. My knees buckled; I saw the concrete coming up to meet me as I started to fall. Adrian moved so quickly, catching

me before I hit the ground.

"Mom, Elizabeth…Help us!" Adrian screamed for someone to assist him. Alena and Elizabeth ran from the house with fear written all over their faces. They helped Adrian get me into the house, lying me on the

couch. I felt this strange feeling; as if I had to go to the bathroom. I shook my head at Adrian signaling that I needed to get up and I could do it on my own. I walked in to the bathroom; the fear shot through my body

like a bullet. I opened the door and ask Alena to come in with me. I didn't know who else to turn to. She closed the door; leaving Adrian standing there looking at me, waiting for an answer.

Alena was so scared at what I was about to say, because we both knew it was too early for the baby to be born. It was then I got another cramp, grabbing my stomach once more.

Alena come to my side, wrapping her arm around my waist. "What's happening Rose?" I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. "I am spotting blood, along with the cramps." I couldn't help myself as I let out a cry.

It was then, I heard Adrian's voice through the door. " Momma? Rose? What's going on? Let me in. I can hear Rose crying, Mom!" Alena's eyes searched mine; willing me to understand what she was about to say.

"Rose, We need to get you to the hospital. You may be going into labor." I screamed out to no one in particular. "Noooo! He will die if he's born now. It's too early." I sobbed beyond control. "He can't die. Not him too!"

Alena opened the door instructing Adrian to get the family SUV. We needed to get to the hospital. Now! She demanded.

Adrian had the SUV up front within seconds. He ran into the house; picking me up in one swoop, not letting me take another step. He sat me in the front seat, strapping my seatbelt. Alena, Elizabeth, and Olivia

got into the back seat as Adrian drove us to the hospital. I was a total mess. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "Adrian, Please don't let him die. Please.." I sobbed and begged him to help the baby.

We arrived at the hospital within ten minutes; Adrian picked me up in his arms again, carrying me into the hospital emergency room. He demanded that a Doctor see me immediately. I was taken to a back exam

room and the Doctor had seen me within minutes. They had ask Adrian if he could leave because they needed to do an internal exam. He was not happy about stepping out, but he was glad that I ask his mother

and Elizabeth to stay with me.

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I was in full-fledged panic mode when Rose buckled on me; making it worse, she and my mom in the bathroom together, hearing her sob. I never felt so helpless in my life. My heart was entirely broken while Rose

begged me not to let the baby be harmed. I can't even bring myself to think what could happen to him if he were born right now. Neither one of us could make it if we lost him. The Doctor was quick to exam her. I

hated to leave her side, but I took comfort in knowing my mom and sister were with her. At least she wasn't alone while they examined her. I paced back and forth bargaining with God to make everything okay for

both of them. This vacation has been a total fiasco for us. The stress Rose had to undergo this whole time has not been worth it. Had I known how everything was going to go; we would have stayed home, at Court.

I needed to call Lissa and make her aware of everything going on. But, I would first need to know how Rose and the baby were doing. The Doctor came out of the exam room; saying that Rose wanted me to come

in with her before he could explain what was happening.

"Miss Hathaway, Basically, what is happening is that you are having some pre-term labor contractions. It doesn't mean that you are having the baby at this time. BUT, It doesn't rule out that you can't go in early labor.

According to your sonogram you are roughly, 6 months and 3 weeks. He could survive if he were to be born now. But, I would rather not chance it. His lungs are still quite fragile. Although he is a nice size baby;

He still isn't capable of breathing on his own just yet. I would like to prescribe you Terbutaline every 6 hours and rest; not complete bed rest, but you know your body; when you're tired, just rest, absolutely no sexual

relations, and please try to keep the stress levels to a minimum. If you can make it to 7 1/2 months along, there is a greater chance of him having less complications. So, I will give you this medication and please take it easy.

Other than that, the baby looks perfect. However, I would like you to stay tonight for observation." He said as he shook my hand; exiting the room.

My mind was made up when I heard the Doctor speaking about what was needed ensure the baby's health. Rose and I were heading back to Court after she is released from the hospital. I would have to inform my

mom and sisters we would be leaving early. The best place for Rose to relax was at our own apartment.; where she was most comfortable and I could take better care of her at home. I would inform them at the office I

would be taking off the next couple weeks; until she and the baby was out of the woods, in the event she went into labor. I was leaving nothing to chance, where both of them were concerned.

They got Rose settled in her suite; I didn't want her sharing a room with anyone. "How are you feeling, Little Dhampir?" I gave her a weak, exhausted smile.

She reached for my hand. "Adrian, please go home and get some rest. You're beat. I will be fine, I promise."

I looked at her shocked. "I am not leaving you; I am staying here with you tonight. But, I do need to run back to the house and pack our things; get ready for us to leave once you are discharged. My mom and sisters

will stay here with you until I return." I gave a quick kiss to her lips. She pulled me tighter, holding my lips to hers. I laughed against her lips. "Didn't you hear a word the Dr. said?" I was teasing her, of course.

Flashing me her dazzling smile. "I heard him. You really are going to be the most deprived man now." My eyes meet hers. "The both of you are worth it. Besides, once he's born, you can make it up to me." I laughed

at my warning to her. "I'll be right back. Love you."

* * *

I pulled up to the house to see my Dad standing at the door. Great! Like I want to deal with this right now. He was standing with his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed as he spoke at me. "Is my grandson okay?"

That son of a bitch! "What! You aren't going to ask about his mother?" He gave me a half-cocked smile. "Why would I do that? She's no concern of mine."

I flinched back from the harshness of his words. "You really are an asshole, you know that? What did she do to you? Why can't you see how much she means to me? For that fact, Do I even matter to you?"

He smirked at me. "Don't be ridiculous Adrian. You're my only son. Royal Moroi DO NOT marry Dhampir women. You are ruining my blood-line and you don't except me to be disappointed about that?"

I shook my head. "Not only are you an asshole, you're a pompous asshole. I am leaving your home and I will not be returning until you learn to accept Rose. She is going to be a part of my life whether you like or not.

You have a choice to make…We are a package deal; it's either all of us or none of us. So, if you don't mind… I have packing to do!"

My dad reached for my arm; turning me to face him. "Adrian..please!" I pulled my arm from his grasp. "No, not anymore, Dad. I told you that it's you're choice. Only YOU can change things."

I left him standing there; alone in the corridor.

* * *

I loaded the car and started to make my way back to the hospital. I glanced in the rearview mirror; watching as I drove away from my home..no, my parents home. A home I would most likely never step into again.

It didn't really matter to me, As long as I still got to see my mother and sisters, everything would work out in due time. And if it didn't, it wasn't my choice.

I walked into Rose's room to hear the four of them laughing. "What did I miss?" Giving them a smile. They laughed harder…Okay, I figured it was a story about me and I really didn't want to know. "Never mind..I don't

think I want to hear it anyways." I said shaking my head at them.

Rose reached for my hand, pulling me on the bed beside her. I turned to face her. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling much better. Did you get everything ready to go? I feel bad that you had to do all the packing." She gave me a sheepish look.

"It was fine. You won't be sorry when you see how bad of a job I did." I then turned to my mom and sisters. "We will be leaving tomorrow morning as soon as Rose is discharged. You may want to say your good-byes

when you leave tonight." Alena was the first to speak.."You're right..Maybe we should go. Adrian, if there are any farther complications or you two need _anything_; call me immediately. Rose I am so glad you and the

baby are okay. Also, My son made an excellent choice when you choose you as her future wife." She said with all sincerity; kissing Rose's cheek and embracing her. She also gave me a hug and kiss; waiting for the

girls to say good-bye. Elizabeth was the last to say good-bye; hugging Rose, she whispered. "Thank you for forgiving me; I am glad Adrian found you." Everyone had left; leaving just the two of us.

"Finally!" It was time to relax and just be together, alone. Rose patted the side of her bed; encouraging me to join her. "Is there enough room on that bed?" She made my heart beat faster just by the sight of her.

I laid on the bed beside her; wrapping my arms around her. She gave me an exhausted smile. "I will always have room for you….Thanks for _everything_ woogie." I shake my head; laughing out loud, What the HELL did

my mom and sisters tell her?

"Get some sleep my Little Dhampir….I love you." While still laughing at my own embarrassment.

* * *

**IF YOU LIKED IT……PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY……. ;D**


	22. Chapter 22

**HELLO EVERYONE….I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS…:D**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST……**

**AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING…RICHELLE MEAD IS THE GENIUS OF VA AND IT'S CHARACTERS…..**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

**ROSE'S POV**

After I was released from the hospital; Adrian and I started on our trip back home at Court. I was glad I got to meet his mother and sisters, but his dad was a different story all together. Adrian enlightened me

with the contents of the conversation he had with his Dad. At this point, I didn't care what his Dad thought of me. It has been made perfectly clear about how he feels about me and it really didn't matter anymore.

Adrian felt so bad about the situation, but I told him not to be; I was more worried about him being hurt, and really I was used to the inequity between the Dhampirs and Moroi. It really was no unknown secret.

Dhampirs are fully aware of their worth to certain Moroi. It was never going to change, so I just roll with it.

I had something I really needed to discuss with Adrian and I am so scared to bring it up to him. He has done so much for me and the baby; fighting with his father, alienating himself from their relationship

because of me, and basically willing to sacrifice anything and everything just to love us. I don't want to hurt him, but this was really important to me. It honestly needed to be discussed; the sooner, the better.

The baby would be born soon and with the current complications I am experiencing; he could come at anytime and this needed to be resolved before that happens.

I turned to him, taking a calming breath. He sensed my tension, leave it to Adrian to always know what I am feeling. He knew me so well. "What's wrong baby?" He glanced at me briefly, taking my hand

in his. It was now or never. "Adrian, I have something I need to talk to you about, but I don't want you to get mad." I anxiously waited for his response.

He raised his eyebrow, "Rose, I could never get mad at you. What is it you want to talk about?" He ask with curiosity evident in his tone.

"I was thinking….. I would like to tell Olena Belikov about the baby. I mean I would like to make her aware of the whole situation. How do you feel about that? I don't want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable

in any way. I would rather hurt myself than hurt you. If you are mad I understand." I was rushing my words in one long breath.

Adrian squeezed my hand and gave me that 'melt my world' smile of his. "Babe….Breathe. It's okay, I am not mad. Of course you should tell her. I think under the circumstances; her losing her only son and having

nothing but memories of him to remind her, knowing about his son would help mend her broken heart."

I knew that wasn't the worst part of it. I still had one more thing to discuss with him and it was more important than speaking with Olena. I gave Adrian a sideward glance and waited for him to notice; having him move

the conversation forward. "Is there something else, Rose? You are apprehensive about saying something else. Please just say it. You are starting to make me nervous." Pleading with his dazzling green eyes.

"This may come across as rude or disrespectful to you. Please know that is not what I am intending to do, but I was hoping I can have the baby's middle name be Dimitri." I braced for the impact that never came.

I heard him suddenly take in a gulp of air. I did it; I pushed too far, I've hurt him. I bowed my head; feeling so disappointed in myself. I truly knew no boundaries.

Finally he spoke with his voice slightly quivering. "Before I answer. What last name are you planning on giving the baby?" At this point, he had pulled the car off the side of the road; turning to me, waiting for my

answer, expectantly.

I cleared my throat and slightly lifted my head, looking him in the eyes. "I was hoping since we are getting married that you would want him to have your last name. I didn't think it was right for me to assume you would

want to give him. Or even if it was permissible. But, whatever you want." I searched his eyes begging him to understand.

He grinned. "He is my son. So , he will have my last name. And yeah, you're right. Since Dimitri isn't here to raise him and I get to give him his last name; it would only fair to his biological father to have a place somewhere.

If anyone ask; we will just tell them that Dimitri was important to you, as your instructor, of course." He added a smile as he said the last words.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I gazed at him lovingly; no words I've spoken before have been more truthful.

His chest slightly shook as he chuckled. "Lucky…I guess."

I brought our entwined hands to my lips and kissed his gently. " I truly am."

* * *

We finally arrived back at Court; I was never so happy to see this place. Instinctively, I closed my eyes focusing on Lissa and I felt her emotions. She was happy and excited; she was up to something. Adrian had

gotten our bags and we headed towards our apartment. We opened the door; And Lissa was standing in the middle of our living room; waiting for me. She crashed into my arms, holding on to me tightly.

"I am so glad the both of you are okay. I was so worried about you. Are you feeling okay?" In traditional Lissa style; she was bombarding me with twenty questions.

I laughed at her expression. "Yes, we are fine. I am better now that I am home. I never thought the day would come that I would say I missed being at Court." I said while rolling my eyes.

Adrian sat down the luggage and turned to us. "Rose, I am going to give you girls a chance to catch up. I have to go take care of some things at work." I felt my expression instantly freeze.

He walked over to me, placing me in his arms. "Don't worry I will be back soon. And just to let you know, Caitlin took a couple weeks off. She knew the wrath of Adrian was coming, so she decided to leave for a while."

He gentled brushed my lips with his and walked out the door.

I felt it before she even ask the question. "What did Caitlin do..now?" She stood there with her hands on her hips; trying to look intimidating, it will never happen.

I smile at her; the idea of Lissa wanting to defend me was sweet. "She called me while we were at Adrian's parents'; basically the same shit. Threats..blah..blah…I will get rid of you and your bastard child…blah..blah…Until

I have this baby and kick her ass. Oh! and I threatened her life in return."

Lissa's face drained of all color. "ROSE! You shouldn't have done that…You know what she can do to you if she wants too! I wouldn't put it past her. What

were you thinking?"

I took a deep breath and gave Lissa the 'think about it' look. "Liss, You know damn well I am not going to stop when someone pisses me off and _think_ about it. It's not going to happen. She will get dealt

with in due time."

Lissa just stared at me wide-eyed; while her temporary guardian Sergei gave me the oddest glare. "So, tell me everything that happened with Adrian's family . Did you like them? Did they like you?"

"Calm down with the twenty questions, girl." I laughed at her expression. "Yeah…I liked his mother and two sisters right away. They were very sweet and welcomed me; which came as a surprise."

"Rose, you don't give yourself enough credit; you're very lovable." We locked eyes and burst out laughing at the same time.

"Oh yeah Liss, I'm really lovable." Both laughing again.

She stops laughing and grabs my arm. "Adrian has three sisters. And what about his dad?" I rolled my eyes at the thought of that man. "He hates me…Did you really expect anything else and his sister, Elizabeth was really rude at first;

siding with Caitlin, saying horrid things about me, but she came around."

Lissa scrunched her features; making a look of disgust. "Those Bitches." (haha)

I couldn't hold it in any longer as I laughed hysterically. "I missed you, Lissa." We laughed and talked about everything until the conversation had to turn to something more serious. Lissa had ask her Guardian to leave the room.

He was reluctant at first, but he knew he had no choice. I guided Lissa in my bedroom and shut the door. I told her about wanting to tell Olena the truth about the baby. She agreed that it was a good idea.

"I am afraid to call her. I need you to stay here beside me for support." I gave her a small smile. Lissa grabbed my hand and clutched it gently. "I am always here for you; just like you are always here for me. Let's call her."

She picked up the phone and handed it to me. I took a deep, cleansing breath and hung up the receiver again. I was so scared to make this phone call. I wasn't afraid to tell her about the baby; that was happy news. I was afraid

of hurting her even more than she already is; Dimitri meant everything to her. I looked at Lissa and she gave me a small nod; encouraging me to make the call. I had to do this. I closed my eyes; picturing Dimitri in front of me,

smiling, giving me the strength I needed. He would want me to tell his family. It would bring them some joy to have a piece of him back. I picked up the phone and dialed the number for the third time.

After the second ring; someone answered the line. "Privet?" I was pretty sure it was Olena, Dimitri's mother.

I cleared my throat. "Umm..Hello, Is this Olena Belikov? My voice quivering with nervousness.

In her cheerful, motherly voice. I closed my eyes; feeling the tears wanting to escape them. "Yes, it is. May I ask who this is I'm speaking with?" Her words laced with a thick russian accent.

"Olena. This is Rose Hathaway." I felt a small sob escape my chest as Lissa gave me a gentle squeeze.

"Roza! How are you dorogaya moya?(my dear). She ask; her voice filled with happiness.

My heart shattered into a million little pieces when she spoke my name in Russian. It was like he was here speaking to me. But, I knew I'd never hear his beautiful voice again. I choked back the tears as I answered her.

"I am as well as to be expected. How is the rest of the family? I've missed you all so much." I was trying to sound as brave as possible, but I knew I was failing miserably.

"We have missed you also. Yeva had said you would be calling with news. News that would change our lives for the better. How wonderful that would be; my life hasn't been the same since I lost my beloved son. I doubt it will

ever be wonderful again." Her voice shaking with emotions.

I let out a soft cry; begging her to understand my feelings. " I am so sorry for what I've done to you and to….Dimitri. I loved him so much. I never wanted to hurt him. A part of my soul died with him that day." My voice fading

to only a mere whisper.

"I know that Roza. You had freed his soul. I …we owe you so much; we could never show you enough gratitude for what you did. Your actions has shown everyone how much he meant to you. Dimitri was gone the moment that

Strigoi decided to change him. He would have never wanted that life for himself or for anyone he loved. I am so grateful that the two of you found each other. It was fated. You saved him in every way imaginable. For the first time

in my son's existence; he was truly happy, no walls, no boundaries. He came alive and was in love for the first time in his life. How could I ever blame you? I thank you; Thank you for loving him, for everything. His heart was yours

the moment he laid eyes on you. He will forever be a part of you." She was softly crying as she spoke.

I whispered to her; hoping she can hear me. I didn't know if I had the strength to go on. "Olena…That is why I am calling you. I do have a part of him with me. A part we can all cherish and love as he grows and fills our hearts

with joy; as each day passes by."

Her accent was heavy with emotions. "What do you mean Rose?"

"I am 7 months pregnant with Dimitri's son. I became pregnant when I was with him in Russia." I finally allowed myself to take a breath.

"When he was a Strigoi? Is the baby okay?" She inquired nervously.

I smiled at the thought of our son. "Yes, He's perfect. I have been having some minor complications, but I've been resting and following the Dr's instructions."

The line had become perfectly silent; afraid we may have been disconnected. "Olena?" I ask.

I then heard her heaving sobs on the other end of the line; as if a flood gate of emotions that were bottled up, broke free. "Roza….Our Dimitri is getting a son? Oh Goodness..He's always wanted a child and the love of his life is

giving one to him. But," Her voice broke again. "Only he's not here to raise him" She sobbed harder into the phone.

I knew this was going to happen to the both of us; too much hurt, too much emotion. "I am sorry. I didn't want to upset you. I just wanted you to know about the baby."

I could tell she was trying to gather her composure. "Of course. I definitely wanted to know about him. How is it possible to have your heart filled with so much love and have it breaking at the same time?" She begged for an answer.

I couldn't give her one. "I know exactly how you feel. I live with those same emotions everyday." I needed to make her aware of everything going on in my life and my future plans where the baby was involved.

"I also needed to tell you that I am engaged to marry Lord Adrian Ivashkov." I held my breath waiting for her response. She said nothing. I continued. "We were going to name the baby's middle name Dimitri. We thought it best to not

give him the Belikov last name. I felt with the way he was conceived; there would be too many questions, maybe wanting to test him, and the possibility of being scrutinized because his father was Strigoi during conception. I would

never want that for him and I am quite sure Dimitri would feel the same way." I waited for her reply.

"Absolutely… I only want whats best for him. Lord Ivashkov is claiming him to be his child, I assume?" She ask; with a hint of sadness evident.

"Yes, Olena..I don't mean to offend you. It's only for his best interest. Please understand." I pleaded for her acceptance.

I heard the smile in her voice. "I do understand completely, my dearest Roza. Will I get to meet my grandson when he is born?"

"I want that more than anything in the world. After he is born and able to fly; I will bring him to visit, I promise. I will mail you a sonogram picture and some other items to keep you involved." Thinking to myself; I am glad it's

all working out.

"Thank you for calling me….. for everything. I love you, Roza. Please keep me in touch." I heard the receiver hang up on her end of the line.

I turned to look at Lissa. I felt all her emotions overwhelming me. I had so much to deal with; so many emotions of my own. She sensed what I was feeling and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Are you okay?" She whispered into

my hair. I just nodded my head slowly; not trusting to open my mouth because if I did, I don't think the sobs would ever stop.

It was then I heard Adrian as he rushed beside me; looking at Lissa for an answer. "What's the matter, Sweetheart?" He pulled me from Lissa's arm and cradled me in his lap. Knowing that I didn't really want to talk about it at the moment;

Lissa answered for me. "She had just got done talking to Olena Belikov."

I felt Adrian's head turn at Liss. "How did Ms. Belikov take it?"

I finally found my voice; hoping it wouldn't betray me. " She was happy…about everything. But, still her heart is broken. Like she ask me, How can your heart be filled with so much love and be broken at the same time?"

Adrian stared into my eyes; he loved me so much and when I hurt, he did too! His fingers grazed from my cheek, down my jaw, and resting on my chin. "I am so sorry that you're hurting. It will get better I promise. Happy times have to

be in store for us. What else can go wrong? Right? We are having a baby in a couple months and then we have a wedding to plan. So, let's look forward to the joyful things in our life. You can't have all this stress, babe. You really should

try to get some rest." He said as he kissed my forehead.

* * *

**OLENA'S POV**

I am usually a relatively calm person, but not today. After I hung up the phone from Roza, I could no longer control my emotions. I had been holding one of Dimitri's favorite books when she had called. I threw it against the wall as I screamed;

I screamed at God, I screamed at myself, and I just screamed for someone to hear my pain. My son, My beautiful son who was taken from me, from us. And now he is getting a son. A son who will never know how truly wonderful his father was.

I feel to my knees, sobbing.

"Momma!" Viktoria ran into the room; kneeling beside me trying to give me comfort. The problem was that nothing could bring me comfort. I rose off of the floor, with Viktoria's help and sat on our couch. "What happened Momma?" Her eyes

filled with worry.

I patted her knee to reassure her I was fine. "Please get your sisters and grandmother. I have something I need to share with you."

Within minutes; the Belikov women stood before Olena, waiting for what needed to be said. "I had just spoke with Dimitri's Roza and I think we all need to sit down." Everyone's eyes were filled with apprehension; except Yeva, she was smiling,

expectant. "Roza is 7 months pregnant with Dimitri's son." The stillness in the room was eerie, considering our family. No questions were ask or no sounds were made, other than the soft sobs that escaped our chests as we pulled together in a

comforting embrace. Out of our pain was born a miracle.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER…..THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE A DIFFICULT ONE**

**PLEASE NO HATE REVIEWS…;D**

**IF YOU LIKED IT…PLEASE REVIEW….TERRI :-) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi Everyone…You know I didn't really feel the love last chapter..I had a lot of hits but, not a lot of comments…That bums me a little. I do want to say a Big Thank You for the **

**comments I did get…You're guys already know I think you're great! This chapter scares me a bit..so please don't get too mad at me…:D **

**I Own Nothing….Richelle Mead has the honor of owning the VA series and characters..**

**If you liked it…PLEASE REVIEW IT!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

It's been two weeks since Rose told Olena Belikov about the baby. I held her in my arms that night until she finally cried herself to sleep. I hated for her to feel so much pain; matter of fact I've never

seen someone in that much pain. I can only imagine what Dimitri's family was feeling also. It was so difficult for everyone involved. Especially Rose, since it brought up all those feelings of regret and

blame. She will forever hold herself accountable for not saving him; for having to eventually free him. We have all told her that she had done something that took a lot of love, devotion, and bravery. I don't

know if she will ever truly believe that, but she needed to in order to live a reasonably happy life. I knew with her telling Olena; it would open wounds again. But, she needed to do that for his family, the baby, and

mostly herself. She just needs some time and hopefully, some peace.

I knew she loved me and I also accept that fact that some things will never change. He will forever be a part of her; whether she was carrying his child or not. They had something that could never be denied

or forgotten. So, I don't try to worry about things so much..I consider myself lucky.

However, I still can't seem to shake this feeling of despair. It is so strong, that it sometimes overpowers me. I am scared of whatever it is. It won't let my mind at rest. I am waiting for whatever it

is to come crashing in our lives; disrupting everything. I just have to keep telling myself to think positive, it's just difficult some days.

Today would be the worst of days, considering I was informed of Caitlin's return to work. I had a meeting with Tatiana asking, no demanding, she have Caitlin removed from her position. Of course, she refused.

I am quite sure the two of them are together on the whole situation with Rose. I wouldn't put anything past Tatiana at this point. I truly despised the woman. She was evil, deceitful, and greedy for power.

She disgusted me, along with Caitlin. They deserved each other as far as I was concerned. I didn't trust either one of them and I hated the fact I had to be around Caitlin. The worst part was knowing every time I

walk out this door to go to work; it hurts Rose knowing I am around her. Not that I blame Rose, and It isn't jealousy she is feeling any longer. I think it's the fact that she doesn't trust Caitlin's motives either.

I try to shake the thoughts from my head; But she could really push the issue of the threats that Rose had directed at her, even though she deserved it. Our society is so fucked up, it doesn't make a difference if

Caitlin started it or not; Rose would be at fault. I'd probably kill the bitch before Rose had a chance to grab a hold of her; if she decided to press charges. I didn't want to do it, but I will need to meet with Caitlin

today and try to sort this all out. I heard Rose coming out of the bedroom; she was awake.

She came out the door; taking my breath away, as usual. "Hey Baby!" I smile while looking up at her.

Giving me one of those smiles; one that would make any man give everything he owed to spend time with her. "Hey handsome. How long have you been up?" Hours…. worrying I thought to myself.

"A while…Did you sleep well?" I said while I got off the couch; walking towards her.

"I was, until I woke up and you weren't in bed with me." She wrapped her arms around my waist, well the best she could. Her belly was getting so big, it was hard for her to give me a real hug without it getting in the

way. I loved seeing her this way. I thought she looked radiate, beautiful. She would slap me if I said that to her; thinking I was lying.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to leave you alone. I was restless. So, I came out here not to disturb you." My mind wondering about the events that faced me today at work. I knew I should tell Rose about my plans to

confront Caitlin, but I don't want to worry her about it.

She and I had been together for the last two weeks. I had taken time off to be with her in the event she went into labor. We were at the two week point; the point where the Doctor said the baby would be okay if he

were born now. And Rose seemed to be feeling better, but that really didn't mean anything. We needed to keep her as stress free as possible. It made my decision about Caitlin even more absolute.

"So, Are you going back to work today?" She gave me a pouty look.

"I really hate leaving you to go back to work, but I have too! Actually I would love to spend all day, everyday with you. You would get so tired of seeing my face: you would want to trade me in." I said jokingly as I

kissed her warm, soft lips.

"Never! I would miss you terribly. I am finally used to the idea of you waiting on me hand and foot. What happened if I want a grilled cheese sandwich or have an itch? It will be torture to have to do those things

for myself." Rose performed with her most convincing whiny act. I couldn't help to laugh at her expression.

"Oh! Poor baby. I am glad you only keep me around for my cooking abilities and scratching techniques. I am sure if you have any of those needs while I am gone, it can wait until I make it home. What if I make

it up to you? I will take you out to dinner tonight….You should also invite Lissa and Christian. Give me a call at work and let me know what the plans are going to be; talk to you soon. I love you, little dhampir."

I gave her a half-cocked smile; kissing her once more before I walked out the door. The taste of her lips lingered on my mine; making me smile at the thought of her.

I walked into the office building; hoping I would not see Caitlin. I was strolling down the hall, en route to my office; I was glad that she wasn't at her desk. Honestly, I have no idea how she even had the nerve to

show up here. I guess I was wrong. I opened the door to my office only to find Caitlin sitting behind my desk; I guess her motives outweigh her common sense.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here Caitlin?" I was beyond pissed; she was in my personal space.

"Adrian, Really? Maybe you should try NOT being so mean to me. After all, it was YOUR girlfriend who threatened ME?" There it was, the implied threat I was waiting for.

She was deliberately trying to piss me off; and it was working. "What the fuck do you want from me Caitlin?" I said as I glared at her.

"Do you really have to ask? There are lots of _things I want from you, Sweetheart."_ She purred at me; thinking she may actually have a chance. She could sense that my patience was wearing thin. "Fine….I just want

you to have lunch with me at The Tavern..today." She was giving me a look telling me that I really didn't have a choice.

"Whatever…But don't think this blackmailing shit is going to get you anywhere. Understand? By the way; you do know that you are one fucked-up chic, right? I mean this fatal attraction thing you've

got going on with me is creepy. I am giving you some free advice; Get some fucking therapy….QUICK!" I was making it evident that I wasn't scared of her threats.

"Whatever! Dear. I will meet you at The Tavern at noon. Meet me at the bar." She made her way out of my office; slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

I got out of the shower and was waiting for Lissa to make her appearance. I was starving and we were supposed to go to lunch today. It was 11:30; and the baby was hungry too! He was kick-boxing my

ribs all morning; it seemed as though he was running out of room already. I can't believe I only had six more weeks until he was to be born. Lissa and I had plans to go shopping after lunch today.

We needed to get the nursery finished before he got here. I was starting to get nervous about the whole giving birth thing. Lissa and Adrian were both going to be in the delivery room with me. But, I

am still scared all the same.

I walked out to the living room when I heard a knock at the door. I turned the knob; opening the door.

"Hi! Liss. Come on in. I have to grab my purse and jacket. So, where am I taking you to lunch today?" I say as I walked to get my things.

"I was thinking we could go to The Tavern. I told Christian last night that was where we were probably going; in case he needed me." Lissa replied.

"Where is Sergei at?" I ask; concerned she didn't have her temporary guardian with her.

"He said he had to see Tatiana about something. Did your dad make it in yet?" She was trying to change the subject about her guardian leaving her before I got too pissed off.

"Not yet. He is supposed to be here tonight sometime. I really have no idea why he is coming in right now; something about business or whatever. And Janine isn't going to get here until after the

baby is born. She doesn't want to leave her charge right now. I really don't need her here anyways. I have you and Adrian. Do you think you can handle the birthing thing?" I nudged her hip with my own.

She scrunched up her nose. "I have to be, but it scares the hell out of me."

"It scares the hell out of YOU? Want to trade places?" I laughed at her expression.

Lissa's eyes widened and she grimaced at me. "God No! Let's go feed you and that baby. I _know_ you're hungry."

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I have a bad feeling about this lunch meeting. I needed to relax, so I ordered myself a vodka rocks. I promised myself I would only have one; not to break my promise to Rose. I promised to not get wasted

anymore, but I still had the occasional drink. I look up and in walks satan; wearing a dress…Caitlin! She took the seat next to me; blocking my view from the door. Oh well, I figured I would just stay where I

was at. "Okay, You've got me here. What do you want? Seriously, no bullshit Caitlin." I left out a breath; sick of the games.

"I was considering filing charges against your girlfriend." She said with a smirk.

"Fiance." I corrected her; taking that smirk right off of her face.

"Whatever." She said, giving me a bitchy attitude. Suddenly her expression changed as if she had been expecting something; something that made her happy. This bitch was strange. Without any warning;

She grabs me and starts kissing me.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

Lissa and I walk into the restaurant and what I had seen took me completely by surprise. I saw Adrian And Caitlin sitting at the bar together; having a drink. She looked up at me; when her eyes meet mine

she grabbed Adrian and kissed him. WHAT THE FUCK! I AM GOING TO KILL HER! Lissa knew what was coming as she grabbed my arm; trying to pull me back. I yanked out of her grasp a little too

hard, but now was not the time for apologies. I saw Adrian pull back from her and I could tell he was pissed by his demeanor. I walked straight up to the bar and was prepared for anything; pregnant or not.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled at Caitlin; while grabbing her hair; pulling her away from Adrian.

Adrian's eyes widened; he was flabbergasted by my appearance. "Rose, What are you doing here? It's not what it looks like..I swear. Rose?" He was pleading for me to realize his innocence. I wasn't

interested in his explanation of things right now. I had bigger things to take care of.

I snapped at him. "Save it, Adrian!" His eyes filled with worry.

Caitlin smacked my hand away. "Get the fuck off of me, you low-life Dhampir bitch!" Oh no! That's not acceptable. Fuck her. I am kicking her ass now. I grab her off of the bar stool and got in her face.

"Are you sure to want to do this? You sad, pathetic, psycho Bitch!" I was giving her an out before I killed her.

She looked at me and sneered. "GO TO HELL. YOU STUPID BLOODWHORE!" Her retreat grace period was up. I had all I could take, this was it. She had her chance; she ignored it.

"Do you hear that?" I ask her with a smirk on my face.

"Hear what? You dumb bitch." Not a smart move blondie; pissing me off even more.

I drew back my fist and cracked her in the face; shattering her nose. "The sound of your fucking nose breaking, YOU… DUMB ..BITCH!"

There was sheer chaos. I had just broke a Royal Moroi's nose, in a public restaurant. I will probably go to jail or worse. I didn't even care at this point; the adrenaline racing through my body was

intoxicating. I had to leave; get out of here, before I killed her. I couldn't control myself. Adrian's eyes locked with mine; he reached for me. "Rose…You've got to get out of here. Lissa and I will use spirit

compulsion to get everyone to forget. Please go to the apartment. DON'T answer the door for anyone. Do you hear me? It wasn't what you think..She set me up. Please believe me. Now go." He implored

me to listen to him. I was so pissed off. I didn't want to listen to him, to anyone. I needed to calm down, hit something, fuck, I don't know. I decided to take a walk by the lake. I started to walk down the

narrow path….

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

It was done…She achieved her mission. Caitlin got Rose right where she wanted her..trapped. Goddamnit! Can't anything go right? Just one fucking time. Is it too much to ask. Constant struggles, Constant

drama. I wanted to scream. I was at the edge; just ready to fall over. Lissa and I had used compulsion on every patron at the restaurant, but Caitlin left; remembering everything, and that was going to be a

problem. The next thing to happen just pushed me an inch closer to that edge.

I turned as I felt Lissa grab my arm. "I've got to go catch up with Rose." I told her; pulling free from her grasp.

She shook her head. "If you value your life; you better give her some time to calm down. You know Adrian, I guess you really aren't capable of change." She said while glaring at me.

"What the hell are you talking about, Cousin?" I was shocked by her sudden hostility towards me.

"You didn't have to take on Rose and her _situation. _She would have been fine. We could have handled it together. If you were going to screw around, then you should have left her; not making a fool of her

in front of all these people." She was barely containing her whispered tone.

I stepped close to Lissa; another inch closer to the edge. "You need to shut your damn mouth Cousin with all your insinuations. I was here with Caitlin; trying to persuade her not to press charges against

Rose. It was all a set up. I didn't see it until now. Wait! Caitlin left. We have to find Rose now!" I ran out the door; racing towards our apartment.

I threw open the door and ran in screaming Rose's name…she wasn't here. Instinctively I called Abe on his phone to make him aware what had happened; informing him I couldn't find her, and that I would

need his help when he arrived. He advised me that he would be landing in 10 minutes. I told him to call when he was on the ground. I hung up the phone; thinking of places she could have went….the lake.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me; Lissa struggling to keep up.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

I tried desperately to calm down, but it's so hard for me; with spirit effects, hormones, and my own problems. It gets to be too much for one person to deal with. I finally made my way to the lake, hoping

the memories of this place would help me relax. I had the oddest sensation come over me. Oh Jesus! My water broke; as a sharp pain stabbed through my abdomen, and I doubled over in pain. I cried out,

there was no stopping it this time. No! This can't be happening. I am so far from Court. How will I make it back in pain like this. The panic seared through my veins. I glanced around hoping to see

someone who may be able to help me. Just then, I spotted two black figures flanking my left and right; coming at me fast. I had no time to react, the first blow to the side of my head rendered me to my knees.

I tried to fight, but the labor pains were excruciating. I have no idea how many hits I had taken to my face and head. I was completely incapacitated. I remember one last blow to the right side of my head;

it was as if a dark blanket had been thrown over me, then the blackness consumed me.

* * *

**SORRY GUYS..HAD TO STOP THERE IT WAS GETTING TOO LONG!**

**I PROMISE TO UPDATE QUICKLY! SORRY ABOUT CHANGING THE**

**POV'S SO OFTEN..HAD TOO! PLEASE REVIEW! :D TERRI**

.


	24. Chapter 24

**SORRY I LEFT YOU GUYS WITH A MAJOR CLIFFIE, BUT THAT IS WHY I UPDATED QUICKLY…HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER..**

**IF YOU DO..YOU KNOW THE DRILL..PLEASE REVIEW…**

**I OWN NOTHING….RICHELLE MEAD DOES……THANKS FOR READING..TERRI**

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 24**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I was frantic; looking for Rose. I was running to the lake when I had this feeling suddenly hit me. It was like all the air was sucked from my lungs, I couldn't breathe, or move.

I started shaking uncontrollably; it can't be...No! I ran towards the figure lying on the ground covered in blood. I saw the long, dark hair, praying it wasn't Rose.

I kneeled before her, brushing her hair back from her face. Oh God! It was my Rose. Who could have done this to her? She was beaten so badly, her face swollen; it hardly looked

like her. How long had she been like this? She had only left me a half an hour ago; it hadn't been long at all. Finally Lissa had caught up to me. Her scream brought me out of the trance

I had fallen into.

" What the hell happened? Adrian?…..Adrian... snap out of it." Lissa screamed through her sobs.

I looked up at her; my sight blurry from the stream of tears flowing quickly from my eyes. "I..I..don't know what happened." My head was spinning and my chest ached; I felt paralyzed from my thoughts.

It was like I was a robot. My mind couldn't register a single thing. I pulled her into my arms and cradled her body close to me, my hands and body was shaking so badly I could hardly hold her steady.

"Adrian?" Lissa yelled again. I looked at her; still not comprehending a word she was saying until she shouted the following at me. "Is she breathing? Does she have a pulse?"

As I felt for Rose's pulse; I was shaking my head in sorrow. Rose was dead.

My eyes desperately searched Lissa's. "She's not breathing. I've got nothing. I can't find her pulse. Help me, Cousin..Help her." I screamed at Lissa begging, pleading for her to do something, anything.

I can't lose her. I pleaded..God….Take me..Jesus..not her..No! My life was ending…destroyed! "Please don't take her from me." I screamed aloud; while rocking her in my arms.

Lissa put her hands on Rose. We both held her tightly as I watched Lissa's aura light up like the largest life force I have ever seen. I knew she was doing everything she could do.

We were frantically working together; trying to heal her with spirit. I heard Rose suddenly take a desperate gasp of air.

I whispered. "Stay with me baby! Don't think of leaving me. Please hold on. I need you. I love you. Rose…please."

I swiftly lifted her into my arms and ran with her a fast as I could back to Court. Just then my cell phone started shrieking . I told Lissa to answer it because I knew it was Abe.

I needed him to be here with Rose, with us.

Her voice was shaking as she answered. "Hello?" She sobbed into the phone; words barely audible.

"Rose?" Abe ask with concern in his voice.

"No..it's Lissa." Her lips trembling as she tried to speak, choking on her words.

"What's going on Vasilisa? What's wrong?" Abe was raising his voice, demanding answers.

Lissa was trying desperately to hold back sobs. "Abe, we found Rose; she was beaten very badly, she didn't have a pulse when we found her by the lake. She is really bad. God, Abe!

I don't know if she going to make it. I tried everything I could. I think too much time passed since she was attacked." She broke into hysterical sobs.

Abe interrupted her and yelled into the receiver. " My daughter is dead? Attacked? By who? I want to know everything! Is she breathing? Answer me Lissa NOW!" We could almost feel his anger through the phone.

Lissa stuttered from fear. "I..We don't know who did it. We are almost at the clinic; please just meet us there. We will be there in 2 minutes." She said closing my phone.

I burst through the hospital doors demanding help once more; with my fiancé hurt again, and this time I don't know if she is going to be okay. I can't fathom who would do this to a pregnant woman.

No..I have an idea. My temper was starting to flare beyond a point of control. The nurses and Doctor's came running out with a gurney; removing her from my arms.

I felt broken, dead as I looked down and seen her blood all over my shirt. I was on that edge…I could feel my feet slipping off the cliff. It's not going to take much for me to go over.

Lissa and I stood in the hallway listening and watching them work on her diligently. We both turned at the same time when we heard the doors behind crash open, expecting Abe. It was Christian.

He came rushing in; taking Lissa in his arms, and asking. "What the hell happened? Where is she? Is she going to be okay?" Christian eyes searching mine for answers.

It was then the worst sound imaginable rang through our ears. The monitors had stopped beeping. Rose's heart had stopped; we watched as they grabbed the crash cart, placing the paddles over her

chest and side, the Doctor yelled. "Clear." There was organized chaos throughout that room as they desperately tried to restart Rose's heart. There were orders being shouted from many directions.

Lissa gazed into my eyes, frantically. "We were too late, Adrian….She needed us and we were too late. I couldn't save her,….I..I." Lissa threw her hands over her face, heaving with sobs.

That was it, I lost it. I knew where I was going. I was being controlled by blind fury. I was not longer myself as I turned and started walking out of the hospital.

Lissa ran after me, grabbing my arm. "Where are you going Adrian? Rose needs you. You can't leave. What if she doesn't make it; don't you want to be here? OR What if she wakes up and she ask for you?"

I turned to her; looking down at her hand, where she had a grip on my arm. The most deranged sounding laugh came out of mouth. "Which is it going to be Liss…Is she making it or am I burying her?

I sure the fuck am not standing here watching my whole world slip away from me, as the person who's responsible goes unpunished for it. Now, please let go of me."

I pulled away; heading off to settle this once and for all. I am done; it's fucking finished right here, right now. I made my way across the Court to the one place I have been countless times in my life.

As I walked, I didn't recognize the man I've just become. I was dead set on killing her. I was so enraged, my body was convulsing with anger. I've never felt so much fury in my life. I had no control.

There would be no going back from this point. Once I crossed this line; whether Rose made it or not. My life was over, but this shit couldn't continue any longer. She went too far. I won't be happy until I

wrap my hands around her throat and choke the last bit of breath from her body.

I didn't knock; I burst through her doors, as they slammed against the wall. Nikolai flinched and instantly took his guardian fighting stance. I pointed at him as I approached Tatiana.

"Stay the fuck out of this; it doesn't concern you and if you pull your guardian shit, I WILL NOT back down from you. The way I am feeling man, you better call for fucking back up."

I turned to Tatiana, charging her. "I ought to kill you. I could kill you right now and not give a shit what happens to me." Her eyes widened.

* * *

**ABE'S POV**

I pushed my way through the hospital doors, searching for Adrian. I couldn't find him anywhere. Where the hell is that boy at? I instructed Pavel to search the hospital for him.

I continued to rush towards the emergency room; where I was met by Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera. My Rosemarie had good friends who cared about her, it was obvious.

"Any word yet Vasilisa?" I didn't recognize my own voice; the depth of emotion lacing my words.

Through blood-shot eyes; she gazed up at me, and just shook her head. It was Christian to speak. "No, Mr. Mazur. They had to shock her heart again and we haven't heard any news since then."

My blood was boiling inside my body; when I find out who did this my Kiz, they will longer walk this earth. I made that solemn vow to myself. And It was then Pavel came up beside me.

"Sorry Abe, I was not able to locate Lord Ivashkov. He appears to have left the premises." Pavel nodded his head; sorrow evident in his features.

Lissa looked up at me. "Adrian left about 20 minutes ago. He was furious and said something about making the person who was responsible for doing this to Rose, pay for their actions."

I felt my eyes widened in shock. "Adrian knows who did this to my Rosemarie?" I was seeing red at this point; ready to destroy anything and everything.

Lissa swallowed; while thinking hard , carefully choosing her words . "I am not sure if he knew who is responsible, but I did see him take off towards the Queen's quarters."

Tatiana wouldn't dare have anything to do with this. I made her a promise if she did anything to my Kiz,or grandchild I would personally eliminate whoever was responsible and that was no idle threat.

And she was surely aware of that. She knows I am a man of my word; once I commit to something, I see it through, and if my daughter or grandchild dies, I will take pleasure in watching the

person or persons responsible suffer a slow and painful demise. It was just then when the baby occurred to me. I was so wrapped up about Rosemarie, everything else slid from my thoughts.

I immediately turned to Vasilisa again. "Did they say anything about the baby?" She lowered her head and gave a small shake.

A Doctor came out of the small room where Rose was being treated. "Who may I talk to about the young, pregnant woman who was brought in for medical treatment? They were saying she is Lord Ivashkov's fiancé.

Is he here?"

I stepped forward. "No, He is not here at the moment. He stepped out. I am her father, Ibrahim Mazur." He grasp my hand; giving it a firm shake.

"Do we need to go somewhere more private?" The Doctor ask while looking around at our small entourage.

"No, it is quite alright. We are all family here. Please tell us. Is Rose okay? And the baby?" I held my breath, waiting for his next words. I have never been this nervous or worried about anything.

In my line of business it wasn't wise to be emotional.

"We have her stabilized ." The Doctor started to say as I corrected him.

"My daughter's name is Rosemarie…Rose." I allowed him to continue.

"Rose..is stabilized at this point. Her body has sustained a great deal of trauma, especially her head and face. I am afraid there is some swelling on her brain. We would like to keep an eye on it, before we decide

to go through any drastic measures. Sometimes these injuries will subside on there own. I am sorry to inform you that she is in a coma. She is capable of breathing on her own; which is a good sign and there are signs of normal

brain activity, which is encouraging. But, there is an issue with the baby."

Everyone let out an audible gasp, fearing the worst. If Rose did make it; she would have rather died if the baby didn't live. Lissa was the only person in the room who knew the specific reasons to why Rose would feel that way.

"The baby is also stable. His heartbeat is strong, but I am afraid as the time passes and the longer Rose is in coma, it becomes more difficult for her to recover. Her water has already broken and her body is in active labor.

However, she is not capable of delivering this baby naturally. We need to find Mr. Ivashkov . So, he can give consent to do a cesarean section; since this is his child, and this baby will be born prematurely, only he can give me

permission to operate. There is always a chance for complications with the birth. Surgery is the only option for Rose to deliver this baby. There really isn't any other way. I will give you an hour, at the most, to get him here

or I will have to proceed without his consent."

"I will bring Adrian to the hospital to sign the consent forms." I reassured the Doctor that I would get him here to the hospital in time.

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I kept coming at her, accusing her of trying to kill Rose. I couldn't control myself as I kept backing Tatiana into the wall. Guardian Nikolai didn't know what to do; it was his duty to protect her.

She was Queen, but I was a Lord. I was her nephew of all people. I saw pure fear in her beady eyes. Good, Let her fear me. She needed too!

"Adrian! What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to Miss Hathaway." She was spewing venom from every word she spoke.

I stepped even closer; her back was now completely against the wall. "Don't you speak her name. You don't deserve to breathe the same air that she does. I know it was you. You tried to have her killed.

Why? What did she ever do to you? She didn't deserve any of this." I was crying; screaming at the top of my lungs at this juncture and I didn't care who saw or heard it.

"Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't waste my time trying to get someone to kill your precious little bloodwhore. I hope she does die and that bastard child too!" She sneered at me.

Before I could gather my thoughts; I had just reacted. I reached up and grabbed her by her throat, choking her. It wasn't until I saw through my peripheral vision that Nikolai was coming at me.

I let go of her throat and spun around faster then I knew I was capable of. I saw Nikolai throw a punch in my direction. I instinctively blocked his punch; throwing a right hook making a connection with his jaw.

He staggered back for a split second as he threw a jab, striking me in the cheek. I knew I was not capable of going ten rounds with this guy. But, there was no way in hell I was backing down from him.

I heard the Queen yell out an order, stopping the fight between Guardian Nikolai and myself. I saw Guardian Sergei quickly enter the room. What was he doing here?

"Your Majesty." He bowed slightly; waiting for her command.

"Guardians Nikolai and Sergei, I would like you to escort Lord Ivashkov to a holding cell until I decide if any charges will be brought against him." Tatiana using her formal position to address me.

I was taken to the holding cell and it was there that I had a chance to think about the consequences of my actions. I ran into Tatiana's office accusing her of trying to have my fiancé murdered.

I am sitting in this cell, not knowing if Rose and the baby are alive. I have no way of knowing now. I hung my head, ashamed of myself for not taking the time to rationalize my options before I reacted.

What if Rose needed me? What if she were asking for me at this very moment and I am not there for her? I punched the wall in frustration. I've let her down when she needed me most in her life.

I ran my fingers through my hair; grabbing it, and wanting to pull it out in defeat. I have lost; lost everything, my love, my life, my everything….Rose.

I just know that Tatiana was behind all of this. I don't know what exactly, but something. I laid back on the cot; worrying about Rose and the baby. I closed my eyes hoping to drown out the world for a little while.

I heard someone coming down the corridor; talking about me, discussing my release. I turned my head in looked in the direction of the voices; Abe and Pavel standing outside the bars; staring at me, Abe shaking his head.

He looked at Guardian Sasha; who was watching my cell. "Release him." He demanded.

The guardian was young and obviously didn't know who he was speaking too! "I am can't do that and I won't. I have direct orders from the Queen."

Abe walked closer to him. "And I just gave you a direct order and you will release him…immediately!" He grabbed the guardian by his shirt slamming him against the wall. I really don't think that guardian

would have had a chance against Abe. "If you don't? ….I will personally put your through this fucking wall…and it will hurt…very badly….understand?" Abe growled in the most intimidating voice.

The guardian's eyes widened with fear, actual fear. It was then an older Guardian came around the corner, ready to defend. He stopped when he suddenly realized who was standing there with Guardian Sasha

and slightly bowed. The older man cleared his throat; Abe and the young Guardian turned their heads. "Guardian Sasha, Please do as Mr. Mazur ask. Release Lord Ivashkov from the cell." Giving a respectful nod

in Abe's direction.

It was amazing with one simple command from Abe, the Guardian opened the cell; releasing me into Abe's custody… The way people reacted to him was strange. I would really love to know what it is that he

has on the Moroi society.

I turned to Abe. "What's happening with Rose? and the baby?" I was anxiously awaiting his answers.

He placed his hand on my shoulder as if he were trying to hold me in place. It must be bad. She can't be dead, if she was, I would feel it. My eyes desperately searched his.

He took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "She has some swelling on the brain. She is in a coma." I bowed my head, trying as hard as I could not to cry in front of Abe. My eyes betrayed me.

"What about the baby?" I ask, mind swimming with so many questions.

"He is okay at the moment. But, Rose's body is in active labor and they need to do a cesarean section. The Doctor ask that you come back to the hospital to sign the consent forms so he can operate."

I shook my head in confusion. "What would Rose want? I don't know what to do. He isn't ready. What if he doesn't make it? She would never forgive me. She would hate me for making the wrong choice."

Abe turned me to face him. "Listen to me son; They both need you to be strong. Yes, there are some risks with the baby being born at this point, but Rose has a better chance of surviving this if he is born

now rather than later. Can you do this?"

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. We walked the rest of the way to the clinic in silence.

I walked into the hospital; heart pounding in my chest, thoughts racing, and fear running through my body. I was the one to decide the fate of our baby. I listened to the Doctor as he explained all the risks

involved with him being born early. I was numb. I needed Rose here with me; to help me with this decision. I ask the Doctor if I could see her before I signed the papers, he had agreed.

I nervously walked into her room. She looked so fragile lying there, fragile was never a word I thought I would use to describe Rose. But, today she really was. I took her hand in mine, resting them

against my cheek. I took a deep breath and sighed as I exhaled.

"Rose…Baby..I really don't know what I am doing here, this decision should be ours together. I need you so much. I can't lose you; and the Doctors say this is the best possible chance for you to recover.

I love our son, I truly do. But, I have to give you every opportunity to come back to me. I would die without you. Please understand. Please forgive me." I leaned in kissing her forehead.

I rested my forehead against hers as my tears fell on her face. I can't do this…Give me strength. I walked out of the room when the nurses came in to take her to the operating room.

We all sat in the waiting area; watching every medical personnel that came past us, hoping for some news. Lissa had her head resting on Christian's shoulder; Abe was leaning against the wall, Pavel

was beside him, and I was sitting with my face in my hands, praying for the last hour. The doors opened.

"Lord Ivashkov?" We all looked up at the Doctor at the same time, waiting with bated breath.

"Yes?" I ask, standing up from my chair.

He reached his hand out to shake mine. "Would you like to meet your son?" He smiled at me.

I let out my breath, smiling. "Yes, Yes I would. How is Rose?"

The Doctor nodded his head at us. "She made it through fine. We need to just wait and let her body heal itself. We will continue to do MRI and CAT scans. Tomorrow I will performing an electroencephalogram;

that will measure her brain function. We will have a better understanding of her injuries after we perform these tests. He is in an incubator as a precaution, but he is doing perfectly well. I will take you back to him.

So, for tonight, enjoy your new son and try to get some rest."

I have never held a baby before and I was so nervous as the nurse gently eased him into my arms. I felt awkward holding him without Rose being here. I looked down at him, he was beautiful. The gorgeous, brown eyes

were the first thing you noticed, along with his thick black/brown hair. He looked just like Rose. I smiled at him and cooed. "Hi baby boy! I am your daddy. I am so glad you're here with me. We boys are going to stick

together and wait for mommy to wake-up. She will be so happy to finally meet you. She loves you so much." I laid a gentle kiss on his forehead.

* * *

THIS CHAPTER CRUSHED ME EMOTIONALLY!…THE NEXT ONE WILL BE HARDER…:D

IF YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW..I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!

IF ANYONE CARES…I WROTE THIS CHAPTER TO RASCAL FLATTS..HERE COMES GOOD-BYE!

SAD..SAD..SAD… TERRI


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello Everyone!! I updated fast for you all…Why? You ask…I am glad you like my story.. :D**

**Thanks so much for your kind words…You have no idea how happy they make me…THANK YOU!**

**Get out the tissues..Here is another tear jerking chapter…It will get better…I promise..**

**"The Dance" was the song I choose to write this chapter too! Without music..I can't write..lol**

**I OWN NOTHING…Richelle Mead owns VA and its Characters….ENJOY! Terri :D **

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I have been by her bedside for one week. There has been no real changes. I just wish she would come back to me…us. I haven't left her side at all. I held her hand and talked to her until I was hoarse; telling

her about the baby, about how much we need her, and love her. I laugh at the thought of fairytales, where the prince kisses the beautiful maiden; waking her from her slumber. If only it were real, but Rose and

I have never had an easy fairytale. I just hope we get our happy ending. Hell, I am starting to wonder if such a thing even exist. The baby needed her and I was hoping beyond hope that his soft cries would stir

something inside her, awaken her. But under the circumstances he is doing so well, considering he wants his mother. I will not let another woman hold him. Lissa and Janine had understood my decision on that;

His mother would be the first woman to hold him. I would care for him until she wakes up and is able to do it herself. I won't let him leave this room; with two guardians posted at the door, no one was getting to him or her.

They would have to kill me first to get to either one of them. I trusted no one at this point; except our close group of friends and family. Janine had flown in to be with Rose and the baby; surprising she would leave her

charge. Even though it was for Rose's emergency situation. Janine had never done that before. She was a wreck; filled with remorse, and I think hoping for a chance to make things better between she and Rose.

Abe is almost as bad off as me; you can feel how devastated he is, we all are beyond points of expression. He is ready to kill anything at a seconds notice, tension rolled off his body.

I think Pavel is scared of him at this point, chuckling at that thought; which would be the first time in a week, I felt any emotion other then sorrow. I never knew so much sadness existed.

When I hold our baby in my arms and some of the anguish I am feeling, disappears. I wish Rose could see him, I have never seen a more beautiful child. He was destined for

something great, something wonderful. You just knew it when he gazed up at you with those big, brown eyes. It was like he held so much love in those eyes, like they could see through your soul.

"Adrian? Any changes?" Abe ask as he and Janine entered the room.

"No, everything seems the same." Just as I answered his question, Lissa and Christian entered in the room. This was the daily ritual; we all sat around Rose's bed, talking to her, telling her stories, and pleading for

her return to us.

Abe looked to me. "Have you come up with any more theories about who could have done this?" I knew he was beyond anxious to settle the score. You definitely don't fuck with Abe; unless you want to end up in

a gutter somewhere. If you were a smart person; you would watch your actions around him, and not try to piss him off. He and Rose were so much alike, I smiled at that thought.

I shook my head as I thought. "Rose was being harassed by Caitlin Drozdov, but I don't think she is capable of doing this to Rose. In labor or not, Rose would have kicked her ass." I gave out a weak laugh, sighing.

"My dad had a problem with Rose, but again, I don't think he would go to drastic measures like this. Besides my family is as devastated as we are. Matter of fact, they will be here tomorrow."

Abe eyes narrowed. "Is Ivan coming also?" Oh shit! I hope Abe isn't planning something against my dad. I don't need that drama added to my worries right now. Even though my dad deserved whatever Abe gave him.

Lissa interrupted our conversation, thank goodness! "Adrian? Have you tried to go into Rose's dreams?" I was shocked; shocked that the thought never occurred to me. With all that was going on, I can't believe

I never reasoned to go to her dreams. I was so consumed with everything else. I can't believe my mind was clouded to not think of the most obvious thing to try to do.

"I never thought too! I will try right now, but please I need everyone quiet because I really need to focus on her." I instructed them.

I closed my eyes; grasping her hand, and concentrated on only her, which wasn't hard for me. I tried to reach into her mind; the harder I tried, the darker it got. I was worried beyond words. I've never felt anything

like this before. I was afraid we had truly lost her. I don't know if she were ever coming back.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

_I was lost; everything was so dark. Where am I? Where is everyone? I was scared, scared of the darkness that had consumed me. I don't remember anything. What happened to me? I tried to concentrate on _

_where I was, before this all happened to me. The lake, I went into labor, and I was attacked by two black figures. They were coming so fast, hitting me, blow after blow. I couldn't fight any longer. I couldn't _

_hold on. I wasn't strong enough. OH MY GOD! My baby! It was at that moment in the darkness; came the most brilliant, beautiful, life force I had ever seen. I thought my eyes were playing a trick on me. It_

_couldn't be, I shake my head, trying to clear my sight. The figure walked closer to me; closing the space between us, and I saw the most angelic smile I've ever seen. There was only one smile that shined like _

_that…..Dimitri, My Dimitri. I ran to him, throwing myself in his arms. "Are you real? … Am I dead? Am I in heaven?" I said; rushing my words in one long breath, elated to see him._

_He pulled from my arms to get a better look at me, gazing into my eyes. Those gorgeous brown eyes staring straight through to my very soul . He gave me a grin; tracing his fingers down my cheek, _

_throwing electric shocks over my sensitive skin from his touch. God! I've missed him so much. _

_"Breathe Roza…!" His voice smooth as silk; each word carrying a trace of his accent. I am dead, because this is heaven. We are together. _

_I ask him again. "Dimitri, Am I dead? I have to be. This has to be heaven because I am with you once again..At least this is my version of heaven. I have missed you so much."_

_I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tight, never wanting to let go._

_"No Roza, You're not dead._ _And Yes! This is my form of heaven also, being with you, holding you. I've missed you much than you could ever know." I closed my eyes, breathing him in. _

_Drinking in every feeling I am experiencing at this moment, every smell I was smelling, and the feel of his touch, never wanting to forget it. I needed to put in my memory to take it with me for the rest of my life. _

_I was so afraid he could disappear from my arms at any second. I had no idea how long I would be in this paradise and I didn't want to waste a single second of it._

_He placed his fingertips until my chin; tilting my face up, for our eyes to meet. _

_"Rose, You're are not dead and as much as I would love to keep you here with me; you need to go back, back to the people who need you."_

_I stared into his eyes, confused. "I don't want to leave. I want to stay here.. with you. My place is wherever you are. I lost you once and I don't think I can lose you again." _

_The tears stung my eyes as they flowed freely down my cheeks. _

_"I am so sorry….I never wanted to take your life. I wish I could go back, make different choices. I need you..please Dimitri." My words barely audible as my sobs drowned them out._

_Dimitri took a deep breath; cupped my cheeks with his strong hands, bringing his soft lips to my forehead. He used his thumbs to brush the tears that had fallen on my cheeks. _

_"My Dearest Roza, Please don't ever think that way. You've made all the right choices. I am so thankful for you. You freed my soul. You loved me so much; risking your own life to save me from hell. _

_God, Roza…I love you! You given me so much in my life. I would never trade a thing. The day I meet you was a blessing from god. I thank him everyday for sending you to me. _

_I know our time together was not as long as we wanted, an eternity would have not been long enough to spend loving you. Please believe every word I am telling you. You are the best thing to ever happen in my life. _

_Do not ever forget that. Promise me."_

_My eyes locked with his, pain was evident. "I wanted to save you, bring you back to me. I wish there was a way. I let you down." I said, bowing my head with such a great sadness._

_He lifted my chin once again. "Please listen to me Roza. If I could go back in time; I wouldn't change a thing, not one single thing. No, I would have admitted my feelings sooner, but nothing else. Not only have you _

_freed me, but you've given me the most precious gift a woman is capable of giving a man….A son. Ethan is beautiful." The most amazing smile graced his beautiful face, pride shining in his eyes._

_I look at him, surprised. " Dimitri?…Who's Ethan?"_

_Dimitri smiled a genuine smile. " Rose, Ethan is our son. If you don't mind me giving him that name."_

_The flood gates opened; tears flowing fast. "You've seen him? He's okay? I can't remember anything."_

_He pulled me into an embrace, breath in my hair. I knew the end was coming. I could feel it. My chest ached from the fear of letting him go again._

_"He is perfect..Roza. Gorgeous, beautiful like you. Thank you so much." He said as he kissed my hair, running his fingers through it._

_I just couldn't stop the crying, no matter how hard I tried, my eyes deceived me. "It's not fair. You should be here with me…us. He needs you to teach him, show him how to become a good man. Helping me raise_

_him. He needs you so much."_

_He took a breath and sighed. "Oh Roza, How I wish I could be there to hold him in my arms, kiss his angelic face, and tell him everyday I much I love him and his momma." The tears were now flowing from his eyes._

_I had never seen Dimitri cry. I knew that I was the lucky one, he was stripped of everything that involved his son. He would never teach him to throw a baseball, take him to school, kiss him when he fell down, tell him_

_how much he loved him, and just to watch him grow. _

_I was so mad at life, I screamed. "IT'S NOT FAIR…."_

_"I know it's not Rose. Life is not fair. We have to make the best of what we are given. I wish I could be there with the both of you. I am never far away. I'll always be with you..both of you."_

_"My Comrade, still giving me lessons." I gave him a weak smile, it was all I was capable of giving at this point._

_He gave me that look, the 'Oh Rose, you're exhausting' look. "Roza, You've got to pull yourself together. Our son needs you and Adrian needs you. It's time to go back to them."_

_Shocked. "Adrian? You're not upset?" I questioned him._

_"Rose, How can I be upset or dislike a man who took care of you, loved you, and is willing to do anything for you and Ethan? I've misjudged him. He is a good man, Roza. I owe him so much."_

_"I don't know if I can go back. I don't know if I can fight this. It is so much bigger than me. I don't want to leave you, but I want to be with our baby. I am so torn. I am ashamed of myself. What choice do I make? I have_

_made so many wrong choices in my life. Help me Dimitri." I pleaded for his guidance._

_He held me tighter. "Roza, My love for you is infinite. You have made me so proud and I could have never ask for a better mother for my child. I will miss you both immensely."_

_My chest heaved with heavy sobs. "Don't leave me. Please, I need you. I want to stay with you."_

_"I will never leave you. Every time you gaze into our sons eyes…I will be there..with both of you. I love you more than any man is capable of loving a woman. Thank you. I love you Roza, forever."_

_He gently pressed his lips to mine for the last time as he disappeared._

_I fell to my knees, begging, screaming. "Dimitri, Come back to me..Please!"_

_The next thing to happen, took me by surprise._

* * *

I heard soft cries, but couldn't focus my eyes on anything. I had no idea where I was, once again. I could tell that it was bright wherever I was. I was gone from the darkness. Gone was my time with Dimitri. I knew he was okay and

that he wanted me to move on. Although I will love him for the rest of my life, it was time to move forward, without any reservations. He said he owed Adrian and he thought he was a good man. His words gave me so much comfort;

now knowing my choice to marry Adrian was the right one. He really was a good man. With Dimitri giving me his blessing; in his own words, was enough for me to move forward, knowing he was with me…us.

I heard the soft crying again as my eyes tried to adjust to the light in the room. I had to do this. I had to get back to them; they needed me as much as I needed them. I fluttered my eyes; everything blurry, but I could see Adrian

with his head in his hands, shoulders shaking slightly from his quiet sobs. I gradually raised my hand and ran my fingers through his soft, golden hair.

He slid his hands down his face, eyes widened. "Rose, Oh God! Rose." He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

'I was so scared I'd lost you forever." His blood-shot eyes filled with relief.

I gave him a small smile. "You could never lose me. Adrian? Where's Ethan?"

He looked at me, seeking an explanation. "Who's Ethan?" I giggled because that was the same response I gave Dimitri.

"Our son." I glanced around the room and then heard his soft cry as if he knew I was awake and wanting him.

Adrian walked over to the bassinet where Ethan was lying; he picked him up, and carried him over to me. He gently lowered him into my arms. "Here you go, big guy. This is your momma."

I was amazed at how beautiful he was; I could see so much of Dimitri in him, and there was some of me in there too. He was a nice mixture of both of us. "Hello Sweetheart. I am so glad to finally meet you. You can kick

really hard. Did you know that?" I said; pressing my lips to his little cheek.

I stared into his dazzling brown eyes and sighed. I couldn't help the sad smile that crossed my face.

"What is it baby?" Adrian ask as he sat next to me; putting his arm around us.

I admired Adrian's loving face. "It's a long story. I will share it with you later."

He leaned down gently brushing his lips against mine. "Welcome back…I've missed you. We've missed you."

* * *

**PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE PHOTO OF ETHAN DIMITRI IVASHKOV.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER..IT'S THE LAST TEAR JERKER..I PROMISE..;D**

**I HAVE BEEN WORKING REAL HARD TO UPDATE..MY BRAIN IS FRYING..LOL**

**PLEASE REWARD ME..REVIEW! THE STORY IS NOT OVER..I JUST NEEDED TO END**

**THE CHAPTER AT THIS POINT. WE STILL HAVE A WAYS TO GO!**

**TERRI**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey Everyone! I would like to throw a thought to the wind…CREATIVITY comes from oneself, not others. :D**

**Thank You for your great comments and for reading my story. I grateful for you guys.**

**AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING…. Richelle Mead owns VA and its Characters… :D MAY 18TH WOOHOO!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**ROSE'S POV**

They had kept me in the hospital for one week after Ethan was born, my injuries were pretty significant, and my body needed time to heal itself. I had to admit I really needed the time to recuperate. But, I was so glad to be released

and finally come home. It was good to be here; with Adrian and Ethan. It felt strange to consider myself as someone's mother. Poor kid. Of all the people to be born to, the little guy had to get me. I laugh at the thought of what

his temperament was going to be like as he get older. Seriously, because when he gets mad; all hell lets loose now, I hate to see it when he is three. Adrian has been wonderful as usual; he brings Ethan to me when he needs fed, and

he gets up with him in the middle of the night. After the cesarean section, my body is still pretty sore and I can't work out or do any lifting for six weeks. I really can't wait to get back to normal. Adrian and I had so much to discuss;

my returning as a Guardian, my fight with Caitlin, and we really haven't had the chance to talk about what happened to me when I was in the hospital. I have been getting strange glimpses of the two dark figures that attacked

me by the lake. My dad is constantly at me to remember the events of that day, but for some reason, my brain can't register it..yet. Sometimes my dad's need to get revenge frightens me; and for me to say something like that, it must

be bad. I definitely got my anger issues from him, no doubt about it.

I turned over gently to not wake Adrian and made my way to the kitchen. I decided I would surprise him and make him breakfast. He has been running in circles; helping me, taking care of Ethan, his parents are here, visiting, and

he will be going back to work soon. I felt so bad for him. He tries so hard to keep everyone happy, making things run smoothly. I was working quietly when I heard Ethan whimper. I turned to see him against Adrian's bare chest.

What a sight my fiance was; hair rumpled from sleep, bare-chested, and his flannel pajama bottoms. I never realized how sexy a man could look holding his child. He was a sight to see, I stood there gawking with a silly grin on my

face. "What?" He ask, giving me a crooked smile.

I walked over putting my hands around his waist. "You're in a lot of trouble in about 2 weeks, you know that, right?" I gave him a mischievous smile.

"SHHH! I don't want him corrupted at such a young age." He said with mock outrage on his handsome features.

I snorted. "Well, You may want to put him back to bed because I want to kiss you. I wouldn't want to disappoint either of you with my demoralizing actions." Adrian quickly turned on his heels, racing to Ethan's room.

He was out in thirty seconds flat; taking me in his arms. "Now..Where were we?" I ran my tongue against my lips and raised my eyebrows at him. He gave me a sly smirk; intertwining his fingers in my hair, slightly pulling it, while

bringing my face to his. He lightly brushed his lips against mine; teasing me. I thought to myself, 'two can play this game', as I bit his bottom lip. He growled against my mouth; slamming our lips together. We kissed like we were

searching for salvation and we were each other's savior. We haven't kissed each other like this in a while; it was heating up too fast and we had no where to go, we couldn't. We broke apart staring at each other; our eyes were

swimming with desire and lust. A lucky break came our way when there was a knock at the door.

Adrian let out a big sigh. "You've got to be shittin' me." I started laughing at his expression.

"Go answer that, Ivashkov."

He opened the door; turning to me, raising his eyebrow. There were seven people walking into our apartment.

"I am going to get dressed." Adrian said as he made his get-away. I gave him a death stare and mouthed, "Thank you."

He smiled a wide smile; waving at me as he disappeared into our bedroom.

"Where's the stinky little kid?" Christian was laughing as he ask for Ethan. He had everyone wrapped around his little finger.

"My baby is NOT stinky, Flamer." Everyone burst out laughing except Christian, who was glaring at me as usual. I gave him a cheeky smile, pissing him off more.

We had a full house; Lissa , Christian, Mom, Elizabeth, Kensi, Olivia, and Alena. I knew that Ivan was to come with the rest of Adrian's family. Although, his mom and sisters' have been here everyday to visit with us. Ivan has yet to stop

by to see Adrian or Ethan. I really didn't care if he came to visit us or not. But, I still felt bad for Adrian. I would bet anything, that Adrian's whole life his father has been disappointed in him; the cruel, pompous ass has no idea just how how

lucky he was to have Adrian as his son. I truly didn't like that man. If he ever wanted me to change my opinion of him, he would have to do some serious ass-kissing. Adrian came out of the bedroom carrying the baby in his arms; everyone

flocking around him, cooing, kissing, and whatever else they did. I shake my head at all of them, they lose all sense of reality around Ethan. It's like being around a bunch of crazy people. I noticed that my dad wasn't here with us, which

was strange. He took every opportunity to spend time with us.

I turned to Janine. "Mom? Where's Dad?" Adrian and I looked at each other. Abe was missing and so was Ivan. OH SHIT!

* * *

**ABE'S POV**

I was waiting for that son of a bitch to meet me here. I told him to be here at 10:00 and how dare he make me wait for him. He really was still an ass.

I saw a tall figure walking towards me, Pavel was on alert. I commanded him to relax his stance.

I knew who it was; Lord Asshole, himself. "Ivan." I said, giving him a slight nod of my head in acknowledgement.

He gave me that trademark Ivashkov smirk; you know, the one you want to slap off his face. "Mazur." Oh yeah! This was going to be fun. I do love a good fight.

"Why did you call me here? What is it that you want?" He demanded me…go figure.

"I don't know, Ivan. My need to discuss politics, the weather, and oh yeah! my daughter's attempted murder. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" I begged him to piss me off. I've always wanted another shot at this prick.

He snorted. "Yes Abe! I would know ALL about that, considering I was in Europe on business when it happened." Answering in his typical sarcastic tone.

"Really? I was under the impression that you disliked my daughter. I would go as far to say that you hate her. Matter of fact, word traveled that you were very rude to her. You know Ivan, there is a punishment for that; you do remember,

don't you? Or do I need to remind you?" I took a step towards him.

"You know Mazur, the day is quickly approaching, when you won't be able to hold the past agreement against the Ivashkov family." Ivan spewed at me.

"HUH…I didn't know _you_ held that kind of power. Shit Ivan, I learn something new every goddamn day. Thanks. What would I ever do without you?" I gave him a smile, pleading him to do it, say anything.

He gave me a half-smile. "You still are real prick, you do know that, Mazur?"

I nodded to show him I was endorsing his words. "Now…Back to the issue of Rose. Do you or do you not know anything about it? Think about it real hard Ivan. I wouldn't lie to me if I were you."

"Don't threaten me, Ibrahim." He glared at me.

"I am not threatening dear old friend. It's a promise, if you or family members fuck with my daughter; there will be severe consequences to deal with, you know I can do it, and how I will do it." I gave him my solemn vow of revenge and he

knew I meant it.

Ivan became very serious as he spoke. " Ibrahim, I may not like the idea of Adrian and Rose together. I may hate that my blood line is now destroyed by a dhampir carrying my family name. But, I would never go as far to have you daughter

hurt or murdered. I am many things, but I am not a monster."

"Ruin your bloodline? That's interesting, considering the fact that my daughter and her children will one day be more powerful than your family combined. You should be thanking her; for allowing your family a _legitimate chance to _claim the throne.

Remember that….You may want to reconsider your attitude towards my daughter and grandchild." I walked away, leaving him to think about my words.

* * *

**ADRIAN'S POV**

Damnit! Just what we need; Abe and my dad getting into it. You can feel the tension in the air when you mention my dad's name around Abe. Luckily, my dad hasn't decided to come here to visit us. He has been here for awhile and hasn't stopped

by as of yet. I wish he would get over his petty bullshit and try to reason the fact that Rose and I are getting married and nothing is going to change it.

Abe entered the room, pulling me from my thoughts. He walked right over to Ethan; taking him from Janine, and starting his baby talk. I had tried to suppress my laughing at him; it was hard to imagine big, bad Abe Mazur speaking baby jargon.

He glanced up at me. "What are you snickering at Ivashkov?"

I shook my head, trying to stop laughing at him and I couldn't. "Nothing, nothing at all." I quickly left the room to find Rose. She would be the only one to protect me, if her old man decided to kick my ass.

* * *

Hours had past; we had ordered in dinner, everyone sat around talking, and fighting over who got to hold Ethan next. Kid is going to be spoiled. It's was getting close to dawn and everyone had to decided to call it a day as we said our good-byes.

I put the baby to bed and made my way to the kitchen. Rose was standing at the sink, doing dishes. I stood there watching her; it was funny to see Rose Hathaway being domesticated. Man, she would look so much better in a french maid outfit.

The thought got my stirred up as I walked up behind her; wrapping my arms around her waist, kissing my way from her ear down her neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" She ask in a seductive tone.

"I am picking up where we left off this morning, before we were so rudely interrupted." I continued kissing her soft, sweet skin.

"Well, Lord Ivashkov. We can not be starting any fires we can't put out." She fore-warned me.

"Little dhampir, my fire is already lit just by watching you. How about you help me extinguish the flames you've started. I will have to make it up to you..... later." I gave her the most naughty smile I had in me.

She turned to face me straight on. "Oh, you're going to make it up to me all right. I'll race you to the bedroom." She started laughing, running past me to our room.

Jesus, I loved this woman so much. I am so thankful she came back to me. My life would have ended without her; she and Ethan were my life. I am a fortunate man; when I saw her standing there in our bedroom, in the faint glow of the candles,

I couldn't believe my luck. She grabbed my hand; pulling me towards the bed, as she kneeled on the it in front of me, she slowly started unbuttoning my shirt. She was kissing her way from my jaw, down my chest. She was driving me completely insane. I reached forward to touch her skin.

She smiled at me and smacked my hand away. "It's all about putting out your flames, remember?"

"Am I allowed to kiss you?" I ask, with pleading obvious in my voice.

She smiled that man-eating smile. "Absolutely!"

I cupped her face; bringing it to mine, softly caressing her lips, tracing my tongue along her bottom one, begging for permission. She opened her mouth to mine as our tongues touched wildly. I wanted her so bad. Then....

"You've really got to be Shittin me?" I yelled, hearing the loud knock came at our front door again.

I looked at Rose. "I swear I am going to fucking kill someone if it isn't a damn emergency." I stormed towards the door, buttoning my shirt.

I flung open the door, pissed off. "What the….Dad! What are you doing here?" I was confused as hell. It seems as if all chaos ensued with his arrival. The baby started screaming; Rose walking out of the bedroom, asking who was here,

stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of my dad. She walked into the nursery, getting Ethan and walking out to stand beside me. We stood together, staring at my dad waiting for an explanation to his unexpected visit.

My dad nodded his head. "Adrian..Rosemarie. Sorry to stop by so late. I felt it was time we had a talk."

We stared at him like he was speaking in tongues. "Are you going to invite me in son?" He ask me, while standing in the doorway.

I gave Rose a sideward glance, it was her home too. "Come in." Rose said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Thank you. You have a lovely place." He said, looking very uncomfortable.

"Thanks…What do you want Ivan?" Rose questioned his motives for being here.

My dad laughed. "Well Rosemarie, you are quite direct. You are so much like your father."

"Thank you! I will take that as a compliment." Rose smirked at him. I had a feeling this conversation was going to get ugly, fast.

He chuckled. "Please do, I meant no disrespect whatsoever."

Rose raised her eyebrows at him. "Okayyy."

My father took a deep breath, trying to gather himself. "Although I still don't agree with everything going on here and I don't have to like it. But, I don't want to lose my relationship with you, Adrian. You're my only son and with you

having a son now; I think you would understand where I am coming from."

I shook my head at my dad. "Yes, I do have a son. But, no, I don't understand where you are coming from. I would never ask my son to choose between me and his family. I couldn't do that to him. I told you dad; I love you, your my father.

But, Rose and Ethan are my future. I made it very clear the last time we saw each other; it was all of us or none of us. I am sorry. My decision is final on the subject." I walked to the front door and opened it. My dad stood up from the

couch without saying a word, walking out the door.

* * *

**A NICE LITTLE CHAPTER..NOT TOO MUCH DRAMA. **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**

**THANKS FOR READING ! TERRI**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, Hey! You guys inspire me to write….Thank you for your kind words. :D**

**Same Disclaimer: I own nothing…Richelle Mead is the owner of Vampire Academy and it's Characters.**

**I do own Sergei, Nikolai, Ivan, Alena, Elizabeth, Olivia, Kensi, Hailey, Caitlin, Chase, and Ethan AAwwwww! ISN'T ETHAN THE CUTEST?????**

**(Actually, Marla owns Kensi and Hailey….lol!) Hey Guys! Check out My best friend Marla's Story…Michelle7377..It's great!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 27**

**ONE MONTH LATER….**

**ROSE'S POV**

I can't believe one month had past since everyone was in to visit. Adrian and I still haven't had a chance to talk about the things that needed to be discussed. During the time that we were getting ready for bed; I decided it was the best opportunity to get everything out

in the open. Ivan, Dimitri, Caitlin, my job, and whatever else needed to be considered. We turned down the covers and crawled into bed. I turned on my side, to face Adrian. He smiled at me; bringing his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his

body.

"What is it Baby?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for my answer.

I let out a small chuckle. "You really do know me, don't you?" I can't believe how he knew when I needed or was feeling something. I didn't know if it was an effect from being a spirit user, or just he was so attuned to me.

"Yup!" He kissed my forehead. "So, Let's hear it."

I gazed into his eyes with the utmost sincerity. " I am so sorry about your relationship with your dad. I hate that I am the reason you are estranged from him. And I don't want you to have to make anymore sacrifices for me. I love you so much and I

couldn't ask for a better man to spend my life with. But, this is too much."

He smirked at me. "You think I am a good man, huh?" Naturally, he would skip over the more important issues at hand.

My mouth speaking before my brain could react. "Of course! You're a wonderful man and Dimitri feels the same exact way."

Adrian brow furrowed in confusion. "Dimitri?"

Adrian knew I loved him, but I still think Dimitri is a sensitive topic for him to talk about. I had to be careful how I worded this story. "Yea…about that. When I was in my, ah…extended slumber; Dimitri came to me." I took a deep breath and released it

slowly, putting my emotions in check. "I was lost in this complete darkness when he came to me. He told me I had to get back to you and Ethan."

Adrian interrupted. "Back to me?" He raised his eyebrows once again.

I nodded my head. "He said he owed you. He questioned how could he dislike you, When you're taking such good care of me and Ethan. He also said that he misjudged you, that you are a good man."

"Woah..Wait! He came to you? " He must have thought I was crazy.

"He did! He encouraged me to come back to you..and Ethan. He said he wanted me to move on, be happy, and that I really needed to live my life. Actually, Dimitri is the one who gave Ethan his name."

Adrian gave me a small smile. "I was wondering where you came up with the name. Because we were heading in a different direction in that department. But, I like it. I am glad Dimitri got to be a part of it; that he got to see his son."

I gave him a peck on his lips and snuggled real close in his arms. "Well, I think it's time we talk about another matter at hand." He cocked a brow, encouraging me to continue. "Are you ready to set a date and finally make an honest woman out of me?"

His face lit up. "Absolutely, I would be honored to take you as my wife. The sooner the better. I was starting to get paranoid, thinking you would never want to marry me." Adrian's eyes sparkled with excitement; knowing this proved once and for all, that

I wanted him, only him. This solidified our future in his mind.

"I was thinking Ethan is close to two months old, and I was wanting him to be a little older for the ceremony; he could be a part of it. So, sometime in April, early spring, maybe?" I was so nervous just talking about a wedding. I never dreamed

I would be getting married, and to Adrian Ivashkov, of all people. Hell, my life has not taken any roads I thought it would. But, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Sounds like the most wonderful idea! Whatever you want, babe." He said; smirking, while giving me _that_ look.

I pushed him aside in a joking way. "Oh no you don't! We still have things to discuss."

He started laughing at me. "Okay…What else is there to talk about?"

"Caitlin?" I ask, watching the smile completely vanish from his face.

"What about her?" His anger starting to flare. "I don't want you to worry about her, Rose." I wasn't worried about her. I was worried about going to jail after I stomped her Royal ass.

"I am not really worried, per say,.. but what's going to happen…I mean when you go back to work? I did break the bitches nose." I started laughing.

Adrian joined in with the laughter. "Yeah, That was fucking classic. Did you see her face when you clocked her?" He laughed even harder.

"No! I was too pissed off……Wait! Hold up! Was that kiss she gave you any good?" I said teasing.

"Hell no!…Not nearly as good as yours!.... Hey Rosemarie…If I remember correctly, I do believe I owe you." He gave me that sexy smile I can't resist.

I nodded my head. "That you do, Mr. Ivashkov. You better get started on your pay back." When our lips came together, we knew our discussion would have to wait and be finished later………….

* * *

I had spent the morning with Adrian and Ethan before I took off to get a work-out. I decided to go to the gym and start training again. Although, I didn't talk to Adrian about my plans to return as a Guardian, I still needed to get myself back in shape.

As I walked into the doors; the feelings that hit me were overwhelming, it felt so strange being back in here again. I had to choke it all back and move forward, I needed to. But, deep down I was glad to finally start getting back into my element.

I missed the training and sparring, not to mention the adrenaline that courses through your veins when you are fighting. It was who I was, A Guardian.

I was also glad that Eddie had the day off, so he could train with me. I desperately wanted to show him that even though I've been out of commission for a while, I could still kick his ass.

As I was sparring with Eddie and handing his ass to him on a platter; The oddest thing happened to me. It caught me completely off guard, consuming me. I was lost in the abyss of darkness once again.

My mind struggled, immediately thinking the worst, fearing that I was relapsing, if that were even a possibility. It was then, these strange picture, images danced before my eyes.

I was getting this flashback; it almost felt like my experiences of going into Lissa's mind , but not. I saw the two dark figures as they came after me, blow by blow. It was all a little fuzzy at first while my mind tried to adjust the images.

I felt like I was trapped in a nightmare and I couldn't pull myself out. Usually I was able to leave Lissa's mind when things got too intense or personal. But, with this, I had absolutely no control.

My first instinct was to struggle; knowing I had no real power to control my situation, but I had to tell myself to take in these pictures, that they are the only thing that could lead to who attacked me by the lake.

The assault was playing in my mind as if it were a movie being shown in slow motion. I tried to place my focus on the two faces that were coming at me; I couldn't believe what my eyes had seen. No, no fucking way. It can't be. I can't believe it.

"That fucking Bitch." I screamed, Eddie watching as he ran to my side.

"Rose? Are you okay? You really zoned out on me there. I was totally freaked. I didn't know what to do. I mean, Lissa is with another guardian and Christian is with a temporary replacement; I didn't know if there was a problem with their safety.

Wait! Rose is there a problem with their safety?" Eddie's eyes danced with nervousness as he anxiously ran all his words together in one, long, rushed sentence.

I shook my head as I answered him. "No, no they are fine. I am sorry Eddie, but I have to go. Thanks for training with me today." It was like I was on automatic pilot. The anger that consumed my body was almost to the point to where it was uncontrollable.

I haven't been this possessed with anger since the night at the cabin and Thank God Dimitri was there to calm me, but this time, I didn't want someone to settle me down.

I wanted to put an end this; on my own terms, I am done with this, and I just want my life back. I knew right where I was going and who was responsible for what happened to me and my baby.

I stormed up to the receptionist at the front desk. "Rose Hathaway, I am here to see Queen Tatiana." I choked on the words as they came out of my words, not wanting to show any respect to that bitch.

The receptionist looked up at me with a condescending glare. "She is indisposed at the moment. I will need to take your name and number and we will need to schedule you an appointment."

I glared back at her and replied with as much venom my voice was capable of carrying. "I want to see Tatiana, NOW!" I could see that she was scared of what I may do next. She needed to be fearful, fearful of me grabbing her damn neck and choking her.

Guardian Nikolai charged out of the Queens quarters , sticking his chest forward. I was so ready for this son of a bitch.

"Miss Hathaway, What seems to be the problem?" He inquired with a smart-ass smirk on his face.

He picked the wrong damn day to start with me. "I am here to see Queen Tatiana? Why?" If I didn't know better, I would say he looked a little nervous to see me here.

"Unfortunately, she can't grace you with a visit today. Queen Ivashkov will have to schedule an appointment with you at a later date." He gave me a slight, apprehensive smile.

I stared him straight in his eyes and threatened. "It would be in her best interest if she made sure she did just that." I smiled at him and walked out of the reception area, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

TATIANA'S POV

Guardian Nikolai came bursting through the doors of my private quarters; startling me, and commanding my full attention. He bowed slightly. "Your Majesty, I think we have a problem."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "What sort of problem, Nikolai?" It was unlike him to be distressed over any situation. Actually, I think this maybe the first time I have ever seen him so unraveled.

What could possibly be my problem. I am Queen of the Moroi society, I have no quandary. I was getting annoyed with Guardian Nikolai's attitude. "Nikolai, What is our predicament? I am getting bored waiting for your answer.

As you see, I am a very busy woman. My time is valuable and you're wasting it. So, spit it out or leave my quarters. " I said, no longer hiding my annoyance with him. There was no need too!

He took a deep breath. "Your Majesty…Rose Hathaway was here demanding a visit with you. She was very adamant about scheduling an audience with you."

I rolled my eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. "For God's sake, Nikolai! THAT is our dilemma? My great-nephew's little bloodwhore, that tramp is the least of my problems. You should be more afraid of me, for failing to achieve my direct orders.

You were given a task and couldn't complete it. Now, I need you to deliver a message to Miss Hathaway for me. And, I will also need you to retrieve Guardian Sergei. There is a place of great importance we will need to arrive at in an hour's time.

I hope the second chance I am about to bestow upon you will not turn to be another great disappointment. Don't make me question your abilities and your position as a Royal Guardian. You are free to go Guardian Nikolai."

As he left my room, I couldn't help to think about how much I despised Rose Hathaway and her family. How dare he? How dare Ibrahim choose a lowly Dhampir, such as Janine Hathaway over myself?

I am an Ivashkov. Our bloodline is not of the purest, but it is closest thing to it, there is only one other family more pure. I would eradicate every member of that family if I had the chance. My family, the Ivashkov family, will have their rightful place in the Royal Society

with no restrictions.

I had sent written instructions to be delivered to Miss Hathaway. Guardian Nikolai will deliver my orders to Miss Hathaway, and in an hour's time, my plan will be laid into motion.

* * *

ROSE'S POV

I wanted to punch something…hard. How dare Nikolai? I swear if I get a chance at Guardian shithead, I will so kick his ass. I am not the pregnant, hormonal, emotional wreck I was months ago.

Rose Hathaway is back and I am not taking any shit from anyone, Queen or not. She definitely has her day coming to her. Tatiana and I are far from over and she will rue the day she fucked with me.

I entered our apartment; heading straight into Ethan's room, knowing his sweet face would calm me down. I picked him up from his bassinet; cradling him close to my chest, breathing in his wonderful scent, as all my anger was released from my body.

He was my antidote to all the darkness I absorbed from the spirit effects. I was lost in thoughts of my sweet angel when there was a knock at my door. I turned to our nanny, Hailey, and put Ethan into her arms.

"I will be right back." I would release her from her duties when I returned, Adrian had hired her to help out, which I feel we didn't need. But, I didn't want to argue the point, since it was a sweet gesture on Adrian's behalf.

I opened the door, surprised at who was standing there. "What do you want?" I barked at him.

He nodded his head. Oh yeah! Now he will put on his show. "The Queen ask that I deliver this message to you." He said as he handed me an envelope with my name handwritten on it, turning and walking away.

I shut the door and walked into the kitchen as I started reading the letter. It was from Tatiana asking me to meet her. I figured this was my chance, my chance to settle the score.

I informed Hailey that I would be stepping out and that I would need her to stay with Ethan a while longer until Adrian came home from work.

Ah! Adrian,…..I would not tell him about this until later. I really didn't have the time and I knew he would never approve of my meeting her. In a hurry, I left the note from Tatiana on our table as I made my way to our meeting point.

* * *

ADRIAN'POV

I had a fairly decent day at work, considering Caitlin had taken a few weeks off for vacation. She was probably off plotting her next attempt to infuriate Rose. Once again, I found myself laughing, thinking about Rose punching her; breaking her nose.

Caitlin is one stupid bitch to keep coming at Rose. She is no longer pregnant, and anyone with half a brain would know not to piss with her now. Rose had no reason to hold back any of her frustrations at this point.

I couldn't wait to get home to her and Ethan. I never thought I would love being a family man. In a million years, I would have never have believed it. But, I will forever be grateful that Rose Hathaway walked up on that deck at the ski lodge;

changing my life for the better. I will be eternally gratified for her saving my life in more ways then one.

I was reminiscing about Rose and I as I walked into our apartment. I yelled for her with no avail. The house appeared to be empty, which was usually for this time of day.

I thought to soon, seeing Hailey come walking out of Ethan's nursery. "Lord Ivashkov, I am sorry you missed her , but Miss Hathaway needed to step out."

I looked at her puzzled. "Did she say where she was going?" The fear instantly coursing through my body. It always did where my family was concerned.

Hailey shook her head as she answered me. "No Sir. She left in a hurry after a Guardian came here to the apartment, leaving her a note. I believe she left it on the table."

I picked up the envelope, recognizing the handwriting instantly. Tatiana. My God! As I read the note; the blood running through my veins had frozen. It was a set-up. I knew it; it had to be, but why?

I pulled out my cell phone, calling the one person who could really do anything to help Rose.

"Abe? It's Adrian. I need you and Guardian Pavel. Rose went to meet Tatiana…alone."

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK AWHILE TO UPDATE…MY MIND WAS LITERALLY FROZEN**

**FROM IDEAS…I HAD POST THIS STORY 3 TIMES IN 40 HOURS LAST WEEK…**

**PUT A FORK IN ME…I WAS DONE FOR A FEW DAYS..LOL**

**I WILL UPDATE IN A DAY OR SO…….SO..PLEASE GUYS…REVIEW…IT REALLY**

**MOTIVATES A PERSON TO WRITE, KNOWING YOU ENJOYED THEIR STORY!**

**:D TERRI**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello Everyone…I tried to update quickly for you…please review if you like this chapter.**

**Same disclaimer…I own nothing……Richelle Mead owns VA and its Characters.**

**I hope you enjoy…. :D**

**A Special Thank You to Toolshed…your words were very sweet and encouraging… :D Terri**

* * *

**CHAPTER 28**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

What the hell was she thinking? How could she do this? It' s only been a two months since she had been attacked. She was smarter than this; But, since when has Rose ever been sensible in her logic to get something done.

She definitely played by her own set of rules. If I really thought about it; I knew why Rose did what she did. She wanted to settle this on her own, not involving me, fearing I would isolate myself further from

my family. But, what she fails to see, is that I would do it for her regardless. I know for a fact she had just left 5 minutes before I made it home, leaving enough time to get to her. I have been waiting for Abe

for the last 3 minutes and she could not possibly be at her destination yet. Abe had instructed that I wait for him and Guardian Pavel before I did anything rash. I knew I couldn't disobey him because he was right.

Abe is the sole person who could help at this point, the only one that could possibly reason with Tatiana. I was racked with guilt by staying put and conceivably delaying our chances to rescue Rose.

I knew she was in better shape at this point to handle herself, if she had to, but I still didn't want her in that position. I hated to wait here for Abe; waiting as each second passes by, Rose could be hurt

or I hate to think it, dead.

"Ivashkov?" I spun around to see Abe and Guardian Pavel quickly approaching me. "Give me the note." Abe demanded as he reached for the envelope.

I gave it to him without delay. "Abe…We really need to get going. I hate wasting valuable time. Each second we stand here is one minute closer to Rose being harmed. I almost lost her once ...Abe

and I refuse to let her go through that again." I said to him; slightly raising my voice.

Abe lifted an eyebrow; glaring at me, as if I was challenging his decision to read the note. "I understand your need to want to come to Rose's rescue. However, my daughter is a Guardian. And Adrian,

you have to learn to trust that she can handle certain situations on her own. We need to know what we are dealing with before we just barge in on this meeting. I want to have all the facts in order, prior to making any

impetuous decisions. I have my own strategic plans in place and I can't have any reckless attempts of bravery disturbing my purpose. Do you understand me.. Ivashkov?"

I nodded my head; trying to act as if I understood, but I really didn't. "What ever you say Abe."

Abe looked at Pavel and then back at me. "Let's start walking to our locale and I will fill you in on our objective." I let Guardian Pavel lead the way as I walked beside Abe taking in his plans of action.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

I finally made my way to the lake to meet Tatiana, but she wasn't here. I wasn't blind coming into this meeting. I knew she would have Guardian Nikolai with her and that I would possibly be in for a fight. Hell, I

didn't care. It would be what it would be; I had no fear of the situation. But, I did use their absence to my advantage. I took the opportunity to glance around; taking in my surrounding, trying to adjust my senses to be

on alert, in the event I were being approached. And if and when I would be converged upon; I could guarantee that I wasn't going down without one hell of a battle. The instinctive side of me tensed up, sensing that

someone was on my flanks. I quickly turned to my right, spotting Guardian Nikolai and Guardian Sergei slowly approaching me.

I gave them both a smirk. "So boys...tell me….. Are you back for round two?" I ask; with a challenge evident in my voice.

Guardian Nikolai cleared his throat. "Forgive me, Miss Hathaway, but I have no idea what you are speaking about. The."

I interrupted him with contempt in my tone. "Guardian….Guardian Hathaway, Not Miss. Understood?"

He bowed his head slightly. "Forgive me _Guardian _Hathaway. I am here to make sure that the area is secure for your audience with Her Majesty."

I gave Nikolai a hard laugh. "You're afraid of what I may do to her, really? That's interesting….hmmm." I tilted my head to the side, giving him a dumbfounded look. "She needs to be afraid of me."

Guardian Nikolai took a step closer to me. "I think it is about time you stop your threats directed at Her Majesty. If you remember correctly it is my job to protect her."

I stood my ground, showing him no fear. "OH, I _do_ remember. Except your weren't protecting her at _that_ time."

He flinched as I spoke those words to him. He knew where I was coming from; knowing I remembered something that he was hoping I would have forgotten or wouldn't be able to remember; silenced by death.

"I think it is time we stop with the insinuations, Miss Hathaway." Tatiana said while stepping out from behind Guardian Sergei. I knew what I was in for it. I was in for one of the worst fights of my life.

"So, Miss Hathaway. What is it that you wish to speak with me about?" I could tell just by the sound of her voice that she wanted to play a game; I'll play, let them begin.

I gave the best sarcastic sneer I could invoke. "I don't know..Tatiana." I spread my arms wide; turning in a circle, bringing attention to the surroundings around us. "I had this vision, flashback, memory. Whatever you

want to call it. It involved you, Guardian Nikolai, and Guardian Sergei. Huh! You must be stupid like all the other criminals that return to the scene of their crimes."

Tatiana eyes narrowed. "I am afraid you are misunderstood, Rose. I am completely unaware of what you're speaking of." She going to play stupid, good angle. I guess I will have to provoke it out of her.

"Fascinating…you really are a stupid bitch, you know that Tatiana. I remember your two guardians here; Tweedle dee and Tweedle Dum, trying to carry out _your specific orders._ You wanted me dead, remember?

You really are a greedy, power hungry old hag?" I gave her a sardonic smile.

Her beady eyes staring at me with pure hatred. "You will NOT speak to me that way. I could have you killed for your disrespectful nature. I am your Queen."

"Shit lady, not only are you stupid. But, you're also delusional. You're not my Queen, remember.. you said so yourself. You are Queen of the Moroi society, I am a lowly Dhampir…jarring any memories in that thick

skull of yours. I mean you are really old. So, maybe senility is settling into your brain." I was so loving that fact I was antagonizing her.

"Oh Yea, and by the way, you already tried to have me killed. It didn't work." I gave her a dazzling smile.

Her face was scarlet;I had really done it, she was pissed. She raised her voice an octave. "I may have failed the first time in having you eliminated. But, it would happen the second time. Guardian Nikolai."

The Guardian turned to her and nodded; waiting for her instruction. " I want you to take care of Miss Hathaway. This time I will stay here and make sure it is done correctly.

You are not to stop until she is dead. Understood?" Her words with filled with malevolent intent.

He looked to the Queen and gave a slight nod. "Yes, Your Majesty." I saw it there in his eyes, he didn't want to do this. He was following direct orders; having no real choice, kill me or lose his future, as a Guardian.

I crouched down in my fighting stance. I curled my two fingers, encouraging him forward, to get the show started. He took his position in front of me as we starting circling each other. I was hoping that Guardian Sergei

would stay his position to guard the Queen. I didn't think he would be able to leave his station; Nikolai was on his own, regardless. The Queen's life was to be protected first and foremost.

I saw an opening as I jabbed Guardian Nikolai in the right side of his jaw, staggering him backwards. He was big and strong, but I was faster. I threw another punch at him; he blocked. He delivered his first blow as it

connected to my cheekbone. Christ! That was going to leave one hell of a bruise. The both of us continued to throws jabs and hooks until we were both bloodied and battered. Neither one of us was going to quit. I refused to give up and die.

I had too much to live for; my thoughts of my family didn't help because as my attention was on Adrian and Ethan, Nikolai made his move. He caught the right side of my head, rendering me to the ground.

I tried to struggle with him, but the blow hit me in the same spot that had put me down before.

"Finish Her! " Tatiana screamed the final command to be obeyed.

The dark figure danced before my eyes as my vision started to diminish. I felt Guardian Nikolai bringing his strong hands around my neck. This was it, I was going to die.

The last thing I remember was Tatiana screaming. "No, No! This can not be happening." I felt Nikolai hands slip from my neck; it was then the darkness consumed me again.

I didn't know how much time had passed when I slowly opened my eyes. I was fluttering my eyelids; trying to adjust to my surroundings. I was shocked to see Pavel beating the shit out of Nikolai. I mean Dimitri was

always fast and strong. But, I have a feeling that Pavel could have given him a run for his money. I felt someone helping me up from the ground. It was Adrian.

"Adrian? I am sor.." He interrupted me.

"We will talk about it later. We have bigger things to contend with right now." I followed the direction of his eyes as I saw my dad fighting Guardian Sergei. Man, my dad was seriously kicking ass, but I still didn't want him

to be hurt. I struggled to break free from Adrian's grip so I could help my dad.

Adrian whispered close to my ear. "Rose, your dad is fine. Trust me."

Tatiana yelled to her Guardians. "You're worthless, failures. How did you ever become Guardians. I will have both of your titles. Finish both of them…NOW! I will not tolerate incompetence."

It was then; Guardian Nikolai threw up his hands in surrender. Pavel quickly turned to Abe to seek his instruction on how he wanted to handle the situation, in the event that it was a trap. Abe signaled Pavel to cease all actions, for the moment.

Guardian Nikolai spoke, breaking the eerie silence. "I never wanted any of this. I didn't sign up for attempted murder on Guardian Hathaway; stalking, and threatening her. I didn't become a Guardian to abuse my power.

I became a Guardian to protect people. For Gods sake, she was pregnant when we assaulted her. I can no longer live with my guilt. I am ashamed of myself for what we have done to her and for no good reason. She didn't deserve

any of this." He turned to the Queen with a mixture of fear and remorse in his eyes. He knew his fate rested in her hands. I felt his anguish when he spoke and I saw it there in his eyes; I believed him.

My father stepped forward; closing the gap between Nikolai and himself. "Guardian, Are you saying that Queen Tatiana Ivashkov instructed you to murder my daughter, Rosemarie Hathaway?" As my father ask the

question, his eyes never left Tatiana's face; she was visibly shaking with fear or anger, I couldn't distinguish the difference.

Guardian Nikolai lowered his head in shame. "Yes Sir. Both Guardian Sergei and I were instructed to carry out the murder of Miss Hathaway and her unborn child. Forgive me, Mr. Mazur."

My father slapped Nikolai on his shoulder. "You've done your job Guardian. We will discuss this later." My father than turned his attention to Tatiana and spoke directly to her.

"Ah…my dear _Queen_ Tatiana. I fear we have reached a juncture in our prior agreement. You see under our previous arrangement; you were to NEVER abuse your power, and well, ordering the death of my daughter and grandson

would be a direct violation of our terms. Would you agree?"

Tatiana just stood before my father, quivering with fear at this point. It was then that I noticed the audience that had assembled around us. I was so engrossed with the conversation between Abe and Tatiana; I hadn't noticed much

of anything else. I was completely lost; why was she so fearful of my dad? What the hell was going on?

My dad cleared his throat before speaking. He addressed ever person that had assembled before us. "I, Ibrahim Hanedani, the rightful heir; belonging to the original Ottoman Dynasty, The Imperial House Of Osman, relinquish you,

Tatiana Maria Ivashkov of your duties as the ruling member of the Moroi Society. I forthwith strip you of any and all titles of formality. You are to be placed under arrest and charged for the attempted murders of Rosemarie Hathaway and

Ethan Dimitri Ivashkov." Tatiana's head jerked upward and she gave me a sly smirk when my father mentioned Dimitri's name. What the hell?

My father turned to Pavel. "Guardian Pavel. Please handcuff Tatiana Ivashkov and escort her to a holding cell until she is officially charged for the crimes against her."

"Yes, sir." Pavel took Tatiana hands; placing them behind her back, while applying the handcuffs on her wrists, and escorting her to jail.

Finally, she opened her mouth and spoke. "I demand an attorney. I want charges brought against Rose Hathaway, for attempting to assault me. I am a Moroi, a dhampir cannot speak to the Queen the way she spoke to me." She was

struggling against her handcuffs.

Abe smiled at her. "Tatiana, You are no longer Queen. And if you remember correctly my daughter is a direct descent of my bloodline, dhampir or Moroi, it doesn't matter. Rosemarie is a princess; She could have you put to death for your

actions."

Adrian walked up to his Great Aunt. "I can't believe you would go to these lengths for power, and revenge. It backfired on you. If I weren't such a gentleman, I would smack your face, Tatiana."

I walked over and pushed Adrian out of the way. "Lucky for me, I'm not a gentleman." I slapped Tatiana across her cheek. "You better pray I am feeling merciful when you have your day in court." I walked away from her, not looking back.

I glanced around at all the faces; shocked, surprised, and some even elated at the turn of events. I turned to my dad. "What the hell just happened? Your who? How did you achieve all of this? I am so damn confused." I shook my head in bewilderment.

My dad wrapped his arm around my shoulders, giving a tight squeeze. "Ah Kiz! It's a long story. Let's all retire to your place….I need a stiff drink and I will explain everything."

I looked up at my dad. "Thanks for being there for me. It got kind of close there for a few minutes."

"No problem, Kiz. I will never let you down." My father said with a sly smile on his face.

I placed my hand in Adrian's, thinking it would be nice to finally try to live normal lives….Hell! Who was I kidding; my life was far from normal. I said to my dad and Adrian. "Me? A princess?" I snorted loudly. "Yea, right!"

We all burst out laughing as we made our way home.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter..Tatiana got what she deserved or did she?**

**please review..i love your comments they keep me going..**

**the story is not over yet…maybe 5 more chapters to go.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I had to put this out there….Doesn't Adrian on my profile have the most kissable looking lips…just saying'… :D Can I get a HE** Yeah! LOL**

**I own nothing……Richelle Mead owns VA and its Characters. Thanks for reading my story and reviewing..:D**

**I would like to give a special thanks to Vampire Chick 1318…I appreciate your kind words…Please enjoy! Terri**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**ROSE'S POV**

We finally arrived at our home. I was battered, bloodied, and in discomfort, but I could deal with it. I've been through a lot worse. Believe me. Adrian had insisted the Lissa come over to heal my injuries.

I hated having her do that; although it helped me with the physical injuries, it didn't help with the emotional ones that I would deal with later. I was weighing the pros with the cons of letting her do it. But, the interesting thing

was that Ethan seems to help with the darkness I absorbed from Lissa.

I informed Adrian that I was going to take a shower; and I was going to check the injuries I was dealing with before Lissa arrived.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to his body. "I could literally kill Guardian Nikolai for hitting you." He pressed his lips gently to mine; tracing his fingers along my bruised cheek.

I winced slightly at the pressure of his lips against mine. "Sorry, that hurts." I pouted at him.

"I will grab Lissa and get you healed up. I will also order in dinner; we have a lot to discuss" He gave me a dazzling smile. "I want those lips healed. And I am going to share a stiff drink with my future father in-law."

He winked at me while walking out of the room.

I turned on the shower; waiting for the hot water, and I took a peek at myself in the mirror. Yep! It wasn't a pretty sight; bruises on my cheek, lips were swollen, and I had a lump on the right side of my head.

It hurt like hell to touch my head. Suck it up Hathaway! Welcome back to the joys of being a Guardian, I thought to myself. I stepped in the hot water and felt the tension leave my sore muscles. My thoughts

kept going to the fight and how the outcome could have been differently. If Pavel hadn't intervened, I could be dead. Who would raise Ethan? I mean of course; Adrian would step to the plate and do the right thing.

But, I wanted to be the one to raise my baby, me and Adrian together. I didn't want Ethan to grow up without me, he had lost Dimitri already and that was enough to lose. I never questioned my future before, but now I

really have no choice. Everything in my life has changed so dramatically. I love Lissa; she is my sister, but Ethan is my son, my blood. I have so many things to consider.

I finished my shower; dried off quickly, threw my hair in a messy ponytail, and dressed in my comfy sweats. I walked out into the living room to see Adrian feeding Ethan, my dad, Pavel, Christian, and Lissa.

"Hey, chickie." I smiled at Lissa as I pulled her into a hug. "I haven't seen you for a couple days. How are your exams going?"

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Rose, like you really care about my exams. Look at you. Why didn't you tell me what was going on? Come here so I can fix you up." She took my hand, leading me to the couch.

Lissa put her hands on my cheeks, making me flinch slightly. "I am sorry." She gave me a small smile. I felt the warm feeling radiate through me with the emotions that came along with her use of spirit.

It felt so wonderful to Lissa when she healed, but it was different for me to deal with the residual effects.

I glanced over to see Adrian smiling at us. I knew he was watching our auras; he loved to watch us when Lissa was healing. It was just afterwards that bothered him. He didn't want me to be enraged with the darkness that followed.

"Adrian…Could you please bring Ethan to me? I want to try something. But, I need you to keep a careful watch on his aura as I try this. If you see any darkness seeping into him, please stop me immediately."

He walked across the room to where I was seated with Lissa and placed the baby in my arms. "Hey sweet-boy. How is momma's baby doing?" I kissed his forehead; inhaling his wonderful scent.

The softness of his skin and the sweet smell of hair soothed my instantly. The darkness I felt from Lissa was gone, evaporated.

"Baby..Did you notice anything?" I ask as I locked eyes with Adrian.

Adrian was smiling. "No, his aura is beautiful. I have never seen so many wonderful colors and yours is not nearly as black as it usually is. Actually, your aura is mostly reds, pinks, and just a shadow of black, like an outline.

Are you going to fill me in on your little experiment?"

"It just seems as though Ethan helps with the darkness I absorb from Lissa. But, I needed to be sure that it didn't affect him in a negative way." He had fallen asleep in my arms.

"I am going to put him down in his bed. Oh! And Dad, I will expect to get the full story from you when I come back out." I warned him as I walked into the nursery.

I came back out to find everyone seated at the dining room table; fixing their plates with the take-out food that Adrian had ordered. I took my seat next to Adrian, across the table from Lissa and Christian.

We made sure to give Abe the head of the table, since he would be doing most of the talking. He had a lot of explaining to do.

Pavel sat at the other end of the table, opposite my dad. I insisted he eat dinner with us. He was like a part of our family, a big part. He saved my life today. I could never thank him enough for making sure I got home to my little boy.

I took a bit of my food before asking the line of questions. "Dad, what the hell is going on with the family tree? You are a King? What about Tatiana? How did she become Queen?" My head was spinning with dozens of questions.

"Well Kiz. I didn't expect so many questions." My dad said with a small chuckle. "When the Moroi Society was first established; My descendants, The Ottoman Dynasty, The Imperial House of Osman, were the first and original Royal family.

We would continue to rule, governing and protecting our people, passing down our throne from one generation to the next. In the event someone in our family chose not to govern, we were able to appoint a person to rule on our behalf. .

I never had the desire to rule." He took a drink of his wine and continued with his story. We were all totally engrossed, not taking our eyes off of Abe.

"I had meet Tatiana at this time; we were both in our mid-twenties and started dating. Our families decided we would make a good match for marriage, and for carrying on a _pure _bloodline. I wasn't one who ever really wanted to play

by the rules as you see." He winked at me as he said the words.

I interrupted. "You mean it was like an arranged marriage?"

Abe took a deep breath and released it slowly before speaking. "No, it wasn't technically an arranged marriage. We had a choice in the matter. I had dated Tatiana for a couple years. Actually, don't be deceived by her previous behavior.

She wasn't always that way. At one time, Tatiana was a very loving, caring, and quite beautiful young woman. She was also an Ivashkov, which said a lot considering her lineage.

The Ivashkov bloodline was the second most _pure_ in our line of Royal families. The Hanedani and Ivashkov clans were happy about our upcoming nuptials. We were bringing the two Royal families together, merging us in a larger ruling monarchy.

This marriage was of great importance because it also gave the Ivashkov descendants a chance at the throne; in the event there was no original Hanedani progeny to inherit the crown.

I never intended to hurt Tatiana or let our families down. But, sometimes our lives go into directions we never knew we wanted." I nodded my head to show that I agreed with him completely. My dad continued with his story.

"I was visiting a friend in Russia when I came across the most beautiful, sarcastic, amazingly strong woman I had ever met in my life." Adrian grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "She had this fiery red hair that matched her temper.

I pursued Janine for weeks; knowing that Tatiana was at home planning our upcoming wedding. I should have backed off, but I couldn't help myself. The heart wants what the heart wants." My dad let out a sharp laugh.

"Finally, Janine had agreed to honor me with a date. I knew after the first date, that I could no longer be with Tatiana. As time passed by and I hadn't returned home to her, she knew something was amiss.

I had been with Janine a couple months at this point; we were deeply in love with each other. I had never known such happiness existed." Abe stared off in the distance; as if he were recalling a fond memory, grinning at his thoughts.

I watched my dad speak of my mother with such a sparkle in his eyes. I wonder what truly happened between them. Hopefully, he would tell me the story sometime.

"I informed Janine that I had to return home for a week or so to handle some unfinished business, unbeknown to Janine, my unfinished business was Tatiana. When I finally arrived at home; I immediately broke the news to

Tatiana that I no longer wanted to marry her. Of Course, she was enraged; as were both our families. But, I wasn't going to change my mind. I had made my decision, Janine Hathaway was who I wanted.

You see Adrian, this is where you and I have a lot in common. You feel for your Rose the way I feel for my Janine. I can relate where you are coming from; with the choices that are put before you, and the

sacrifices you need to make in order to be with my daughter. I appreciate your love and loyalty to her. But, I am getting off my story. I had let the families down and naturally the Ivashkov family was especially enraged.

In order to save so kind of relationship within the Royal clans' I had agreed to appoint Tatiana the throne, only in agreement that she would govern fairly and just. I am sorry to say Adrian, your family is quite greedy when it comes to power

and wealth. At first, I couldn't understand why your father and Tatiana wouldn't want a union between you and Rosemarie. It secured your families place in the the line of the throne. But, now I see why. Rose is a dhampir and your family feels it would

ruin the bloodline because the two of you could only produce dhampir offspring."

"I didn't know about the throne…I swear. I don't care what they think, I love Rose and Ethan more than any cathedra or amount of money." Adrian spoke as if maybe we were assuming the worst of his intentions.

I turned to face him. "Adrian, you don't need to worry about that or explain yourself. I know you have nothing but the best intentions for me and Ethan. Don't ever feel that way, because I certainly do not. I trust you with everything I am."

I turned my attention to my dad. "Where did the name Mazur come from? I don't recognize it as any Royal name."

He took another drink of wine before answering. "Actually, You wouldn't. Mazur is my middle name. I used it so I wouldn't have to use my surname. The older Moroi are still quite aware of the Hanedani Royal surname. But, the younger

generation would not. Unless, they researched it. Which I doubt that is going to happen. We need a lot of changes to our Moroi/Dhampir Society." His eyes focused directly on my face; making me aware of the meaning of his statement.

I snorted really loud. "Yea right old man! You've got the wrong chic."

"Rose, I was the last legitmate blood descendant in line to rule under my family name, until you came along. A dhampir has never ruled over a Moroi society, nor is it written in our laws that you can't.

You and Ethan are legally and rightfully the next blood heirs in line to inherit the throne. You have a chance to make a real change. You see first hand the injustice that you and Adrian have lived with for the last few months. Don't you

want to correct that?" Abe knew he was using the best angle he could and it was working.

"I would never want to let anyone down. Honestly, who would take me serious?" I ask my dad; wanting him to prove me differently.

My dad gazed at me with the utmost entrustment. "Rosemarie, I think you could do whatever you set your mind to achieve. I have so much faith in you and your beliefs. I know you can do this. I will give you time to think on it; Meanwhile, I'm going

to assume my given position and take the seat for the duration of Tatiana's trial. But, after that, I will need your decision."

I nodded my head somberly. "Okay…I will think about it. But, I don't know if I can promise you anything."

Christian cleared his throat; trying to gather everyone's attention. "What is going to happen to Tatiana? When will she have her trial?" His eyes swimming with curiosity.

"Yea. I mean, she wouldn't be able to get away with trying to murder Rose and Ethan, will she?" I felt the fear rising in Lissa as I reached across the table taking her hand into mine.

Abe gave a slight smile at Lissa. "No! She won't get away with it. We had a great deal of witnesses assembled to hear her confession."

"Abe? How is it that you knew what was going to happen?" Adrian looked at my dad with complete awe.

"Well, after Rose was attacked and she had recovered from her injuries; Guardian Sergei came to me, confessing everything that had happened. I was fully aware of what and who had attacked Rose. I needed the confession to be played out

precisely and with no mistakes or interruptions." Abe stated matter of factually.

Adrian spoke again. "That is why you made me wait for you…You knew that Rose may have needed to fight Guardian Nikolai, but Guardian Sergei was there to intervene if it got to be too much."

"Yes and no. Pavel was the one to help Rose in the end. Sergei was there to make sure that the battle between Rose and Nikolai was fair; with no other Guardians being commanded by the Queen to intercept. It was very difficult for me to

leave Rose out there on her own. But, I had to trust in her. I told you Adrian, she is stronger than you know. The most difficult part was sitting on this information for weeks; waiting for Rose to realize her attackers, and I couldn't do anything

about it. Not without destroying my plans for Tatiana." My dad shook his head; the thoughts of me being hurt, haunting him.

"I would like to get her trial started within the next few weeks. There really isn't much of a case in her defense. It is basically cut and dry." Abe stating the obvious points of the case.

"What will happen to her? I mean her punishment?" I ask my father; actually feeling fear for Tatiana's life, and I didn't understand why.

"Let's just wait until the trial and all the facts are laid before us; we will go from there. No need to worry on it right now, Kiz."

Adrian gave me a sideward glance and gave me a crooked grin. "What?" I ask; grinning back at him.

"We need to talk about something more pleasant. With that said, Rose and I have an announcement to make." Adrian's eyes danced with excitement; everyone staring at him with their full attention. "Rose has agreed to honor me by becoming

my wife on April 21st."

Everyone had big, genuine smiles on their faces. They knew it was a long, hard road for Adrian and myself; we deserved some peace and happiness. My Dad poured wine into everyone's goblets, including Pavel, who tried to refuse.

"I would like to propose a toast to Rose and Adrian. Adrian, Thank God, you have the courage to do, what I had not, so many years ago. My daughter is a wonderful woman who deserves all the happiness a man is capable of giving her;

Make me proud, Son. May you have a long and happy life together."

He raised his goblets as everyone spoke in unison; clicking glasses. "Congratulations, Rose and Adrian."

My face was flushed with embarrassment, unusual for me. "Lissa, You are my sister and I love you. Would you please be my Maid of Honor? You better say yes…I can't get married without you beside me." Tears flowing from both of us.

Lissa came around the table; wrapping her arms around me. "I would be honored to be your maid." We both started laughing; hugging tighter.

Adrian turned his attention from me and Lissa; to Pavel. "I wanted to Thank You. You saved the life of the woman I love. You guard her father everyday; willing to die for him and asking for nothing in return. You're a good man, Guardian Pavel.

I can never repay you for the sacrifices you make to guard my loved ones. But, I want you to know that I consider you to be one of our family. However, I would be honored if you would be my best man?"

Everyone stared at Guardian Pavel anticipating his response; not sure what he would say. "Hmm..Lord Ivashkov."

"Adrian…please call me Adrian."

"A..Adrian. I am flattered by your request. I..umm..accept your invitation to be your best man. Thank You." Pavel glanced up at us; completely uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving.

"Well Kiz…I guess we have a wedding to plan. I don't want you to spare any expense. I will pay for the everything; you plan it, and I will write the checks. It's not everyday your only daughter gets married."

Lissa's eyes lit up. "Oh my god Rose! I can't wait! We've got so much to do and plan; we've only got about 4 months to get everything together."

She gave a naughty smile; I have never seen that look on Lissa's face before. "What about the bachelorette party?"

I let out a loud laugh. "Jesus, Liss. I have no idea. Isn't that supposed to be your part of the deal?" I was shaking my head; still laughing at her expression.

"Why don't we have a joint Bachelor/Bachelorette party? Maybe go away somewhere; a rented beach house, or something along those lines?" Lissa could barely contain her excitement.

My Dad started laughing at Lissa too. "Rose, just use our home in the Grand Cayman Islands. I will send you with Guardians and nannies for Ethan, so you can thoroughly enjoy yourselves."

I raised my eyebrows. "Our home?"

Abe shook his head. "Of course. You are my daughter; what's mine is yours. So, Lissa start the planning. I am going to Royal offices and get the official charges drawn up for Tatiana. And Rosemarie, I will need you to stop by tomorrow to

sign on the complaint. Give my grandson a kiss good-night for me." He leaned down; kissing my forehead before he and Pavel walked out the door.

Lissa and Christian turned to us; saying their good-byes. "We have so much to do! I can't wait to get started." Lissa said as she hugged me good-night.

Adrian reached out to touch Christian's arm. "Hey Chris…I know you don't necessarily like me, but I was hoping maybe you would be one of my groomsmen? If you want too, of course."

Christian had the oddest expression on his face; a mixture of shock, surprise, and gratefulness. "Adrian…First of all, I don't dislike you. You have really proven yourself to me and others. I've misjudged you; I would be honored to stand with you when

you marry Princess Hathaway." He let out the most outrageous laugh.

I glared at him; while punching his arm really hard. "Go home, Flamer." We said our good-nights; closing the door behind them as they left.

Adrian pulled me to the couch as I cuddled in his lap. "What a day? Are you feeling alright baby?"

I nodded my head; resting it under his chin. "I am better now. I've been thinking Adrian; I am not quite sure where to start the conversation."

I felt him take a sharp intake of air. "You haven't changed your mind about the wedding."

I chuckled at his need to always assume the worst; his silly insecurities . "Jesus, no. I don't know if I want to be a Guardian anymore. I thought about today and how close I came to being killed by Guardian Nikolai. I want to be here for you,

Ethan, and our future children. I couldn't bear to leave any of you alone."

Adrian placed his fingers under my chin; urging my face upward to meet his eyes. "Did I hear you correctly…You are willing to have my children?" His beautiful green eyes sparkled like emeralds.

I was shocked that he would think otherwise. "Absolutely! I can't wait to give you a child. Not today, of course. But, someday. I love you Adrian." I pressed my lips to his; giving him the most gentle, love filled kiss I could possibly give him.

He pulled back from our embrace; holding my gaze. "Rose, I really had hoped you would give up being a Guardian. It wasn't my place to suggest it. But, it scares the hell out of me to see you being hit like that. I don't want anyone hitting or

hurting my wife in any shape or form. With that said, I will always support you in your decisions, no matter what."

"Thanks Woogie!" I kissed him again.

I felt him smile against my lips. "Don't start Princess."

I laughed and changed the subject. "Bachelor/Bachelorette Parties in the Grand Caymans. Wow!"

Adrian got a huge smile on his face. "Hell yea! You think Pavel and Christian will get me a stripper? A real Mamacita."

I smacked his arm. "What's that stripper got that I don't?"

He gave me that sexy, smug look. "Not a damn thing. But, it's been a while; maybe you could give me a show to refresh my memories."

I raised my eyebrows; giving him a slow, sultry smile as I started to remove my clothes, one article of clothing at a time. Slowly, I started to slide the strap of my bra off my shoulders; stopping while turning my back to him. I stood before him in

just my bra and panties and I knew I was driving him absolutely insane as I peeked over my shoulder to catch a glance of his gorgeous face.

"Mr. Ivashkov?" I ask in the most seductive purr.

"Yea?" He bite his bottom lip; grinning.

"If you want to see the rest of the show….you need to meet me in the shower." I took off running in the direction of our bathroom.

"You don't have to tell me twice…..You're in trouble, Princess." As he came running behind me.

* * *

**Some of you had questions about Abe..Well, I hope this cleared some of that up…I elaborated on Abe the way I**

**felt he could have been represented…not necessarily the way he truly is in Vampire Academy. I hope you enjoy my**

**ideas about Abe's story.**

**If you like the chapter …please..please..review…:D**

**Thanks Again,**

**Terri**


	30. Chapter 30

**My friend Celeste informed me that Adrian's dad's name is Nathan, that he was named in "Shadow Kissed" Page 158…I am sorry..feel like an IDIOT…LOL**

**I will not change his name this late in the story but, just so you all know..Honest mistake. I will tweak it a bit..lol.. The usual disclaimer…I own nothing…Richelle Mead is the genius creator behind VA.**

**If you like it please review it…Should there be a sequel to this story?..or should we just let it end soon?….. :D**

**Thanks, Terri**

**ROSE'S POV**

I stood in front of the mirror with my hair pulled up in an elegant French twist; thanks to Lissa, and in a tailor cut navy suit. The skirt stopped just above the knee, white, crisp shirt, and a fitted, short cropped jacket.

Yea, I looked damn good, but today wasn't the day to really worry about what I had looked like. Actually, my outside appearance was cool, calm, and collected. But, on the inside was an entirely different story.

I was never really one to be nervous or worry about things. It just that, today was a big day for all of us. It was time to stand before the woman who wanted me and my baby dead.

She will have to explain why she had handed out our death sentences; hoping they would have been followed through with positive results. Today, I was to face Tatiana in court.

It had been a month and a half since that fateful day by the lake; when she confessed to her plans. It was also the day that everything I thought was my life, as far as my identity was concerned, flipped completely upside down.

Worse than facing Tatiana, my Dad expects me to decide about my future as a leader of the Moroi/Dhampir Society. Adrian and I had discussed the possibility of us accepting the positions as King and Queen; as silly as it sounded, it was the way it was.

I was hoping my dad would give me an extension; that he would assume the throne for a while longer, letting me get acclimated to the idea of being Royal. Of Course, Adrian was used to that way of life for his whole existence,

but me on the other hand, was a completely different story. I checked my reflection once more, taking a deep breath, and releasing it slowly.

"Are you feeling okay, babe?" Adrian was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed, and giving me that gorgeous grin. He looked so incredibly handsome as usual.

He had on tailored black pants, no jacket, just a fitted vest with a mint colored oxford button down. His green eyes were mesmerizing. When I looked at him, all the tension I was feeling was starting to melt away.

I turned to him and smiled. "I am much better now." I walked towards him; placing my arms around his waist and kissing his luscious, full lips. I could spend all day kissing him. I loved this man so much. I couldn't get enough of this kind of time together.

"What's the big smile all about?" He raised his eyebrow at me with curiosity.

"I was just thinking about last night and how good you were to me. Thank you." I said; kissing his lips again, taking my time, savoring the moment.

He smiled against my lips while releasing a small chuckle. "It was my pleasure, Little Dhampir. You know, I have spent company with _a couple _of princesses'.

But, you…Miss Hathaway, are by far the most pleasurable woman I have ever had the honor to make love to. And if we didn't have to leave right now to meet Lissa and Christian, I would prove how much I appreciate you."

I kissed him again. "You're such a tease, Mr. Ivashkov. Come on let's go get Lissa before she has a nervous breakdown. She is literally screaming at me through the bond, as if she was going to be the one testifying against your bitch of an Aunt."

"First of all, I would never tease you; I would gladly oblige you. And second of all, I don't want put in the same family category as that demented hag. " He said, while giving me a serious gaze.

We gave Ethan a kiss good-bye; leaving him with Hailey as we left to retrieve Lissa and Christian.

We arrived at their apartment to only have Lissa open the door as if she were going to rip it from the hinges.

"Liss, what the hell was with all the screaming about having to hurry up? They are not going to start the proceedings without me." I looked her with a confused expression.

"I am just so nervous about everything that is going to happen today. First, we were at trial for Victor Dashkov and now, you are going to court over Tatiana. Christ, what is wrong with these Royals?

Are they all going mental or what?" Lissa's eyes were dancing with nervous excitement as she spoke.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders; giving her a small squeeze. "Everything is going to be fine. I have complete faith in my Dad and the judgment he will pass down. At first, I felt a little bad about the sentence that could be handed down to her.

But, when I gave it some serious consideration, I realized that she really wanted me dead. I mean that is an extremely scary thought; if I were dead, what would happen to Ethan? I mean sure, the first time they attacked me,

it wouldn't have made a difference because we both would have perished. But, the second time when I went to meet her, it could have gone in a completely different direction. My mind has been replaying the events that have happened to me that day;

over and over again. When this is all said and done, there are some things that are important that I need to discuss with you Liss. But, I just don't feel that now is the time. Maybe we can talk about everything when we go shopping for our dresses next week?"

I felt the excitement mounting in her. If I knew anything about Lissa, it would be that shopping would pull her out of any depressing mood that may have engulfed her. "We are picking out our dresses next week?"

"Well yea! We've got to do it sooner or later, so why not next week? Unless you have exams or classes that you are unable to miss?" I was truly excited about picking out my gown. I knew Lissa would lead me in the right direction when it came to choosing my dress.

I was marrying a Lord after all; I would need all the help I could get in the Royal etiquette department. The do's and doesn't of the Royalty world. I had to roll my eyes at the thought of my new current position. It was ridiculously funny to even fathom the idea of me being a princess.

I snorted loudly at my thoughts as everyone turned to gawk at me.

"What?" I shrugged my shoulders at them. "It was a private joke I told myself. Come on, let's get this trial started. I just want to move forward with my life and on the right track." Adrian took my hand in his once again as we made our way to Royal courtroom.

As we opened the doors into the courtroom; the four of us walked in together to have every person already gathered in the chambers, turn their attentions to our arrival. I was starting to get nervous again with everyone's awareness fixated on me.

Adrian, acting as my supportive rock that he is; held my hand in a gentle grip, and pulled me to the front of the courtroom. Christian, Lissa, Adrian, and myself took out seats behind the Crown Prosecutors desk. Adrian had filled me in on all the formalities of a trial

of this magnitude. The King, my Dad, appoints an attorney to represent the case against Tatiana. Also, my Dad would be the deciding factor of the punishment that would be handed down to her or he could pass her sentencing to me.

Since I was his descendant; I was the only other person who could decide her fate. It all seemed so confusing and unjust in some ways considering I was the one she tried to have murdered. How could I possibly be unbiased in my decisions?

I haven't even met the State Attorney or The Crown Prosecutor as they call it in these special proceedings. That is why you could have imagined my surprise when I saw my Father coming out of the King's chambers with none other than Ivan Ivashkov.

Adrian and I looked at each other with utter shock, despair, and anger on our faces. We knew how he felt about me; he would never do anything to help me, and why the hell would my father be with Ivan Ivashkov of all people?

"Adrian, why is your Dad with mine? Do you know something I don't?" I felt guilty questioning him with suspicion, but I really needed to know what the hell was going on between the two of them.

Adrian's eyes widened with disbelief and hurt. "Rose? Why would I know anything to do with their meeting? I mean, Jesus Christ, my Dad is an attorney, remember? What are you accusing me of Rose?"

My mouth flew open; regret consuming me. "Adrian, I am so sorry. I swear I…..didn't mean it. Please believe me, I would never accuse you of wrong doing. I was just looking to you for an answer. I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me."

My eyes pleading with his, as I begged for his forgiveness.

"I forgot your Dad was an attorney." I said to him.

Adrian put his arm around my shoulder; embracing me, letting me know that all was forgiven. I put my head on his shoulder, whispering for only him to hear. "I don't deserve you. I love you so much. I am truly sorry."

I leaned in and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

He squeezed me tighter. "I love you too! Little Dhampir. I will forgive you because if I don't; you could sentence my ass to death if you get pissed off at me." He gave me that sly, smug, crooked smile that I loved so much.

The courtroom became very quiet as my Dad entered the chambers; taking his place to stand before the assembled audience. I noticed the two Guardians on my Dad's flanks; Guardian Pavel, of course, and Guardian Smirnov.

At the door, guarding the doorway for Tatiana's entrance into the courtroom was Guardian Morozov. I had to admit they had some serious badass Guardians posting the room, in the event something drastic were to take place, we were covered.

Guardian Smirnov cleared his voice before speaking. "Would you all please rise for Your Majesty, Ibrahim Mazur Hanedani." There was utter silence as my Dad stood before all of us.

My Dad looked so regal and intimating; even more so if you could imagine. But, I had to laugh to myself; he still had his gold hoops in his ear and his flashy scarf around his neck. It totally clashed with his Royal robes.

What a card; King or not, there was no way anyone could ever change who Abe Mazur was.

"First, Could we please have Guardians Nikita Kozlov and Luka Ivanov escort Tatiana Ivashkov to the desk where her defense attorney, Sacha Novikov is seated." My Dad's voice was strong, precise, and determined.

There were discernible gasps of shock as Tatiana was escorted through the room in handcuffs. I had to hand it to the bitch; she kept her head high as she took the seat beside her attorney. Guardian Ivanov released her handcuffs while reminding her

that if she were to become disruptive during the proceedings; he would be forced to reapply them.

My Dad addressed us once again, now that Tatiana was present. "We are gathered at The Court of Kings Bench to preside over the proceeding of The Crown VS. Tatiana Ivashkov, for the attempted murders of Princess Rosemarie Hathaway Hanedani and Prince Ethan Dimitri Ivashkov."

There were audible whispers of disapproval at the thought of Tatiana trying to have one of her own murdered.

"We also have filed two additional charges of terrorist threats and harassment against Ms Ivashkov, directly related to the attempted murder charges of Princess Hathaway-Hanedani. And last but, not least, I have appointed Lord Nathan Ivan Ivashkov as Crown Prosecutor.

I trust in his abilities to be fair and just in his representation of the Crown's case and evidence against Ms. Ivashkov. You may begin with the proceedings." My Dad focused his eyes on mine; making it quite clear he was relying on my cooperation on his decision to appoint Ivan.

Tatiana Ivashkov jumped from her seat. "This is ridiculous. I will not stand for you poisoning my nephew against me, Ibrahim. How dare you bring my family here to diminish our good name. This is a travesty of justice. I will not stand for this impartial treatment.

You and your filthy bloodwhore daughter will pay for this injustice." Her face was a bright red, hardly able to breath after her tirade.

Abe cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes as he spoke to Tatiana. "Ms. Ivashkov, If you cannot practice some restraint with your emotional outbursts; I will have no choice but to have Guardians Kozlov and Ivanov escort you back to your cell. Understood?"

She glared at him with total hatred; lifting her chin in defiance, refusing to answer his direct question.

Abe smirked at her. "Fine, I take it that you understand. There will no need for any more conniption fits. Let us proceed."

Ivan Ivashkov made his way to the desk in front of us. Before he took his seat, he turned to in our direction. "Hello, Princess Dragomir, Lord Ozera, Son, and Princess Hanedani." It was all he said as he took his seat.

Guardian Smirnov was next to speak. "Lord Adrian Ivashkov, would you please take your place on the stand?"

Adrian gave me a small smile. "We will be fine." He winked and walked to the chair. He stood before Smirnov, placing his left hand on the bible and raised his right hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

Adrian nodded his head slightly while replying. "I do." He took his place in the chair as the questioning started.

Abe turned to Adrian. "Would you please state your full name and title for the King's court?"

Adrian nodded his head again in agreement. "Lord Adrian Alexsandr Ivashkov." His eyes never left mine the whole time he was speaking.

Ivan Ivashkov stood before his son and started with his line of questioning. "Did Tatiana Ivashkov ever threatened the life of Princess Rosemarie Hathaway Hanedani and her unborn child, at that time, in your presence or to you directly?"

"Our unborn son." Adrian answered with a challenging tone.

"Excuse me?" Ivan ask.

"Yes, She did threaten my fiancé Rosemarie and our then, unborn son, Ethan. She had threatened to have Rose eliminated on more than one occasion. If I didn't end my relationship with Rose; she had said that would end it for me.

She had also tried by harassing us and having an ex-girlfriend work with me; putting me in compromising positions. But, when she realized that it wasn't going to work, she moved on to the next phase of her plan; trying to take

Rose and Ethan from me permanently, by having them murdered."

Adrian bowed his head with sadness; having to relive finding me lying unconscious, being in a coma, and Ethan being without me for weeks. He has endured so much; just to be with me, protect us, and just to love us.

There really was no end to his depth of devotion to our relationship. I could live a 100 years and I could never pay him back for all he has given me.

He was ask several more questions before he was dismissed from the stand; taking his seat next to me, entwining our fingers together.

**TATIANA'S POV**

I was called to the witness stand to speak my views of this situation. Now that I would have my chance to speak; everyone would see that I was correct in my actions. I will not take this injustice lying down. My twit of a nephew stood before

me with that smirk on his face; I wanted to slap him, traitor.

Ivan spoke; asking a direct question with no pleasantries. "Please state your name for the King's court."

I cleared my throat and straightened my back as I made myself comfortable in my seat. "Lady Tatiana Maria Ivashkov. The Imperial House of Romanov; The former Queen of the Moroi Society." I turned to Ibrahim; giving him a frosty glare.

"I am surprised to see.. you turn on your family, Ivan. I would expect it from your ungrateful, disrespectful, drunk of a son, but never you." Rose jumped from her seat.

"Don't you talk about Adrian like that you stupid bitch." Everyone in the courtroom used hush tones of shock; due to Rose's outburst.

Ibrahim directed his attention to his disgusting offspring. "Rosemarie, You can't have any more outbursts while the testimony is being given."

I gave her a glare, not hiding the fact that I truly hated everything about her.

Ivan turned to me once again. "May we continue?"

I gave him a scornful smile. "What ever you wish, traitor."

King Ibrahim coming to the rescue once again. "Ms. Ivashkov, that will be enough with your attitude. Please just answer the questions that are ask of you."

I leered at him. "Of course, _King Mazur._

"Why is it that you felt the need to order the murders of Miss. Hathaway and her baby? What is it she did to you to provoke such an drastic action?"

"Are you serious Ivan? You know the answer to that question." I gave him as much sarcasm as I could call-up.

"What question?" Ivan looked at me with confusion on his face.

What the hell is my nephew thinking, Idiot. "Ivan, the question of why I had someone attempt to murder that little bloodwhore and her bastard child. The only regret that I have is that they didn't die." I was so enraged at my nephew's incompetence.

Ivan turned to Ibrahim and stated matter of factually. "I am done with my line of questioning. The Crown rests."

I glanced to see my attorney shaking his head in defeat. What the hell just happened. He didn't, that rotten little. He tricked me. "Ivan, you unappreciative, deceitful, son of a bitch. You hate that little slut as much as I do. How could you betray our family?

Our legacy? You will regret this decision, I swear to you."

**ROSE'S POV**

After they escorted Tatiana to her seat and quieted down the chamber; My Dad addressed us once again. "After the sudden turn of events that have lead us to our verdict; with the admission of her guilt, Tataina Ivashkov will be handed her

sentence immediately following a brief consultation with counsel at my bench. I would also like Rosemarie Hathaway Hanedani to approach the bench with the counsel."

I walked slowly to my Dad's bench as if I were receiving a death sentence. I knew what was coming in my direction and I dreaded it. We appeared before my Father waiting for his instruction.

"Since Tatiana has admitted her guilt and we can move forward with the sentencing phase of this trial. I have decided that I would like you, Rose, to determine what her punishment should be." My Dad gazed into my eyes conveying that it really was

necessary to be done this way.

"What are the choices of punishment I have to consider?" My voice shaking with nervousness.

My Dad eyes never leaving mine. "Life in prison without any chance of parole or Death."

I took a deep, purifying breath and slow exhaled as I accepted the task before me. My first official duty as Princess Rosemarie Hanedani, it may have seemed crazy, but I saw the pride in my Father's eyes as I accepted the task he laid before me.

I turned to face the large group of people assembled in the room. "I have been given the task to decide the fate of Ms. Tatiana Maria Ivashkov. I had several weeks to come to terms with this very scenario; although I hate to put someone else's

life in my hands, I had to first consider a few things. I know for a fact that Miss. Ivashkov never thought of my life or the life of my son, Ethan. It is a sheer miracle that both of us are still alive. She has no remorse or regret for her decisions. So therefore,

I shouldn't have any for the one I am about to make."

I turned to face Tatiana directly before I spoke. "You have caused nothing but hell for me, Ethan, and mostly your own great-nephew, Adrian. He has endured so much hurt because of you. I can never forget you for what you've done to my family.

With that said, I sentence you Tatiana Maria Ivashkov to….Life in prison without a chance for parole. Death would be too easy for you. I want you to think of the wrongs you have committed not only against me and my loved ones, but everyone else you abused

when you held your position as Queen. And one last personal note, I hope you rot in your cell." There was an eerie silence that radiated throughout the room.

I started to walk towards Adrian, Lissa, and Christian when Ivan reached for my arm. "Rose? I am sorry for all the hurt the I caused you and my son. I hope you can someday find it within yourself to forgive me."

I looked at the place where he had a hold of my arm and then up to his face. "Maybe…I don't know. But, the apology was a start." I pulled from his grasp as I continued my walk.

"May I request one last word with you Rosemarie?" Tatiana had the nerve to address me.

"What is it that you want?" I walked closer to her to hear whatever bullshit she was shoveling out.

She leaned in close to whisper the words that only I could hear. "I know about you and Belikov, everything. I know who the father of your baby really is, remember that _Princess." _ They escorted her out of the courtroom as I stood there speechless.

**That last line just sort of came to me at the end…Have no idea where it's going..lol**

**If you liked it…please review……it keeps me going…..**

**Thanks…Terri :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey Everyone…I guess you didn't enjoy the last chapter, considering I didn't get many reviews…BOO!...:(**

**I was hoping to feel more love, but I have decided to elaborate the story anyways…I needed more drama between Rose and Tatiana. **

**So, I don't know when I will end this story, it could be 7-8 more chapters. We will see! Please review…it's helps keep up my morale..I own nothing…Richelle Mead does.**

**Thanks Terri **

**CHAPTER** **31**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I saw it in an instant, the look on Rose's face, utter devastation was written all over it for me to see. I ran up to her side. "What the hell did she have to say? I saw that she whispered something to you.

What was it?...... Rose?" My voice starting to raise slightly, due to anxiety.

She had a blank expression on her face as she answered me. "It was nothing. I mean nothing I care to discuss right here, right now. I will tell you when we are alone, okay?"

She pulled me into a tight squeeze. I knew whatever Tatiana had said, it had frightened her, which was highly unusual for Rose.

I just held her tighter while making circles with my fingers along the small of her back.. "It will be alright. Whatever the problem may be; we'll fix it, together. She is locked away now sweetheart; never to bother us again, I promise."

I just wanted to get her out of here, but we had to see her father, Lissa, and Christian before we could make our way home. As the thought was crossing my mind, we were approached by Lissa, Christian, Abe, and my Father.

"What did Tatiana want with you Rose?" Lissa grabbed Rose's hand, placing it into hers.

"It was nothing, really." She looked directly in Lissa's eyes. I knew that they were secretly conveying a message that they would talk about it later.

"I am so proud of the way you handled things today. You spoke like a true Royal." Lissa said as she gave Rose a brilliant smile.

They lightly bumped their hips together. "Yea right, Liss! I fit right in with the high society. I will soon be attending all their fancy dinners and shit." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah Princess Rose, You are a true Royal alright. A Royal pain in my ass." Christian gave her a wide grin.

She raised her eyebrow, or attempted to, failing miserably. "Remember Flamer, I can put your scorching ass to death if I wanted." She stuck her tongue out at him.

I could see that Rose was going to have fun with this whole Princess thing. She said she didn't like the idea of her new title, but secretly I think she loves it.

I had to chuckle at the idea of my Little Dhampir being a Princess and then eventually a Queen. Oh Christ! What a sight that will be. Honestly, I think Rose would be a perfect representation of our peoples, whether she believes it or not.

I had complete faith in her abilities to lead; she was born for this, a natural.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned slightly to get a better view of the person touching me. It was my Dad. "Hello Son. How are you holding up?" This is the first I have spoken to my Dad in months.

"I am doing well considering the circumstances. I am just glad that Rose and Ethan can finally be safe and hopefully free of any scrutiny." I locked eyes with my father trying to make him understand the meaning of my words.

"I spoke with Rose earlier, after the sentencing. I wanted to make you aware that I had apologized to her." He gave me a weak smile.

"Why would you want to do that? Is it because of her new position? What are your motives now?" I ask him with the accusation evident in my words.

He shook his head slightly as he spoke. "No, no motives Adrian. I have always been aware of Rosemarie's heritage. It wasn't until I had read the case file against Tatiana did I realize how unfair she was to Rose.

I then saw the error of my ways. Rose had never done anything to me and neither did Abe. It was Tatiana and the other elders in our family that had deluded me to false ideas on how things should have been ruled within our society.

I just wanted to tell you that I am very sorry for the pain I have caused both of you." I saw it in my Dad's face that he was sincere. Without any warning, he suddenly reached forward and pulled me into an embrace.

It was the first time in years my father had laid a hand on me. I really didn't know how to react to his sudden show of interest. But, something deep inside of me was guarded, warning me, and I didn't know why.

I gave Rose a sideward glance to see her grinning at me. I knew that she had blamed herself for so many of the problems between me and my Dad, but I had explained to her time and time again; that my father had always found me as a disappointment.

As his only son, it bothered him that I never lived up to his ideal expectations. I have always lived by my own set of rules, never molded to the ideas of what a Lord should be. I guess I marched to the beat of my own drum.

I knew that was one of the reasons Rose and I were so perfect together. We did things our own way, whatever made us comfortable, happy. Of course, where Rose was concerned it had always involved Lissa first, but not so much anymore,

not since Ethan came along. Her priorities had changed and rightfully so. With the thought of Ethan swimming through my mind, I turned to my Rose.

"Are you ready to get home to our boy?" I had to break the awkward feelings I had going on with my Dad.

Abe had spoken before Rose had a chance to. "I was hoping we could all enjoy a meal together at the The Tavern, a celebration dinner of sorts. Nanny Hailey is home with Ethan. I am sure they are fine. The two of you deserve a little time out together with friends and

family."

I looked at Rose to see what she wanted to do. "I guess it would be alright." She said. But, I still saw the apprehension in her features.

" I will call home and make sure everything is okay." I assured her; knowing she hated to leave the baby for long periods of time. Rose was a real hands-on mother. We tried to do everything for Ethan ourselves. We didn't like the idea of someone else raising our child.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed our home number; after the third ring, Hailey finally answered.

"Ivashkov residence." She stated politely.

"Hello Hailey, This is Adrian. Is everything going well with Ethan?"

"Yes, Lord Ivashkov. I had just given him his bath and he is finishing his bottle as we speak. Is there something wrong, sir?" She asks with her usual professionalism.

"Oh no… nothing at all. Rose and I were going to have some dinner with family and friends. We were wondering if it might be possible for you to stay with Ethan a while longer?"

"It is fine, no worries at all. Tell Lady Rose to enjoy herself, that her baby is fine. I will see you both when you arrive home." She said; hanging up the receiver.

I put my phone away and took Rose's hand in mine. "Let's go . We are all set."

ROSE'S POV

We finally got seated at our table; me, my dad, Adrian, Lissa, Christian, and Pavel. Ivan had also decided to join us for dinner as everyone started ordering their drinks. I had come to the conclusion that I have had a tough day. So, I decided to treat myself to an alcoholic

beverage. I ask the waitress if she could have the bartender make me a parrot bay breezer (marla…haha). Of course, she had returned to our table to inform me that the bartender was new, and didn't know how to make it.

"Are you kidding me?" I tried to explain what was in it. But, by the time she got to him, she would probably forget the ingredients. I just thought, 'hell with it' I'll go make it myself. I went to the bar to show him how it was done.

Everyone had laughed at my brashness. Hell, I didn't care, it was what I wanted and I was getting it. They weren't laughing after I got back to our table and they all decided to have a taste of my concoction.

"Let me have some Hathaway." Christian demanded.

"Get your own fireball. I told you it was good and you acted as if I were crazy to show that dimwit how it was done. Now I don't want to share with your fun making ass. That will teach you to not trust in my tastes." I laughed at him; while sipping my drink.

Lissa handed hers to Christian, letting him taste it. "That's a girlie drink." He scoffed.

"Maybe you should order two of them then." I grinned even wider at him. I loved to antagonize Christian and I know deep down he loved it too!

"Funny.. Hathaway. "

The waitress had taken our food orders and the drinks were flowing freely as we enjoyed our conversation.

"So, Rose. Should we have your coronation before or after your wedding to Adrian?" My Dad asks as if the decision was already made on my behalf.

"Ahh…I don't know. I was really hoping you could give me an extension, before I had to make a choice." I gave him a weak smile.

"Well, what is there really to extend. I mean, either you want to assume your birth-right or you don't. It is a fairly simple question." Abe had stated without any hesitation.

"I am just nervous..I guess. If I had to be completely honest; I would say that I would probably mess things up. I mean; I am quick tempered, rash thinking, and I react first, only thinking to ask questions later. I would be a laughing stock. No one would take me seriously." I

spoke the honest truth of my feelings about taking on this position and it scared the hell out of me.

The whole table had gone silent; absorbing my confession of why I wasn't sure about my decision.

My dad took my hand in his and gave me a gentle squeeze. "Rosemarie, I told you before I have all the faith in the world in your abilities. You can do this. You always think of others before yourself, yes, you are rash, but we can work on that.

I would never say that our Society doesn't take you seriously, because today when you stood before a packed audience in that courtroom, every eye was on you. Every person in that room had looked to your leadership and your guidance.

They were waiting on your judgment. You had proven to be fair, just, and impartial, even though the situation directly involved you and my grandson. So, yes, I believe you can do this. You and Adrian, together, will do a fantastic job.

I hope you with consider what I am offering you, your son, and future children."

I gripped my dad's hand tighter as I gazed at Adrian, hoping for some guidance. "What do you think Adrian? This involves you too! We will be married and we both have to want this, together."

He just gave me that sweet smile and replied. "I am with you no matter what you choose, my Little Dhampir."

I turned my attention to my father once again. "We accept your offer Dad. But, I would like to get married first, before we make any official announcements, okay? I just want to have a wedding and have a little normalcy before everything changes so drastically for us."

Abe was beaming with pride. I had made him extremely happy, it was written all over his face. "Absolutely, whatever you need Kiz. I will stay in my position until after you return from your honeymoon and then we will move forward with your coronation.

I will relinquish all my Royal responsibilities to you at that time. I am exceptionally proud of you, Rosemarie. Look at it this way, you have a few more months before any changes are made. So, move forward with your wedding plans and everything else that needs to be done.

Enjoy yourself, you deserve it."

Everyone raised their glasses declaring a toast of congratulations. What the hell did I just agree too! I will probably have an assassination attempt in the first week alone. My thoughts were racing; and what could bring me from my thoughts, food. I was starving.

"Yours looks better than mine." I pouted, while taking a forkful from Adrian's plate.

He looked at me with mock horror. "Quit stealing my food, Rosemarie. You have your own."

I gave him a man-eating smile, which always worked. "You better learn to share Mr. Ivashkov. Or I promise that I will not be so generous with you anymore."

He picked up on my insinuation right away. He pushed his plate towards me. "Here, Hell, take my whole plate then." He smiled at me.

Everyone started laughing at us. I can't believe what I had just implied in front of everyone, must be the alcohol. Piss on them, if they can't handle a joke. I am not changing for anyone.

Abe interrupted my dirty thoughts. "Kiz, I am your father. I really don't need to hear all of the details." He scrunched up his nose.

I snorted out-loud. "Lighten up old man! Can't your virginal ears take it?"

My dad started laughing. "And this is our future Queen at her finest." Everyone joined in the laughter.

A shrieking cell phone had disturbed our laughter. "Mazur here." Abe answered.

"WHAT??? You're absolutely sure. How the HELL did this happen? I will be there within 15 minutes. DO NOT touch anything until I arrive."

Pavel was already alert and standing beside Abe's chair, ready for anything. "What happened Sir?"

"What is it dad?" My voice was shaking. I had a gut feeling something horrible had happened.

His eyes danced with anger. "Guardian Nikita Kozlov has been drained of all her blood and…."

"And WHAT?" I ask; my question pleading for an answer.

"Tatiana is gone…escaped. I have to go..Adrian and Christian get them home safely." My dad turned to Pavel as they quickly left the restaurant.

My heart sank as I looked at Adrian. "Ethan, she will go to Ethan…..She threatened me with what she knows about him. Oh God! Adrian." The tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran towards our home leaving everyone behind me.

**ABE'S POV**

Pavel and I quickly made our way to the Court's holding prison. We came to a screeching halt when we took in our surroundings. Guardian Morozov was hovering over the bodies of Guardians Kozlov and Ivanoz.

"Are they both dead? How the Hell did this happen Lev?" I demanded with authority.

He gazed up at me with remorse. "I have no idea sir. I happen to come across them when we were to change our guarding shifts. It wasn't reported that they had returned to their stations. Usually, the guardians will send a status report to let their supervisor know the prisoner

has been returned to their cell and they were secured. I couldn't understand why it didn't happen in this situation, until I saw them lying here. Nikita is the only one who lost her life. Her body has been completely depleted of its blood. Meanwhile, Luka was hit on the back of

his head. He is still unconscious. I have called for paramedics; which should be here soon. But, I called you first sir."

I turned to Pavel; giving him the instructions that I wanted carried out. He was the best and I knew it would be done accordingly and thoroughly.

"We need to have all Guardians assembled now for further instruction. It is obvious that Tatiana Ivashkov is now Strigoi. The first person she will go after will be my daughter. I need a minimum of 5 Guardians dispatched to her home…NOW!"

Pavel bowed his head slightly. "Yes Sir." He was on his radio; within seconds, Guardians had been sent to their assigned destinations."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Rose's number. After the fourth ring, it went straight to her voice mail. Damn it!

**ROSE'S POV**

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I knew without a doubt that if Tatiana was Strigoi; she was coming after Ethan and then me. I would have to kill that bitch this time. There would be no forgiving, no second chances. It was time to end all of this permanently.

I slowed down as I reached our apartment. I stood there staring at our broken door; waiting on Adrian, knowing I didn't have the courage to walk into our house alone. I was afraid of what I my find inside. I blinked my eyes rapidly as the tears blurred my vision.

"Rose?" I didn't even notice Adrian's approach. "What the hell happened?" He took my hand pulling me inside our home.

Our apartment was in shambles; glasses and pictures broken, furniture tipped over. I was in shock as I took in the sights of our belongings, destroyed. But, I didn't care about these material things. There was only one thing I cared about, my son.

I screamed over and over. "Ethan! Ethan!" I ran into his room, with Adrian behind me.

"NO! NO! I can't be." I fell to my knees, sobbing.

"Hailey?" Adrian kneeled beside her body; checking for a pulse. She had blood coming from her head, it didn't look good.

She had been in front of Ethan's crib. She was trying to protect him; shielding him with her life.

"Is she dead?" I ask Adrian. I was speaking , but I felt absolutely nothing,... just emptiness.

He shook his head. "No, she still has a pulse, but it's weak. We need to call for help."

Christian entered the room; pulling me up from the floor, and wrapping his arms around me. "I will call for help. Come on Rose." He guided me into our living room.

Lissa rushed to the couch, taking me in her arms. "Shhh! It's alright Rose." She whispered, trying to give me comfort.

I looked into her eyes, trying to focus through my tears. "No Lissa, it's not."

Abe and Pavel came rushing into our apartment. I instantly got to my feet and ran into my dad's arms; through my sobs, I pleaded for his help.

"Dad, Help me! She took Ethan. Dad..Please. I can't lose him." I lost all sense of control as my father held me tightly in his arms.

**OKAY GUYS..YOU KNOW THE DRILL..PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY..I UPDATE QUICKLY..I SHOULD SEE SOME LOVE FOR THAT. :) **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW TWIST THAT JUST CAME TO ME.**

**TERRI 3**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello Everyone…Thank you for your reviews…I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I own nothing..Richelle Mead owns VA and its characters.**

**Thank you reading my story.. :D**

**Terri**

**CHAPTER 32**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

Our hearts were completely and utterly broken. Rose was beyond devastated. How much shit could one person possible endure without going completely insane. I am so tired of seeing her hurt, both of us hurt. It wasn't fucking fair to have to go through so much anguish in

such a short amount of time. What did we ever do wrong to deserve any of this? We had had enough. If I were honest, I would just admit that this was my fault. If only I would have just left her alone. Christ, what am I thinking, I would be nothing without Rose and Ethan. I

just really hope that Tatiana doesn't harm him. It will literally kill Rose to have anything happen to her baby boy. Not to mention myself. I loved my son beyond words. I keep imagining him propped up on my stomach with my knees supporting his little back; with him

smiling at me. He had just learned to reach for his toys, and starting to speak baby babble. His smile was the most wonderful thing I've ever seen. I can't imagine never seeing that smile again. I heard Rose sobbing as I am pulled from my memories of Ethan.

"Rose?..Baby?" All the lights were off in Ethan's nursery. She was on the floor, lying in the fetal position beside his empty crib; holding on to his blanket, and favorite stuffed animal. I pulled her off the floor; onto my lap and cradled her. I had no idea how to make this better

for her. "Tell me what to do Sweetheart. I don't know how to comfort you. I feel so helpless."

"Just bring him back to us Adrian. We can't lose him." Her tears starting to fall fast as she spoke the next question, the one I was dreading to hear her ask. "What if she kills him?" Her face was full of despair.

"We will find him. She won't do that, she can't." I honestly didn't know if Tatiana, the Strigoi Tatiana would do such a thing or not.

I held her in my arms; running my hand through her hair, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I promise we will find him and bring him home."

Rose had turned her attention to her father's conversation that he was having with Pavel. "Sir, I have contacted Guardian Alberta Petrov, as you requested; she will arrive within a few hours with 10 additional Guardians from the Academy."

"Thank you Pavel. I knew I could count on you to get things done. You're an exceptional man." Abe slapped him on the shoulder as a sign of gratitude. The grief was overwhelming evident in Abe's voice.

**ROSE'S POV**

I walked out in the living room to where Abe and Pavel were talking. "You requested for Alberta to come with other Guardians?"

"Yes, of course Kiz. I would do anything to get my grandson back. He needs to be home, safe with his momma."

"What about their charges Dad? They shouldn't leave their Moroi to help me find my son. I am only a Dhampir. What importance am I to take precedence over a Moroi life?" My voice was lifeless, dead. I felt hollow, for I nothing left inside of me.

Abe walked over to me; placing his strong hands on my shoulders. "I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth again." I looked up at him with confusion.

"What?" I ask; lowering my head, trying to hide the shame on my face. I would never put any Moroi life before the life of my own son's. It was never going to happen. They no longer came first, he did.

"You are my daughter, and you are of great importance to me. It doesn't matter if you are Dhampir. And would someone please explain what the Hell that is supposed to mean anyways. A Moroi life is not better than yours. Nor is it more valuable than yours. The only

difference between us is the fact that I drink blood; and you are physically stronger, and in my opinion, better than Moroi. My grandson is better than all of us. He is special, Rose. Ethan is going to be of great importance. I can feel it." He put his fingers under my chin, forcing

my eyes up to meet his. "We will get him back, I promise you Kiz. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. I trust you extensively." I replied with the same dull expression.

Abe and I both whirled around to face Pavel. He was in the process of answering his cell phone. "Pavel here. Yes, I understand. Please escort Guardian Petrov to the residence of Adrian Ivashkov and Rose Hathaway."

"Thanks Pavel for skipping the formalities. " I gave him a tiny smile. It was all I was capable of giving at this point.

Guardian Morozov walked into our apartment with Alberta as 10 other Guardians following behind.

Alberta walked over to me. "How are you doing Rose?"

My eyes started to betray me with the tears that wanted to escape. "Not that good. But, thank you so much for coming Alberta. I really appreciate it."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. You need us and we will be there for you, anytime." She said while stroking my arm. "Rose, you look exhausted and you are going to need your rest. We need you to be in your best fighting form, so we are able to find your little boy. Let

us work out some details. We will call you if we need anything, I promise."

I glanced over my shoulder to see Adrian on the couch; shoulders slumped, face buried in his hands. We both had been suffering so much. I needed him to come to bed with me. He desperately needed some rest also. I was never going to make it through this without him and

vice versa.

"Come on babe. Let's go lay down for awhile." I took his hand, pulling him off the couch, and leading him to our bedroom.

We got in bed and wrapped our arms around each other. "Go to sleep sweetheart. I will stay awake in the event that they need one of us. You need your rest." He whispered while playing with my hair, trying to soothe me. I didn't have the heart to tell him that nothing would

soothe me. Not until we had Ethan back home with us.

I laid my head on Adrian's chest; listening to the steady beat of his strong heart. "Adrian?"

"Yeah?" He said while kissing my hair.

"Do you think he is cold or hungry? Maybe he is crying for me, you, both of us. He hasn't had a bottle for hours, he has to be starving. He doesn't have his favorite blanket to keep him warm. He needs you to play with him before he falls asleep.

And Ethan can't sleep without his kisses from us." I took a deep breath and released it; trying to calm myself. "Adrian, I can't make it without him." The tears were flowing freely from my eyes, saturating his shirt.

"I don't know hun. I can't give you an honest answer. I don't have one. But, I can promise we will find him. I will bring him back to you, even if I have to give my own life to have him safe in your arms again."

I heard the silent sobs trying to be released from his chest. He was fighting his emotions, trying to remain strong for me.

"I know you would. I am lucky to have you." I stretched my neck to give him a small kiss on his lips.

"Rose, please don't say that." He took a deep breath and exhaled it loudly.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't you want me to tell you the truth about how I feel?" I gazed up at his face. He was staring straight at the ceiling with silent tears sliding down his cheeks.

"This is my fault Rose. I am the blame for her taking him and trying to destroy you. This is my family, once again causing you pain. My aunt took our baby boy and is using him to get to you or me. Christ, I have no damn idea what she wants anymore. She has nothing to

achieve by doing this, nothing."

I propped myself up on my elbow to get a better view of his face. "Adrian, please don't think like that. I never want you to feel that way. You have brought nothing but happiness in my life. You have changed mine and Ethan's life for the better and we both love you

immensely. I could live two lifetimes and never give back to you all that you've given me, never."

His beautiful green eyes, glistening with tears, gazed into mine with so much love and adoration, it almost took my breath away. "Thank you for loving me." He said; cupping my cheeks and very lightly brushed his lips to mine.

"Please get some rest. You need it, you're exhausted."

I closed my eyes as sleep eventually found me.

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I was relieved that she was able to finally fall asleep. I listened to her gentle breathing while feeling her chest rise and fall with each soft breathe she took.

I could hear Abe, Pavel, and Alberta in the other room, discussing possible tactics and locations that Tatiana could have went with Ethan.

A few hours may have passed when I felt Rose stirring beside me. I knew she wouldn't stay asleep for long, even though she is entirely drained of all her energy. I've never seen her so exhausted before. But, even that couldn't keep her from wanting to find Ethan.

"Did you sleep at all?" She whispered to me.

I didn't want to answer her; knowing she would start worrying about me too!

"Hey, you're awake. You didn't sleep long." I pointed out to her.

"I couldn't sleep well. I kept having terrible dreams. "I pulled her close; hugging her tight against my body. We lay together; not needing to say any words, just being close to one another was enough.

We heard the Guardians talking in the living room, when one particular subject caught our attention.

Guardian Morozov was speaking to Pavel and Abe. "I found this envelope in the mailbox belonging to Lord Ivashkov and Princess Rosemarie."

Rose got up from our bed; while walking to the living room to talk her father. "Dad, what is in the envelope?" Her voice was so hoarse from crying. She was depleted; emotionally and physically spent.

Abe handed her the envelope that was simply addressed to Rosemarie. She opened it up and pulled out the contents.

"Read it aloud." Abe had requested of her.

Rose swallowed hard before she read the note.

_Little Boy Blue _

_Mountains So High In The Skies _

_Adrian And Rosemarie Will Come Alone _

_If Not, You Will All Mourn When Baby Ethan Dies._

_LONG LIVE THE QUEEN._

_Tomorrow at 12:00 midnight in the garden._

"What does that mean?" Rose pleaded for an answer to the cruel riddle.

"I know what it means." I spoke with so much hatred towards Tatiana, that I barely recognized my own voice. "She means Blue Mountain. It is where my great grandmother had lived, Tatiana's mother's home.

It is located just south of Court, about an hour drive from here. If you remember in our dreams together, I would take you to her gardens." I reminded Rose of the location.

"Should we leave now?" Rose had excitement, nervousness, and anger all mixed together in her voice.

If she gets close to Tatiana, I knew she would kill her. Without a doubt, I was scared for tomorrow to come. I was afraid of the outcome. Someone was going to die and I don't want to lose anyone I love. Rose was ready for this fight.

I saw it there as she read the letter; her anger was consuming her.

"No way in hell, are you two going alone." Abe was partially shouting at no one in particular. "It is entirely too dangerous. You will take Guardians with you."

"No, I will not dad. Did you not hear what I read from that note? She said she will kill him. And since when did I become this helpless little girl? I may have taken time off as a Guardian to be a mother full-time, but I will always be a Guardian at heart.

I killed dozens of Strigoi when I was in Russia. Or did you forget that? I even killed the man that I loved. So, I think if I was able to achieve that, I can easily do this. Besides, she took my son from me and I would literally kill anything or anyone to get him

back home safely. You better believe it. Now, let's get our plans set in motion because Tatiana Ivashkov is going to meet her match. One of us is going to die tomorrow night and I can guarantee that it is not going to be me."

Rose was sure of the fight set before her. I just pray it all works out according to her plan.

I had that strange gut feeling that I had once before and that's what has me worried.

Guardian Alberta had entered the room to inform us that Guardian Ivanov was now conscious and talking.

Rose was the first to comment on his condition. "We need to get over to the clinic now to find out with he can tell us about Tatiana. Anything little thing may be able to help us."

I turned to her. "Rose, we already know where she is at. What information could he possibly have that would help us any further?"

"Well for one, he may be able to tell us if she had someone helping her. I don't want to go in to this meeting not knowing who all the players are." Rose was in total Guardian mode. She was more determined now than I had ever seen her,

at least not since she made that fateful trip to Russia.

"Okay then let's get over to his room and see what he can tell us." I grabbed her hand pulling her in the direction of the clinic. "While we are there maybe we can stop to see how Hailey is? Maybe she will remember something for us also."

It was coming up on 10:00 am as our entourage made our way into the medical clinic.

Dr. Olendski had only given permission to Abe, Pavel, Rose, and me to enter the room to question Luka Ivanov.

I felt sorry for him; he was a really decent guy, we had known each other since school. He was too young to have to be willing to give his life for one of us. But, now was not the time to focus on him.

In less than 10 hours time, Rose and I will be in for the fight of our lives.

We entered his room to see him sitting up in the bed. "First of all, I am deeply sorry that I let you down Your Majesty." He bowed his head in respect.

Rose stepped forward and started with her line of questioning. "Tell us from the beginning what happened. Do not leave any detail out no matter how small you feel it may be. Anything will help."

"I will do my best, Princess." He started to say, but she quickly interrupted him.

"Please just Rose, okay? Now go ahead."

"Yes Rose. Guardian Kozlov and I were escorting the prisoner, Tatiana Ivashkov, back to her cell. I really didn't see or sense anything unusual but, out of nowhere I felt an object strike the back of my head.

I spun around in the direction of where I was struck and I saw a man just briefly before I lost consciousness. The last thing I heard was Nikita screaming, there was nothing I could do for her. I am so sorry I am not able to tell you what the man looked like."

Rose kept up with the questioning; refusing to give up on any details he may be able to give her. "Can you tell me if he were Strigoi?"

"No, he was Dhampir. I am 100% sure." He looked at Abe and Guardian Pavel. "How is Nikita?"

"Guardian Kozlov lost her life in the line of duty. I am sorry son." Abe reached forward and patted Luka's shoulder. Guardian Ivanov nodded before lowering his head with great sadness.

If I didn't know better, I would say that he was in love with Guardian Kozlov. "I am really sorry Luka." I said to him with sympathy.

"It's one of the sad facts of our line of work, Adrian! What happened? Why would you need all this information, Am I allowed to ask?" He gazed at me, hoping I would answer his question.

"Our son was kidnapped by Tatiana after she turned strigoi and escaped." My voice was starting to slip a little.

"I am sorry Adrian. I had no idea. If I can do anything to help you.."

"Thanks Luka. You already have. Now get some rest." I said as we exited his room, shutting the door behind us.

**ROSE'S POV**

"Where do you know him from?" I was curious because I have never seen Adrian around any Guardians or ever speaking of any, other than our close friends.

"I went to school with Luka. We were friends actually." He gave me a small smile.

I just wanted to get this over with. When I killed this bitch, we will have our lives back. I wanted Adrian to have some peace. He deserved it more than any of us.

As we walked towards Hailey's room Dr. Olendski stopped us before we could enter. "She hasn't regained consciousness yet. I think it would be best if we waited a while before visiting.

She had a bite mark on her neck and we need to make sure that there are no signs of her possibly being Strigoi. I hope you understand."

"Is that possible from just a bite?" I always thought it involved much more than that .

Dr. Olendski gave me a confused look. "Well yes. If she is close enough to being depleted of her blood, through either a bite or by other means. In Hailey's particular case, she had an open wound to her head.

If she is at the state of almost total depletion and if a Strigoi force feed her enough of it's tainted blood, she could turn."

"I never knew that." I turned to Adrian; questioning him with a look. He just shrugged his shoulders signifying he hadn't known either.

We thanked the Doctor and left the clinic; to return to our home, and to finish our plans.

Alberta, Pavel, and my Dad; along with Adrian and myself had decided on a game plan that we were all comfortable with. I had agreed to let the Guardians post a quarter mile from Adrian's great grandmother's house.

Adrian was going to have an alert button, so to speak. He would push it in the event we were to need any help. It was highly unlikely I would let him trip it off, since this bitch was mine for the staking.

Everyone in our group bid there farewells before we set off to get Ethan back. Lissa was standing beside our car, crying. I felt the nervous, scared, and sorrow filled emotions flow like a flood through our bond.

I hugged her tight. "Lissa, don't worry. I am coming back with Ethan. We will be fine. You need to trust in me."

She sniffled back her tears. "I do trust in you. Please come back safe. Promise me."

"I promise. I will see you soon." I kissed her cheek as Adrian started the car; signaling that it was time to go. I pulled from Liss and got in the car.

I took my seat next to Adrian. "Are you ready to do this?" He questioned me.

"Absolutely, I've never been more ready for anything in my life." My voice filled with confidence.

He put the car in gear and hit the accelerator. "Let's Roll."

**I promise to update quickly..Didn't want to start a battle and**

**have to stop half way through it. The next chapter will **

**have more action…I promise. Thanks Terri **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi Guys!!! I have been updating like a madwoman…Please reward me by giving me nice reviews.**

**I would like to Thank all of you that had reviewed. You're the best!!! **

**As Always I Own Nothing..Richelle Mead does…Lucky Girl!**

**Enjoy!!! Terri**

**CHAPTER 33**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

For the first twenty minutes of our drive we remained in complete silence; apprehension, nervousness, and believe it or not, excitement filled the small space in our car.

Rose was practically bouncing out of her seat with anticipation for what was about to happen. She was scaring the hell out of me; acting too eager to face this fight.

I mean I understand she was anxious to get to Ethan, and so was I. But, she was consumed with bloodlust. I was truly frightened for the end results.

I gave her a sideward glance and ask. "Are you doing okay over there?"

She gazed at me with a puzzled look. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

I raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. "I don't know. It seems like you are about to jump out of your own skin. You seem so eager to fight her. She is a Strigoi now, and that makes me nervous, that's all."

She shook her head at me and then she spoke. "Adrian, I just want to get Ethan back safe and put all of this behind us. I am trying to focus on the positive; finding him safe, and staking that bitch through her heart.

I am sorry to say that about your family, but.... No, I am not sorry. She deserves whatever she gets. Besides, don't worry. This isn't my first rodeo, cowboy." She gave me a weak laugh.

I reached across middle console of the car, taking her hand in mine. "I know you've done this before, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. And you're right, she does deserve to die.

Please don't feel the need to justify whatever it is you have to do to her. I am with you and Ethan, as always. You two are my family." I brought her hand to my lips; giving it a kiss.

We were 10 miles outside the estate when Rose's phone alerted us as it started ringing.

**ROSE'S POV**

"What's up old man?" I answered, looking at the caller id.

"Pavel and I are following you all the way into the estate." He stated it with a tone; making me aware he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Why? You heard what she threatened. Do you not even care what she could do to my son?" It was harsh to say, but he was pissing me off with the chances he wanted to take.

"Rosemarie I will not satisfy your ridiculous question with an answer. However, I will not attend the meeting between Tatiana and yourselves. We will be concealed; you will not even know of our presence.

I ask you if you trust me, you said you did. Now, let me do what I need to do. I will not interfere unless I am absolutely needed. Understand?" He was clearly offended by my previous remark.

"Yes, I understand... Dad?.... I am sorry I offended you. I know you love Ethan more than anything and you would never do anything to compromise his safety. I don't know what I was thinking when I accused you."

I was ashamed of myself; for treating my dad with disrespect. I knew he would do anything for us. He didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

"It's okay Kiz. Please be careful. I love you kid. Now go kick some Strigoi ass." He was laughing as he hung up his phone.

Adrian was glancing in my direction; he wanted me to fill him in on what was going on. "What was that all about?" He quizzed me.

"My dad wants to enter the estate grounds with us. He says he and Pavel will stay hidden in the event we need him right away. I guess he is nervous that with the other Guardians a quarter mile away;

their response time would not be fast enough, in the event of an emergency." I rolled my eyes at the thought that I couldn't take care of myself. Although those words never came out of his mouth, it was just my own assumption.

"Cut him a break Rose. You and he just got to know each other, not to mention you just gave him his first grandchild. He doesn't want anything to happen to either one of you. I trust in his decisions completely.

There is a lot of good in Abe. He is a great man and I believe he would do anything in the world to keep you both safe." Adrian was staring at me with utter seriousness.

"I know. It's just that, I feel like everyone has lost their confidence in my abilities as a Guardian."

"Rose, please don't tell me that part of you is wanting to do this all alone because you feel you have something to prove.. I refuse to see you harmed by trying to convince us that you're still some sort of badass.

I wouldn't stand by and watch you get hurt. Besides, we all know what kind of badass you are. I wouldn't fuck with you. Well… never mind." He gave me a mischievous grin.

"Let's save our son and we can discuss the rest later." I gave him a smile.

My phone was shrieking again. "Hello, Guardian Petrov."

"Hey Rose, We are at our secure location and we will be ready in the event Lord Ivashkov trips his alarm. Please don't do anything rash; if you need us, use us. We are here for you. Good Luck."

"Thanks Alberta. You also!" I hung up my phone and took a deep breath. I knew we were getting close to his family's place.

**ADRIAN'S POV**

It was 11:40 when we pulled up to the gates of the residence. I punched in the code on the gates as they opened for us to enter. I watched in the rearview mirror as Abe and Pavel slid inside the gates on foot.

I was shocked at how fast and sleek Abe was in his movements. He was able to move beside Pavel with the same ease and grace. I know without a doubt he could kick ass like a Dhampir. I am curious to where he got his training from.

He and Rose were so much alike; no denying they were father and daughter.

I parked the car and turned to Rose. "The gardens are located in the back of the property. It will take us 10 minutes or so to walk to them. Are you ready babe?"

"Without a doubt, let's go." She opened the door and stood outside the car; taking in her surroundings. I have seen Rose while she was training, but I have never seen her in an actual fight with a Strigoi.

It's going to literally kill me to stand back and watch her do this alone.

I walked around the car to stand in front of her. I put my fingers under her chin and forced her to meet my eyes. I needed her to know for what I was about to say was very important.

"Rose, I need you to listen to ever word I am about to say. Okay?"

She nodded her head at me. But, her eyes widened with worry. "I love you very much. I can't have you rushing in there to meet your destiny and not hear me say it one more time.

Also, this is imperative, if at any time you are able to get Ethan safely and leave, do it! Do not worry about me or anything else. Do you understand me? No matter what happens to me, you get Ethan and yourself to Abe.

Having the two of you safe is all that matters to me. You come first."

Her eyes danced nervously as tears started to form. "What are you planning to do Adrian? I could never leave you. So, don't ask me to do it. We came here together and the three of us are leaving here together."

I placed my hands on both sides of her face; pulling her lips to mine, as they crashed together. I never wanted her lips to leave mine, but we had to go. I hugged her tight and whispered to her.

"Remember how much I love you, my Little Dhampir." I entwined my fingers with hers as we walked silently towards the gardens.

As we approached the gardens, Rose turned to me. "Strigoi, I can sense her. Be careful." She let go of my hand and pulled her stake from its sheath.

A moment later, Tatiana suddenly appeared in the gardens. Her appearance was down-right creepy. She had pallor white skin and bright red eyes. Even her voice had taken on a more sinister sound.

"How nice of Princess Rosemarie and Lord Adrian to grace me with their presence." Her words were dipping with venom and hatred.

"Fuck off! Where's our son? " Rose spat at her.

Tatiana laughed the most evil, scary laugh I had ever heard. This bitch was going to give me nightmares for weeks. "Interesting choice of words Rosemarie… our baby? HAHAHA! You disgust me.

Adrian, how could you let yourself be deceived by this slut? Or is it Dimitri's old Bloodwhore? Did you enjoy having him take your blood? You must have. Because you let a Strigoi have your body."

She was taunting Rose, trying to hurt her with her nasty remarks, but Rose wasn't falling for it.

"Shut up Tatiana. We are not here to play your games." I shouted at her. "Tell us where Ethan is."

"Games?" She laughed her crazy laugh again. "Dear Adrian the games are just beginning."

Without any warning; I was grabbed from behind with a knife being put to my throat. Rose spun quickly with her stake poised and positioned to kill whoever had grabbed me.

"Ambrose?" Rose questioned with utter shock on her face. "Why?"

I tried to struggle out of his hold. But, he was strong; stronger than me, and every time I tried to move his knife would cut me slightly.

"What did she promise you Ambrose? A life of immortality? Do you really want that for yourself? To kill others for their blood? Why? You have a choice. Why would you want to become something evil?"

Rose was trying to reason with him; to no avail.

"Do not answer her questions Ambrose. You owe her nothing." Tatiana sneered at him.

"Where's my baby Tatiana?" Rose was screaming at her now; her patience wearing thin.

Out of nowhere; we heard a baby crying, wailing shrills. It was Ethan. Within a blink of an eye, Tatiana had disappeared and then reappeared holding Ethan in her arms.

"He is such a beautiful baby. It will be a shame to kill him. Wait!...... Has there ever been a Strigoi infant?..haha..I guess that would be cruel. My only opinion is to kill him. It would be better for everyone."

Rose started to rush towards her. "Give me my baby. I swear to God I am going to fucking stake you in your cold heart."

Tatiana brought Ethan's neck to her lips. "Stop right there, Rose. I don't want to end our game too quickly. What would be the fun in that?"

"No, Rose Stop! What do you want Tatiana?" I pleaded with her to tell me what her demands were.

She turned to Ambrose and nodded as if she were signaling him to follow one of her orders.

He took the knife away from my throat; grabbing my wrist, and sliced it deeply . The blood started to flow freely from my vein. I knew what her plan was. Rose turned to me with sheer horror written all over her face.

"Rose, I am fine. Remember what I told you. Do what I said. Understand me?" I pleaded for her to listen to me.

Tatiana started laughing once again. "Oh! I do love a dramatic show. Like I said before Adrian, you were always the theatrical one with the over-active imagination. But, I guess it's time to move on with phase two of my game plan.

It seems Rosemarie that you have a choice to make."

"What choice, you demented old hag? I am sick of your damn games, just give me my baby." Rose was furious.

"Is that your choice? But, you didn't give me a chance to tell you your options." Tatiana teased Rose with her cruel taunts.

"Again, what are choices you're babbling on about?" Rose demanded of her.

She clapped her hands together, and followed with a grand sweep of her assembled audience. "Well, one of them has to die Rose. Will it be your second choice; your consolation prize, Adrian or Dimitri's son, Ethan?"

She was leering at Rose; her smile was the cruelest thing I had ever seen.

"Please don't leave me hanging with all this suspense. Will it be choice number 1 or choice number 2?" She hissed her taunting words.

I couldn't let Rose make a decision like this. She would never forgive herself for the outcome. I knew this was going to come to happen; I had felt it coming, but I didn't want to tell Rose. This was going to kill her.

Tatiana has me slowly bleeding to death anyways. I could feel myself starting to get cold from the blood loss. I wasn't walking away from this; knowing I was going to die today.

"Take me Tatiana. Give Ethan to Rose. Take my life, spare his." I shouted at her to take me.

The tears were forming in Rose's eyes. "No Adrian. I can't lose you too!"

"Everyone shut up! Ambrose, bring my disappointment of a nephew to me." Ambrose walked me over to Tatiana . She handed Ethan to him as they exchanged us. One for the other. I was so grateful that Ethan was free of her clutches.

I knew Rose could kill Ambrose with no problems if she had to, to get Ethan from him.

Tatiana spoke again as she demanded Ambrose like her puppet on a string. "Give the bloodwhore her bastard child." She spat the words out of her mouth as if they were poison.

He walked over the Rose and handed a screaming Ethan to his momma. Ethan instantly stopped crying as soon as he was placed in Rose's arms. Rose smiled a menacing smile at Ambrose.

"Are you sure you want to die for her? You do know that after I stake her, I am going to kill you too, right?"

He quickly backed away from Rose because he knew she meant every word she spoke.

"Rose, I want you to take Ethan and get out of here. The two of you are safe. Please go. Remember how much I love the both of you. Leave now!" I pleaded with her to listen to me.

"I won't leave you Adrian. If you have to die then we all die together." Her eyes bore into to mine. I knew she meant it. She would die here with me.

"No one in my family will die tonight." Abe stepped out of the darkness with Pavel at his side. "Give me the baby Rose." I knew what Abe was encouraging Rose to do. He wanted _her_ to finish this, once and for all.

Tatiana screamed. "No! You will NOT defeat me. You will suffer." She sank her fangs in my neck as I felt my consciousness slowly start to slip away. Rose was the last thought my mind could register as darkness swallowed me.

**ROSE'S POV**

"No…No!!!!!" I handed Ethan to my father as I dashed towards Tatiana while she sank her fangs into Adrian's neck. It all happened in slow motion as I ran towards her.

I couldn't comprehend a thing that was happening around me as I saw her trying to force her tainted blood down Adrian's throat. My eyes focused on something I thought I would never see again….. Dimitri.

Dimitri stood before me. I faltered.

"Dimitri?" I ask.

Tatiana shrieked a horrible sound while she took in Dimitri's apparition. Frightened, she instantly stopped trying to force her blood upon Adrian. He lie still, so lifeless.

She took advantage of my sudden stupor, my grief from seeing Adrian lying there, and seeing Dimitri come back briefly to help us. She spun around so fast and back-handed me;

causing me to slightly lose my balance, and knocking my stake from my hand.

She smiled a terrible smile at me. "You let another man die. _Guardian_ Hathaway, what a joke! You didn't even try to save my nephew. I guess it sucks to second choice. Oh wait! It does and I should know."

"Fuck you Tatiana. I don't blame my dad for dumping your ass. You're nothing but a bitch. He had to be desperate to fuck someone like you." I was enticing her to come at me. I wanted her bad.

She stepped towards me. I extended my right fist and connected with her jaw. I threw punches repeatedly as blood was spraying from her wounds. She let out a god awful growl while she threw a punch at my face; breaking my nose.

I felt it pop and damn did it hurt. I glanced at the ground, seeing Adrian still lying there, not moving. The anger in me soared through my veins like a wildfire. I had to get him out of here. I had to help him.

I couldn't let him die, not here, not like this. I felt the anger consume me like I was being possessed by all the darkness I ever took from Lissa, multiplied by 10. I wanted to kill Tatiana. No, I needed to kill her.

The desire to kill her took over my mind. I could no longer control myself. I hit her over and over again. I had no control. I was beating her with everything I had in me; blow after blow.

I kicked off my right foot delivering a roundhouse kick to the side of her head as she fell to the ground. Strigoi or not, I was kicking her ass into oblivion. As she lay there on her back; I straddled on top of her.

I gave her the most antagonizing smile. "This is where it ends. You will never bother me or my family again. I hope you enjoy hell because that's where I am sending you."

I lifted up my stake and brought it down with so much force, penetrating her heart. Her mouth gaped opened; within seconds her features went slack. She was dead.

I immediately jumped off of her body and ran to Adrian. "Babe, can you hear me?" As much as I wanted to scream for him to wake up and talk to me; I knew I would be wasting time. He needed my help, not hysterics.

I felt for his pulse; it was weak, but it was still there. Thank God. I ripped the bottom half of my shirt and made a tourniquet for the bleeding wound on his wrist. I knew it wouldn't stop it completely but, it would slow it down until we got him some help.

I tripped the alarm that was in his pants pocket to alert the Guardians that we needed them. I was destined to save him. There was no way in hell I was letting him die.

"Hold on, Babe. I am getting help. If you can hear me, please keeping fighting. I love you."

I screamed for help. "Dad, we need help. Have Pavel get your vehicle. We need to get medical attention for Adrian now. He can't die. I need to get him to take my blood. It may help him; he's lost too much of his own; he needs to be replenished somehow."

My dad shouted at me. "Rose, you can't risk it. He may be turning Strigoi. She forced her blood into his body. He may not be able to stop one he starts feeding."

I looked at my dad with alarm. "I don't care. I will take that chance. I love him. I would never just let him die. I would give him every last drop of blood I had if it meant I could save his life."

"Pavel, give me your knife." I demanded and he knew not to deny my request. He handed me the knife without any hesitation.

I propped Adrian's head up on my lap as I brought the knife to my wrist making a small cut, but big enough to get a good flow of blood. "Baby, you have to drink from me."

I put my wrist to his lips so the blood would flow directly in to his mouth. Within a couple of minutes he had slightly opened his mouth and then latched onto my wrist. It was painful at first, but I didn't care. All I cared about was saving him.

The Guardians had arrived on the scene; poised and ready for the fight. But, as they glanced around they had seen Tatiana was already dead and Ambrose was on the sitting on the ground in handcuffs.

"Guardian Petrov, we need to get Adrian for medical attention immediately. Can I trust to put my grandson in your hands? I need you to take him back to Court.

I will call for Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera to pick him up from the clinic after he has been examined thoroughly. I will inform them that you will be arriving with him shortly and you will call them when you arrive." Abe had commanded of her.

"Also, inform that we will be bringing in Adrian Ivashkov and he will need immediate medical attention."

I glazed up to meet Alberta's eyes. "I will guard him with my life." She said, reaching for Ethan; removing him from Abe's arms. There were five Guardians to follow on her flanks. I knew he was in good hands.

The other Guardians stayed to take Ambrose into custody; then dispose of Tatiana's body properly.

I was suddenly getting weak from all the blood that Adrian was still taking from me. Pavel quickly removed him from my wrist by picking him up; rushing him to the waiting SUV as my dad scooped me up his arms, running with me.

I sat in the back seat with Adrian's head nestled in my lap. I was slightly out of it from the endorphins his bite released into my system. But, I instantly snapped out of it when I heard the most wonderful sound.

"Little Dhampir?" He croaked; while reaching for me.

I grabbed his hand. "I am here Baby. You're fine. We are on our way to get you some help."

His eyes locked with mine. "Don't leave me." It was the last thing he said as he passed out.

I screamed at Pavel. "Get this fucking car moving faster, NOW!"

I felt the vehicle accelerate. I whispered to Adrian. "I would never leave you. Hang on baby."

**Hey Guys! Hope you liked it…Make me happy! Only you guys can do that..leave a review.**

**Terri **


	34. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE…..**

**I'VE NEVER HAD TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AND I DON'T TAKE IT LIGHTLY. **

**HOWEVER, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO WERE KIND ENOUGH TO REVIEW MY STORY. ****(WITH KIND WORDS.) **

******UNFORTUNATELY, I HAD SOMEONE FEEL THEY NEEDED TO VERY RUDE TO ME WITH THEIR COMMENTS AND I HAVE A VERY GOOD IDEA OF WHO THIS PERSON MAY BE. **_I AM AN ADULT…….._

**THEREFORE, I WILL NOT JUSTIFY YOUR CHILDISH BEHAVIOR. I WORK VERY HARD ON THIS STORY AND I DON'T APPRECIATE MY EFFORTS BEING BASHED. IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO HARASS ME AND BE RUDE **

**TOWARDS MY HARD WORK, THAN DON'T POST ANONYMOUSLY, BE AN **_ADULT_**, OR AT LEAST TRY TO ACT LIKE ONE, AND EMAIL ME PERSONALLY. .... BLACK AND WHITE IN PRINT. IF YOU HAVE **

**SOMETHING TO SAY, I AM ALL EARS. **

**AGAIN THANK YOU TO MY LOYAL READERS. AS ALWAYS I DO TRULY APPRECIATE YOU. I AM SORRY TO INVOLVE YOU IN THIS... :)**

**Terri**

**P.S. By the way, to the person who deeply hurt my feelings, are you a published author? If so, forgive my need to defend. But, if you're not…I can take constructive criticism, NOT rudeness. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello Everyone! First of all, Thank you so much for your kind words of encouragement. You're the best!! Just to let you all know…I will NOT quit writing this story,**

**not only for myself, but also you guys. I just roll with the hits and keep going…That's life! I hope you guys are ok with the direction in this chapter..I took the advice of**

**a reader and my friends agreed I should try the idea. So, please enjoy!**

**As always, I own nothing..Thanks goes to Richelle Mead for VA and it's characters...**

CHAPTER 35

Pavel had drove us on what would have usually been a 55 minute drive from Adrian's family Estate to Court in 33 minutes. Whenever I told him to hurry up, he wasn't wasting any time.

When we pulled in to the medical clinic at Court; Pavel jumped out of the SUV, opening the back passenger door, and grabbed Adrian off the backseat. The three of us rushed into the clinic, with Adrian still unconscious in Pavel's arms.

I screamed so loud that everyone in the entire place seemed to have stopped to glare at me. "My fiancé needs help now! Somebody get a Doctor this instant."

Dr. Olendski came rushing out of the emergency exam room with two nurses on each side of her. "What happened?" She asked while she dispatched one of the nurses to grab a gurney to rest Adrian on.

I was almost in hysterics at this point. All the strength I had was drained from my body. I couldn't be strong any longer. I loved this man and I couldn't bear to lose him. We have suffered so much already.

I couldn't hold my emotions back anymore; the tears flowed from me, and I didn't know if they would ever stop.

I stuttered in between the sobs that were trying to break free from my chest. "His wrist were slit and he lost a lot of blood. Tatiana Ivashkov had turned Strigoi; she bit his neck, and was forcing her blood into him.

I had given him some of my own blood at the scene. He gained consciousness for a brief minute, but then he passed out again. Please help him." All my words rushed together in one long sentence, barely making any sense.

"Has he said or did anything since?" She had asked.

"No, he hasn't. Please tell me he is going to be alright. He has to live. You have to be able to do something for him." I pleaded for her assistance.

The nurse brought the gurney before us while Pavel laid Adrian's body on it. He looked horrible, pale, and just so still. I honestly didn't know if he was going to make it through this.

I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him. "Please Adrian, don't leave me. God, I will die without you. Please…"

I was sobbing so hard, my chest ached, and my heart actually felt like it had shattered into a thousand jagged pieces, the pain I was feeling was excruciating.

Dr. Olendski spoke to Abe as she nodded in my direction. "We have to get started on him now."

My dad tried pulling me from Adrian. I clung to him, not wanting to let go. I didn't know if I would ever hold him again and the thought crushed my very soul. "Come on Kiz. You have to let them work on him. They have to move now."

I was on automatic pilot, a robot. I slowly released my grip from him as I watched them rush down the corridor with his life, my life, hanging in the balance.

I glanced down at my hands, jeans, and shirt. I was covered in Adrian's blood, it was everywhere. I brought my hands to my face, and dropped slowly to the floor as I cried hard, deep sobs.

I had no idea how long I had stayed in that position until the thought occurred to me. "Where is Lissa?"

Abe looked at me startled. "She should be here somewhere with Ethan. I had informed her to meet Guardian Petrov here at the clinic." He turned to Pavel. "Could you please call her?"

Although it felt like hours; I knew it was only minutes; Lissa came around the corner with Christian and my baby. Lissa ran to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, helping me off the floor.

I felt the scared feelings rush through her as she took in my appearance. "Where is he?"

"They had taken him back to an exam room. I just hope that we weren't too late. I am so scared Liss, he didn't look good at all. Do you think you can do anything for him?" I pleaded for her to help me.

She shook her head. "I will do whatever I can for him. But, Rose, I don't know if it will work, a fair amount of time has passed already." I knew she would do anything for me, still regretting the fact she wasn't able to help Dimitri when I desperately begged for it.

"We have to try. I will give anything Lissa."

I glanced up at Christian, who was holding Ethan this entire time. My eyes must have said it all to him because the words that came from his mouth confirmed my thoughts.

"Rose, don't worry about it. Ethan is fine, perfect even. He was checked out thoroughly by Dr. Olendski. They didn't find anything wrong; no trauma, nothing, not even a scratch. He was hungry, acting just like his mother; being difficult."

He gave me a wink. "If anyone tries to bring him harm, I will light their ass up like a bonfire, now go to Adrian. I've got this covered. Besides, this little guy is growing on me, like a rash." He laughed and motioned for me to go.

Lissa and I headed in the direction they took Adrian.

As I opened the door to the examine room; there were so many people around him, doing so many different things at the same time. The Doctor glanced up at our entrance.

"Rose, Vasilisa! Is there something you need?" Her voice was anxious.

"I wanted to see if I could help in any way." Lissa ask with her voice slightly shaking from fear.

"It wouldn't hurt, but I don't think he is in imminent danger. Rose, I think when you gave him your blood, it saved his life. At this point, he is just extremely weak and needs to give his body a chance to rest.

He is in desperate need to replenish the blood he had lost and I am debating whether he is strong enough to take a feeder or through transfusions. Maybe, if you're able to heal him slightly, we can go with a feeder. It would be easier at that point, having him conscious."

Lissa walked to Adrian and rested one hand on his chest while grasping his hand with the other. I walked to the other side of him taking his hand into mine. I felt this warm energy surge through Lissa, as she tried to heal him, and then the remnants of the effect came crashing into me.

I was prepared for it; fighting any of the ill effects that were rushing through me. Now was not the time to deal with any of the darkness. I had seen too much of it tonight. I had to be strong for him.

Within minutes, Adrian was starting to stir about. Lissa looked at me and gave a small smile . "I am going to go and give you two some time together. I will see you soon. Remember Ethan is in good hands. Christian and I have it covered."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door; as everyone followed out, giving us privacy.

"Rose?" Adrian asked in a gravelly voice.

"Yea, Babe. I am right here." I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the clinic at Court. You're going to be fine. I am so glad you're finally awake and talking to me. I was so worried." My voice broke on the last word.

He raised his hand slowly, stroking me cheek. "Don't be upset, Little Dhampir. I would always find my way back to you. I could never leave you alone. Come on, climb up in bed with me." He gave me a weak laugh, while patting the space on the bed beside me.

I climbed up in the bed and lay with him. "What am I going to do with you Ivashkov? You've only been conscious for 5 minutes and already your mind is in the gutter." I laughed back in response to the expression on his face.

"It's not my fault you do that to me. I can't help myself." He gently pressed his lips to mine. "Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I questioned, he had nothing to thank me for.

"Rose, you saved my life. You gave me your blood without even thinking of the horrible consequences. I could have been turning strigoi when you did that. Why did you take that chance?"

"I would do anything for you. Wait! You heard all of that?" I was in complete shock.

"Yeah! I heard everything. I was unable to move or speak, but somehow I was completely aware by hearing everything that was going on around me. You were so brave…… I take it that Tatiana is dead?"

"Ahh…she is. Did you hear all of that too?"

"I heard everything…..Are you okay? Ethan?" He asked nervously.

"We all are. But, I haven't really spent any time with him yet. I have been with you. I couldn't leave your side until I knew you were going to be okay. Ethan is in good company, he is with Lissa and Christian, and knowing Christian, he is probably corrupting him at this very moment."

I gave Adrian a genuine smile. I was so relieved that he was okay.

He looked so pale and vulnerable. I suddenly remembered my conversation with the Doctor. "I am going to get Dr. Olendski. She needed to know when you were awake. She mentioned that you would need a feeder as soon as you woke up.

You are still really weak and you need the blood." I gave him a sad smile as I mentioned this to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing, silly even." I gave him another small smile.

"Come on, Rose. What is it?" He pleaded for an answer from me.

"It just that, I feel incredibly stupid telling you." I blurted out.

"I am jealous." My face must have been three shades of red because it felt like it was on fire.

"Jealous? Of what?" He had a look of utter confusion on his handsome features.

"I don't want someone else's blood being the blood that nurses you back to health. I want to be able to do that for you. I want to be able to help you become healthy, not someone else."

He gazed at me with surprise written all over his face. "What are you saying Rose?"

I took a deep breath. "I want you to take it from me. I want you to use me, my blood." I stammered, afraid of his response.

He shook his head quickly. "No! No way am I taking your blood. You're not doing that for me or anyone else ever again." I knew actually what he was hinting at, but that's not the way it would be.

"Adrian, it's not like I want to become your bloodwhore. I am offering myself because of my love for you. I need to do this for you. I love you. I can't bear the thought of another person giving your vitality back to you. Please..let me do this for you..us."

He inhaled deeply; then exhaled slowly, lost in his thoughts, and then finally gazed into my eyes. "If we do this, it will only happen this one time. And I am only doing this because it is important to you. I would never want you to feel obligated to such an act."

I laid back on the bed; pulling him towards me. "It's not how you make it sound. It will only be this one time."

He was too weak to fight me on this and he knew it. He needed the blood; having me lay there, offering it to him was too much to bear, as he lightly kissed my neck. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I promise." I whispered to him.

I felt his elongated fangs gently scrape across the sensitive skin on my neck. My heartbeat accelerated, due to fear and excitement. He eased his fangs into my skin, withdrawing my blood. At first it had hurt, but then the oddest thing had happened.

I had never experienced this before, not with Lissa or even Dimitri. It was as if I could read Adrian's thoughts, desires. I didn't know if he was aware that he was doing this or if it was spirit effect from Lissa trying to heal him.

I tried to quiet the thoughts racing through my mind, so I could absorb his into my memory.

I knew Adrian loved me. But, I really had no idea to what magnitude. I was so touched by his gratitude for me and Ethan. He would literally do anything for us. I saw how he felt the first time he saw me on the balcony, when I told him I loved him for the first time, and

the devastation he felt when he found my lifeless body that day by the lake. His mind conveyed every thought he had ever had of me. I was so surprised by his greatest desires, which was for me to marry him and give him a child.

Oh my dear Adrian, he really was too good to be true. This connection between the two of us was the most inmate, beautiful thing I had ever experienced with another person. It made me love him more, even when I didn't think that was possible.

I didn't want this bond we had between us to end. It felt as if his soul, my soul, somehow joined together, bonding us in a way I didn't know was possible.

But, as much as I didn't want to admit it, I was really starting to get dizzy from the endorphins the bite had sent racing through my system. It was as if he had sensed it, he withdrew his fangs from my neck.

Adrian pulled back from me, instantly, his color had reappeared. He seemed anew, vibrant.

"WOW! What the hell was that?" He had the most dazzling smile on his face. "That was the most incredible experience of my life."

I gave him a euphoric smile; while sounding extremely high, I responded with an almost incomprehensible. "Ah huh."

He laughed, slightly shaking the bed. "Rest my Little Dhampir. We will talk about it later. And thank you…for everything." He kissed my forehead as I fell asleep.

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I laid back on the bed beside Rose in total contentment. My life was pretty much complete; so thankful all of this was behind us, and I couldn't wait to marry this amazing woman lying beside me. I wanted to move forward without any further distractions.

When she gave me her blood, I couldn't believe what I was feeling. It was like everything in our hearts and minds were combined. It solidified the fact that Rose loved me as much as I loved her. I no longer had any doubt. She was fully prepared

to die with me out there with Tatiana; which was a scary concept, considering I wasn't able to help her. All I can think is, thank God for Abe. He never lets us down, saving the day once again.

I will forever be grateful for the day this beautiful creature walked up on the deck at the ski resort and into my life. My thoughts were interrupted when Dr. Olendski walked in the door.

"Lord Ivashkov, I am relieved that you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling much better."

"I think maybe we should get you a feeder. You lost a great deal of blood and we need to restore your loss." She stated matter of factually.

I didn't want to go in to any details with her and frankly, it was none of her business. "I think I will be fine, thanks." I ended the discussion.

She glanced at Rose lying beside me. "Is everything okay with Miss. Hathaway?" Her one eyebrow cocked as if she suspected something.

"She is fine. She just had a hard day that's all, we all have."

"You're right about that. I will be releasing as soon as your paperwork is complete and your lab work is returned. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Actually, you can let everyone know that we are fine and if they could just meet us at home? I would greatly appreciate it." I gave her a small smile hoping she would just leave the room, so we can get ready to leave this place.

She walked out, closing the door behind her. I lightly shook Rose, she had been asleep for an hour or so. "Babe, it's time to go home."

She looked at me with groggy eyes and smiled. "Really? We can leave?"

"Yup..Let's get out of here."

When we walked into our home, everyone was seated in the living room, waiting on us. I was so glad to be home with our family; they were all happy, healthy, and relieved the day turned out the way it did.

I saw that Christian had a sleeping Ethan in his arms; I turned to him and said. "Can I please hold my son?" As I took him in my arms and held him against him, I knew this was where I was meant to be. I was home with him and Rose.

**Don't Fret it's not over….I just didn't know how to end this chapter…Sorry if it got a tad boring.**

**I plan to make it up in the next chapter.. ; )**

**Please review if you liked it….Thanks, Terri**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello Everyone! Sorry it has been a while since I've written…Life has been busy…..Thanks for sticking with me.. :)**

**Just a Warning…..If you are offended by sex scenes…you may not want to read this chapter…Just thought I would put**

**it out there…..Also, this chapter is a tad short. But, sex scenes can only be so long...LOL**

**As Always…I Own Nothing..Richelle Mead does…..In Spirit Bound, everyone made me mad except Rose and Christian..LOL**

**This chapter is soooo dedicated to you…and You know who you are…;)**

**Terri :)**

**CHAPTER 36**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I sat on the couch beside Rose while holding Ethan, discussing everything that had happened at the Estate. We were talking about our shock over Tatiana turning Strigoi.

Abe was the first to chime in on his opinion of that topic.

"Strigoi are cruel, greedy, and vicious by nature. So, it doesn't surprise me that she changed. She had an opportunity and she took it. Also, the fact that I would never have let her out of prison was probably another deciding factor for her to turn.

She knew me and that there was no way she would have ever been released from that cell."

I agreed with him. "After what she did to Rose and Ethan, she deserved to rot in there." I placed my hand on Rose's knee as I spoke. "I am glad she is dead. Sorry to be so blunt, but I am happy to have our lives back.

I can't wait to just move forward with the future. It has been long overdue for me and Rose to just get to enjoy our lives. We deserve some normalcy."

Abe gave out a loud laugh as everyone turned to him with utter surprise. "Kiz, you really beat her ass." He laughed again. "I have never seen anyone so determined and furious in a fight. And that says a lot, considering I have to contend with this one here."

He said while slapping Pavel on the back.

Rose got the most serious look on her face and then she spoke. "When I saw Adrian lying there, looking so helpless, lifeless, I lost it. My only concerns were to take her life quickly and get Adrian out of that situation.

I wanted to get him help." I saw the devastation written on her face and I knew exactly what she was feeling. I felt the same exact way on the day I found her by the lake.

It was getting pretty late in the evening. I hoping everyone would get the hint and be leaving soon. It was as if everyone could read my thoughts, they started to say their good-byes one by one.

Lissa and Christian were the last to leave for the evening; telling us they would see us tomorrow, and if we needed them, they were only a call away.

Rose walked to me after shutting the door, taking Ethan from my arms. "I will put him down in his bed. Why don't you go any take a shower. You just got out of the hospital and you need to relax."

"Don't you want to join me?' I gave her a sheepish smile, desperately hoping she would want to join me. I had other ideas on how I could relax and a shower was only one of them.

She gave me her most man-eating smile. "Maybe."

I winked at her. "Well…you know where I will be, if you need me."

I turned on the shower; waiting for the water to get hot, and running the events of the day through my mind. I am so thankful everyone in my family was safe. We were lucky things turned out the way they did.

I stepped under the hot water, feeling all the tension from the night just melt away from me. I had to smile as I felt two soft hands wrap around my waist, instantly diverting my attentions.

"Who are you? You know that my fiancé is a real bad ass and if she caught you in the shower with me, she may hurt us both."

I turned and smiled, taking Rose into my arms. "I am glad you decided to join me. I was getting lonely in here by myself."

God, she was beautiful.

"I would never want you to feel lonely." She smiled.

I took her face into my hands and guided our lips into a gentle kiss, but as the excitement grew in me, the kiss became more heady. I slid my tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened her mouth to mine granting my request.

It had been a while since Rose and I had kissed like this. I mean with all that had been going on; it was difficult to get into the right frame of mind.

She pulled back to stare in my eyes, the intensity of her gaze left me breathless.

"I almost lost you today. I don't ever want to feel like that again. I don't think I could survive without you. Please promise me that we can just live a normal, happy life from now on?"

"Little Dhampir, I could never leave you. I told you this already." I crashed my lips to hers, cutting off any words her mouth tried to conjure up. I kissed her as if she were my salvation. I wanted her, needed her.

My hands slid slowly from her shoulders to her lower back. I pulled her naked body tightly against mine, wanting her to _feel_ just how badly I wanted her. I slid my hands along her curves, cupping her gorgeous ass in my hands, lightly squeezing,

pulling her up, wrapping her legs around my hips. I kissed down her neck, and collarbone. Rose released a slow, low moan; driving me completely insane. She reached down; taking me into her hand, and guiding me inside of her.

As I entered her, I felt her body give a shutter of pleasure. I had her back pressed against the shower wall as the hot water poured over our bodies. We moved together in perfect synchronization. We were meant to be together, in every way.

"Jesus Rose, you drive me crazy. You feel so goddamn good." I growled as I penetrated her body deeper.

Rose let out my name in a breathy, seductive moan. I knew she was close to achieving an orgasm, but I wanted her to know we weren't even close to being done.

I locked my eyes with hers. "Little Dhampir, DON'T even think that we are finished. We are taking round two to our bedroom."

I hurried and turned off the shower, not wanting to let this moment slip away from us. Rose was already in her robe, making her way into our bedroom. I entered our room to find her standing at the foot of our bed.

"What is this thing all about?" I joked while pulling on her robe. "We have no use for this." I slowly leaned in towards her. I felt Rose trembling as I left a trail of small kisses as I removed her robe. I loved that I had this effect on her.

It was a complete turn on. I kissed down her neck, collarbone, and shoulder as the robe she was wearing fell around her feet. I slowly kissed down her throat while cupping her one breast in my hand and taking the nipple of the other breast into my mouth.

I had other ideas in mind, not wanting to stay in one place for too long. Well, some places I wanted to stay longer than others. I moved my lips from her breast and down her toned stomach. Rose has the most amazing body.

I can't believe how lucky I am to have the heavenly creature in my life. I stopped when I had reached her belly button and gazed up at her.

"I think maybe it would be best if you made yourself comfortable on the bed."

I gave her a slow, sly grin. I was letting her know that tonight was all about pleasuring her. I coaxed her back on the bed as I delivered another kiss to her soft lips.

"I love you." I said as I once again started to travel along her body with my mouth. I felt her shiver as I gently caressed her bare skin. I didn't skimp on any details as I let my tongue explore the most sensitive parts of her body, while driving her completely

over the brinks of ecstasy. I couldn't get enough of her, she taste just like I imagined she would. She was absolute perfection. She reached down grabbing a handful of my hair, giving it a playful yank.

"I want you." She spoke in a breathless voice.

"You want me, Rosie? What is it that you want me to do to you?" I gave a teasing smile, wanting her to play along.

"I want you inside me, NOW!" She spoke with determination.

"Beg me." I teased again.

"Adrian, please take me." She pleaded and begged. I couldn't take it any longer, hearing her say my name, pleading for me to satisfy her was beyond a turn on. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hang on without giving in myself.

I wanted her just as much as she wanted me.

I hovered my body above hers, when she suddenly changed the rules on me. Rose wrapped her strong legs around my waist, switching positions on me. She was now the one hovering over me.

She pinned both my hands over my head; with her hips straddled across mine, gently easing me inside of her. I had lost the battle, for she was now in control of this game.

She rocked her body with mine in the most amazing rhythm. She was sensing that I was close to achieving my release; when she stopped, and smiled at me.

"Don't think about stopping now, Mr. Ivashkov. I am just getting started."

"Jesus Christ Rose, I don't think I can take it."

"Beg me to help you reach your peak. Beg, plead. See, you're not the only one in control." She purred seductively.

"Rose, you drive me completely insane. God, I implore you, please. This is fucking agonizing."

She leaned down and gave me the most mind blowing kiss as our tongues touched; while sending sparks of electricity all through my body. I had lost it, not being able to hold myself back any longer as I climaxed inside of her.

I lost all sense of control. I reached up and grabbed her hair at the nape of her neck and gave it a rough tug. She took in a quick breath and then gave me a knowing smile.

"I didn't give you permission Ivashkov." She scolded me.

I gave her my most devilish grin. "I couldn't help it. You drive me crazy babe." I pulled her face to mine once more, kissing her wonderful, full lips. She collapsed in my arms as we laid together in complete silence and bliss until sleep eventually found us.

**ROSE'S POV**

I woke the next morning to the sounds of Ethan's soft whimpering. I glanced at Adrian to see him still sleeping peacefully. I gently eased my way out of our bed , trying not to disturb his slumber.

I made my way into Ethan's room and picked him up from his crib.

"Hey baby boy." I said while kissing his soft, sweet head. He smiled at me. Ethan had the most amazing smile. He looked so much like Dimitri. It was times like these; quiet moments alone together, when I could look at him, and see so much of his father in his sweet, angelic face.

It made me sad at times to know how much Dimitri would miss, but it also gave me comfort to know, for a fact, that he had had the chance to see our son. And also having Dimitri tell me that he wanted me to go on with my life. It gave me strength.

I looked down at Ethan to see him finished with his bottle and sleeping soundly once again. I guess the events we had been through in the last few days had taken its toll on him too. He seemed exhausted.

I carried him back to his nursery and laid him back down in his crib. I stood there watching him for a few minutes, thinking about how lucky I was to have this wonderful baby boy in my life. I was so honored to be his momma.

I laid another kiss upon his soft forehead; shutting his nursery door, and walked back into mine and Adrian's bedroom.

I slid back under our covers as Adrian's turned on his side and smiled at me.

"Good morning sweetheart. Where were you sneaking off to already this morning?"

"I was feeding Ethan his breakfast. Our poor baby is still so tired; he drank his bottle, and he went straight back to sleep."

Adrian pulled me into his arms. "I was hoping you would come back to bed with me. I missed you."

I started laughing. "I was only gone 15 minutes. You could've missed me too much."

He gave me that beautiful grin, green eyes sparkling. "Never assume anything when it comes to how much I love you."

"Thank you for loving me so much." I said as I stroked his cheek lovingly.

"No… Thank you for last night." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Hmmm, you're welcome. It was my pleasure. However, you do know we got a little forgetful last night."

Adrian raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean Little Dhampir?"

"We didn't use any birth control."

He gave me a small smile. "Are you worried about getting pregnant? You know, I would be beyond happy for you to carry my child."

"I would love to give you a baby. I have told you this before and besides I am not even close to that time of the month. I just finished having my period and there is no chance of me being fertile. So, I guess you dodged the bullet this time, Mr. Ivashkov."

Adrian gave me a sad smile and then pressed his lips to mine. I knew he wanted me to have his child in the worst way, but I wanted to be married before I became pregnant with his baby.

"Since we are moving forward with our lives; I think it's time with get moving with our wedding plans. What do you think?" I pressed my lips to his once more.

**Again, I am sorry it took so long to update. But, please be nice and give me some reviews….**

**I will update soon. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Terri :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey Hey Everyone! Hope all is well. Sorry my updates have slowed down some, but it is a busy time right now.**

**Thanks for your patience and loyalty to the story…You guys are the Best!**

**As always, I own NOTHING….The Fabulous Richelle Mead gets the honors.**

**There is ALOT of harsh language in this chapter. Also, please don't get mad at me! **

**I have decided to make the story longer because you guys are good to me! :) Please review!**

**CHAPTER 37**

**TWO WEEKS AFTER ADRIAN'S RELEASE FROM THE HOSPITAL**

**ROSE'S POV**

As I lay in bed beside Adrian, my mind wonders to a topic that needed to be discussed between us. With all the threats that have been before us, now resolved and our plans to move forward have

been agreed upon, there was only one thing left to do. It was one thing missing to make everything complete. And I had to talk to Adrian about my plans. Actually, there was no time like the present.

I figured that the only possible way I was winning this potential argument was to fight dirty.

While putting my plan in motion, I leaned down, and nibbled gently on his ear as he lay there sleeping.

"What is it that you want, Little Dhampir?" He growled as he turned quickly, pulling me into his arms.

I would swear that Adrian was half-strigoi with the way he moved so quickly anymore. As I pushed the horrid thought from my mind, I gave him my hard to resist smile. True Rose Hathaway style.

"What makes you think I want something?" I ask with a mock offended expression written on my face.

Adrian laughed. "Oh, I am sorry babe. Forgive me. You usual butter me up before you hit me with something important."

I smiled wider. "You do know me so well. Actually, you're right. I do want something."

He waggled his eyebrows at me. I knew that look, he was hoping he was going to get lucky.

"No, sex is not what I wanted." I gave him a slight jab on the arm.

He shook his head while laughing louder. "I knew it!" He gently pressed his lips to mine. "You don't play fair Hathaway. You do know that, right?"

"All is fair in love and war Ivashkov."

"Ok. I am officially beyond curious. What is it that you want from me? You are procrastinating and frankly, it scares the hell out of me."

Adrian's eyebrows flew up in a mixture of anxiety and confusion. "Are you feeling alright?"

I stroked his cheek with my hand as I spoke. "Yeah, I am great. I just don't know where to start with this conversation." It was just then that Ethan started crying.

**ADRIAN'S POV**

Rose got up from our bed and walked into Ethan's nursery. It gave me a chance to be alone as I lay thinking of several things at once. My mind seems so different anymore. It works different, my whole body works different. I've changed so much in the last two weeks..

It wasn't like I have changed in a bad way. Actually, it was quite the opposite. It felt... I felt… amazing. I was afraid to admit it to anyone, especially Rose. How would I even begin to explain it to her; the changes in my strength,

the way things tastes, the enhanced smell, and the sensations I felt. When Rose touched my skin before it was always great, but now it is like being touched by silk. It was the most incredible feeling.

It felt like every emotion, feeling of touch, my senses have been multiplied by 10 fold.

I wasn't really frightened by my changes, but one of them did slightly concern me. At this point I was able to control it. It being the need to taste Rose's blood... Again.

I didn't want to scare her with these differences in me. I know what she went through with Dimitri, but I am not Strigoi. Or can I be turning? I have spirit blood, shadow-kissed blood, and Strigoi blood all mixed together in my veins.

What the hell can be happening to me?

Rose entered the room, catching me obsessing over my worried thoughts. "Adrian? What's wrong? You seem upset."

I smiled, while trying to put on as much bravado as I could muster behind my words. "Hey, give me my baby boy. You are always hogging his affections."

I can't believe Ethan is 5 months old already. She turned with him as he reached his little arms out for me, squealing. I pulled him onto my lap and I cradled him in my arms.

"How's daddy's buddy?" I said as he smiled at me, melting my worried thoughts.

"Adrian? What the hell….something is wrong and you're trying to divert my attention by using Ethan. Stop it!" Rose stood with her hands on her hips. A sure sign that she wasn't having any of my bullshit.

"It's nothing, really. I will tell you AFTER you tell me what it is that you wanted."

Rose sat on the bed beside me and took a deep breath. It definitely wasn't a good sign. She wanted something…something big from me...it was for my understanding. I knew Rose much too well for my own good.

**ROSE'S POV**

I sat on the bed beside Adrian and Ethan as I took a deep, cleansing breath. I had no idea why I was so nervous to approach this subject with Adrian. It wasn't like he hasn't been understanding about everything else.

"I was thinking that it was time to take Ethan to meet Dimitri's family in Baia." I studied his eyes to see any hint of emotion in them.

"Is that what you are so nervous about?"

"Well, I guess. I thought you would say it was too dangerous or you didn't want me and the baby to travel to Russia alone."

Adrian's eyes widened. "Alone?"

"Yeah, who else would go with me?" I asked.

"I was hoping that I would go with you. Rose? You don't want me to go with you?" I saw the hurt in his eyes, now it was evident.

I reached for his hand and entwined his fingers with mine. "I thought that was assumed. I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable."

Adrian's voice rose sharply as his temper started to flare, which was so unlike him. "Oh, I see Rose. I am good enough to raise_ his_ son. But, not good enough to meet _your beloved _Dimitri's family. Afraid I won't live up to their standards?"

I tried to reason with his anger. "Adrian, Where is this coming from? I never implied…"

He laid Ethan on the bed as he stood, throwing his hands in the air. I didn't like this side of Adrian. Honestly, I've never seen him act so irrationally, so angry before. What the fuck was happening here?

"So, tell me this Rose. Are you afraid I won't be good enough, or that they will try and compare Dimitri and I?"

Before my mind could register a correct response, my mouth spoke first. "Honestly, there's no comparison."

His eyes were actually glowing a faint red as he got menacing close to my face. For the first time ever, I was afraid of Adrian.

"Fuck you, Rose." He said as he turned towards the door to leave.

"Adrian, please…..that's not what I meant." He had his back to me as he kept walking out the door.

"I meant you two can't be compared to each other. Because you're too different." It was too late. Adrian had slammed the door shut.

Oh my god! What have I done. I never meant for him to think that Dimitri was better than him. I only meant that they were two totally different men. In every way possible.

I grabbed my cell phone and frantically dialed Adrian's number. The call went straight to his voicemail.

_'You've reached me, Adrian Ivashkov. Don't fret I may decide to call you back sooner or later. Oh! Sorry ladies! But, it's true that I am no longer available. I know you must be distraught to have missed a chance at all this hotness. Later!'_

"Adrian, Please call me back. I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did. Please believe me. I love you." I pleaded as I hung up the phone.

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I can't fucking believe her. I hate to think it….. that bitch! How could she say that to me after everything I've done for her; sacrificed for her, her son, no….our son. I loved Ethan and I wouldn't pull our son into this fight.

Fuck her and Fuck Belikov. The man is dead and he still causes me grief every damn day. I know I am not him. I've accepted that from the beginning. But, shit, do I need it thrown in my face? Perfect Belikov.

Who the hell could live up to all the hype. The man was/is a freaking legend, god.

It crushes my soul to know if he were here that I wouldn't even have Rose in my life. She wouldn't have given me a second glance.

I sat on the bench near the lake, looking around at the assholes foolish enough to hold hands with a woman. Love sucks and it just ends up breaking your heart.

Speak of the devil as I hear my cell phone ringing. I wasn't about to answer it in the mood I was in. I would just end up saying something I would later regret.

I couldn't help myself as I dialed my voicemail and listened to the message.

_'Adrian, Please call me back. I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did. Please believe me. I love you.'_

I wanted to run home to Rose and comfort her, but there was a strange part of me that wouldn't let me. It was like I couldn't think a rational thought in my brain.

But, I managed to dial our home number and atleast we could try to talk through this. I didn't want to be mad at Rose. I loved her.

"Hello?" She had answered, her voice harsh from crying.

"Little Dhampir." I smiled as I said her pet name.

"Adrian, I am so sorry." She cried into the receiver.

"I know you are." I spoke very matter of factually.

"Please come home. We need to talk about this face to face."

I shook my head. "No, I need some time to think about things Rose."

Her tone changed instantly, defensively. "What things? What are you saying Adrian? Why are you being so dramatic? You're acting childish about this?"

She had just said the wrong thing to me as my temper flared again. "Seriously Rose? Dramatic? Childish? Are you fucking kidding me? You say there is no comparison between me and your ex-lover, you don't expect me to be a little pissed off about that?

I am just the drunken playboy and Belikov, the perfect, badass guardian, who fucked his students."

"Stop it Adrian! Don't speak about Dimitri that way."

"Dimitri? Seriously? Do you even hear yourself talk sometimes? Or are you that much of a self-centered, selfish bitch?" I questioned with a harsh laugh.

The phone was silent for a minute while the tension mounted between us. "You know what Adrian?"

"What's that Rose?" I ask sarcastically.

"Take all the fucking time you need, you're an ass." She screamed into the receiver.

"Yeah that's great, and Rose? Don't call me unless there is a problem with our son because I really don't want to hear from you right now." I hung up the phone, ending the conversation before she could respond.

I stood there, glancing up towards the sky, gathering my thoughts. I decided that I was going to turn off my cell phone, go to The Tavern, and get drunk. This sober lifestyle was a really starting to be a pain in my ass.

**ROSE'S POV**

I am done with the crying. If Adrian wanted to be an ass, so be it.

I picked up my phone to call the one person who has proven to always there for me when I needed them. My dad. "Hey, old man."

"Kiz? What's wrong?" Abe ask, curiosity burning in his words.

"Nothing is wrong, but I was wondering if I could ask for a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Can you have your pilot fly me and Ethan to visit the Belikovs'?"

"Russia? When were you planning to leave Rosemarie?"

"I was hoping I could leave tonight. I had already made Olena aware of our arrival. She was okay with our visit. Is there a problem with me using your jet?" The nerves were evident in my voice.

"Kiz?" Abe inquired.

"Yeah?"

"What are you hiding from me? I knew you wanted to visit the Belikovs', but why so sudden?" He was bursting to know what was going on.

I let out a big sigh before I answered his question. "Adrian and I had a huge fight and he left. I just wanted to get away for awhile and what better place to go? Ethan can finally meet his other family."

"Rose, What did Adrian do? I will break that boy's legs', so help me God."

I had to chuckle at my dad, even though I knew he was serious. "Dad…You are NOT breaking Adrian's legs. I pissed him off and he is having an asshole moment. He'll snap out of it…eventually. Russia will be good for both of us.

He can cool down and I can too!"

"Whatever, if he mistreats you…I will…."

"Dad, can I use the jet or not?" I had to interrupt his rant or we could be here all night.

"Yeah, of course. But, you have to take Pavel with you. There is no way my only daughter and grandson are traveling to Russia alone. Take it or leave it! The plane will be ready in an hour. I love you Kiz. Be careful."

"Thanks Dad! I love you too! And tell Pavel to stay the hell out of my way." I laughed as I warned my dad.

I packed our bags and sat them by the door. Pavel was to be here in twenty minutes to pick us and go to the runway. I decided to take advantage of the time I had left and write Adrian a note, since he said he didn't want me calling him.

I knew we would work it out. We loved each other too much to ever let go of what we had together. After I had finished my letter, there was a knock at the door. It was Pavel.

I picked up Ethan and glanced around our apartment one more time before we left to catch our flight.

**ADRIAN'S POV **

I had been at The Tavern for the last three hours or so with my old drinking buddies; Chase Zeklos, John Dashkov, Rolan Conta, and his little sister, Ashley. We were doing shots of jagermeister bombs, while I was also downing my regular vodka tonic.

Boy, was I feeling it as we all made our way onto the dance floor. This place was packed with people and I hadn't been out partying in so long. Actually, it's been too long.

We were on the dance floor acting like fools as we danced. But, who gave a shit, we were having a blast. I noticed that Ashley was grinding up on me while we danced, but we were only dancing, right?

It really was no big deal, or so I thought until she grabbed me by my collar and forced her lips on mine. I was drunk, but that was no excuse for what I did next.

Instead of pulling away, I pulled her closer to me and kissed her back…passionately. I let myself go and I wasn't thinking of who was around us or the consequences of my actions.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" She had asked while pulling my hand and heading towards the exit.

"Sure, whatever. What's your name again?" I was so drunk that I could barely remember my own name at this point.

She laughed. "Ashley. Ashley Conta. Remember?"

"Does it matter? It's not like I am going to call you for a follow-up. You need to know that going in." God, I really was an ass.

"Who really cares? I get to have sex with the infamous Adrian Ivashkov. Plus, I can say I got you to cheat on the just as infamous Rose Hathaway." She laughed again.

I wasn't sure that I liked this girl, but a lay is a lay, right?

"DON'T mention her name again, UNDERSTAND?" I growled at her.

"Sure." I could hear the worry in her voice as we entered her apartment. "I will get you another drink. Please make yourself comfortable in my…..bedroom."

I walked in her bedroom and sat on her bed. Hell, she did say make myself comfortable.

She entered the room with a vodka tonic in hand. She gave to me and watched as I drank it in one gulp. "Let's do this and get it over with."

It didn't take her long as she literally attacked me. Her mouth was on mine while forcing me back on the bed. The room started spinning and my mind went blank as I disappeared into darkness.

I woke the next morning; head pounding, stomach churning, while I glanced at the strange surroundings. Where was I? I thought to myself.

I had my shirt off, but my jeans were still on and intact. Just then, I heard someone stirring beside me. Holy shit! It was a girl and it sure the HELL wasn't Rose.

I AM A DEAD MAN.

**Please don't be too mad at me….Remember Adrian is a reformed bad boy, No one ever said, FULLY reformed…LOL**

**I will update soon….Please review and BE KIND…lol.. **

**Terri :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**This chapter is dedicated to jnjnorris for the wonderful reviews and words of encouragement. You're awesome…Thank you.**

**Also, thanks to my best friend Marla, who helps me with my writer's block..You're the best! Happy Birthday, Chica!**

**As always, I own nothing….Richelle Mead does...Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Terri :)**

**P.S. A special shout out to calivamp, ACRG, and lovetoread456. I loved your emails… :)**

**CHAPTER 38**

**ROSE'S POV**

I made myself comfortable in the oversized chair on my father's jet. The stewardess had came to over to our seats to make us aware that the pilot was running a little late and that he would be arriving shortly.

I had arranged Ethan a bed on the seat beside me as he quickly fell to sleep. I watched him quietly breathing as his tiny chest would raise and fall softly with each breath. I couldn't help to fight back tears while I watched him so helpless

and unaware of the situation that had just unfolded in our lives. I knew without a doubt that Ethan would miss seeing his daddy when he woke up. It was his and Adrian's morning ritual.

Every morning, Adrian would take Ethan from his crib; change him, dress him for the day, and then feed him his breakfast. But, tomorrow there would be no ritual, all because of me. I really made a mess of things this time.

My thoughts kept running back to Adrian; where he was, what he was doing, and if he was regretting what had been said between us as much as I was.

I wanted to call his cell phone so badly, but he had made me painfully informed of the fact that he didn't want me to call him. Not unless it was an emergency involving the baby. I could only wait and see if he would try to get in touch with me.

The pilot finally arrived. He had made his announcement that we were cleared for take-off and the flight would take roughly 11 1/2 to 12 hours to Novosibirsk, Russia. Then we would have to drive to Baia from that point.

I would never admit it out loud. But, I was glad that my dad had insisted that Pavel come along with us. I felt safer with him here. I knew from experience that the drive to Baia was a dangerous one, especially at night.

I leaned back; reclining my seat, closed my eyes, and let myself fall into a peaceful slumber, or as peaceful as my mind would allow me.

My nap didn't last long, for I was woken by a ringing cell phone.

"YEAH!" I answered in my most annoyed tone.

"Don't give me that attitude, Rosemarie Hathaway. Where the hell are you? I went to the apartment and there was no answer. What's going on?" Lissa demanded.

I reached out through our bond and I felt so many emotions rolling through her. She was really troubled about something, but she was blocking me so I couldn't read into her thoughts.

It was unlike Lissa to hide things from me, especially since all that has happened recently.

"I am sorry Liss. I got so wrapped up in my fight with Adrian that I forgot to tell you good-bye."

"You got in a fight with Adr…WAIT! What do you mean good-bye? Where are you going?"

I blew out a slow breath. "Ethan and I are on our way to Baia to visit Dimitri's family."

"Right now?" Lissa was shocked.

"Yes, Liss. We are on my dad's plane. It took off about 40 minutes ago and we should probably arrive in Russia around 4:00 tomorrow afternoon."

"How long are you staying? Why did you leave so suddenly?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"It's fine, Liss. Really. I decided to leave after Adrian and I had a huge fight over something I said. As always, I speak before I think things through and he left the apartment pissed off more than ever. I've never seen him so

angry before. It was like he became a completely different person. I figured if I left for the visit now, that it would give us both a chance to calm down."

I had the oddest sensation come over me as I unconsciously reached into Lissa's thoughts. It was like I had hit a black wall.

"What are you hiding from me, Vasilisa Dragomir?" I demanded an answer from her and she knew it from my tone.

"What? Nothing…I have to go. Please call me when you get settled at the Belikovs'." She had hung up the phone before I had a chance to respond to her request.

I sat there completely stumped. I knew that she was hiding something from me. But, why?

**ADRIAN'S POV**

What the fuck was I thinking? Oh, that's right! I wasn't! Damn it Adrian! I cursed myself the whole time I was running home to our apartment. I was going to beg and plead for Rose to forgive me. Of course, I was hurt by

some of the things she had said to me. But, there was no excuse for the way I had acted at that club, and more importantly, with Rose. I knew without a doubt, that whenever she found out about the girl from last night, Rose would leave me.

Ashley had sworn to me that nothing had happened between us, nothing more than a kiss. But, that would still be enough for Rose to kill me. It was inexcusable, the intent to cheat was there or I wouldn't have

went to Ashley's apartment with her. I had to accept full responsible for my actions, whether anything serious happened between us or not. I would go ballistic if Rose kissed another man. I was a complete hypocrite.

Please God, be with me on this one. Christ, I can't lose my family, with everything we've been through, not over something like this.

I walked through the door with bated breath. I was in a flux of emotions as I walked into the house to find it empty. I knew I was about to lose everything that I valued most in this world. Rose and Ethan.

"Rose?" I yelled through the apartment while I searched every room. I made my way into the kitchen to find a letter Rose had left for me on the counter. My heart pounded in my chest as I started to read the contents of the note.

_Dear Adrian,_

_I didn't want to burden you with a phone call, since technically there was no emergency involving Ethan. I didn't want to upset you any further by ignoring your request to not be bothered._

_But, I wanted to make you aware of the fact that we have left for Russia. My dad had arranged for Ethan, Pavel, and myself to leave on his jet. We will be gone for a couple weeks._

_I am quite sure that Ethan will miss you. I know I will. I miss you already and I haven't even left yet. I am so sorry, Adrian. I would never intentionally hurt you. I love you! _

_I hope you can forgive me. I will have my cell phone with me at all times, if you should want to contact me._

_All my love,_

_Your Little Dhampir_

I took a seat on our couch, leaning my head back while bringing my hands to cover my face. How am I going to make this right? I had to find Abe and see if he would help me find Rose.

I knew that the Belikov family lived in Siberia, but I had forgotten in what part. I had to go to her and apologize for…everything. I had to convince her to come home with me.

"Let me in Adrian…NOW!" I heard Lissa yell while she was banging on my door like she was the damn police.

I flung open the door. "What the hell is your problem cousin? I have a fucking hangover. Can't you speak in a_ normal _tone and knock like a _normal_ person?"

"Oh, really…a hangover?_ Well Cousin_, that will be the least of your problems when Rose and I are through with your sorry ass."

"What are you bitching about Lissa? I don't have time for you or this shit." I said as I left the door open; turning my back on her, and walked back into my living room. Of course, she would follow me.

"I know all about last night asshole. How could you do that to Rose and Ethan? I am going to give you one chance to set it straight Adrian. One! If you don't tell Rose the truth, every detail….then I will."

"You would love that, wouldn't you?….You're such a self-righteous, pompous snob. You do know that, right? You've always been jealous of me and Rose. You've never wanted her to be with me. Admit it."

"What is your problem Adrian? Jealous? Are you crazy? On second thought, don't answer that! I was glad that you and Rose had each other, but you really screwed up. How could you do something like that? And with Ashley Conta?

She has a big mouth. Were you deliberately trying to get caught? Did you want Rose to find out and leave you? Help me understand Adrian…..I don't want to see either one of you hurt. What about the baby? Did you even think of him?

Rose is going to be devastated beyond belief when she finds out about this. You two were to be married in 6 weeks…..6 weeks Adrian. What were you thinking?"

It was like a flash flood of emotions submerged my body. "I don't know Lissa. I've been changing…something is different about me. I don't…"

Lissa sat on the couch beside me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "What do you mean that you have been changing? Changing how?"

My voice was rough from all the alcohol I had consumed last night. I felt horrible as I tried to explain everything to her. "It started about 2 weeks ago, ever since I got out of the hospital. I've started to notice that things were different about me.

My senses were more acute; my eyesight, sense of hearing, differences in tastes, and mostly the sense of touch, especially Rose's touch. Everything has been heightened; my strength, and strangely enough my desire for blood, more specifically, Rose's blood."

I heard the alarm in Lissa's voice. "Do you want to harm Rose?"

"No, I can control that urge. But, what does concern me the most is this uncontrollable anger that will coarse through me without any notice. I hate the way it feels. It feels like this dark rage consumes all my logical reasoning. And once it starts,

I can't control it. It is like nothing can bring me out of the state of rage I am in."

Lissa's hand flew over her mouth. "Oh my God Adrian! You are describing the darkness exactly the same way Rose had tried to explain it to me."

I was confused. "Darkness? What kind of darkness are you talking about?"

"You're rage. It sounds just like the anger effects from being shadow-kissed. The darkness that Rose absorbs from me when I get angry. Was Rose angry when you two had your argument yesterday?"

I shook my head as I thought about it. "Actually, she was quite calm for most of the conversation. But, when she did start to become upset with me, my temper flared even more."

"Adrian, I think when you were on the brink of death and you had to drank Rose's blood, it may have affected you. You must have taken some of her shadow-kissed effects from her. Do you feel connected to her thoughts or mine?"

I looked into to Lissa's eyes, hardly able to believe what I was hearing. "No, I can't. I am not aware of anything like that, not yet. But, what about the changes in my strength and senses?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Unless, the Strigoi blood that Tatiana forced into your body is affecting you in an entirely different way. I mean differently than it would affect an average Moroi.

Instead of turning into a Strigoi, you're turning into something else. Maybe you're a different breed of vampire now."

"Because I am a Spirit User?" My mind was spinning of what could possibly be happening to me.

"I don't know Adrian. But, it sounds reasonable to me."

I took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. " Cousin? I know I have no right to ask you this, but please help me find Rose. I know she went to visit Dimitri's family in Siberia, but I can't remember what town they lived in."

Lissa walked to the door and opened it. I knew I was asking for too much from her. But, then she turned to me and said only one word. "Baia." She said while closing the door shut behind her.

I needed to use one of the royal jets and I feared to call the one man who probably wanted to crack my skull at this point….Abe.

Once again, I was having a strange sense of Deja Vu. I picked up the phone; dialed the number, knowing I had nothing to lose, only my dignity.

**ROSE'S POV**

Our plane had landed and Pavel was now driving us to the small town of Baia. I sat in the backseat with Ethan while watching the beautiful scenery pass us by from the back window.

I let out a laugh as I thought of all the times I had teased Dimitri about Siberia being a total wasteland. I never had a chance to tell him how beautiful I really thought it was.

"Are you okay Rose?" Pavel had ask, glancing into the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, I am fine. I was just thinking of something funny... Are you doing okay with the drive? Are you tired? If so, I can drive if you want."

Pavel snorted, actually snorted. "I don't think so. I am quite capable of handling all the driving. Besides, we are only about 20 minutes away."

"Whatever."….He's such a smart-ass!

My heart started to race, and palms became sweaty at the thought of seeing Dimitri's family again. I was so nervous, but excited for them to meet Ethan.

The twenty minute drive seemed to have passed in a blink of an eye as we pulled in front the familiar house.

I cradled a sleeping Ethan in my arms as I took in the sight of Dimitri's childhood home. I felt the all too familiar ache start in my chest.

My attention was diverted to the opening of the front door and hearing Viktoria squeal at the sight of two of us.

"Syestra." (sister)

I felt the smile spread across my face as I took in the sight of everyone coming out to greet us.

"Privet, Syestra. Ya tak silno skuchal pa tibe." (Hello sister. I missed you so much.)

Viktoria smiled and pulled us into a tight squeeze.

"Take it easy, Aunt Vik. You may crush your nephew."

Olena had made her way off of the porch and walked over to greet us.

"Roza, I am so glad you're here. I've missed you."

The sound of hearing Dimitri's old name for me almost broke my heart, while choking back tears I spoke.

"I've missed you too! So much! Would you like to meet your grandson?"

The tears were gently streaming down Olena's cheeks as I placed Ethan into her waiting arms. I couldn't help to start crying myself while I watched her cradle her deceased son's only child.

"Ti takaya krasivaya. Angel moy. (You are so beautiful. My angel). You look so much like my Dimka, vy otets." (your father). She laid a gentle kiss on his soft forehead.

Viktoria, Karolina, Sonya, Paul, Zoya, and Yeva gathered around me and Olena to get a better view of Ethan.

"He is going to be totally spoiled before we leave from Russia, isn't he?"

Everyone started laughing. I gave them all a stern look. "I can take that as a yes."

"Yes." They had all answered in unison.

"Come on Roza. Let's take this beautiful baby boy in the house and get you something to eat." Olena said while keeping a firm grip on Ethan.

I highly doubt if I will get to hold my son again within the next two weeks. And I didn't care, I was so happy to be here with them again.

**ADRIAN'S POV**

Before I even had a chance to speak, I was immediately assaulted with accusations. "What the hell did you do to my little girl, Ivashkov? What did I say would happen to you if you hurt her? Do you like having two working legs and arms, boy? If so,

your ass better get explaining everything to me, right now." Abe was seriously beyond pissed off, and who could blame him.

"What can I say Abe…I fucked up. I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry to me boy. You better be sorry to her. I am not playing with you Adrian. You were screwing around on my Rosemarie and in a public place. What the hell were you thinking? I've seen what you have sacrificed for my daughter and grandson.

Why would you be so stupid? It doesn't make any sense. I need you to explain to me what had happened between you and Rose, starting from the beginning."

I had carefully explained everything that has been happening to me; the changes, my anger, and the reason for the fight with Rose, and the conclusions that Lissa and I had come to about my possible condition.

I also went into the details of last night with Ashley Conta.

I heard Abe take a deep breath. If I had to guess, I would say he was trying to calm himself down before he spoke any words to me.

I doubt if he would regret saying any of them, he would probably only regret them if they weren't harsh enough.

"Adrian, let me get this straight. You think you're becoming something different."

What the fuck! I am telling him I was unfaithful to his daughter and he's worried about me changing? Hell with it, if that's what he wants to discuss, so be it.

"Yeah!"

"You won't hurt her will you? Because if you tried to hurt Rose... I would have to kill you myself. You do understand what I am saying to you?" Abe was speaking very frank, not afraid to say it how it was.

"I do and Abe, I don't want to hurt her. I want to make things right between us."

"And let me guess…that is why you called me?"

"Who else could I go to?" I questioned.

"Good question. What do you need my help with? If it doesn't have anything to do with apologizing to my Kiz, you might as well save your breath Ivashkov." Abe had warned.

"It has everything to do with making things right with Rose again. I need to use a Royal jet, so I can go to Baia and apologize to Rose in person. I don't want to do it over the phone."

"What if she doesn't want anything to do with your unworthy ass?"

"I will come back and do as she wishes. If that means staying away from her, then I will respect what she wants."

"And what is it that you want Adrian?"

"I want to bring Rose home and make her my wife in 6 weeks as we had planned."

"Then I suggest you get your pitiful ass on that plane within the next 40 minutes and start kissing up to my daughter."

"Thanks Abe….for everything."

"Adrian, I wasn't joking. If you hurt her….I will kill you."

"Oh! I don't doubt it."

I packed a quick bag, figuring I could buy what I needed when I arrived in Russia. I got to the runaway with only 5 minutes to spare as I boarded the plane. I took my seat, buckled my safety belt, and laid my head against the headrest.

The pilot started his announcement. "Our flight to Novosibirsk, Russia should take roughly 11hours and 33 minutes. Please enjoy your flight."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter….Please review…You guys were very generous with the last chapter.**

**Thanks, Terri :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**HELLO EVERYONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS…I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY**

**ONE OF THEM….HUGS! **

**GAYLIA, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU...TAKE A BATH, CRAWL UNDER THE COVERS, AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**I OWN NOTHING….VAMPIRE ACADEMY AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! A NICE DRAMA FREE CHAPTER! LOL**

**TERRI :-D **

**CHAPTER 39**

**ABE'S POV**

What the hell could that boy been thinking? As much as I wanted to choke the life out of Adrian, I knew it would be pointless. It wouldn't have solved anything.

Every couple goes through their share of problems and if I knew anything about Rose, she would want to handle him in her own way. And, boy was Adrian in trouble when he got to Baia.

Actually, he will probably wish I had handled him instead of turning him over to Rose. By tomorrow, he will probably end up regretting that he ask me for the use of the jet.

I couldn't help myself as I started laughing, I was trying to picture her kicking Adrian's ass. He would probably stand there and take it, he felt he deserved it.

Their relationship reminded me so much of mine and Janine's. Although, I was never as passive as Adrian is, of course. But, Janine did give me a run for my money.

She wouldn't put up with any of my shit either, suffice it to say, why we are no longer together.

I helped Adrian because I know he loves my Rosemarie and he is just misguided at times. The boy should have never done what he did, but I knew Adrian had a lot of heart.

If I had to be honest with myself, I would admit the kid was a tad off his rocker, but in a non-violent way. I don't think he would ever intentionally hurt Rose.

I just didn't want to see him make the same mistakes I've made and regret them like I have. The worst thing to live with in life, is regret. And, I lived with a great deal of it everyday.

"Hello?" I answered as my ringing cell phone disrupted my memories of Janine.

"Good evening, sir. I am calling to make you aware that the jet is in the air and Mr. Ivashkov is on board. Our flight to Russia should take approximately 11 and 1/2 hours. Do you wish for me to contact you upon our landing?"

"Yes, I would appreciate that. I will also need to make Pavel aware of Adrian's arrival."

"Are there any other services that you will require of me, sir?" The pilot had ask politely.

"Just make sure you deliver my future son-in-law safely to my daughter and grandson. Also, remember to call when you land."

"I will be sure to do that sir, thank you."

I hung up the phone from the pilot to only dial someone else.

"Yes, sir?"

"Pavel? "

"Yes, can you please excuse me?" Pavel had spoken in a muffled voice.

I was confused to whom he was speaking to. "Pavel, who the hell are you talking to?"

"Sorry, I was having dinner with your daughter and the Belikovs' and I had to excuse myself from the table. Is there something you need, sir?"

"Yeah, for christ's sake quit calling me sir. You make me feel old when you do that shit."

"Sorry, Abe." Pavel gave a short chuckle.

"Adrian is on his way there as we speak to see Rosemarie. I want you to keep an eye on the situation for me. It could get a little heated between the two of them when he arrives there."

"I will make sure she is safe." Pavel reassured me.

I gave out a loud laugh. "Hell, I want you to make sure _he_ is safe. She is going to be pissed off at him when he arrives. Just make sure there are no problems and I will see you in a week or so."

I hung up the phone, hoping that Rose and Adrian work out their differences. It wasn't like me to get involved in situations like this. Romance is definitely not my forte.

But, I knew these two were good together. I liked Adrian…a lot. And he has proven that he would sacrifice anything for my Rose. But again, he is young and he is bound to make mistakes.

Hell, we all make mistakes. I've made a shit load of them when I was his age, and still making them at this age, hence why I am still single.

I don't appreciate what he did to my Rose, but he'll make it right. I know he will. He loves her.

The boy is most definitely like me in a lot of ways; some good, and some bad, but mostly the good.

**LISSA'S POV**

I left Adrian and Rose's apartment, but I wasn't satisfied with the weak explanation of his time he spent with Ashley Conta last night.

So, I figured if I wanted answers about what happened I would have to go to Ashley myself.

I pounded on her door, full of fury.

She knew that Rose and Adrian were engaged. And if I knew anything about Ashley, it was that she loved her conquests and the bragging that went along with it when she got her way with them.

Christ, she was a female Adrian. Or should I say the former Adrian?

I had to know what happened between them. I knew it wasn't really my place to be here, but Rose is my best friend, my sister. I had to find it out for her sake, since she isn't here to do it for herself.

The door finally opened. "Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. The last of her kind. What do you want?" She sneered at me.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" I dismissed her attitude because it wouldn't help me get in her door if I didn't.

"I guess." She turned and walked into the other room, suggesting that I follow her.

"What do you want Vasilisa?" She didn't waste any time getting to the point of why I was visiting.

So, I didn't waste any of mine. "What happened between you and Adrian last night?"

She laughed at me. "Why do you want to know? And better yet, why would I tell you? It's none of your damn business."

"You're right, it isn't. But, it is my best friend's business. You know, Rose Hathaway? Do you want me to make this harder on you then it has to be? Because I can. It will take one

simple phone call to Rose." I spoke matter of factually. "So tell me what happened."

She flipped her hair over her right shoulder. "God, Lissa! You act like some pervert. Whatever!... Nothing really happened."

"Come on, Ashley. Quit being such a bitch. You knew that Rose and Adrian were engaged and have a baby together. Why would you persuade him to come back to your apartment?"

"Listen, I told you nothing happened. Nothing to get excited about anyways. We came back here and kissed for like 10 seconds and he passed out. He just kept rambling, saying Rose's name over and over. Frankly, I

couldn't wait for him to leave. He was boring. I thought Adrian Ivashkov was to be the life of the party or something like that. He didn't show me anything but disappointment." She shrugged her shoulders, dismissing him as

if he meant nothing and he was….nothing, at least to her.

"Well, I appreciate you telling me the truth." I said as I turned to walk out her door. "Because you really should be thanking me that I got to you before Rose did. She is definitely, the throw fist first and ask questions later type of girl."

She grabbed my arm. "Lissa, you will tell Rose that _nothing_ happened, right? I did persuade Adrian to come back here with me, but it was a mistake. We were both really trashed. It meant nothing. Please tell her that for me."

"You seem a little scared, Ashley. You should have thought of that before you brought her fiance back to your room to try and screw him." I walked out her door, leaving her standing there.

I walked into mine and Christian's apartment, slamming the door shut behind me.

Christian was lounging on the couch when he looked up at me grinning. "What did that door ever do to you?"

"Don't start with me, Christian." I barked at him.

"Oookayyyy? What did _I_ do to you?" He was talking to me in that patronizing tone he uses when he is being a smart ass.

"I am serious, Chris. I am pissed off."

"I am too!... And I can see that. What happened? You didn't go over to Rose's apartment to confront Adrian, did you?"

"Yeah. But, that's not all I did." I gave him a grimace as I spoke.

"Liss, what the hell did you do?"

"Don't look at me that way….okay! Alright…." I said as I bit my bottom lip. " I may have also confronted Ashley Conta."

"You didn't? Lissa! You really should let Rose handle her own affairs where Adrian is concerned." Shaking his head at me.

"Oh really! Like you did? When you threatened to beat Adrian up over that rude comment he made about not being Ethan's biological father? And then Rose came here upset?"

"That's different. He was being an asshole to her and the baby. Ethan couldn't defend himself, so I had too!" He made no sense at all. I wanted to smack him.

"Whatever Chris! You make absolutely no sense. Besides, Rose doesn't even know what he did last night and I wanted to hear Ashley's side of the story.

I really didn't get much from Adrian and who knows if he would tell me the truth anyways. Plus, I was getting all my information second hand.

I had to know the story of all parties involved for when Rose comes to me for comfort. I am just being a good friend, Christian. That's what we girls do, we stick together when you guys act like asses." I said in a haughty tone.

He starts laughing. "Whatever you say, babe. Don't come to me when this backfires on you. Because I will tell you, ...'I told you so.'"

"Well Christian, you know what you can do with your, ...'I told you so's.'"

"I know, I know. Stick them up my ass, right?" He laughed even harder as he walked into the kitchen.

**ADRIAN'S POV**

The plane had landed; we made our way through customs, retrieved our luggage, and walked to the waiting car. The pilot was also serving as my personal chauffeur.

He had informed me that he was hired by Abe to make sure I arrived safely in Baia.

I took a seat in the front of the car beside him. It was a beautiful ride through the countryside while I gazed out the window trying to put together the right words to

present to Rose. I was nervous. I didn't know if this was going to have a good outcome or not. We have been through so many things together. But, I have never been unfaithful to her.

What the fuck was I thinking.

I wouldn't blame her for leaving me. I would leave too, if I were in the same situation. I couldn't stand another man touching her. It drove me insane just trying to imagine it.

Although, I didn't technically touch Ashley in a sexual way. But, I did kiss her and that was enough to say that I cheated.

We finally arrived at Baia, a little after 6:00 pm. There weren't any hotel's in the small town, but they did have a bed and breakfast.

I walked up to the small reception desk to check in. "I would like to rent a room for a week."

The girl at the desk was a pretty girl; a tall dhampir, brown hair to her shoulders, and these brown eyes that looked familiar to me.

"The price will be $125.00 per night. Did you still want one week?" She ask, like she thought the room was too expensive.

I smiled at her. "Yes, that's fine. I will stay one week."

"I will need to see a form of identification, please."

I handed her my license and see studied the card a minute before speaking. "You're Lord Adrian Ivashkov?"

I couldn't help to laugh at the way she said my name with such surprise. "Yeah, I guess so. Do I know you?"

"No, but you probably knew my brother. Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

I knew that I saw those eyes before, Ethan has the same exact eyes. She was Dimitri's sister. Of course, you could see the family resemblance. "I did. Your name is?"

"Viktoria."

"Yeah! Rose has told me so much about you. You mean a great deal to her."

"Rose….You're Rose's fiance. Does she know you're here?" She squealed with excitement.

I laughed again. "I am her fiance and no, she doesn't know I am here. I was hoping to surprise her." I wasn't about to discuss my disgrace to a person I barely knew.

"I am off work as soon as I finish checking you into your room. I can take you to her if you like?" She offered while giving me a friendly smile.

"I don't want to bother you or put you out." I was so happy she offered, because I now knew where to find Rose and Ethan.

"Really, I don't mind. Get your things settled and I will meet you back down here in 10 minutes." She said as she handed me the keys to my room.

"Okay. That sounds great!"

I took my things upstairs; opened the door, and looked around the room. I brushed my teeth and splashed some cold water on my face, trying to calm myself.

I was so nervous to see Rose. I had no idea what I was going to say or how to even start the conversation.

I walked back down the stairs to see Viktoria waiting for me just like she promised.

"Are you ready?" She smiled.

"Yup, Thanks for taking me to Rose." I grinned back.

"No problem."

We walked in silence as we came upon a small, quaint home. So, this is where Dimitri grew up. It was so different from what I had growing up.

But, when we walked inside of the house, you could feel something my house never had when I was growing up: ...Warmth.

I felt like I was intruding as I stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Viktoria to get Rose.

I turned to the door, debating whether I should just leave. It was then, I heard the most amazing voice. The voice I would know anywhere.

"Adrian?" Rose called to me as she ran into my arms, hugging me.

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as my usual ones. But, I will make it up to you guys!**

**I have updated quickly the last few days, so please be nice and review this chapter...**

**Thanks, Terri :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi Everyone! Here is the argument you've been waiting for…I hope I don't disappoint anyone.**

**If so, just lie to me….LOL…..I hope you like the twist I have added to Adrian's character.**

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

**I own nothing…We all know who does!**

**Terri :-)**

**CHAPTER 40**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I wasn't expecting the reunion I got from Rose. I guess my surprised reaction was evident as I unconsciously jerked as she embraced me.

"What's the matter, Adrian? Rose caught my gaze, her eyes filled with concern. "Did I do something wrong?"

I gave her a tortured smile. "No, never. You could never do anything wrong. Your greeting just caught me off guard, that's all. I wasn't sure on how you would receive me.

I was really nervous to come here and see you." I said; pressing my lips to her forehead.

She smiled up at me. "I must admit that I was nervous when I saw you. I thought you wouldn't want to see me either. Since, I hadn't received any phone calls. And I didn't call you because you told me not too. So, I assumed you were still mad at me."

I gave her a remorseful grin. "I am sorry I told you not to call me. I was acting so stupid and no, I am not mad at you." I took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"But, we do need to talk. Is there somewhere we could go and be alone? Maybe we could take a walk?" My voice was shaking slightly from nerves.

I saw the worry in Rose's face. "Yeah. See, I knew there was something wrong."

I gave her a sideward glance as we walked. "I never said that there wasn't _anything_ wrong. I just said that _you_ didn't do anything wrong. You've never let me down, Rose.

Never... It seems as if _I_ am the one always letting _you_ down. Old habits die hard, I guess."

I grabbed a hold of Rose's hand, entwining our fingers as we walked along the quickly darkening streets of the small town.

Rose shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous Adrian. You've never let me down. Why would you say something like that?"

I turned to her; while taking both of her hands in mine, holding them tightly, and positioning them over my heart. I was afraid when I told her the truth. I probably wouldn't ever hold her hands again.

"Rose, I hate to tell you that I have let you down, but you just weren't aware of it… until now. There is something I need to tell you."

Rose's eyes were searching mine, frantically looking for an explanation. "What are you talking about Adrian? You are not making any sense at all."

I took another deep breath and exhaled. It was the moment of truth. "Rose.."

I paused briefly, trying to gather my courage. "The night that we had our argument, I went to The Tavern."

"Okay, you went to The Tavern? And?" She was encouraging me to move forward with my story.

" I ran into some old friends…we were dancing, drinking, and I got pretty drunk. I mean inebriated. I did something I regret more than anything I ever done before. And no matter what I do, or how hard I try…I can't take it back."

Rose was staring at me with confusion written all over her features. "What did you do, Adrian?"

I half choked on the words as they left my mouth. "I was dancing with Ashley Conta and she..well…she kissed me while we were on the dance floor.

But, the worst of it was; we went back to her apartment, and she kissed me again. And I didn't stop her. I allowed it to happen and I kissed her back. I am so sorry."

Rose was looking at me like I was deranged. It appeared as if she were having a difficult time deciphering what I had just said to her. "What…what did you say? I don't understand what you're saying?"

"I left the bar with Ashley Conta. Rose,…. I cheated on you with her. I am so sorry, babe. Please forgive me. I was so drunk. We only kissed, nothing else happened." Everything came rushing out of my mouth in one panicked breath.

Rose dropped our joined hands as everything came crashing together. I reached for her hand again and she jerked back from me, not allowing me to touch her.

"You only kissed? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You only kissed…you went home with her. Were you planning on having sex with her, Adrian?" She was screaming at me with complete fury.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't know what I was planning to do. I was too drunk to rationalize anything I was doing. I barely knew my own name. I am sorry. I love you, Rose."

Before I could register what was happening. I felt her slap me across the face. Hard. Rose glared at me with a look of pure disgust in her eyes and so much hatred in her voice as spoke to me.

"Don't say that to me. You don't have the right to say that to me... Not anymore."

My heart was completely broken to see her look at me with so much disappointment and disgust. "Rose, please…listen to me. Please let me explain."

"No! Adrian, I can't trust you anymore and without trust, what do we have?...We have nothing."

I begged her. "Rose, don't say that. We have a lot. You can trust me."

"No, I can't and when you put your lips to hers, you proved that to me." Rose was becoming quite calm with the situation and I found it eerie that as she calmed down, became more rational. I was changing.

She wouldn't even listen to me and it was starting to make me angry. "You can trust me. I will prove it to you. I mess up one time and you condemn me? Condemn us?" I shouted at her.

"You shouldn't have messed up at all. And it's been twice…..You've messed up twice." Rose accused.

My voice was rising again. "No, I didn't. Who? When?"

"Caitlin, remember?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Christ Rose, now let's be fair. I had nothing to do with that and you know it. I had no control over that situation.

I was not a willing participant when she kissed me. You know that was all a set up on Cailtin and Tatiana's behalf."

"Oh, okay! I will give you that. But, what about Ashley? Did you have control over that situation? Were you a willing participant in that one?" I could hear it in Rose's voice that she was getting ready to flip out on me.

I bowed my head. "Yes, I did have control, as much control that a drunk could have over any situation. And yes, I was willing. I won't lie to you Rose."

"You won't lie to me, but you can break your promises." I could feel her staring straight through me.

I jerked my head up to meet her gaze. "What promises?"

She shook her head and gave a small, disgusted laugh. "Nothing, it's stupid. I shouldn't have even thought that you could be serious at that time."

"Tell me. I want to know." I was bursting with curiosity.

"When you gave me the dating proposal. Why is it, that you could easily fulfill #8, which was the hardest thing on the list to guarantee somebody. But, you couldn't keep promise #7, when it should have been the easiest to fulfill, if you truly loved me."

I looked at her with shock. "You remember that? You remember what I wrote to you on that list?"

She gave a sad nod of her head. "Of course I do. It was important to me. That was the day I decided to give you a chance, to allow myself to fall in love again, to fall in love with you. And it was a big mistake."

"Rose, don't say that. You don't mean it. I am truly sorry."

"Adrian, you keep saying that, but why did you do it then? Am I not enough for you?"

"Jesus, no Rose…You're everything to me. You're more than anything I've ever wanted."

"Then why? Why did you do it?"

I shook my head, knowing I didn't have a real answer for her. "I don't know. But, what I do know is that I can't lose you, both of you. You're all I got. All that I want. You're my family. It meant nothing. She meant nothing."

Rose became very cold when she spoke. "Well, that's makes it even worse . You should have thought of your family when you went back to another woman's apartment with the intent to have sex with her.

You should have realized what you would lose before you did what you did and to lose us over someone who meant nothing to you…. was a total waste."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What was she insinuating? "Are you ending this? Rose? Are you leaving me?"

She just stood there staring at me, not daring to remove her eyes from mine.

I couldn't take the silence as I SCREAMED at her. "Are you? Answer me, damn it!"

She lifted her chin defiantly. " I don't know Adrian. After everything we have been through, how could you do something like this? Do I mean so little to you? No, do _WE_ mean that little to you?"

I tried to reach for her again as she pulled from me. "Can you forgive me? I will do whatever it takes. I will change anything that I need to change. Just don't leave me."

For the first time since I told her the truth about Ashley, tears started to fall from her eyes. "You are not capable of change. I don't know what to think anymore, Adrian. I can't believe that you could do this to us.

You have humiliated me. I don't know what I want. I just need some time to sort things out. NO! I know what I want…. I just want you to go back hom…"

I had the oddest sensation come over me. "Strigoi." I whispered urgently to Rose.

She looked at me, confused. "What are you talking about? There are no strigoi. I would sense them."

"Listen for a minute. Can you hear them? There is a man and a woman. They are watching us and they can't understand why I am not attacking you."

I felt as if I were losing my mind. What the hell was happening to me?

"Attacking me? What are you talking about? What the hell is going on, Adrian?" It became eerily silent. "Oh shit! You're right. There are Strigoi."

Rose finally sensed them as she poised for an attack, with her stake ready for the fight.

While we stood on the darkened street, two strigoi stalked towards us out of the nearby woods.

"Get behind me Adrian. I can handle this. _I _may want to kill you, but I sure the hell don't want _them_ to kill you. Big difference. Now, get behind me."

"No, Rose. They think I am strigoi. I don't understand it. I am confusing them. Maybe we can use this to our advantage."

The female strigoi noticed Rose was distracted by me and attacked her. She came at Rose, delivering a blow to her left cheek.

But, Rose wasn't having any of that, as she repeatedly punched the strigoi in the face.

It was strange that the male strigoi stood beside me watching the fight between the female and Rose. It was like he was watching a sports game.. He wasn't paying any attention to me. When rightfully, he should have been trying to kill me.

It was then I realized I was able to hear his thoughts, and her thoughts. I felt as if I were having an out of body experience. There was too much happening around me.

I heard in the male strigoi's mind that he was going to attack Rose when she was engrossed in battle with the female. It was like I became someone else as I reacted. I screamed. "Rose, watch out!"

Both strigoi turned to look at me. I grabbed the male during the chaos, giving Rose a chance to position her stake, and plunge it deep within the female's heart.

The male fixed his red eyes upon mine and then he spoke in the most sinister voice. "Why are you helping her? What are you?"

I reacted quicker than I ever knew was possible, switching the man's position. It was the perfect opportunity for Rose to kill him.

"Rose, stake him." I said as I held him with his arms behind his back, exposing his heart. Rose lifted her silver stake, ramming it into his chest. The strigoi's mouth flew open to say something, but it was too late.

Unfortunately, I knew exactly what he wanted to say... "Traitor."

I loosened my grip on him, letting him fall to the ground. What the fuck?

Rose stood there with widened eyes. "What was that all about?"

I rubbed my face and sat on the ground, because my legs were about ready to give out on me. My mind was trying to come to grips with what just happened.

Rose kneeled beside, resting her hand on my shoulder. "Adrian, what just happened?"

I looked up at her, dazed. "They thought I was a strigoi and that I was a traitor for not attacking you."

"I don't understand. They thought you were a... strigoi?"

"I really don't understand either. But, maybe it has something to do with all these changes I've been going through. It is hard for me to explain."

Rose had a confused look on her face. "What changes? And, please try to explain. "

"I have been feeling different. I've noticed that my senses have enhanced greatly; my sense of taste, smell, and especially touch. Also, I've noticed a difference in my strength, and what just happened now, was the strangest of them all. But, it's not the worst of

it."

Rose threw her hands up. "Wait! Let's just slow this down a bit, because my ass is confused. What was it that was so strange to you? Besides the obvious, of course."

"Before you even had a chance to sense the strigoi…. I heard them approaching us." I said; shrugging my shoulders.

"You heard them?" Rose questioned.

"Yes, but not in the traditional way of hearing something. I could hear what they were thinking. I knew they wanted to attack you."

"Me? Why only me? You're the Moroi. I would be their second choice for a meal."

I sighed. "I don't know. They thought I was one of them. I was even able to see where there hideout was. There are at least 20 of them living right outside Baia. I knew that the male was going to grab you once you were

engaged with the female. That was why I yelled at you. I could see their plan of action laid out before me."

She gave me a half smile. "Thank you. But, I am not worried about finding the coven of strigoi right now. I am much more interested in these changes in you. You said that there was an even worse part of your changes. What is that?"

" I have all this uncontrollable rage in me at times. Whenever you become angry, it's as if I take it from you. Once I absorb it, it is like I have no control of my actions."

She gave a short, non-amused laugh. "If I didn't know better, I would say it sounds like you have a shadow-kissed effect. If that were the case, it would explain a few things. Your mood swings, your inability to control your anger, and

no real impulse control once you are enraged. But, even if you had these effects, it doesn't excuse the fact that you cheated on me. I _am_ shadow-kissed and I've _never_ had such an urge. My urges are strictly violent, I think."

"I don't know Rose. I was just a theory."

"How long have you been going through these changes?"

"It started when I was discharged from the hospital. They started out real subtle and now the changes have grown significantly. When I had returned home from my night at the bar." I glanced up to see the sadness on her face.

"Lissa had come to the apartment to confront me about what I had done to you. Once we started to discuss things, it became a little heated between us. I then explained the changes to her. We had come to the same conclusion that

maybe when I was close to dying and I drank your blood, it may have transferred some of your "gifts" to me. But, I still couldn't explain why my senses and strength had altered so drastically. And the only explanation we could come up with

was the strigoi blood that Tatiana had force fed me."

Rose stood with her hands on her hips. I could tell that she was really upset, but I didn't know why. "Why didn't you turn strigoi then?"

"Good question. Either, I didn't get enough of the tainted blood in my system, or my spirit blood mixed with your shadow-kissed blood, and the blood of a strigoi caused me to become something entirely different. I don't have an answer for it."

"Hmm. Maybe you could give me an answer to something else then?" Rose stood before me stone faced.

"I will try." I answered honestly.

"How is it that you knew something different was happening to you for two weeks and you didn't bother to tell me? And better yet, you felt the need to share it with Lissa instead of me? Not only have you betrayed my trust in you

by cheating with another woman. But, you decided to put your problems in the hands of my best friend instead of me, your once fiance."

I was utterly devastated as I meet her eyes. She had made her choice about us. My bad judgement has once again caused her pain.

"Rose, the whole thing with Lissa was by accident. She just happened to be there and tried to help me sort it all out. I would never confide in her before you."

She gave me a sarcastic grin. "But you did. Didn't you?"

"Rose. Be reasonable." I pleaded with her.

"Adrian, just go home. I have a lot of things I need to think over. Maybe I will talk to you in a week or so."

I stared at her, trying to convey to her how truthful my words were. "For what it's worth… I am so very sorry and I love you and Ethan more than anything." I turned and walked away, leaving the reason for my whole existence behind me.

**Okay! I have updated twice in less than 24 hours... And updated 4 times in 4 days...**

**So, please show me some love by reviewing my story... :)**

**Terri**


	41. Chapter 41

**WOOHOO! I am an updating maniac….I am on fire..lol..No, but I may be divorced if I don't start paying attention to my husband.**

**He'll get over it….. :) When it strikes... you write, True?**

**Hello Everyone! I hope you like this chapter. I cut it short because I have a plan.. ;P**

**The usual disclaimer…I own nothing…she does.**

**Shout out to Celeste...Hey Chica!**

**Happy reading..please review!**

**Terri :)**

**CHAPTER 41**

**ROSE'S POV**

It broke my heart to watch him, the man I loved most in this world walk away from me. But, did I mean so little to him? How could he have put his lips to hers?

I know that it was just a kiss, but he was mine. That was something sacred between just the two of us. When we became engaged, we promised to only be with each other, and that meant any form of intimacy.

God, it killed me just trying to picture his lips touching hers, the way they touched mine. Just the simple thought of his hand in someone else's crushes me.

How could this have happened? Why? What did I do wrong? I know I am not perfect, but I gave him my best.

My heart was completely destroyed. I was so confused and the tears wouldn't stop running down my face.

Damn you Adrian.

I walked back to the Belikov home in a daze. I came upon the house and just sat on the front porch. I didn't have the courage to face them.

I was a mess. I was covered in blood, dirt, and tear streaks on my face.

I had just staked two strigoi and lost my fiance all within the last hour. My mind was racing towards nothing in particular.

As I sat there completely numb and cold, I heard someone quietly open the front door.

"Roza?"

I quickly tried to brush away the tears with the back of my hand. I cleared my throat the best I could, trying to cover up the fact that I was crying.

"Olena, Is everything okay with Ethan?"

"He's perfectly fine. But, I can see that you're not. What's happened, my dear?" She sat down beside me on the stairs while wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

I figured I could fill her in on the reason why my appearance was so scary, or so to speak. "Lord Ivashkov and I were attacked by two strigoi earlier this evening. But, fortunately, I was able to handle myself."

I gave her a small smile, reassuring her know that no harm had come to me.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay? Wait…Where is Lord Ivashkov? He is alive?" Olena spoke as she covered her mouth with her hands.

I couldn't help to laugh at her expression. "Yes, Lord Ivashkov is quite safe. He has business to attend to back at home. So, he will be going back to Court earlier than expected." I hated to lie to her, especially since she was

so wonderful to me.

She turned and looked at me, face to face. "Rose, You can tell me it is none of my concern and that would be okay. But, I know that there is something else troubling you besides the attack. You're a professional, dear.

And, I would know a thing or two about professional guardians." She gave me a wink. And that she would, considering her son was the best guardian there ever was.

"Now, why are you upset with your Adrian?"

I looked up to the night sky and sighed. "Olena, I don't feel right discussing mine and Adrian's problems with you. You're Dimitri's mother and for me to speak of our problems with you seem disrespectful to the both of you.

I wouldn't want you to think I am dishonoring your son's memories by talking about Adrian. Does that make any sense?"

Olena smiled. "I guess. But, I had asked you. So, I think that makes it okay. And Roza? No one in our family expects you to stop living your life because Dimka is no longer with us. He would want you to be happy."

I knew that there was no way I was getting around it when she put it like that.

"It's a really long story." I gave her a grin.

She settled her self beside me. "I have all night and there is no where else I would rather be. So, tell me everything."

I explained to her everything that had happened from the very beginning; All about Tatiana, the kidnapping of Ethan, my killing Tatiana, Adrian's changing, and lastly, Adrian being unfaithful to me.

I hated to admit it out loud to anyone. But, I knew I might as well get used to it. Because when I arrived back at Court, it would be everywhere. It was almost funny. Rose Hathaway _never _had a problem getting a man or keeping

one for that fact. But, everyone will love how the tables have turned on me. Some may say I even deserve it.

Olena broke the silence that we had fallen into. "I didn't realize that you have gone through so much since you found out you were pregnant with Ethan. You have endured a lot of hurt in your short life.

However, you're not bitter like it would make most people. You're good person, Rose. I can't pretend to know why Adrian did what he did to you. But, I can tell you one thing after hearing what you told me.

He loves you and my grandson very much…even a blind man could see that much. I am not excusing what he did because make no mistake, it was wrong to hurt you like that.

I would be willing to bet that if you went to him right now, he would be even more devastated than you." She reached to grab my hand and held it in hers.

"Did Dimitri ever tell you anything about his father?"

I gave a slight nod. "He said his father did some terrible things to you and that he felt he needed to defend you at a young age, but not much more than that. Dimitri didn't like to speak of it. I never wanted to pry."

"Well, I truly loved his father. He wasn't always the best to me. But, I knew he loved me, even though he had a strange way of showing it.

I always felt it was karma paying me back when at the age of thirteen Dimitri had to see his mother beaten and had to defend me. Something changed in him that day. He never was the same happy person.

But, that's a different story in itself. We will save it for another time.

I am not proud of it, being the other woman for all those years.

He was a royal moroi and for him to be with me, us, was just not acceptable. He had his moroi wife and children that got all his love and devotion.

And then there were our children; Karolina, Sonya, and Dimitri. They were deprived of so much growing up. It was tough for them not having the advantages of a fathers love, especially Dimitri.

I tried to make sure that I gave enough love for both of us. So, I would say that he and his son, Ethan _could_ have a lot in common in that respect.

From what you explained to me, you and Adrian started your relationship before you even realized you had any Royal bonds and this point it doesn't even matter.

But, the Moroi man you're in love with_ wants to be_ Ethan's father. I guess the point I am trying to make in his defense is that; he took in yours and Dimitri's son as his

own, turned his back on his family to honor you, was willing to give his life for you, and for a Moroi man to do all of that in our society. Well, it says a lot about him as a man."

She gave me a smile as she squeezed my hand.

"A man can make many mistakes, Roza. It's up to you if you want to forgive them. You have to ask yourself. Do you want someone else to have this man?

Because Rose, there will always be someone out there willing to love what you foolishly threw away. They will cherish him even with his faults, not one of us is perfect.

Also, think on this for awhile.

'It's easier to hold on to what you've got, than to let it go and try to get it back.' Sometimes you aren't able to get it back, no matter how hard you try."

I smiled at her and laughed. "Now I know where Dimitri got the his life lessons from…your children are lucky to have you as their mother."

I became serious as I ask her the following question. " Olena, What would you do if you were me?"

She stood up while pulling me with her. "Roza, Only you know the answer to that question. Follow your heart. I trust it will lead you in the right direction."

"Thanks so much…for everything." I said to her.

She pulled me into a tight squeeze. "It is my pleasure. You're like a daughter to me, you're my family, and I love you."

I felt the tears start to build in my eyes as I whispered to her. "I love you too!"

She turned towards the door. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and feed you some dinner. I know you must be starving.

Oh! And Rose? You don't ever have to feel guilty for being in love, especially around me. You are allowed to keep my son's memories close to your heart while loving and spending your life with Adrian.

Please just live your life in a way that makes you happy. No matter what you choose. I will always stand beside you."

I hugged her again. "I am so glad I have you in my life. Thank you so much! That means more to me than you could ever know."

We walked in the house together.

I took a shower, washing away all the grim and some of the stress from the day. But, before I could go downstairs and eat with the family. I knew there was one more thing I needed to do.

I picked up my phone and dialed the number I have called at least once a day.

On the second ring, I got an answer. "Hello Rose."

"You can drop the walls you have put up to block me from your thoughts, Lissa. I know what's going on."

I was so pissed at Lissa for keeping this from me and I was making no point of trying to hide it from her.

"Rose, I am sorry…I didn't mean to keep anything from you." She started to say before I interrupted her.

"Damn Lissa, Do you have any idea how many times I have heard the words' I am sorry' in the last 5 hours or so?"

"I can only imagine." I could feel the regret through our bond. Even though we were a world apart I could still feel her emotions as if she were right beside me.

"Lissa, I am not going to pretend that I am not pissed at you. Because I most certainly am ….. very pissed at you. Why would you keep something like this from me?

You spoke to me on the phone and you had an ample opportunity to tell me right then. So, what the hell?... Liss?"

"Rose, I told Adrian I would give him one shot to tell you the truth and if he didn't I was going to tell you." I heard her take a deep breath before she started talking again.

"I didn't want to be the one… I didn't want to be the one to hurt you. Jesus, don't you think there has been enough hurt for you and Adrian to last a lifetime?"

"Can't you understand where I am coming from? I am totally and completely humiliated by this whole situation. If you want to make this right between us Liss, you need to tell me everything you know and now."

She knew that I meant every word I was saying.

"Where do I start?... My visit with Adrian or my visit with that bitch, Ashley?" I had to laugh to myself at the thought of her confronting Ashley Conta.

"Since I have already heard some of Adrian's visit with you, let's go with the Ashley visit."

"Ok, after I left your apartment. I wasn't satisfied with Adrian's explanation of the nights events. So, I decided to would go to Ashley's place. At first she was a real bitch to me.

But, if you knew Ashley, as a person, that was to be expected of her. Do you remember Ashley Conta, Rose?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't. Has she always lived at Court?"

Lissa let out a nervous laugh before she answered my question. She knew exactly what I was thinking. "Ah…No! She just moved back about 4 months ago.

She had accepted a job within Tatiana's administration. Well, I guess your dad's administration now."

I interrupted her. "Not anymore. Bitch will be on the unemployment line, starting tomorrow."

Lissa laughed out loud. "You're evil, Rose. Besides, it won't make much of a difference. She's Royal and rich."

"Don't matter. She will get the point." I was stating the obvious.

"Okay. Back to my story. I went to her apartment and she didn't want to tell me anything, but when I explained to her that she should be grateful that I got to her before you did, she completely changed her tune.

I don't think she really took you into consideration when she was acting like a slut. But, she did the next morning when I reminded her of who you were."

"Thank you." I said jokingly.

"No problem. Anywho, she swore to me that nothing happened between her and Adrian. She said that, wait, are you sure you want to hear this?"

I let out an exaggerated sigh. "Shit Lissa! Just tell me already, Christ!"

"Okay, Okay! She said that she made the move on him. She kissed him and that she pretty much dragged him to her place. She also said that he was really wasted. I guess they kissed for like 10 seconds and he passed out.

Oh, and that he kept saying your name and something about, she thought Adrian Ivashkov was supposed to be the life of the party. But, she thought he was really boring and couldn't wait for him to wake up and leave. "

"And that's everything?" I ask.

"Except the fact, that she is scared to death of you…now! Also, she wanted me to apologize to you and tell you that nothing serious happened between them and that she persuaded him; with the kissing, going to her place, and basically everything else.

She took advantage of him. He was just too drunk off his ass to resist her. Boy needs to stay on that damn wagon, if you ask me."

I laughed at her again. "Oh Lissa. You truly are too much! I can't believe you went to her apartment to confront her for me."

"Rose! You're my best friend. I would do anything for you. Plus, I needed to know the truth. I know you would want to know…eventually. What are you going to do?"

I bit my fingernail as I talked to her, nervous. "I don't know. What would you do?"

The line became silent for a minute. "We all know how Adrian can be and I don't condone what he did. However, he has been through so much stress and with everything changing in him lately.

Well frankly, I am surprised that a lot worse hasn't happened. He has always had a hard time coping and that was with only the spirit effects. Imagine all the other things compounding on him.

He has got to be losing his mind…literally. So, the only advice I can truly offer would be to ask yourself if you still love him and if you can forgive him?

Only you can decide that Rose. But, I am here if you need me. Oh, and I miss you! Good luck and hurry home. Sorry, but I got to go. I have class in ten minutes."

"Okay. I will see you soon. Bye! And thanks." I said as I pressed the end button.

I laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling while I searched my mind, my heart, and it didn't take me long to determine what I needed to do. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Olena and Yeva at the table.

"Olena, could you please notice the baby? I have somewhere I need to go."

"Of course. But, Rose it is storming outside. And if you are going to see Lord Adrian, he will still be there in the morning. Maybe it would be best to meet after you've both had a chance to rest."

Viktoria had just walked through the door. "Rose, what did you do to Adrian?"

I looked at her with shock. "What do you mean? What's wrong with him?"

"He came back to his room and he looked horrible. He looked completely devastated. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Did he say anything to you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not much, just that he was leaving in the morning."

I looked to Olena and then to Yeva, who was smiling at me and nodded. I knew that it meant something. It meant for me to go to him as I ran out the door.

It was just before dawn when I left the house to go to him. I pushed myself to run faster when I was caught in a torrential rainstorm. I ran through the streets of the small town and there I saw the bed and breakfast.

I slowed down my pace and walked to his room. I took one last deep breath and I knocked on his door, but there was no answer.

I knocked again, only louder this time. I was praying that I wasn't too late.

**Sorry Guys! I had to do it! Yes, I can be evil with the occasion calls for it…insert sinister laugh here..**

**I will update tomorrow..promise.**

**NO MEAN REVIEWS! I am just keeping it interesting… ;-)**

**Terri**


	42. Chapter 42

**A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO grassandsafetypinsandthings…YOU ARE ALWAYS SO GENEROUS WITH YOUR KIND WORDS..THANK YOU!**

**AND ALSO ObsessedWith CB..I AGREE WITH YOU COMPLETELY..I HAVE HAD 2764 HITS IN 5 DAYS AND ONLY 79 REVIEWS!**

**SHOW ME SOME LOVE EVERYONE…..THE REVIEWS ARE WHAT ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE… :D**

**BUT, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS HAVE WRITTEN..**

**IT MAKES ME HAPPY THAT YOU ENJOY MY STORY AND THE**

**DIRECTION I AM GOING WITH ADRIAN..**

**SAME DISCLAIMER AS ALWAYS..**

**THANKS AGAIN! TERRI **

**CHAPTER 42**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I was packing what little I brought with me to Russia, when I thought I heard a knock at the door. I dismissed it knowing there would be no one here to see me.

I continued packing when I heard the knock again, only this time it was much louder. And to my surprise it was _my_ door.

You could imagine my shock when I opened it to see who was standing in front of me. My heart nearly stopped beating as I took in the sight of her.

She stood there in the doorway; completely drenched, hair in her face, and her chest heaving from what I believed was from running here all the way from the Belikov home.

My eyes widened with surprise and disbelief. "Rose? What are y….?"

She threw herself into my arms, knocking me off balance. "I don't want to lose you, Adrian." She cried.

They were the most amazing words I've ever heard spoken. I held her tighter and whispered to her. "You could never lose me. I couldn't let you go even if I tried."

I kissed her hair, while breathing her in. It felt good to actually take a full breath of air into my lungs. It seemed as though I haven't taken a breath since I walked away, leaving her standing there all alone.

She pulled back to get a better look at me. As I reached forward and brushed her wet hair from her eyes while we just stared at each other. You could feel the energy between us.

Rose and I were connected more right now at this moment than we ever were. Something changed in that moment, the moment our eyes meet and she felt it too!

It was evident as we stood there in each other's arms. It felt as though one of us would die without the other. It was wonderful and frightening at the same time.

I had no idea what it meant and I sure the hell didn't want to ever find out.

I felt her shiver slightly. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

She looked at me like I had just lost my mind.

"Rose, that's not what I meant. You've got to be freezing. Don't deny it. I can feel you shivering."

"I am freezing. And good thing you weren't thinking that way!" She let out a small giggle as she warned me.

"I may be thinking of putting you on probation, yet again. And you most certainly haven't earned enough good behavior merits to get any kind of action from me. Not yet anyhow."

She gave me the most amazing smile. I knew the incident with Ashley wasn't forgotten, not by a long shot. But, it was obvious she was willing to try to forgive me.

I smiled back at her while leading her into the bedroom. "Come on! You're too much my Little Dhampir."

She had went into the bathroom to remove her wet clothes and hang them to dry. I sat on the bed, nervously waiting for her to come back out. I was scared to death to say anything, afraid that if I said the wrong thing she would walk out the door.

I was happy when she finally entered the bedroom. She looked so beautiful in my button down shirt as she walked toward me. I considered myself very lucky that she still wanted to be with me.

"Can I stay here with you? I am so tired." I felt both happy and sad at the same time. I was happy that she wanted to stay here with me, but sad that she felt like she had to ask me permission.

"Absolutely." I pulled down the covers allowing her to crawl under them; I covered her up, and turned to walk out the bedroom.

"Adrian?" Rose called to me.

I turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Where are you going? Don't you want to lay down with me?" The hurt was evident on her face as she ask the question.

I walked over to the bed. "Of course I want to sleep with you. But, I didn't want to push too far, or assume I had any right."

She patted the empty side of the bed. "Don't be ridiculous. Get in here."

I got in the bed and laid on my side to face her. I just stared at her face, but nothing else. No touching, no words, nothing.

"What's wrong Adrian?"

I grinned at her. "Nothing…. absolutely nothing. I am glad you're here with me... I am just afraid."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Afraid? Afraid of what? I am here with you. What is there to fear?"

"I am afraid to say the wrong thing or to even touch you." I admitted to her.

She ran her fingers through my hair while leaving a tingling sensation throughout my whole body. "Adrian, don't be scared to touch me… I love you."

"I love you, too! So much! I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am that I hurt you." My voice started to quiver from the emotions I was feeling. What ever did I do to deserve her.

I saw the tears form in her eyes and then they slowly started to drift down her cheeks. I've hurt her so much. I was a complete idiot.

I cupped her cheeks while gently brushing away her tears with my thumb. "I will never hurt you again. I promise, you will never cry another sorrowful tear because of me."

She admired me as she traced my lips with her finger. She had something she wanted to say, but she wouldn't for some reason. "Rose, what are you thinking? Please tell me."

It was then, a sob broke from her chest. Oh shit! I knew this was going to happen... What did I say?

"It's so stupid. It's just that…. I hate the fact that her lips touched yours. That you kissed her the way you kiss me. I can't bear the thought. It hurts so bad to think about it Adrian."

I held her body tightly against mine. I can only imagine the pain she is feeling. I feel like that every time I think of her and Dimitri together.

The deep love they shared, making a beautiful child together, and I couldn't compare to that. But yet, she never inflicted that pain on me.

I knew all about the situation beforehand. She has never caused me to doubt her or her feelings for me.

As far as Ethan was concerned, he was a wonderful reminder of their love. I was the lucky one who got to raise him as my own.

I was always jealous of a man who was no longer here with us and it didn't make sense for me to feel the way I did. I knew she loved me and I had to learn to let all of that go.

But, not Rose, she knows that Ashley is here, lives close to us. Rose's situation was nothing like mine. Hers was worse.

The pain she is feeling is different because the person was right in front of her as a painful reminder of my mistake. I caused her to feel it because I was weak. I've let me down.

"Rose, please don't cry. I never wanted to cause you pain. I was an idiot. I would take it all back if I could, but I can't." I held onto her.

"Christ Rose, how can I make this right? Tell me what you need and I will do it. I'll do anything." I pleaded for some kind of help to make it right.

"Just promise me, swear to me that you will never do it again. You won't be with anyone other than me. I can't bear the thought of you touching or kissing someone else other than me. Can you promise it and mean it, Adrian?"

I took her face in my hands, and locked my eyes with hers. "Rose, I will _NEVER_ do anything like that again. I will stay faithful to you and only you until my dying day. I swear."

She held my gaze. "I forgive you."

I let out a relieved breath. "I am going to promise you something else. I am done drinking alcohol."

She started to laugh. "That's fine. Great even. But, I was hoping when we had our combined Bachelor/Bachelorette party in a couple weeks that we could let loose. I was hoping to live it up a bit.

How can you go to the Grand Caymans for a party and not drink? Maybe, you can quit after the wedding?"

I was in shock. "You're still going to marry me next month?"

She gave me that smile, the one that would make me do anything for her. "Hmmm. I was thinking about it. If you're lucky enough."

I grabbed her and pulled her against me once again. "Have I earned any good behavior merits yet?"

"Mr. Ivashkov, I've only been here an hour. How many merits do you feel you deserve or earned for that matter?"

I gave her a smirk. "I was hoping for enough to be able to kiss you."

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I think you've earned enough for that."

I was so nervous to kiss her as I ran my fingertips every so lightly from her temple sliding them along her cheek, jaw, and rested them under her chin, lifting her face up to mine. I gently pressed my lips to hers.

It was nothing serious, just a soft, wonderful kiss. I started to pull away from her when she caught me off guard. Rose grabbed my hair, forcing my lips back to hers.

After a few incredible minutes, we pulled away breathless. She wasn't holding back as she started to undress me. I began kissing her again, more passionately this time.

"Rose." I whispered against her lips. "You have nothing to prove to me."

She jerked back from me. "You don't want to? You don't want me?"

I gave her a look like she was crazy. "Really? You can't possibly think that. I want nothing more than to make love to you. I just wanted you to be sure."

"Well, stop talking and show me how much you want me." She demanded as she pulled me back to her.

Hell, she didn't have to tell me twice as I started to slowly unbutton her shirt. My hands were trembling from the feel of her skin. I wasn't even sure how I can handle making love to her.

The way it feels when our skin touches is so intense. It is both the best and oddest sensation I ever felt. The only way logical way to describe it is when I touched her, I felt it.

I pulled away from her because I had to know if she was feeling the same thing.

"Rose? Can I ask you something?"

She laughed. "It's a strange time to be asking questions. But, yeah, sure."

"When I touch you does it feel different?"

"Different? Different how?" She asked me with a confused expression.

"I don't know, when we touch does it seems... maybe more intense?" I was having a hard time explaining it to her. Hell, I could barely explain it to myself.

"It's always intense. But, yeah. I understand what you mean. It seems that things have changed between us recently. Not in a bad way, a good way. I feel like we are connected, not in the mental capacity that Lissa and I are.

But, this feels like something similar, but not. Does that even make sense?"

I nodded my head. "Absolutely, I can feel what you're feeling. Not like emotions, or your thoughts. I can't describe it. It's not overpowering or anything. It's actually quite pleasurable.

It's not a real touch kind of feeling, exactly. But, maybe more of having a sense of what your physically feeling and that makes it more intense…I have no damn idea what I am trying to say." I laughed at myself for giving such a half-assed explanation to her.

So, I decided to try again. "I feel like you're an extension of myself. I feel as if you were to die, my life would end too! It is like one couldn't survive without the other. Is that how you feel?

I think when you gave me your blood, it bonded us, not in a mental way, but more of a physical way. It's a feeling I have no control over whatsoever. It feels engrained within me."

Her beautiful brown eyes stared into mine. "You mean we are soul mates….. in the literal sense. So, when I gave you my blood you think our physical souls merged somehow?"

"I'm not sure. But, I do know when I walked away from you earlier, it was like part of me was missing. And I only felt whole again when I held you in my arms."

"Wow! I am bonded all over the place and you are turning into a spirit wielding, shadow-kissed, possible part strigoi whatever." She laughed. "What a damn pair we make, huh?"

"As long as we remain a pair that's all I care about. The rest will work itself out."

She wrapped her arms me. "I really hope you're right."

"You're tired. Get some sleep."

She glanced up at me. "How do you know I am tired?"

I started laughing. "I can sense it, feel it, whatever you want to call it."

I wrapped her in my arms, and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep my little dhampir. I will see you in the a few hours. "

**ROSE'S POV**

I was sleeping so good in that big, comfortable bed when I felt Adrian lightly shake me. "Rose, it's time to wake up."

I turned over and moaned. "I don't want too!"

Adrian laughed at me. "You have too..and besides, I have coffee and food here for you."

I opened one eye. "What kind of food?"

"You will just have to sit up and find out."

I let out a big, exaggerated sigh. "You suck!"

Adrian laughed again. "Yeah…sometimes I do. Eat your food."

He had coffee, fresh fruit, bagels, and pastries for me. I was starving. It seemed like the last few days I could barely eat. My stomach was constantly on edge.

But, with everything going on, I am not surprised I felt queasy.

I was quietly chewing my food when I noticed Adrian was staring at me. He seemed mesmerized with something. I mean I know I am beautiful, but...geesh!

I couldn't take it after a minute or so. I had to yell at him. "Adrian, Why the hell are you staring at me while I eat? It's nerve wracking."

He shook his head as if he were coming out of a daze. "I am sorry. I didn't realize I was staring so long."

He gave me that ridiculously gorgeous grin. "Are you feeling alright?" He had asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah…I feel fine. Why? What is it?"

"Your aura is really different. I have no idea what it means. And I was just curious if you felt okay. I wasn't sensing anything, so I figured I would ask."

"What does it look like?" I was completely curious at this point.

"It is golden, with a trace of a black outline. But, you also have a shade of blue with light pink, and then a dark pink surrounding those colors. It's as if the dark pink is cradling the gold, blue, and light pink. The black outline surrounds the dark pink.

It's unlike anything I've ever seen before. The best way to describe it would be like looking at a rainbow in circular form. What's strange is that, gold is the aura color for spirit users and we both know you're not a spirit user."

"I don't know. I feel fine, so I guess it's nothing." I really did feel good. I was tired, but other than that, I actually felt great .

Adrian leaned in and brushed his lips to mine. "You're right. It's probably nothing." He paused a minute. "Rose, I didn't get a chance to tell you this morning. But, I am due to go back home in 8 hours."

"Yeah, Viktoria told me you were leaving. Do you have to go? You could stay with me at Olena's home." I didn't need to mention Dimitri's name knowing it really wasn't his home anymore.

"No..I can't do that. I've intruded on your visit long enough. And I really doubt if Dimitri's mother would roll out the welcome rug for me."

I took his hand in mine. "You would be surprised. She is the one who made me see reason. She is why I came here."

"Olena Belikov? She's the reason that you're here?"

"Well, not really the reason I'm here. She made me see _why_ I needed to be here…with you. She felt you deserved a second chance."

"I would have never expected that." Adrian said with a look of astonishment.

"Why don't you come with me to meet Olena and her family?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't feel right."

"Adrian, you have to tell your son good-bye before you leave anyways. So, you're coming with me. Remember your on probation and you have to do what I say." I stuck my tongue out at him like I was a three year old.

"You don't play fair, Hathaway." His beautiful green eyes sparkled as he spoke to me.

"I never said I did. Now, get your fine ass dressed so we can leave." I smacked him as he got up from the bed.

**Okay Guys! Hope you liked it…**

**I wasn't going to update tonight because I was so mad at my husband. BUT..I did! :D**

**I was afraid if I wrote.. Poor Adrian would have ended up being Strigoi food….Hand delivered by Rose…LOL**

**FYI...NEED YOU NOW…BY LADY ANTEBELLUM…set the tone for this chapter..:)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello! Hello! Beware…. this chapter may be a tad dull. But, it is needed for the remainder of this story and also, to set up **

**future chapters for my next story…I have decided to do a spin off of this story based on Ethan Ivashkov (Belikov)** hint ****

**I should be finishing up this story within 10 chapters or so…Happy Reading..**

**If you liked it..Please review it! :D**

**Terri :D**

**CHAPTER 43**

**ROSE'S POV**

Adrian walked out of the bedroom in a pair of tan chinos and a light green polo shirt. His hair perfectly styled….messy, as his beautiful green eyes could be seen from across the room.

Who could blame a woman for wanting a chance with him. He was absolutely gorgeous. And, he was mine.

"What?" He asked with that crooked grin, the one that oozed so much sexual appeal.

I must of had a silly smile on my face as I stared at him. "You're sexy…you know that?"

Adrian didn't look like most Moroi men; he had an athletic build, stood at 6'3", messy bronze/brown hair, that took him hours to perfect, and of course, those beautiful, hypnotic green eyes. I had to admit, he was pretty close to perfection.

He laughed. "And you're biased."

I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I guess I am. But, I am pretty sure I am not the only one to feel that way." He smelled so good. I loved his scent of vanilla and spice.

He lightly kissed the tip of my nose. "Don't matter…I belong to you, and only you."

I smiled at him. "You're learning Ivashkov. You're learning."

"See, you can teach an old dog new tricks." He mocked.

I snorted as I let out a laugh. "Shut up! You're an ass...let's go." We both laughed as we walked to Sasha's room.

We had made Sasha, who was the pilot of the plane, aware that we were going to the Belikov home for a visit. He was to pick Adrian up there within an hour or so. They were due to leave for home soon.

I really didn't want him to go back, but I knew I would be joining him in a few days. I had decided to cut my trip short. I hadn't made Adrian aware of my plans, figuring I could surprise him. I missed being home, and I also missed Lissa.

I would also bet money on the fact the Christian missed Ethan. Sparky couldn't go a day without seeing him and I am sure this is driving him crazy with Ethan withdraws.

He was going to make a wonderful dad someday, if Lissa would ever warm to the idea of having a child. All I know is that Ethan is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I couldn't imagine being without him.

There was a comfortable silence between us as we walked hand and hand down the small streets of town. It really was beautiful here.

I gave Adrian a sideward glance and caught him studying my face. It was now my turn to ask him the question. "What?"

He smiled while turning his head to look straight ahead. "Nothing… nothing at all."

I dismissed it. Adrian was not acting like himself today. "Are you nervous to meet Olena and her family?"

"A little. But, that's not really what I was thinking about." As his smile grew wider, exposing his fangs. Which he rarely ever did, unless he was really excited about something.

I nudged him with my arm. "Adrian, What is it? Why do you keep smiling at me like that?" I let out an aggravated sigh. "Do I have something on my face or what? STOP IT! Damn, you're making me paranoid."

He stopped and turned me to face him. The smile never left his face as his eyes sparkled with excitement. "I think our lives are going to change drastically, but in a wonderful way."

I attempted to raise one eyebrow at him with no avail. "What the hell are you talking about?" I swear my man got stranger by the minute.

"I don't want to say anything in the event I am wrong. It's just a theory that I have about your aura, that's all. Besides, if I am right, we'll find out soon enough." That damn goofy smile wouldn't leave his face.

"What about my aura? Has it changed or something?" I asked confused by his sudden obsession over it.

"No, it hasn't changed really. It just seems brighter today." He turned to continue walking while he entwined our fingers. "Come on. Take me to meet the Belikov family. Besides, I miss my boy. I need to see him."

**ADRIANS POV**

I was watching her, actually staring at her, mesmerized. I couldn't help to smile when I saw her aura. It was much brighter now then it was earlier. The colors were beautiful; the gold, blue, and the

pinks. But, the most amazing part was that it seemed as though the black outline was diminishing. I had this amazing 'sense of life' when I looked at her aura.

I couldn't help to smile wider as I thought of what these colors could represent. Jesus knows if they meant what I hoped they meant, I would be the happiest man alive.

Rose had caught me staring at her again and I knew it pissed her off when I did that. It's all that I seem to be doing since she came to my room. I couldn't help myself, I loved this woman more in this moment than I ever did.

Just the thought of my theory filled me with an unimaginable joy. I never knew I could feel this way. If I am wrong, I will be devastated. I knew that I should try to rein in my emotions, but I just couldn't.

I guess the excitement helped keep the nervousness at bay. I didn't want to admit it to Rose, but I was a tad apprehensive to meet Dimitri's family. My biggest fear is that I would disappoint them. I am raising Ms. Belikova's

grandchild as my own. So, I can only assume she will be wanting to make sure I am suitable for both Rose and Ethan. I just hoped that I could pass her inspection. I figured if I could pass Janine's test, I could pass any test.

God knows that woman is nearly impossible to please, just ask Rose.

**ROSE'S POV**

We walked into the house to find Olena, Yeva, Karolina, and Viktoria sitting at the kitchen table. They all glanced up to see us enter through the door. I saw a big smile spread across Viktoria's face. I could tell

that she thought Adrian was cute, it was obvious and hilarious at the same time. "What are you looking at, Vik?" I couldn't resist the chance to tease her.

She started blushing profusely. "Funny, Rose." I knew from that simple statement that I was going to pay for embarrassing her.

I laughed while pulling Adrian through the door. I couldn't believe how bashful he was acting. I've never seen Adrian so nervous, he wasn't even this nervous to meet Abe and Janine. It was adorable, but also funny. It took

all I had inside me not to burst out laughing at his shyness, Viktoria's embarrassment, and everyone else's expressions.

I held a tight grip on his hand as I introduced him to Dimitri's family. "Everyone, this is my fiance, Adrian Ivashkov." I turned to him and smiled, trying to ease his discomfort. "Adrian this is everyone; Olena, Dimitri's mother, Yeva, his grandmother,

Karolina, his sister, and lastly, Viktoria, whom you already know."

Everyone smiled at Adrian, bowing their heads. But, Olena stood to her feet and gave a slight bow. "Lord Ivashkov. Welcome to our home."

I knew that Adrian hated that formal shit as much as I did. Neither him nor I was any better than these fine people sitting before us. This family was some the best people I knew, so I was so relieved when Adrian smiled at Olena.

I could hear the nervousness in his voice, but I am quite sure she couldn't detect it. "Please call me Adrian. I am _just_ Adrian."

"Please, Adrian have a seat." Olena said, accepting his invitation.

"Where is Sonya?" I asked with curiosity.

"She took Paul and the two little ones to the park." Karolina answered.

"Is Ethan with them?" Adrian had asked. I know he would be leaving soon and he couldn't go without seeing him.

"No." Viktoria answered. "He is napping, but I can go get him for you." She got up from the table to get him. She was back within a few minutes, placing a sleeping Ethan in Adrian's arms.

I saw it there in Olena's eyes as she watched another man cradle her grandson, Dimitri's son. She was torn between happiness and sadness. She knew that this was the sad truth for all of us, that Dimitri would never be here to raise his son.

But, she also knew that Adrian would give him a good life and she couldn't ask for more than that.

I watched Adrian admiring Ethan like he was with me earlier. "What is it?" I asked.

"His aura has changed since I last seen him." He looked up at me with surprise evident on his face.

"And?" I was worried.

"It is gold with light blue. Rose,... I think Ethan may be a spirit user." He said softly, so not to wake the baby.

"How? Is that even possible? He is Dhampir?" I questioned him.

He slightly shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know. This whole situation is new to us. With Dimitri being strigoi and wearing the spirit infused ring when Ethan was conceived, maybe it imprinted onto his DNA somehow.

There really isn't any other explanation, considering the golden color dominating his aura signifies a spirit user."

Dimitri's family watched the conversation between Adrian and I in silence until Yeva finally chimed in. "Rose and Adrian." She spoke in her thick russian accent while gesturing towards Ethan.

"This child and your future children." She paused and gave us both a knowing smile. Was it me or was everyone acting weird today? I thought to myself as she continued.

"They will be of a different kind, not Moroi, not Dhampir. A lot like yourself, young Adrian. A new kind. Very strong and of great importance. Beware of their weaknesses. But, out of their strengths will bring many great things.

You are a vessel of change, Roza. However, I fear Ethan will emerge differently from your other children, for he will be much more powerful. But, with that responsibility will bring many more obstacles for him to endure."

Adrian began to ask her a question...

It was then that there was a knock at the front door. Adrian turned to me. "I bet that is Sasha here to pick me up. I should get ready to go. Bye, baby boy. I love you." He leaned down, laid a gentle kiss on Ethan's forehead, and handed him to Olena.

Adrian stood before everyone. "It was a pleasure to meet each and every one of you. I am sorry I missed the opportunity to meet the rest of your family. Maybe at another time." He nodded his head to them and he turned towards the front door.

"I will walk out with you." I said to Adrian while turning to everyone. "I'll be right back."

Adrian and I stood on the sidewalk outside the house as Sasha sat in the car waiting. "Well….I guess I should be leaving." Adrian smiled.

I was looking down at the ground as he put his two fingers under my chin; nudging my face upward, and his gorgeous eyes stared into mine. "What's wrong, little dhampir?"

I was in full on pout mode. "We just made up and you're leaving. I don't want you to go. I will miss you."

"Well...I guess you will have to hurry up and come home to me then."

"Okay." I pouted.

He brought his warm, soft lips to mine, making everything around us just disappear. I didn't want to let go as he pulled away from me.

I thought it odd that Adrian slid his hand onto my stomach and smiled. "Be careful…Take care of yourself and the rest of our family."

I gave him a confused look. "Adrian? Are you feeling okay? You've been acting strange all day."

He gave me another sweet kiss. "I am perfect, Rose. I have never been happier. I love you very much." He was giving me that goofy ass smile again.

"I love you too!" I watched him get into the car and pull away. I missed him already and he just left. I had to go home too!

I glanced up at the front window to see Viktoria and Karolina laughing while trying to get out of sight. I walked into the house to hear Viktoria giggling.

"They were spying on us weren't they?" I said as I shook my head in defeat.

Olena gave me a grin and winked.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the others, but there was only so much I had to say.. :D**

**Let me know….Review…please.**

**MARLA…UPDATE….UPDATE…I NEED THAT LOVE SCENE…WE NEED SOME DIMKA..LOL**

**(Just Teasing Someone I Am Close To!….Ignore my weirdness everyone :D)**


	44. Chapter 44

**WOW! I had 855 hits on my stories yesterday…Thank You SO VERY Much! You Guys have no idea how happy that makes me…**

**I bow down to all of you…You humble me with your generosity to this story..Again, Thank you.**

**Terri :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter…If you do..Let me hear it...**

**P.S. I Don't Own Vampire Academy or it's characters. However, I do own the ideas of the New Vampire Breed and Ethan… :D**

**CHAPTER 44**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

We had boarded the plane and left from Russia a little over 7 hours ago. I couldn't wait to get back to Pennsylvania. I had just wished that Rose and Ethan would be there to greet me when I got home, but I knew they wouldn't be.

I hated to go back to an empty house. Our house didn't feel like a home when our whole family wasn't there together.

I laid my head back, resting it on the seat. While my thoughts kept running back to Rose.

I left her standing alone on that sidewalk and I swear it feels as if I left part of me there with her….literally. I couldn't make sense of this connection between us.

It wasn't as if I were in physical pain, but the mental anguish was the problem. It was agony to be far away from her. I've missed her before when I would have to leave her. However, this time was so different.

Since I drank her blood, it has changed dramatically. I couldn't make heads or tails of what happened between us in that moment she came to my room at the Bed and Breakfast. But, our connection intensified.

Maybe my mind was just working overtime, or I'm imagining things. I've had too much going on with me at once. I felt tired and overwhelmed. I closed my eyes; tried to shut off my thoughts, and allowed sleep to finally consume me.

**ROSE'S POV**

It was a few minutes past 3 in the morning and I was wide awake. Since my arrival in Russia, I have been on the same sleeping schedule with the regular human world. Back home at Court everything was flipped, but that wasn't

the reason why I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep because I was missing Adrian so much. It was ridiculous to feel the way I was feeling. Our connection had me beside myself. I would have to let the pilot know that we

would going home tomorrow. I can't bear to be without Adrian any longer. I had to go home, the sooner the better. I lay on the bed in Dimitri's old room with my thoughts racing. It's amazing the chain of events that unfolded in my life.

If two years ago someone told me that I would have fallen in love with my mentor, taken his life, had his child, and now, not only marrying Adrian Ivashkov, but I am spiritual bonded to him. I would have laughed in their face. Or punched

them, depending on my mood at the time. And yet, here I lay in my late lovers bed, thinking of and missing… my fiance. How fucked up is that situation? God, I had some serious issues. While all these crazy thoughts were running through

my head, I heard a knock at the door.

"Roza, Can I come in?" I heard Olena whisper softly through the door.

I sat up instantly thinking maybe there was a problem with Ethan. I raced to the door to open it. "What's wrong, Olena?"

She gave me a small smile with a noted hint of hesitaion. "Nothing…really. I just need to talk to you a minute."

"Is Ethan okay?" I asked with worry evident in my question.

Olena had insisted that Ethan sleep in her room, so she could spend as much time as possible with him. I couldn't deny her that since our visit was so short. Besides, it was good for both of them.

"Yes, Roza. He is perfect. Actually, he is fast asleep."

"Come on in" I opened the door for her to enter. "What's the matter?" I asked as I walked back to the bed. I sat down and patted the space beside me, encouraging her to sit with me.

She took a deep breath; sat on the bed, while turning to me, and took my hand into hers. She seemed upset about whatever it was she was thinking. Maybe bringing Adrian here was a mistake, too much hurt still in her heart. I didn't know. But, I didn't like seeing her this way.

"Olena, please…something is bothering you. What is it? Tell me." My eyes frantically searched hers.

"Rose, You may not understand what I am about to tell you. But, it's the best solution for everyone involved." I saw a tear escape her eye while it silently drifted down her cheek.

I reached forward, brushing her tear away. "Don't cry…Is it something I've done? Maybe I should've have brought Adrian here?"

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Heavens no…You are fine…Adrian was fine. Actually, he helped me come to my decision when I watched him holding Ethan." I knew it, it was too much hurt. I pushed too far. I hated myself

in this moment to know that I've hurt her even more.

"I am sorry Olena if I've hurt you or disrespected you in some way."

"Shhh..Roza. It's not you, it's me." She took another deep breath. "As much as it pains me to say this." She hesitated as if she were struggling to find the courage to continue with her words.

"I feel it best if Ethan doesn't know who we really are…I mean about Dimitri being his father, about us being his father's family.

I was thinking maybe you could tell him I was your extended family. So that way, I could stay in touch through pictures and correspondence." Another tear fell on her cheek.

I didn't understand why she felt the need to do this. It didn't make any sense to me.

"Why? Ethan needs you..I need you. It doesn't make any sense to step aside and out of his life. I never wanted that for either of you." I assured her.

She squeezed my shoulder. "I know that. I didn't wish to step out of your lives either. I just need to play a different role in it, that's all. You need to listen to my reasons." She paused to gather her words again.

"When I watched Adrian holding Ethan and all the love he feels for him. I couldn't deny the truth that was put before me.

Dimitri was never coming back to help raise his son. I knew this, but watching Ethan and Adrian together, it triggered something in me. I have been in denial for so long.

I could visualize my son sitting in that chair, holding that sweet angel in his arms, talking to him, guiding him throughout his life. It kills me to know the harsh truth of it."

I swallowed hard as I tried to choke back the lump that had formed in my throat. I hated to see her hurt, knowing it was all my fault. I caused this woman so much irreparable pain.

She focused her eyes on mine as if she could read my thoughts.

"No, Roza, it's not your fault that he's gone. We have been through this before. You've done nothing wrong. And it wasn't the only reason that forced me to my decision.

What really made my decision more absolute was listening to Yeva. My mother may be getting on in years, but she is still very wise to the things that are evident in front of her. She sees things for what they really are.

Ethan will be going through changes and you will have to explain a lot when his differences start to become more apparent. Since your future children with Adrian will be of the same kind as Ethan. It will make things easier to let our society believe that Adrian

is his father in every sense of the word. There is no reason for anyone to doubt his true heritage. And with our family always there, it could possibly cause doubt. Some would always wonder why our presence was needed."

"Shouldn't Ethan have a right to choose about his family? You're saying I should lie to my son about the truth? About his identity?" I was concerned with the consequences of her request.

"Not lie to him. Maybe if we just didn't tell him. He would never know the difference. He would have no reason to ever question." Olena spoke as if she gave this plan some thought.

"Rose, Ethan is the one I am thinking of. If our society finds out that his father was strigoi when he was conceived, their is no telling what they would want to do with him. Or worse they may even want him dead for the fear of the unknown.

Regardless of whether your father is King or not, some things can be overturned with enough evidence and conviction . Please Roza, Listen to my plead…It will be better for Ethan and he is the one who should matter."

I searched her eyes for an answer and it was there for me to see. She believed in every word she had spoken and she was willing to sacrifice her feelings, her only connection to her son; out of love for me, Dimitri, and mostly Ethan.

"I don't know what to say. It pains me to agree with you, but I understand and respect your accord." I squeezed her hand. "Ethan and I will be leaving tomorrow to go back home. So, please spend what little time you have left with him.

I want you to love him, hold him, and just cherish him until we have to go."

She kissed my cheek. "Good night, Roza."

"Good night Olena. Sleep well." I was so past exhausted at this point. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was in a deep, wonderful slumber when my scenery changed. I couldn't help to laugh out loud.

It has been so long since he has visited my dreams. "Adrian…Where are you hiding?"

The scenery was beautiful. We were at the gazebo by the lake and it was decorated exactly the same way it was when he proposed to me. "Adrian….Come on out." I laughed again.

He wasn't dressed in his usual style of clothing. As he walked out from behind the gazebo with a red rose in his hand; wearing tattered blue jeans, doc martens, and a baby blue polo shirt. Absolutely gorgeous.

Adrian stopped in front of me and handing me the rose while he cleared his throat. "Rose is in red…But never in blue…Sharp as a thorn..fights like one too.."

I started laughing again. "I remember that corny, non making sense poem."

"Also remember Rose, that poetry doesn't have to make sense to anyone but the person who wrote it." He smiled at me. I knew he was teasing. "Did it work?"

"Did what work?" I asked.

"Wooing you with flowers and poetry."

I shook my head. "Not back then…Lucky for you things have changed. And, it's A flower, not flowers. I feel slighted." I joked with him.

He brought his hands to cradle my cheeks. "How about I make it up to you."

I felt the fabric change on my body as I glanced down. He had dressed me in a red baby doll nightie. "What do you have in mind?" I purred in his ear.

"I have lots of things in mind, but I will settle for a kiss."

He pressed his soft lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting to have every part of him at this moment when he pulled away to soon for my liking.

"You taste good." He said as he licked his lips.

"Do I? I am glad you think so."

Adrian was staring at me again with that dumb ass grin. "What the _hell_ are you staring at Ivashkov?"

"Geesh, okay. Can I ask you something?"

I gave him a duh look. "Yeah!"

He hesitated for a minute. "Rose, I think you may be pregnant."

My mouth fell wide open. I went to speak, but I closed my mouth. I repeated this process three times before the words formed and escaped my mouth. "You think I am pregnant? Why would you think that?"

"You're aura." I stated matter of factually. Although I wasn't completely sure of my theory.

"Adrian, I haven't even missed my period…..I think. Hell, I don't know I will have to check when I get home." I was mentally trying to calculate when I saw that look on his face. "What else? I know you have another thought roaming around in that head of yours."

"Well, Yeva said about our future children and gave us both a look like she knew something we didn't."

"Babe, Yeva is 85 years old. She sees things, but maybe you're reading into clues that aren't really there. I would love nothing more than to give you a baby of your own. I promise after the wedding we will try."

He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me against me. "And what if you're pregnant now? Would you be happy?"

I looked at his handsome face. "If I am pregnant now…..You're ass better hurry up and marry me then. And of course I would be happy." I pressed my lips to his.

"I am going to let you go to sleep. I still say you and I are having a baby or babies." He gave me an amazing smile.

"I thought I was asleep. Wait…What? I said baby, not babies, as in plural. What are you saying? What are you seeing? Adrian?" I demanded an answer from him.

"Hey Hathaway, that's my line." A sly, sexy smirk spread across his face. "Get some rest. I love you." He disappeared on me,…. that shit!

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I was going to be in trouble over that one, but I couldn't resist. We were only another hour or so from home when stewardess bought me a phone saying I had a call. I instantly started to panic.

"Hello?"

"Ivashkov? I take it you're still alive. Rosemarie must have been feeling generous."

"Hey Abe. How are you?"

"I am fine. So, how was the family? Everyone good?"

"Rose and Ethan are fine. I wish they would have decided to come home with me."

"Well, I am glad that they decided to stay. Because I need to meet with you in private tomorrow. You and I have to discuss some plans I have made for you. They need to be kept in confidence."

"I don't know Abe. I promised Rose I wouldn't keep anything from her anymore. I can't risk losing her for anything."

I heard Abe clear his throat. "Adrian? I am not asking you, son. I am telling you. I will handle Rosemarie. You let me deal with that end. Do you trust me?"

I shook my head. "I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"No."

"I guess we both got our answer then." I said frankly.

"You're learning boy." He said as I laughed at his reply.

"What's funny?" Abe asked, clearly annoyed.

I laughed again. "Nothing..something between Rose and I."

"I really don't want to know…..Meet me at my office tomorrow at noon. We will have lunch there. You should be landing in twenty minutes, get some rest." Abe hung up the phone.

Jesus christ, that dude knew everything. The plane started its descend. I couldn't wait to get off of this thing. When we landed, it was still daylight, night for Moroi, but the strange thing was that the sun

didn't bother me half as much as it used too! I chalked it up as another change I am going through and the sun wasn't the only new thing. I have noticed that I haven't had a real need for blood.

At first, I really craved Rose's blood but, even that has subsided. I wasn't going to stand here and try to figure it out right now. I was tired and just wanted to go home. I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked towards our place.

As I looked around the big,empty apartment I felt lost. I dropped my bag at the door and collapsed on the couch. I laid back thinking about my phone conversation with Abe. Why is it I am constantly being put in difficult situations. I had

a really bad feeling about this meeting and it's outcome. I wasn't going to worry about it tonight. I closed my eyes and let sleep finds me once again.

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked it..If you did..Please review...**

**Thanks**

**Terri :D**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello…I hope you guys like this chapter..it tore me up to write that whole good-bye scene…. :(**

**If you like it…please let me know….**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews…**

**As always….I own nothing….Richelle Mead does…except Ethan..:)**

**Terri**

**CHAPTER 45**

**ROSE'S POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to the morning sun shining through the window. My thoughts immediately went to Adrian's dream visit last night.

I couldn't be pregnant, could I? I didn't feel any different, even though it would be way too early to notice anything. And, to be honest, I can't

remember off hand when I had my last period. I felt really tired lately, but with everything going on, traveling to Russia, and all the drama, it was

too be expected.

Ethan was only a week away from turning 6 months old. Jesus, if I were pregnant now, that would be a lot for us to handle. It's not like I wouldn't be happy. But, Wow!…

I wasn't going to worry about it until I got home and figured out the dates. I had other things to worry about,.. the fact that Ethan and I

had to say good-bye to Dimitri's family in less than 4 hours. I dreaded to leave them knowing it may be the last time I ever see them again.

I hated to do it, but it was Olena's request. I loved her and respected her too much to not oblige her wishes.

I lay there with random thoughts dominating my mind when I instantly jumped out of bed, as the smell of Olena's jam filled blini permeated by nose.

I threw on my robe and ran down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Olena turned to the ruckus I was making, smiling at me. "Good morning, Roza. I take it your hungry?"

I gave her a.. 'are you serious' …look. "For your cooking? Always…" I sat down at the table. "What will I do without your wonderful cooking?"

She turned, handing me the plate of blini with a sad expression on her face. "I will have to give you the recipe."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Me..cook? Don't think so!..Besides, I think I would rather you continue to make them for me." I was hoping that she would change her mind about her request.

"Maybe someday." She said while she changed the subject. "What time are you and Ethan leaving?" I knew in that instant, she hadn't.

"Pavel will be driving us to Novosibirsk in a few hours. Where is Ethan?" He was being so spoiled by everyone. I swear he hasn't been put down since we've arrived.

"Everyone is in the backyard with him. Viktoria has him on a blanket trying to encourage him to crawl." She stated with a proud smile on her face.

"Oh yeah!…And how is our boy doing with that?" I smiled back at her.

"Whenever you're done eating we can go outside with everyone and see his progress. Yeva had something she wants to give you before you leave."

I raised my eyes from my plate. "Okay…I will be done in a minute."

"Don't rush. I will be out back with the others. Come out to join us when you are done." She smiled again and walked out the door.

I watched her walk out the door. It was going to be so hard to say good-bye to them. I suddenly felt queasy at the thought. I pushed away my plate, got out of my chair, and walked towards the door.

I knew I was going to lose it, especially when it came to leaving Olena. I loved her so much.

"Watch this, Rose." Viktoria called out to me, shaking my thoughts.

There was my Ethan. His brown hair was getting long, big, beautiful, brown eyes, and those two little white teeth showing when he smiled. My baby was gorgeous, just like his dad. He never looked more like Dimitri

than he did right now at this moment. I had to smile as I watched him up on all fours, rocking back and forth. He was trying to crawl. I was so glad Dimitri's family was here to share in this moment. God knows they will miss

so many others. It was then Ethan started to crawl and then he fell. Everyone rushed towards him, but he just laughed that sweet laugh of his. We all started clapping for him as he tried again. He gave us the brightest smile.

I couldn't help to laugh at my thoughts. He may look like his dad, but he acted like me. What a little ham…!

"It seems as though we have a little performer in our family. He must have gotten that from his father." I said, jokingly.

Everyone turned to look at me. I knew the words I just used opened the floor for the dreaded good-bye scene.

Sonya and Karolina were the first to walk to me. "Roza, I can't stay here and watch you leave. My heart is broken. You will always be my syestra. No matter how much time passes between us. I love you, Rose."

Sonya was nodding her head in agreement the whole time Karolina spoke.

They pulled me into a tight embrace as we stood there holding onto each other. Viktoria walked over to join the group hug. My heart was breaking. I hated to go, but I knew I had no choice.

"Good- bye, Syestra. I will miss you so much." Viktoria said as she kissed my cheek. She walked away with the others.

Paul was holding Zoya's hand as they walked up to me. Paul looked up at me with those brown eyes identical to Dimitri's. "Bye Aunt Roza. I will miss you."

I leaned down and hugged him. "I will miss you too!"

Zoya, who is almost 3, with gorgeous, brown ringlet curls, and matching brown eyes kissed my cheek. She whispered in her sweet little voice. "I love you, Aunt Roza." I couldn't handle it any longer as the tears flowed freely from my eyes.

Olena stood with Ethan in her arms as she and Yeva walked with me into the house. Yeva sat down on the couch and summoned me to sit with her. She rarely had shown any emotions in the past, but something was different about today.

I sat down with her, noticing the three items she had beside her. First, she called Olena over with Ethan. "Roza, this was Dimitri's bracelet that he wore as a small child. It is made from leather and ivory tusk and the craving in the tusk is meant to

protect him as he grows. I was hoping I could give it to his son someday and here he is before us. May I put it on Ethan?"

"Of course." I was honored she was giving this to him.

"Also, this was Dimitri's favorite toy growing up and I want Ethan to have it too. It is a matryoshka doll. A traditional russian toy." It was shaped in little frogs and they stacked in one another.

"Thank you so much, Yeva."

"Roza, You need to listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. Take extra special care of this child. He will be very powerful and you will need to guide him in the right direction. Allow Ethan to make his own difficult choices and the outcome will be rewarding.

But, _you_ will have to face great sadness to recover with _true_ happiness. Trust in your heart…it will never lead you wrong." She took my hand into hers and slid a beautiful silver ring with an reddish orange stone in the center, on my finger.

"This is mine. A carnelian stone, it is meant to ward off evil. It will protect you in your life's journeys, Roza."

'Yeva, I can't."

She patted my hand with her very old one. "Yes, you can. I am afraid that this will be the last time I will ever see either of you. For when young Ethan finds his way back home…I will have moved on to somewhere wonderful. I will have crossed to my

eternal home. Somewhere my beloved grandson has not traveled yet. He cannot because it was before his time when he perished. You make him very happy by being such a wonderful mother to his son. Roza, _Believe in the unbelievable_. Ya veryu v tebya."(I believe in _you_.)

She kissed me and pulled me into a tight embrace as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Yeva, thank you…for everything. We _will_ see each other again."

She smiled at me and stood up to kiss Ethan. "Ya veryu v tebya." (I believe in you) She whispered against his cheek.

Olena smiled at Pavel as he grabbed our bags to put them in the car. "Olena, I hate to leave you." I cried.

She wrapped an arm around me while still holding onto Ethan. "Roza, I am here. You can call me anytime."

"It won't be the same." I disagreed.

She squeezed me tighter. "Ya tak lyublya tebia." (I love you so much) She kissed my forehead.

"I love you too!"

She then looked at Ethan. "Ty poslana mne bogom…Angel moy." (You were sent to me from God. My Angel.) She laid a gentle kiss to his cheek as tears fell from her eyes.

"Please take care of this precious child and yourself. Good bye, Roza." She started to cry.

"I will….I promise." I took Ethan in my arms and walked out the door.

I strapped Ethan in his seat, got in the front, and Pavel drove away. The tears streamed down my face as I watched them wave good-bye.

"Rose, are you okay?" Pavel had asked.

"No. But, what choice do I have."

"I know that sometimes life isn't fair with the choices we have to make. But, it will get better. It always does." Pavel gave me a sideward glance.

"I know…It still hurts all the same." We sat in a comfortable silence until we reached the plane.

I put Ethan in his seat then I took mine beside him. It was at that point, the pilot came over the speaker and made his announcement. In less than 12 hours, I would be back home with Adrian.

**ADRIAN'S POV **

It was 11:30 when I started on my way to Abe's office. I should know the way since I've taken this route a million times in my life. He decided to keep the same office as Tatiana.

I knocked on his door. "Come on in, boy." God, I hated when he called me that. I was 23 years old for Christ's sake.

"What's going on, Abe?" I questioned.

"Nothing much, just finishing up some details here. Have a seat." Abe pointed to table with lunch already set on it.

I took my seat and waited for him to finish. I had no damn clue what he wanted. I was so nervous, maybe he wasn't satisfied with Rose's probation punishment and he wanted to set his own example with me.

"What's wrong, Adrian? You look green." I didn't know what was wrong because I was feeling sick, upset for some strange reason, but yet there was nothing really wrong with _me._

"Nothing..I am fine. So, What's up?"

Abe raised his eyebrow at me. I don't think he likes to be rushed, but I just want to get on with whatever we are getting on with.

"So, Before you left for Russia, you said you were going through changes. I was wondering if you have noticed anything new?"

I was really confused about his line of questioning. I became more nervous. " Why? You don't think I am turning Strigoi or something, Do you? Because I am not."

"Christ no, boy! Are you paranoid or something? I am merely curious."

"Well, yeah. While I was in Russia. Rose and I were stalked and attacked by two Strigoi."

Abe yelled as he interrupted me. "What? Where the fuck was Pavel?"

Oh shit! Great! Like I want fucking Pavel pissed off at me. "Rose and I told him that we needed some privacy and really we didn't give him much of a choice. We left while he was occupied."

"What happened with the Strigoi?" Abe asked, dismissing the Pavel thing.

"I heard them approach before Rose did."

"Heard them? Rose senses them and from a small distance. How was your senses any different from hers, distance wise?"

"I heard their thoughts before we could even see them. It took them 5 minutes to get to us."

"No shit! Really? What did you hear?" Abe was getting excited about something. With him you never know what you're gonna get.

"I heard their impending attack on Rose. Where their hide-out was…Oh and the strange thing was they thought I was Strigoi too!"

"What the hell? Serious….? This makes my plan even better. I have even more use for you now. Plus with proper training, who knows what the hell you'll be capable of."

"Whoa…Back up..Plan? What plan? And what training? Are you trying to kill me, Abe?" I gave a nervous laugh.

Abe became serious. "If I wanted you dead, Adrian. You would be dead already." Shit, old man was totally not joking. So, I kept my mouth shut.

"Jesus, boy. I was talking about your new changes. You are special."

"Thank you. If only mom could see me now." I had to say it.

"Shut up, Adrian! Do you always have to be a pain in my ass?" He said, jokingly.

"No, seriously Abe. What about my changes and your plan?"

"When I assumed my position again. Pavel and I were discussing the need for some kind of Elite Guardian Force, if you will, only the best. There are too many Strigoi and now, with some Moroi wanting to fight

along side their guardians. Well, we want to set up training for those individuals. You could organize it with Pavel..You are obviously capable to infiltrate within the Strigoi hide-outs and relay the information to the task force.

The Strigoi will think you're one of them, it's perfect."

"WHOA! It happened one time. I don't know if it will necessarily happen again. And besides, I don't think I am qualified to run such an organization. Are you forgetting who I am? I never finished college for christ's sake. Hell, I never

follow through with anything. I mean except for Rose and Ethan and shit, I always seem to be screwing up there too! I think you are trying to kill me.." My voice slightly shaking from the anxiety surging through me.

"Settle down. Take a breath, boy! You will be trained before we do anything. It will be good for you. Plus, you can't have your woman tougher than you. It doesn't look good."

I knew he was trying to make a joke. But, shit. I am scared to do this. Anything could go wrong.

"Abe, I will think about it. That is all I can give you right now."

"I will give you one hour and I'll be expecting a yes."

"Are you serious?" I choked on my drink.

"Yes. This is a wonderful opportunity for you. Besides, Rose is the future ruler. Do you want to be responsible for a revolution?" He had me…that prick.

"No…I accept your proposal. But, if something happens to me. My family better be taken care of." I demanded.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you. It would devastate Rose too much. Rose and her family is my first priority, and that includes you. Now, Shut up and eat your food." Abe said with all seriousness.

**I hope you liked it..Please let me know..**

**Thanks, Terri :D**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey Everyone! Here is a nice, simple, drama free chapter. I hope it's not too boring.**

**If you like it…Please review it! If you don't…. be nice. I wrote this chapter even though**

**I feel a little like Adrian did the night after he was at The Tavern.**

** I had a night out..I deserved it…lol**

**I own nothing…Richelle Mead does..**

**Thanks…Terri :D**

**CHAPTER 46**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I left the meeting with Abe feeling completely conflicted by what I just agreed to do. But, what choice did I really have to say in the matter. With Abe, you really aren't given many options. Usually, it's just the option which works best for him.

He told me not to mention it to Rose, just yet. However, at this point I would rather Abe be mad at me than fight with Rose again. I wasn't losing her for anything or anyone. I have definitely learned my lesson; no more lies, and no more secrets.

She deserved better than that.

I knew that Rose would be coming home in a couple days. So, I figured I would check out the shops and maybe surprise her with something nice. It has been a while since we had done anything normal in our lives.

I just want to leave for the Grand Caymans next week for our joint parties and do nothing, but enjoy ourselves, each other, and just hang with our friends .

Rose and I haven't even completely our guest list yet. With everything that has been going on we can't get shit accomplished. When she gets home, we are definitely going to have to set down together and finish a few things.

It was then I tried to imagine another baby in the house, that is if Rose is really pregnant. It was be total chaos, but of the best kind. I would be beyond happy. Rose has absolutely no idea how much it would mean to me.

I was walking by the drug store when the idea had hit me. I went inside the store and asked the girl at the counter where the pregnancy tests were located.

I know that Rose said she wasn't pregnant. But, I had a feeling that she was wrong and I had to know.

I have been going crazy trying to figure out the whole aura thing. I have been around pregnant women before to see a similar aura.

But, those women never had both blue and pink surrounded by gold. It was either blue or pink alone. I have never seen anything like this before.

As soon as she gets home from her visit I am making her take this test. So, I grabbed four different kinds, not knowing what she would need.

The girl at the checkout counter was looking at me funny.

"What? It's not for me…..I don't know how many she'll need." I said in my most smart ass tone.

The girl only glared at me as I took my bag and walked out. What a bitch! It will be all over court that Adrian Ivashkov bought four pregnancy tests. The rumor will be that I bought one for Rose and the other three for my girlfriends.

This place was a trip, a complete rumor mill of a place. It really didn't bother me anymore. Hell…. I was used to it!

I continued on my way to the jewelry shop when my phone startled me. "Ivashkov."

"Hello, Ivashkov."

The voice on the other end of the phone was like music to my ears. "Hey baby. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I am just tired and I miss you." Rose said with the sadness clearly evident in her voice.

"I miss you too! When are you coming home?"

"I was thinking maybe tomorrow…Unless, you have a girlfriend coming over. I don't want to interfere with your plans or anything." She laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to change those plans. She's not that great in the sack anyways." I teased.

"Lucky for me." She tried to joke but something sounded off about Rose and she was trying to hide it. And I could also feel it.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah?"

"What's wrong, babe? There is something bothering you. You're upset about something." I was getting upset myself. She was so far away and I couldn't do anything to comfort her.

"I am okay, really. I am extremely tired. I just need some rest, that's all. I called to tell you that I will be leaving tomorrow around noon. And that I should be home in the early evening. I can't wait to get home to you….. I better go. I love you, Adrian."

"I love you too, babe! Get some rest. I will see you tomorrow." I hung up the phone feeling even more empty inside. I knew something was bothering her and I hated it.

I walked into the jewelry shop to only see someone who made me want to run away and hide…. Ashley Conta. FUCK..Why me, lord? Why do you torture me so.? I turned around and started to walk out. But, it was too late.

"Adrian Ivashkov?" She questioned.

She knew it was me. SHIT! I turned around to face her. "Hey! What's going on?" I really could care less what her answer was. What could I do? I was in a public place and really, what could be said? Who am I kidding, if it involved me…. A lot was always said.

She walked over to me and what she said surprised the hell out of me. "I just wanted to apologize for the situation I pushed you into last week. I know that if you weren't drinking and if I hadn't been so persuasive.

Well, you would have never come back to my place. And I promise you that I didn't tell anyone. Only you, Vasilisa Dragomir and myself knows anything. She felt the need to come to my place and bitch at me about it.

So, it's just the three of us and I would deny it if anyone asks. I don't want any problems."

"Four of us." I stated matter of factually.

"Four? Who else knows?" I saw the fear instantly spread across her face.

"Rose."

Her eyes widened with utter fear. "Rose? Did Vasilisa tell her?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I did."

"Why? She would have never known." Ashley was turning green at this point.

"I couldn't and won't lie to her. Besides, she is not going to hurt you. So, relax Ashley. But, I wouldn't say anything to anyone because who knows how she would react to that. Anyways, I have to go." I was done talking about it and to her.

I walked over to the counter and away from her. I looked at the jewelry, not really sure what Rose would like. And then I saw it.

"Can I see this one?" I said to the woman.

She smiled and took the ring from the case. "It is a 5 carat eternity band, flawless, G-I color, princess cut diamonds. They are in a platinum band setting. It's really beautiful."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Uh huh…And that's good… I take it."

She stared at me like I was learning impaired. What the hell do I know..I am a guy. A diamond is a diamond. "I will take it."

Her eyes became the size of quarters. She cleared her throat. "Umm, Sir. This ring is $185,000.00."

I pulled out my wallet. "You take Amex, right?" I handed her my black centurion card. She acted like it was fucking Christmas morning. I think she would have done anything for me at this moment for the commission she was going to receive.

She wrapped the ring and handed me the bag. I left the store debating whether I should go get something to eat, but I was too tired. I suddenly felt exhausted and the thought of food nauseated me.

I was completely lost. I was bored, and lonely without my family. It's amazing how much I've changed. I used to love being the party guy, living alone, and getting crazy. But, I dreaded walking into our empty house.

I went into the bathroom, sitting the tests on the counter, took off my clothes, and then crawled into our bed. Maybe I will just sleep until Rose and Ethan get home.

**ROSE'S POV**

I had to hurry and hang up the phone as the stewardess approached me. I didn't want Adrian to hear her talking, it would ruin my surprise of coming home early. I couldn't wait to get there.

I am emotional and physically drained. This trip was a lot harder on me than I ever imagined it would be. I had to leave my family. They were really were my family in every sense of the word.

As my mind was swirling with thoughts, the pilot said the most wonderful words. "Please keep your lap belts fastened. We will begin our descend and the plane will be landing in approximately 25 minutes."

After the plane landed, Pavel walked over to me. "Rose, do you want me to bring your luggage to your apartment now? Or would you rather I do it later? I know you wanted to surprise Adrian and you probably want some privacy."

"Thanks, Pavel. Yeah, I can get it later." I cradled Ethan in my arms. He was such a good baby, rarely fussy, and slept so good for me. I was hoping he would stay asleep for the rest of the night. But, his schedule was going to

be opposite for a few days until he becomes acclimated to our schedule again.

I quietly unlocked our door and took Ethan took his nursery.

I walked into our bedroom to see Adrian laying on top of the covers in his boxers and nothing else, sound asleep. I hated to wake him, but I had too!

I crawled up on the bed and hovered myself over him. I was surprised that he didn't wake up. I couldn't resist any longer as I gently put my lips to his. His eyes flew open, staring straight at me. I felt him smile against my lips.

"I missed you." I whispered.

In an instant his arms flew around me, holding me tight, and our kiss intensified. He pulled back from me. "You were on the plane when you called, weren't you? You sneak." He laughed.

"Yep. I had to get home. I knew you couldn't handle another moment without me." I said, jokingly.

He kissed me again. "You have no idea."

"I think I do." Because I had felt the same way.

"Will you do something for me?" Adrian asked.

I gave him a sly smile. "What did you have in mind?"

He sat up, startling me as he grabbed my hand, leading me into the bathroom. "What are you doing Adrian?"

He pointed towards the counter. "I want you to take the test."

"Adrian…I thought you wanted…. never mind. Okay I will take the test. Get out of here." I said as I pushed him out the door. Christ, was he persistent. My god, he bought four. How many did he think I would need. I had laughed at the thought of Adrian buying them.

He must really have a feeling to go through all of this. I had finished the test and was waiting for the results.

I opened the door to see Adrian anxiously waiting on the edge of the bed. "Were you sick or upset about something earlier today?" He asked.

"Yes…Why?"

Adrian answered. "Because I felt sick and emotional all day. Which is strange for me. I was wondering if I am now feeling some things that you are, physically I mean."

It was the moment of truth. I walked back in the bathroom and read the results.

"So, Adrian…Are you saying that when I don't feel well ..you don't feel well?" I asked as I walked back into our bedroom.

He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I don't know…I guess so."

"Well..I feel really bad that you are going to be living through morning sickness for the next few months." I smiled at him.

"Are you saying…?" He smiled back.

"Yep…We're having a baby."

He jumped up from the bed and picked me up while spinning me around. "I love you so much. You have no idea how incredibly happy I am at this moment. You're having my baby." His beautiful green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I love you too! And I may throw up if you don't quit spinning me." I laughed at him.

He put me down and kneeled in front of me. He reached forward; putting both his on my stomach, and kissed it. "I can't wait to meet you." I never imagined that he wanted this so badly. I knew he wanted us to have a baby, but he was beyond

excited about it.

"I need to get ready for bed." I stated as I walked into the bathroom. I stood before the mirror, cleaning my face and I happened to glance up to see Adrian leaning in the door way.

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I stood in the doorway watching her put moisturizer on her face. She didn't need anything. She was naturally beautiful and even more so now. I couldn't stop smiling or take my eyes from her. She was carrying my child. Wow!

I loved Ethan and he was mine. But, this is different, not in a loving, devoted kind of way. It was different because it was my biological child. I couldn't wait to see him/her, who the baby will look like. I hoped we had a little girl,

and she looked just like her mother.

Rose interrupted my mind rambling. "Are you going to stare at me like that the whole nine months?"

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. "Absolutely. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

"Stop it!" She jokingly tried to pull away.

"You have never been more beautiful than you are right now. You are amazing. Thank you so much." My mouth found hers.

As we laid in bed I couldn't help to talk about the baby. "What do you want to have, a boy or girl?"

"As long as he or she is healthy. It don't matter."

"Well, if it's a girl. I want her to look just like you."

"And if it's a boy?" Rose raised her eyebrows.

"He can look like you, too. But, I sure the hell don't want him to act like me." I shook my head hard trying to get rid of the thought.

Rose laughed. "Baby, you're not that bad."

"That's because I am reformed, remember?" We both had to laugh at that statement.

It was then I remembered her gift. "I got you something today." I reached into the nightstand drawer pulling out the box.

Rose sat straight up. God knows my girl loves presents. "What did you get me?" I put the small box in her hands.

"Open it."

Rose tore into the wrapping and open the lid on the small velvet box. Her eyes widened. "Adrian…You shouldn't have. It's so beautiful." I took it out of the box and slid it on her finger.

"It's from Ethan and the baby because you're a wonderful mother." She put her soft lips to mine.

"I really did miss you." I whispered to her.

"Oh yeah! Do you want to show me how much you missed me?" She said with a sexy smile on her face.

"I think I could do that." I cupped her face and brought my lips to hers once again.

**Guys…just for some thought….Would you like me to fast forward with the birth of the baby at the end of this story**

**Or should I just let you know what the sex was in Ethan's story? Because the sibling will be very involved in the**

**story line…..I wasn't planning on writing the birth..However, if you guys want it…I will write it! ... Let me know..**

**Thanks,**

**Terri :D**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello Everyone...Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I will be including the birth in this story...so, we are 6 or so chapters away.**

**If you like it..please review.**

**Thanks for all your kind reviews... :D**

**As always..I don't owe VA. **

**Terri**

**Chapter 47**

**ROSE'S POV**

It felt so good to be home in my own bed. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see that Adrian's side of the bed was empty.

I could hear him talking out in the other room. So, I got out of bed to go see who he was babbling to.

I stood at the entry way to our living room to see him on the floor with Ethan. They were both laughing as Ethan was showing his daddy his new moves.

"Has Ethan decided to show you his new trick?" I asked.

Both Adrian and Ethan turned to my voice.

"Hey baby. How did you sleep?" Adrian still had that gleam in his eye and the dazzling smile on his face.

"I slept great. It's good to be home." He gave me a knowing smile. "So, is our boy showing off for you, daddy?"

"Yeah..He is. When did he start to crawl?" Adrian questioned.

"Actually, he did it for the first time yesterday in front of everyone before we left."

"I am sorry I missed the first time." He gave a small, sad grin.

"This is only the second time he's done it. Plus, just think how many other firsts you'll get…. Look at the way he's staring at you."

We both looked at Ethan. He was laughing at Adrian with those little teeth showing. I had to smile every time he gave that silly grin.

Adrian and I both burst out laughing and it only made Ethan show off even more.

"Are you hungry?" Adrian asked me. The man has been with me over a year and you would think he'd know the answer to that question.

I gave him the 'are you crazy' look. As I started to walk towards the kitchen he caught my arm and pulled me onto his lap. "I will make you something."

"Adrian, I am pregnant, not an invalid. Besides, you will spoil me. I will make you and Ethan breakfast."

I went to get up, but he held me in place. "We boys already ate. We want to make mommy breakfast. Don't we buddy?" Ethan squealed at him as if he understood what he was saying. "You're a smart little guy, huh?"

"Do you realize we are going to have two babies in this house under the age of two? Holy shit, Adrian."

He pressed his lips to my forehead. "Yep, we are going to be busy, that's for sure... I can't wait."

I gave him a grin. "Are you going to be a stay at home dad when I become a Guardian again?" I felt Adrian instantly tense up underneath me.

"What? You are not serious, are you?" His eyes stared into mine and I knew what they were trying to convey to me.

"Well, not right now… Maybe when the children go to school. It's a long time from now. But, I will need to do something. Adrian, I was never meant to stay at home all day. It's not how I am made, equipped."

I could see the worry written all over his face. "What? Just say it." I demanded of him.

"Rose, I need to tell you something." Oh shit..I can't take another bombshell. I would probably knock him out if it involves another woman. I just looked at him, bracing for the news.

"You're dad didn't want me to tell you." He started to say.

"He didn't want you to tell me what?" I swear my dad really was a snake sometimes.

"He offered me a job." Adrian took a deep breath. I think he was nervous to tell me.

I raised my eyebrows with some serious curiosity. "What kind of job, Adrian?"

"He wants me to help develop and run a joint Guardian/ Moroi type task force that can infiltrate Strigoi hide-outs. Then, the decoy will report the information back to the team so they can take out the Strigoi packs." He rushed it all out in one long breath, bracing

for my reaction.

"Infiltrate?" I asked as my blood started to boil because I knew what my dad was asking.

"Yes." Adrian answered honestly.

With my voice slightly rising, I asked. "Who's the decoy, Adrian?"

He looked at me and swallowed hard before answering. "I am."

I lost it. "Like hell you are. Have both of you lost your fucking minds?"

"Rose, calm down." Adrian pleaded.

I jumped to my feet. "No, I won't. We just found out that we are having a baby and you want to go into the lion's den. We don't even know if that was a fluke or whatever. What if you get killed Adrian? Where does leave me, Ethan, and this child I am

carrying. Shit Adrian! Why don't you ever think?"

He grabbed me by my shoulders. "Rosemarie. Calm.. the.. hell.. down. I am not having you upset like this. I will talk to your dad."

I interrupted him. "Fuck that…I will talk to him…NOW!"

Adrian held a tight grip on me. He really was a lot stronger than he ever was. "We will talk to him later, together. Besides, Lissa and Christian will be knocking on the door within five seconds."

I looked at him, astounded. "How did y…" There was a knock at the door.

"I heard them. Now, are we telling them the great news? Or are we waiting?"

"Yes, we can tell them. Why didn't I sense Lissa coming?" I was so aggravated at this point.

"I don't know babe. I am going to answer the door." He kissed the tip of my nose and walked to the door.

I figured I probably didn't sense her because I was so upset. Adrian opened the door for Lissa and Christian to come in.

"Rose, I missed you so much." Lissa said as she embraced me.

"Hey Liss! I missed you too!" A sudden calmness came over me as a warm rush ran through my body.

Christian walks right past us and doesn't say hello or anything to Adrian and I. He went right to Ethan and picked him up.

He turned to face me while holding Ethan in his arms. "Hathaway, you are never allowed to leave with this child that long ever again. Understood?"

I laughed out loud. "Were you having Ethan withdraws, Fireball?"

"Hell yeah! He's the only sane one around this damn place. Who else can I confide in? Tell all my dreams, lifelong ambitions, and my desires. Huh, little guy?"

"My baby doesn't need to hear your desires, Flamer."

"You love your uncle Chris, tell them." Ethan started laughing showing off that new smile of his.

"My little man got some choppers. Wonder if he will get fangs?" Everyone got silent and looked at Christian. "What?..Oh Shit! I didn't mean anything by that." He started rambling.

"Christian, it's alright. I know you didn't mean anything. And we don't know what will become with Ethan in that respect. It's a waiting game. Adrian says that his aura has changed."

Lissa looked to Adrian in shock. "What are you seeing?"

"Actually, I didn't get a chance to talk to you about it this morning, Rose. But, it's gold with strange silver streaks that runs through it. I've never seen silver in an aura. I don't know what it means."

"Gold?" Lissa questioned. "Is Ethan a spirit user?"

Adrian nodded. "It appears that way."

"Lissa, Christian, Adrian…I am getting some juice. Do you guys want anything?" They all looked up at me.

"No thanks." They answered.

Adrian walked over to me. "Babe. Please sit down. I will get you some juice."

"Adrian…." I protested before I sat on the couch beside Lissa.

Lissa glanced at me as Adrian walked into the kitchen. "What's going on?" She knew something was up..She knew me too well.

I gave a slight shake of my head. "We will talk about it when he comes back in. Anyways, are you up for some shopping today? We are leaving for the Grand Caymans next week and I need a new bathing suit."

It was then Adrian came walking back in the room. "Get something skimpy and red."

"You're a pervert and yes, Rose, I will go shopping with you today."

"Are you feeling okay to go shopping, Rose?" Adrian asked while handing me the glass of juice.

"Yes, I am fine. You can't keep babying me like this. You will drive me crazy and it will be a long nine months." I scolded him.

Lissa and Christian gaped at both of us. "What are you guys talking about?" Lissa asked as I felt 5 different emotions rush through the bond. Worry, nervousness, confusion, sadness, and excitement.

They were a real strange combination of emotions. I would have to ask her later what they meant.

Adrian sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me. "Guys…Rose and I have some wonderful news to share with you." I knew he was bursting to tell them. "We are expecting a baby."

I felt more sadness rush through Lissa then any other emotion.

"Congratulations, Rose and Adrian." Lissa said as she hugged both of us.

Christian started laughing. "Damn, you guys are like two little bunnies. Way to replenish the shrinking Dhampir population." We all glared at him again.

"It's a joke..Lighten the hell up... Seriously, congratulations. I am jealous..I can't wait to have kids." He looked at Lissa with a sparkle in his crystal blue eyes.

There went the sadness again. What the hell was up with her?

"I guess that means no alcohol for me on our trip."

"Hell no…" Adrian was the first to speak, of course.

"I was joking. Anyhow, who is all going? Lissa weren't you handling everything?" I asked her.

"Yeah..Mia and Eddie, Pavel and Abe, not as a couple." We all started laughing. It was like there was some kind of weird coincidence when there was a knock at our door.

I saw panic on Adrian's face. "Rose, your dad is here and it's not the time for our discussion, okay?"

I crossed my arms and gave him a hard look. "Whatever Adrian. But, he is hearing about it later."

Adrian opened the door for my dad and Pavel. "Hey boy!" Abe said to Adrian.

I knew Adrian hated when he called him boy. "Abe, you do know I am 23 years old, right?"

Abe gave him a look. "Yeah! What's your point?"

"Are you ever going to quit calling me boy?" Adrian asked with utter seriousness.

Abe gave him another look. "Yes, when you've earned it. And, frankly, you haven't shown me anything….yet."

Oh…my dad was so asking for it from me. "Really, dad? And what does he _have to do_ to earn it?" Adrian shot me a glare.

"Hey kiz….Give your dad a hug."

I stood up and hugged him as I held him I growled in his ear. "You and I have something to discuss, old man."

He laughed as he whispered back. "Ah! I look forward to that chat." We pulled apart as I gave him a knowing, pissed off look.

Dad turned to Christian. "Give me my grandson." They acted like two little kids fighting over their favorite toy.

"You two can share him. God…you guys really can be a pain in my ass." I rolled my eyes at them.

Christian handed Ethan to Abe. "Hey buddy..Buyukbaba missed you."

We were completely taken by surprise with what Ethan did next. "Baba." He squealed to Abe.

Abe started laughing. "Did you hear that?….He said grandpap, first."

He looked at Adrian and smirked. "Sorry about your luck boy. He must like me more than you."

Adrian shook his head while resting his hand on my stomach. "It's alright..maybe this one will say dada first."

Abe glanced at us with his eyebrow raised sharply. "Yes, dad. Adrian and I are having a baby."

"Here Ozera, it's must be your lucky day..hold the baby for a..second." Chris took Ethan from Abe while rolling his eyes.

My dad walked to me. "My kiz…You're having another baby? That's wonderful…Who's the father?" I punched his arm. "Dad, stop it. Why do you torture Adrian so much?"

He smiled as he pulled me into a tight squeeze. "I love you, Rosemarie. You make me proud everyday." He kissed my hair.

My dad shook Adrian's hand. "You're a fine young man, Ivashkov."

Adrian's eyes glanced up to meet my dad's. "Wow! What changed?"

"For one, you stood up to me. You may be growing a set after all. And second, you and my kiz are giving me another grandchild. Congratulations."

Adrian raised his eyebrow. "Grow a set?...Nice Abe!"

"For gods sake..Would you two just kiss already." I said, rolling my eyes at them.

"Mama..dada.." Ethan stole the floor once again.

"Man, you're on a roll today little guy." Christian said to Ethan.

I looked at him in shock. "Did you just say mama, baby boy?" I cooed to him as I took him into my arms.

"Sorry Ade. He said mama first." I laughed to rub it in to him.

"Third time's the charm." He grinned back at me. "My little guy is smart. It must be because he is a spirit user. "

Lissa started laughing. "You're right, Adrian. We spirit user are pretty special."

Abe watched us like we were crazy. I had forgotten that he was not informed of our latest theory on Ethan. And he also didn't know that Dimitri was Ethan's biological father.

I am not quite sure how he is going to take the news knowing that I've hidden it from him for so long. But, he deserved to know the whole truth.

"What are you people talking about?" Abe quizzed.

I looked at dad. "Adrian has a theory that Ethan may be a spirit user."

"How is that even possible? Ethan is Dhampir…..Isn't he?" My dad gave me a hard look. I could see the wheels turning in his mind.

"Yeah..Why would you ask that?"

Christian cleared his throat. "I think Lissa and I are going to go. We will talk to you guys later."

He took Lissa's hand and started to pull her towards the door. "Rose, I will be back in a couple hours so we can go shopping."

"Okay Liss. I'll be here." The door shut behind them.

"Alright Rosemarie. I know you have something important to tell me. What is it?" Abe demanded. He really was a perceptive person.

I glanced to Adrian. "Adrian, if we are going to go through all these changes with Ethan with have to tell Dad everything. The complete truth. Maybe, he can help protect Ethan, if the time ever comes that he needs it."

Adrian sat down beside me. "Go ahead. I am here."

"Kiz, What the hell is going on? What do you mean protect Ethan?" Abe demanded with sharpness in his tone.

"Let me start by saying that I never intended to keep anything from you." He interrupted me.

"Rosemarie." He growled.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE, DAD! If you would not interrupt me this would go faster." I figured I was just going to say it, plain and simple. "Adrian is not Ethan's biological father."

Abe took a deep breath and signaled for me to move forward. "Dimitri Belikov is his father. When I left before graduation to search for Dimitri, well, I found him. I became pregnant when he was strigoi."

Abe's eyes widened and his face turned bright red. "Breathe Dad. It's not what you think."

I proceeded to tell him about the spirit infused ring and how he became so much like the man I loved.

After all this time, even now, when I speak of Dimitri, my heart aches for him. I knew it wasn't fair to Adrian, but it wasn't ever going to go away. No matter how much time passes.

"Whenever I was visiting the Belikovs', Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother, has a gift of foreseeing the future and she said that Ethan is going to be of great importance and so will mine and Adrian's future children. But,

she also warned that our society wouldn't understand and be frightened if they knew he was a product of a dhampir and a strigoi conception."

Abe finally interrupted. "NO ONE will ever hurt this child. I would protect him with my dying breath. You can believe that." His eyes searched mine for the absolute truth. "Rose, Have you noticed any changes in him

yet?"

"Nothing other than the whole aura thing. Oh..and he seems to understand what you're saying to him, but maybe that's normal. I don't know."

"Well, I suggest we continue to keep this all secret for now. I knew something was a miss when Tatiana mentioned Belikov in the garden. Also, I wondered about your visit to Russia. But, it wasn't my place to ask. I am glad you told me. Thank you.

Now, what is it that you warned me about…our discussion."

Adrian let out an exaggerated breath. "Rose…" He whined.

"You told her about my plans….haha..see, you're learning, Adrian. It is better to have me mad at you at this point than Rosemarie. She's hormonal."

"Really, Dad? I am pissed at you. What the hell are you thinking? Are you trying to kill Adrian or something?"

"Jesus Christ, you two are so dramatic. No, he will be fine. Also, he starts training after we get back from The Cayman's. We are still leaving next Friday, right?" He just brushed off my concerns.

"DAD…I am serious. Adrian is not equipped for this."

Adrian interrupted me. "Babe, with all due respect….I don't think that's a fair statement. You don't think I am man enough to do this job?" I could read the hidden message behind his statement.

I could see that my dad was proud of Adrian at this moment, that he was taking a stand.

I couldn't hold Adrian back if this is what he really wanted, no matter the risks. "No, I think with the proper training….You would do great." I pressed my lips to his for a brief second.

I glared at my dad and walked into the bedroom to get changed.

"I've pissed her off." Adrian said to Abe.

Abe rested his hand on Adrian's shoulder. "No, you didn't. She is just scared. But, you'll be fine. I know it. Well, I better go. I will need you to come by the office Monday. We need to start setting things up before we leave."

Abe and Pavel walked out the door.

**I hope you liked it! I was a tad long.. :D**

**Please review me...Terri**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello…Hope all is well with everyone.**

**Thanks for the reviews you have written me..I appreciate all your kind words and comments.**

**Thank you to MizfitMandee , Alexandra Ozera Ivashkov, ShadowKissed23, jnjnorris, **

**grassandsafetypinsandthings, and LellyLunya….I can always count on you guys to put a smile on my face.**

**Terri :D**

**Chapter 48**

**ROSE'S POV**

I walked into our bedroom pissed off at my dad. I may be out of the loop where guardian business is concerned. But, I knew that Strigoi were starting to become even a bigger problem, now more than ever before.

It didn't help that humans are willing to do anything to help Strigoi in order to gain immortality. At first, the undead would just end up killing the humans, but they are getting smarter.

They figure if they use the humans for personal bloodwhores for a while then they could convert them, hence making the Strigoi population larger.

Thankfully, Eddie would stop by often to keep me on top of the issues that my dad doesn't feel like sharing with me. Which wasn't much because I knew that neither my dad nor Adrian wanted me to become a Guardian again.

Either way, eventually, I would be entering back into a world that needed me. I had days where I felt guilty for not committing myself to the promised oath that I took. But, my family came first. They had too!

No Moroi life could ever come before Ethan, Adrian, and my unborn child that I am now carrying. I wouldn't sacrifice them for anyone or anything.

And right now, I would surrender my need to be involved in the fighting world so I could be the mother my children deserved and needed. I wanted to be a mother that they could be proud of, look up too.

Unlike the one I had. Sure, she was a great guardian, but that was it. She wasn't a mom figure to me, never really was.

"Rose?" Adrian whispered when he entered the bedroom. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Are you upset with me?" While he gently pressed his lips to my neck.

I let out a sigh before answering him. "No, I am not upset with you. I am upset with myself. I should have more faith. But, I just don't want to lose any part of my family, and you're the main structure in this unit, Adrian.

We aren't a family without you. " My hands instinctively went to my stomach. "We need you to be here with us."

He spun me around to face him. His gorgeous, emerald green eyes admired mine. "You are not going to lose me. Ever. I promise."

I knew he truly believed the words he had spoken... BUT….."Adrian, you've never been in a cave surrounded by strigoi, who are hungry to kill you. Until you've been in a situation like that…You can't possibly know what I am talking about. "

My mind went to that fateful day when _he_ was taken from me. I knew my heart would never be completely recovered from losing Dimitri. And, I couldn't bear the thought of it happening to me again.

I knew that I could not live through that once more. However, I decided to keep my fears to myself and let Adrian make his own decisions.

Luckily, Adrian changed the subject matter. "So, you're going shopping with Lissa?"

"Yeah, that's if you didn't have other plans for us. I know that I just got here. I will understand if you want me to stay home."

He gave me that sly grin. "No, I want you to go. I can't wait to see your fine body in that bikini."

"Really? Red, right?" I touched my lips to his, cutting off his words.

He whispered against my mouth. "You're a tease."

I kissed his lips once more. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

"Nope…You're perfect." He rested his hand on my belly. "You know we have to make you a doctor's appointment before we leave."

"I already left a message for her office to call me with an appointment time."

Adrian snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot…can you let Christian know that we guys have to measured for our tuxes tomorrow. We have so much to do. Rose, you do realize that we are getting married in less than four weeks?"

"I know…You getting cold feet, Ivashkov?" I smiled at him.

"Nah! They are nice and toasty. How about yours?"

"I may show up. Depends on how much shopping money I get to spend today." I laughed, knowing it was just a joke.

"Technically, you're worth more than me now. You know… I've always wanted a sugar mama. I'll be a kept man." He winked at me.

I nudged him in the gut with my fist. "You're an ass."

"I may have heard that a time or two before.." He laughed. "Go have fun with Lissa. I may take Ethan to the park…. maybe look at girlie magazines. Or we boys can go check out the mother/daughter duos at the jungle gym or something."

I gave him a death stare as he held his hands up in defense. "Just joking, baby. Go relax, enjoy your day, and buy whatever you want. I could never deny you of anything, even if it killed me."

I started laughing.. "Yeah! That's what I thought you'd say. Do you want to come meet us for dinner later?"

"Sure…give me a call and let me know when and where." I kissed him and Ethan and left to get Lissa.

I reached out through the bond to sense her. The mood she was in was a little better than earlier. I definitely had to ask her about that.

I knocked on her door. "Hey Rose, come on in. I'll get Lissa." Christian walked to the bedroom to get her.

They both came walking back out. "You ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah, let's go." She kissed Christian and turned to leave.

"Hey Christian…Don't forget tomorrow at 2:00 you have to be measured for your tux at our place." I reminded him.

"Oh..Okay. Talk to you guys later. Have fun." He plopped on the couch and hit the sports channel.

We walked along for 5 minutes before any words were spoken. I could feel that something was troubling her, but she didn't want to burden me. She felt as though I had enough on my plate at the moment.

I needed to change that thought real quick when I finally asked the question.

"Liss, what was with all the sadness from you earlier today? Are you upset that I am pregnant again?"

Her eyes widened with shock. "Oh god, no. I am happy for you, Rose. I mean, sure, I wasn't expecting you to have another baby so quickly. But, you guys will make wonderful parents to this one just like you are with Ethan."

I gave her a sideward glance. "Okay…Why are you stalling with my other part of the question?"

She took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Christian and I are talking about getting engaged."

I interrupted. "That's great, Lissa. He has finally come to his senses. So, what's the problem? Why all the sadness?"

"Well, you see how he acts around Ethan, so excited and happy." I nodded in agreement. "He says how badly he wants to have children."

"Yeah….And?" I encouraged her to move forward with the story.

"I don't think I want to have children, Rose. And I don't know how to tell him."

"Liss, you don't have to decide on children right now. Jesus, look at me. Would you have ever thought that I would have a child? Or better yet, have two of them? You have lots of time. You may change your mind someday."

She gave a sad shrug. "I really doubt it. I love children, especially my nephew. But, I just don't want to contend with all of that….. Maybe I could just lie and say I do. I can address it later."

I bit my lip and scanned her face. "I don't know, Lissa. I don't think that would be a great idea. It will devastate him when he finds out the truth. I believe you should just tell him now."

She shook her head. "If I do..I know he won't marry me. I can't bear the thought of him sharing his life with someone else."

I didn't want to say it to Lissa, but she was being very selfish. It wasn't my place to tell Christian. It was hers and I honestly didn't know if she would tell him.

I took her hand in mine and gave a gentle squeeze. "I am here from you. However, I still say you should tell him the truth. You're my best friend and I will love you no matter what. Just really think about it before you do anything that you may later regret. Okay?"

"Okay." I could feel that she had no intentions of telling him. She would be the one to deal with the consequences. And I decided it was best just to change the subject.

"Have you had your final fitting for your bridesmaid dress?"

"Yeah…It is really beautiful. I can't believe you're getting married in less than 4 weeks. Are you nervous?"

"No, not really. I guess I am more concerned about our wedding vows. Adrian wanted us to write our own. And believe it or not, I am not good with words." I laughed at the thought of me getting mushy in front of people.

" I hope I don't gain any weight for the next few weeks. I am not getting another alteration done to my dress."

"I seriously doubt if you will gain any weight in four weeks. It not as if you're having twins, or anything."

"Bite your damn tongue. Could you see me with twins? I would have no hair left…from pulling it all out." I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of twins.

Lissa and I made our way in and out of several different stores.

We had purchased everything we needed for our impending trip. She was debating where we were going to go next when my cell phone starting ringing.

"Hello?"

"Little Dhampir."

"What's wrong?"

Adrian chuckled. "There is nothing wrong. I hate to interrupt your girl time. But, the doctor's office called back saying she could see you in an hour. What do you want to do?"

"I will be home. I want to get an exam before we go Friday. Lissa and I will leave now." I hung up the phone.

We made our way back to her apartment in no time at all.

"Think about what I said..Okay, Liss?"

She kissed my cheek. "Yeah..absolutely. And don't worry about me. I am fine." I knew that she wasn't, but what could I really say or do. This was entirely her decision to make.

And honestly, I didn't want to be involved in this particular one. I loved Lissa like a sister, only this situation has' blow up in your face' written all over it.

"I will call you later. Thanks for going with me." I said as I walked towards home.

I entered the house to find Adrian on the couch watching television. "Hey..Where's the baby?"

Adrian turned to face me. "He's sleeping. Did you have fun? Better yet, did you get the red bikini?"

"I did have fun and you're completely hopeless."

He totally ignored my statement. "Well, did you get it?"

I laughed while shaking my head. "I got it…!" I walked in the kitchen. "Did you eat because I am starving.." I called out to Adrian. He didn't answer me which was unusual for him. I walked back into

the living room to find it empty. I wondered where he could have went when I heard the sound of him getting sick. I ran to bathroom door and knocked.

"Adrian? Baby, are you okay?" I heard running water at this point.

The door slowly opened to reveal Adrian wearing a slight shade of green on his face. "Jesus, that hit me fast."

My eyes danced with concern as I stared at him. "What hit you fast?"

"I don't know…you said something about food and I became nauseous."

"Are you okay now?" I wrapped my arm around his waist, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah…I am fine."

"Maybe I should go to the doctors by myself since you aren't feeling well."

"No way…I am not missing a single appointment. In any case, I already called Hailey. She should be here in a minute or so."

Adrian and I walked hand and hand to our doctors appointment. We had decided to go with a different doctor this time. I had nothing against the last one, it's just that she was associated with Tatiana.

I knew she was gone , but it just brought up too many old memories and this was a happy occasion.. My pregnancy with Ethan had been traumatic; not knowing if he would be 'normal', close calls, and

all the stress. I wanted to experience this pregnancy differently.

I looked up to see Adrian studying my face. "What are you thinking about, Little Dhampir?" He inquired while opening the door for me.

I walked into the office and gave my name. "I was just thinking about how I look forward to a hopefully, stress free pregnancy this time around."

He brought my hand to his mouth, giving it a soft kiss. "I agree. I want nothing more for you, no, us then to have a drama free pregnancy."

"Rosemarie Ivashkov." The assistant called.

Adrian gave me that amazing smile. "I love the sound of that."

I took his hand in mine. "Me, too!"

I had no idea why I was so nervous to be here. It hadn't been that long ago when I was doing this with Ethan. But again, everything was different.

The doctor came into the room and gave us a slight bow of acknowledgement. I would_ never_ get used to that…hell, I _hated_ it. "Mr. and Mrs. Ivashkov."

"Rose and Adrian, please." Adrian articulated.

I had answered the normal questions the doctor asked; my last period, which I wasn't sure about, how many pregnancies I've had, and how Ethan was delivered.

"Rose, since you are not sure of your last period..would you object to a sonogram today?"

"No..of course not."

She was scanning my stomach as Adrian stood beside me watching the screen. "Huh..!" The doctor said while examining the screen with a closer look.

Adrian glanced at the doctor. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

She smiled. "Absolutely…the scan is just showing me something interesting that we will have to keep a close eye on."

I sat up, resting on my elbows when Adrian said my thoughts out loud. "Is that…"

The doctor and I turned to the sound of a thud. I couldn't believe it…Adrian was sprawled out on the floor…he fainted. I mean out cold.

I jumped off of the examination table and hovered over him. "Adrian, are you okay?"

The doctor waved smelling salts under his nostrils; once the smell pervaded his nose, his eyes flew wide open. "What the hell just happened to me?"

The doctor started to laugh as we both turned our heads to glare at her. "I am sorry to laugh. But, Adrian, have you been experiencing any other weird symptoms lately."

Adrian raised an eyebrow and chuckled in non-joking way. "Lady, you don't have the time to listen to all my weird symptoms."

She laughed again. "Agreed. I will just take your word for it. However, if you experience nausea, dizziness, and fainting, you could be feeling what your wife feels. It has been known to

happen from time to time."

Adrian and I locked stares. We knew this went much deeper than sympathy pregnancy symptoms. Our connection is manifesting into something bigger than we both can explain.

The doctor focused her attention on me once she knew Adrian was feeling better. "Rose, I would say from your sonogram that you are roughly 7 weeks pregnant. I calculate your due date to

be December 5. I will see you in four weeks and if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me." She gave us both a firm hand shake.

"Thank you, Dr. Novikov."

When she exited the room Adrian gave me a smirk. "What did you see on the sonogram?"

"Huh? I saw a heartbeat, not much of anything else. Why?"

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me. I thought I saw something else."

I was dumbfounded. "What do you _think_ you saw?"

"I don't know…Did she say anything about two heartbeats..maybe twins?"

"No, she didn't. You really are seeing things. There is only one baby in there. Now, stop your aura investigating and take me and your baby to get something to eat. We're starving."

Adrian gave me a grimace. "After I find the bathroom." He took off running. I was so going to enjoy this for the next few months.

**Please review this story...It motivates me and it makes me happy..so be kind :)**

**Terri**


	49. Chapter 49

**ARRGGHH! MY BRAIN IS FROZEN…LOL..**

**Hey Everyone…I have to warn you that there is a sex scene in this chapter and I got kinda carried away…SO…Be Warned.**

**(Hey..Marla..Why are you blushing? HAHA..I like this Adrian..LMAO!... Watch Out Dimka!)**

**Also, I wanted to finish this up in a few chapters. But, I don't know if it's possible. Please bear with my flakiness :D**

**Same Disclaimer…YADA, YADA, YADA!**

**Terri :D**

**Chapter 49**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

It has been a crazy week; tuxedo fittings, plans moving forward with Abe, and dreaded morning sickness. Yes, morning sickness. And why do they call it that anyways? Shit, I have it morning, noon, and night.

It should be called all day and all night sickness as far as I was concerned. ….Only me.

Rose just laughs about it. Sure, it's real funny when she gets to sit back with her feet up, eating whatever she wants, and no sickness at all. How the hell is that even fair?

But, who was I kidding? I would gladly endure the sickness, fainting, and tiredness if it meant Rose would be comfortable for the next 7 months.

She was the one who had to carry the baby, physically go through all the changes, and endure hours of childbirth. That was another thing, I knew that she was terrified with the whole labor issue.

Even though she has a ways to go until we are ready for that, it still has her nervous.

With Ethan, she was in a coma. They had taken him by cesarean section and this time would most likely be very different. I try to convince her that she doesn't need to worry about it. I would be beside her every step of the way.

I can't wait to meet our new baby. Seven months can not fly by fast enough.

"Is everything packed and ready to go?" Rose walked into the room. I swear I could notice a small bump already. But, I wouldn't dare say anything to her. She would probably slap me up side my head. So, I pushed the thought aside as I answered her.

"Yep…Actually, the luggage is already on it's way to the plane. Hailey said that she would meet us there. We are the last to go."

I placed my hand on her stomach.. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

Rose laughed. "Yeah, you've mentioned it…about 6 times."

"Huh..Well, I guess this number 7." I gave her a quick, sweet peck. "I also love you."

She shook her head at me with a grin on her face. "I love you too, woogie. Now, let's get Ethan and blow out of this place. I am so ready for a vacation."

I slapped her on the butt. "I'm ready and Princess,….don't start with that woogie shit."

I laughed as I picked Ethan up from the floor.

"Are you ready to see the ocean, little guy?" I swear his smile could melt the coldest of hearts.

"Dada." He patted my cheeks with his little hands. He would say our names all day long. It seems now that he has learned how to talk, it's all he does.

When he would touch you, you could feel a warmth radiate all through your body. It was the most amazing feeling. It felt as if you were complete, happy, and refreshed after he touched you.

He really was going to be something special. You could anticipate it.

We were taking him with us on our trip, along with his nanny, Hailey. There was no way Rose and I would leave Ethan, or any of our future children without us for long periods of time, ever again.

Not after the Tatiana incident. If we couldn't do what ever it was in a few hours or take them with us, then we won't do it. There was nothing that important to leave them for. The risk was too great to take. We really didn't trust too many people with Ethan.

We boarded the plane to find everyone already seated and ready to go.

"It's about damn time, Ivashkov." Christian yelled out. He's already found an alcohol beverage, I see. I will need to catch up with him, if Rose will let me.

She smirked at me as if she could read my thoughts. She probably could and wasn't telling me.

"What?" I asked her while we took our seats.

We were flying down on Abe's personal plane and it is completely laid out. As you could imagine.

"It's your party too! I want you to have a good time…Anything you want, okay? Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean you have to rein in on your fun. If you're happy and enjoying yourself than I am too!"

I raised her chin, getting better access to her lips so I could kiss her. "Thank you."

"Hey..Hey! None of that…I don't want to see that shit!" Christian was half lit already.

"Shut up, Flamer. And what the _hell_ are you drinking..A pink drink?" I shook my head with disappointment…Amateurs.

"If you're drinking a cosmopolitan, I swear I will hit you…. Your name really does suit you, doesn't it?" I smirked at him.

"Yeah, Ivashkov. We will see who the man is on this trip." Christian said slurring his words ever so slightly.

Eddie finally chimed in. "Can I get in on this wager?" Mia smacked him on the arm while her face turned beet red.

Rose and Lissa just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "You're lucky I can't drink alcohol, Mr. Ivashkov. Doesn't it lower your inhibitions? You would have been in a world of trouble. But, we can still show-em how it's done even without the alcohol."

I leaned to whisper in Rose's ear. "Can you have crazy sex while you're pregnant?"

She laughed while pushing me away. "Of course! I am pregnant, not half dead. Besides, I seriously doubt if you could handle it." I raised any eyebrow at her signifying I would gladly accept that bet.

It was then Abe came walking from the private room in the back of his jet. "Oh god Kiz, Do I really need to hear this?"

Pavel walked up behind him, smiling, which was rare for the Russian intimidator.

Rose shrugged her shoulders and in her true smart-ass form, she answered him. "You can always go sit in the back of the plane, old man. I don't want to corrupt your virgin ears." Everyone started to laugh.

Abe just smiled that smile. "Oh my Rosemarie, your mother still loves me for a reason and it's not for my money."

"Jesus Lord dad, that's gross…shut up." Everyone laughed again.

I knew we were in for a great time.

It felt so good to be with our family and friends. It's been too long.

My sister's, Elizabeth and Olivia were going to meet us there. They were both bringing their new boyfriends with them.

I was surprised to hear that Elizabeth is dating a dhampir after all the shit she gave Rose. But, Rose and Lizzie have actually become very close.

All three of my sisters are in the wedding party including Lissa and Mia.

My best man was Pavel, and my groomsmen were Christian, Eddie, Chase Zeklos, and John Dashkov. John and Chase were also going to meet us at the airport in the Caymans. They had to take a different flight.

I sat there beside Rose with my drink in hand, it felt good to know that I could finally breathe a little easier. Our life was finally heading in the right direction. I was incredibly happy at this moment.

There was nothing in this world that I could possibly want or need more then what I had right now. My soon to be wife at my side, our son, and a baby on the way. Life doesn't get better than that.

After a nearly four hour flight we arrived in the Grand Caymans at 7:30 pm. I have never been here before and it was beautiful.

I was so loving the fact that it was getting easier and easier for me to be in the sun.

It was like getting to keep all the good points from the blood I had gotten and losing all the bad traits, which was a great trade.

I spotted my sisters, John, and Chase waiting at the baggage claim.

"Rose." Elizabeth and Olivia yelped as soon as they saw us.

They pulled Ethan and Rose into a hug. "Hey guys." Rose said.

"Don't I get a hug?" I stood there with my arms spread open like an idiot.

They turned to me. 'Yeah, after we are finished talking to Ethan."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Look at your beautiful brown eyes. The Ivashkov green ones passed you right by, huh handsome boy."

Rose and I caught stares briefly and changed the subject. "Yeah well, let's getting moving to the house. I want to get the celebration started."

Everyone loaded in the two SUV's Abe had waiting for us. Man, I thought I knew comfort and style. But shit, Abe put it to shame. I had spoken too soon as we pulled up in front of his place. Or should I say, mansion.

This place was amazing. It was a multi-leveled, white stucco beach house with walls made of glass. He had grass roofed huts all along the beach with nets surrounding them, if you can imagine, beds…yes, actual beds inside them.

Hell, I may never want to go back home again.

Abe came up behind me, slapping my back. "Close your mouth, Ivashkov. Who knows what will fly in it down here."

"Rose, this place is awesome." She rolled her eyes at me and shrugged it off nonchalantly.

I have lived in luxury all my life and I had to admit, Abe impressed me. But, his daughter couldn't care less and that was one of the things I loved about her.

Royal status, social standing, and the money wasn't important to her. She was who she was, take her or leave her.

We all found out rooms and got settled in. Everyone had agreed to meet for dinner in a few hours and get our night started.

I was in the game room with all the guys, playing pool as we waited for the girls to get ready.

Abe was taking us to a popular nightclub for dinner and supposedly, it was the spot to go for dancing and such afterwards.

Rose had been in the bathroom for hours, and thank god, I/she hasn't felt sick since the flight in.

It was then she entered the room. I saw John and Chase gawking at her. I gazed at her with that smug look on my face.

She was beautiful; her long, dark hair loosely pulled up at the sides, make-up perfect, high heels, making those sexy legs even more so, and that dress, Wow, that dress.

"Excuse me….hmm, John and Chase…you can stop staring at my wife like that." I winked at her.

Chase started laughing. "She isn't your wife yet. She hasn't had a chance to hung with me. I was and am still quite irresistible with the ladies as you will remember."

Olivia choked on her drink. "I beg to differ. You were quite easy to forget. If you ask me." Everyone burst out laughing.

"OHHH! You got burned, Zeklos." John said.

Christian spoke up when Lissa finally entered the room. "Let's get out of here."

**ROSE'S POV**

We arrived at the nightclub and I couldn't wait to eat. I was hoping and praying I wouldn't make Adrian sick.

Everyone sat at the table, ordered their meals, and the drinks starting flowing freely. Accept to me, of course!

"How are you feeling Lissa? Any better?" I turned in my seat to face her.

"Yeah, I am going to give it some more thought. I am sure it will all work out." She smiled.

"Liss, can I ask you a question?"

She seemed surprised by my request. "Absolutely. You never have to ask permission first."

"You're the last Dragomir. Why would you not want to have children?"( ;)….)

"I can't answer that Rose. I never really thought much of having kids. I always assumed Andre would be here to carry on our legacy. I don't want the responsibility. I guess I have other ambitions and our blood line isn't as important as it

was once presumed." She stared into my eyes as she spoke the last part of her statement.

If I didn't know better, I would say Lissa was jealous of me, which was completely and utterly ridiculous. There has been a slight difference in our relationship lately, however I assumed it was from all the craziness that has happen in the last year.

Maybe I was wrong, so I just dropped the whole issue.

The dinner passed by quickly with great food and even better conversation..Everyone was in high spirits and couldn't wait for the music to start.

The manager escorted us into the nightclub, leading our group to a reserved table. Everything was already set up for us. My dad and Lissa thought of every detail. I definitely owed them one.

The music was pulsating, and the lights were hypnotic as all of us hit the dance floor.

This was the first time that Adrian and I had ever done anything like this. Our lives were thrown in a tailspin from the very beginning. And we deserved this time together.

Christian was cracking us up when he decided to pull Lissa up on the table and started grinding on her. And it wasn't helping that Adrian was coaxing him on with this wager they have going.

We are so winning that bet.

I don't know what was coming over me, but the more Adrian drank, the sillier I got. This whole group was giddy with alcohol. Actually, giddy wasn't the word…they were smashed.

After being here several hours, we were still going strong and having a ton of fun.

An older song started to play, 'Temperature.' I grabbed Adrian's arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

Our bodies swayed close together, synchronized with the beat perfectly. One thing Adrian and I didn't have a problem with, was moving together…We matched each other, perfectly.

I turned my back to his front while gyrating against him.

"Hey Pyro, Watch us and you can borrow some our moves for later._ If _you can imitate them." I laughed while never missing a beat.

Adrian brushed my hair away from my neck while bringing his lips to my ear and whispered. "Little Dhampir….If you keep moving against me like this, we_ will_ be leaving early." My skin tingled as he spoke.

"Good..my plan worked." I didn't have to say another word as he grabbed my hand leading me towards the door.

"You guys can sleep in the beds outside tonight….." Everyone turned and looked at him. "Yeah…you heard me..I said..beds..outside…see you all in the morning."

I started giggling at Lissa and the other girls. I waved good bye to them whereas Adrian was pulling me into the waiting car.

Adrian and I have never made love while intoxicated. It was the only way I could describe how I was feeling.

We barely made it into the dining room when I grabbed his shirt, pushing him against the wall. Our mouth found each others with a urgent greediness.

I couldn't get close to him fast enough. I felt this consuming animalistic lust for him and he felt it for me too!

I grabbed his shirt again, only this time I yanked with so much force…the buttons flew everywhere. Our eyes were connected, and without a word spoken our lips crashed together again.

After several minutes of intense kissing, we broke apart, desperately trying to catch our breath.

I grazed my lips along his cheek, pausing at his neck, and down his defined chest as I slowly undid his zipper. I let his clothing fall to the floor just as I continued on with my mission.

Adrian leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes, allowing himself to feel the l pleasure I was giving him.

He grabbed my arms abruptly, pulling me upward, towards him.

"Rose." He growled my name while lifting me up, wrapping my legs tightly around his hips.

We didn't even take the time to remove my dress.

He spun us both around and carried me to the table in the middle of the room. With one fluid movement with his arm, Adrian sent everything that was on the table crashing to the floor.

We both let out a laugh only to allow our lips to attach again.

He laid me on the table and playfully tugged me to the edge of it. "Rose, Do you want me?" He said in a husky, desire filled voice.

I felt slightly bashful. So, instead of answering him. I gave him the most seductive smile I could.

"No, Rosie. That smile isn't going to work this time. I want you to say it. Tell me that you want me." I liked this Adrian.

"I want you…I need you!" I whispered.

That was all it took as he slammed into my body causing me to gasp for breath. There was nothing gentle about this. It was pure passion, lust filled, adrenaline fueled sex.

I matched every move he made perfectly. My body was shaking from the intensity of our lovemaking.

I had unbelievable pleasure coursing through my body. And I couldn't control myself at the time that I reached my orgasm. I screamed out his name in total euphoria.

Adrian hovered over me and pressed his lips gently to mine. "You drive me insane, you know that? You're amazing."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." I batted my eyelashes, making a joke.

"Yeah, sure. Not likely….Come on."

He took my hand leading me into the kitchen. "I know you're hungry." He laughed.

"Hey…Is that a crack?"

"Nope." He said as he helped me sit on the counter.

Adrian got in the refrigerator, pulling out a bowl of cut up fruit. "You're hair looks like a haystack." He said, laughing at me.

"Well, your hair looks like it usually does…messy." He rested his body between my legs.

He put a strawberry to mouth enticing me to eat it. Like that was a challenge…never put food in front of me. I will eat it.

"Can you handle round 2?" Adrian smirked at me.

I bit my lip and questioned him. "Round 2?"

Adrian gave me a lazy grin; cupped my cheeks with his strong hands, drawing my face to his, and brushed his lips teasing back and forth against mine.

"Absolutely. Round 1 was for me. I needed to get that out of the way." He laughed. "Round 2 is all about pleasing you."

I wrapped my legs around him again while he carried me in to the bedroom.

He laid me on the bed and proceeded to kiss every inch of my body only to stop at places that nearly drove me over the brink of insanity.

God, this man was amazing in the bedroom, shower, dining room, and wherever else. I had to chuckle to myself at the thought.

I reached and caught a hold of his soft hair, colliding our mouths together. I slid my tongue between his lips begging his to join mine. We relished in our kissing, taking our time, and there was no need to hurry. We had all night.

After several hours of enjoying each others bodies immensely; we were exhausted, and fell asleep in each other arms.

In the morning, we came down the stairs to only be astonished by the mess we found in the dining room.

It was a disaster; chairs turned over, pictures on the wall were lopsided, and all the contents on the table was broken all over the hard wood flooring.

Christian, Lissa, and everyone else had entered the room. I just wanted to die from embarrassment, but Adrian just stood there, arms crossed at his chest, and smiling like a cheshire cat.

Christian shook his head. "What the hell happened in here?"

My face instantly flushed as Adrian answered. "Rose happened….to my benefit." He winked at me.

"Drop dead…Ivashkov. You know you loved it!" I smacked his gut.

"Shit Hathaway! Look at this room! I am surprised he's not dead. It looks like you did try to kill him." Christian snorted while everyone else seemed to want to join in on laughter too.

Adrian became real serious when he turned to Christian. "Now…What was that bet about being a man?"

Christian glared at him. "Shut up, Ivashkov." The room erupted in laughter again.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it..Hope no one was offended.**

**If you liked it..please review me.**

**Terri **


	50. Chapter 50

**Thank you for all the reviews…I am glad you liked Adrian and all his sexiness in the last chapter..lol**

**I want you guys to check out a story written by ShadowKissed23..It is titled.."Vampire Academy through the Eyes of Mia Rinaldi."**

**It's great and you should definitely read it!**

**As Always I Own Nothing..Richelle Mead does…Lucky..Lucky Girl!**

**Enjoy! Terri :D**

**Chapter 50**

**Adrian's POV**

The look on Christian's face this morning was classic. That will teach him. What was he thinking to bet against me, especially about being a man. He knows who I am. Christ, that boy has problems.

But, I didn't have the time to think of a way to really get back at him. I hurried through my shower and walked to the closet to get something to wear.

Abe had arranged for a dinner party for all of us tonight at 8:00. Rose and I were the guests of honor and we had to be there. I would rather her and I had done something else.

I enjoyed being with our friends and family, but all I really wanted was a little more time just for the two of us.

The dress was causal, so I wore patchwork plaid shorts with a solid, pink polo shirt.

I had dressed Ethan in the same pink shirt and I knew Rose was going to find it hilarious. I even styled his hair. You can never to be too young to learn the ways of style. Besides, the kid has great hair.

He sat there on the floor so patiently while I got him ready. He was always happy and such an easy baby. We were lucky.

"What do you have on him?" Yep, I knew it! Rose stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

I smiled at her while nodding my head. "He looks good, huh?"

I could see that Rose wanted to laugh at me, but she didn't. "Yeah…umm..great. No, actually, you both look very nice."

"You don't look so bad yourself." I complimented her. She really did look pretty. She had her hair pulled up in a high ponytail, wearing a multi-colored sundress, and gladiator sandals. Man, did I have a beautiful fiancé.

"You ready to go face the troops?" She asked.

"Do I have a choice?" I smirked.

"Nope." She took Ethan from me and cradled him on her hip as we made our way to the now infamous dining room.

When we entered the room, everyone was already at the table and we were late, as usual. When we took our seats, our dinners were served immediately. Damn, we really were late.

Christian cleared his throat and protested. "I don't think I can eat off of this table knowing what happened on it last night." He tried to stifle a laugh. But, everyone else failed miserably as they chuckled softly.

Abe walked into the room. "What happened on my table last night?"

Oh shit! I swear that I am going to fucking kill Ozera. I gave him a death stare whereas he gave me a huge smile.

I just nodded my head, while glaring to let him know that it is on. He nodded back letting me know he accepted the challenge…What a dick!

Christian sat straight up in his chair and poured on his most polite, suck up act. "Mr. Mazur..You really don't want to know what your daughter and Adrian did in this room last night."

Every eye turned to him in astonishment. They couldn't believe he just went there. Oh his ass was so mine. Believe it!

Rose's face was flushed with embarrassment. "Kiz, what is he talking about?"

She tried to put on an innocent face, and tragically failed. Rose and innocent just didn't mesh well together.

"I don't know, dad. Christian, Adrian, and Eddie have a wager about who is the real man or whatever. And how they can prove it, by indulging in certain activities this weekend.

Adrian and I really don't want to be involved in that kind of behavior."

She smiled an angelic smile while lying through her teeth.

Abe nodded his head. "I see. Boys? We are making wagers about being a real man..…Are you forgetting that I am on this trip? Sorry to inform you that every one of you _men_ lost the bet before it began."

Every guy in the room snickered at his comment. Bastard was right, he probably has a whole damn harem of women in his bedroom.

As we were eating our dinner that consisted of lobster tail, steak, chicken, and anything else you could possibly need. Abe decided to change our simple wedding conversation to something much more serious.

"I am glad you are all here because I have something important I would like to discuss. It mostly pertains to Pavel, Adrian, Rose, Christian, and Eddie. It is about your futures."

All stares were on Abe in an instant. "Some of you are fully aware that our Strigoi situation is getting out of hand."

Rose interrupted her dad. "Dad..This is supposed to be a party. Why are you talking shop now?"

Abe gave her a look. "Rosemarie…I have to write this off on my taxes somehow."

"Good god..You are honestly too much sometimes." She rolled her eyes.

He raised his brow. "Thank you. Can I finish?"

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah..go ahead. Knock yourself out."

You've got to hand it to her. She doesn't take any of his shit.

She also couldn't fool me. I knew that she was glad that Abe was including her in on the Strigoi details.

I knew the Guardian issue was going to be a real problem between Rose and I someday. And only because I don't ever want to see her hurt again.

Abe started to speak again. "As I was saying, the Strigoi are wising up. It took them a while, but unfortunately they are using the humans to strengthen their numbers. I have decided along with Pavel and Adrian."

Again, everyone turned to me, surprised I was involved.

"Some of you are fully aware of Adrian's capabilities and he will be our informant of sorts. We are in the stages of organizing a Strigoi Task Force, if you will. We will train those Moroi willing to fight along side the top trained

Guardians. We will have a training facility that will accept only the top 10% of Novices and Moroi elemental users in their class. Only the best. They will attend this training program only after they have completed their regular teachings.

The Guardians who graduated under the top 10% of their class will go on to guard those Moroi they were assigned too. Just as it is now.

This is the best possible way for the Moroi, who don't want to become involved with the battle, to continue on with their safe little lives, while their Guardian's babysit their asses."

Abe clapped his hands together. "Okay, that brings it all down to you guys. Eddie..I was hoping you could help with training Adrian in the event he should have to engage in combat against a Strigoi."

Without any warning, Rose just up from her chair. "No way! Hell no, old man. We talked about this. No, we really haven't had a chance to talk because you wouldn't listen to me. BUT, you will listen to me now.

I will not have Adrian's life put in jeopardy so some goddamned Moroi can sit on his ass and be protected. It's not happening."

I grasp Rose's hand, trying to coax her back into her seat. "Rose."

She gazed down at me with worry all over her features. "No Adrian! You don't know what you're up against. I refuse to see another person I love be taken by a Strigoi. I can't lose you like I lost Dimitri. I won't make it this time. It will kill me."

The room became perfectly silent.

I pushed her comment aside and spoke with total honesty. "Rose. Would it be alright for me to sit back and watch you put your life on the line to protect a Moroi?"

She knew I had her, but she still tried to argue the point. "It's different for me. I have had years of training. I am prepared for something like that. My whole life has been molded to protect others."

"I will be trained, just in a shorter amount of time." I returned the argument.

"I will train you." She defiantly lifted her chin, daring me to disagree.

"Absolutely not!" Abe and I said at the same exact time.

I continued on with my explanation. "Rose, you are one of the best. I would love nothing more than for you to train me and give you the chance to kick the shit out of me everyday."

She gave a small smile. I knew she was starting to see where I was heading. "However, you're pregnant, sweetheart. I am NOT allowing you to bring harm to yourself or our unborn child. It won't permit it"

Eddie spoke to Rose. "I don't want to upset you. I have to be honest.. I would really love to take on this responsibility. It would be an honor to be a part of something so important. But, if you are going to be upset …it wouldn't be

worth it to me. I won't do it."

Rose's eyes met Eddie's. "No, I want you to do it. You're right. It's a wonderful opportunity. You should take it."

She sat back down in her seat and turned to Abe. "Go ahead. Finish what you were saying."

"Thank you, kiz. Christian, it has been brought to my attention that your aunt Tasha has been teaching you the art of illegal element training."

He tried to think of an excuse when Abe held up his hand. "I don't give a shit what you do on your own time. However, I will care what you are teaching your students."

"Come again?" Christian asked.

"You will be teaching the top graduated Moroi. They will move on to train with you. I have already spoken with Tasha and she has agreed to move back and help assist in the training."

Abe had this smile on his face when he mentioned Tasha's name and Rose picked up on it right away.

"Dad, please tell me you're not hitting on Tasha." She shook her head slowly with digust.

He laughed. "Okay..I won't tell you."

"There is something _seriously_ wrong with you." Rose growled at him.

He ignored her accusation and continued. "Well Rose, that brings us to you." Immediately I was on alert.

"I know that you will busy with your children for a few years. But, I was hoping that you could teach defense combat classes at this new training facility. I want the best and let's face it, there are only a handful of you left that can handle this."

Rose was beaming and I couldn't dare deny her this opportunity. It was the best possible solution to our future disagreement.

"Where will this new facility be located?" She questioned.

"I've given that a great deal of thought, Rosemarie. We have started phase 1 of construction on the grounds of St. Vladimir's.

I figured since my grandchildren will be attending the academy someday, you and Adrian would want to be near them.

You can teach and have your family close. I have arranged for a wing to be constructed into the teachers living quarters. They are quite nice." I could only imagine.

I laughed. "Yeah, good for us to be close. What about our son and possible future sons? What happens when they want to sneak out with a chic and can't get away with shit because we are right there to catch them?"

"My sons' will not be sneaking around with any_ chicks_. My boys will be too good for that. They will be angels." Did she even hear what she just said?

Elizabeth snorted. "Not if they are anything like Adrian. He was constantly sneaking out. Or girls were climbing up the rose trellis into his window. It was the busiest room in the whole school."

Rose turned and glared at me. "Really?"

"Hell no baby. She's lying." While looking at Rose, I kicked Lizzie under the table.

"Oww! Why the hell did you kick me, Ivashkov?" Christian yelped.

"Shit, sorry dude. I kicked the wrong person." I was so busted.

I pleaded to Rose. "I am reformed honey. I've changed. I am not the same man I was then."

"Yeah..You're even a bigger pussy now! Adrian Ivashkov; love sick, completely whipped, and utterly pathetic." Chase said while John agreed.

I pointed at them. "Just you wait…Someday, you'll know what I'm talking about."

"I doubt it man. No woman is ever latching on to me." Chase said proudly.

Olivia decided to chime in. "That is because you can't find one that wants you."

John started laughing. "Christ Chase. She is really busting your balls."

"Yeah, Olivia. Leave me and my balls alone." Chase chastised.

She laughed. "That shouldn't be hard to do. Considering there isn't much to leave alone."

"Har, Har! Control your sister, Ivashkov."

"Nope, you're on your own. I learned a long time ago to not mess with my sisters. I like having them on my side." I gave him a cheesy grin.

Abe interrupted our silliness. "So, What do you think? Is everyone on board with the plans?"

Christian was the first to answer. "Absolutely. Thanks for the opportunity."

I noticed Lissa and Rose casting glances at each other. It must have been something through their bond. I would bet that Lissa was upset that Christian would be away from her.

She would be at college and he will be back at the academy. I am sure they will be discussing it later. There goes more time away from us to be alone together.

"Count me in." Eddie was next to say.

Rose and I looked at each other. "We could be close to our children when the time came and just think, you could do what you love. You get to kick peoples' asses and get paid for it."

Abe interjected. "Who said anything about pay?"

Rose snorted. "Well, I sure the hell am not doing it for free and I want dental, old man."

Abe smiled at his daughter with a look of pride in his eyes. "You got it, Kiz. Anything for you."

Everyone had agreed to the new plans and soon it would be set into effect. Rose wouldn't be teaching right away, but she could start a few months after the baby was born, on a part-time basis.

"Dad, I take it you will be staying on with your Royal obligations then?" Rose smiled at him. I knew that she wasn't remotely ready to settle in a Royalty role as of yet. It wasn't what she wanted

at this moment and I am not sure if she will ever really want it.

He turned to her. "Of course. I will keep it until I have no choice but to renounce my position. I know that you have your family to raise and that you're not ready.

When you decide to commit yourself to the crown, I will be at the coronation. Good night everyone." He smiled at his daughter and walked out of the room.

We said our good-nights and made our way to our bedroom. I wanted to retire early tonight. I just wanted to relax and do nothing, together.

I pulled Rose in my arms as we laid under the covers.

"I was thinking we could take Ethan to the ocean tomorrow. I have never spent time at the beach in the daylight."

"Do you think you can handle it? I wonder if Ethan will have a problem with it?" Rose asked.

"I hope he can. I don't see why he couldn't. I have been tolerating the sun more and more. I've noticed that it gets easier each time I am in it."

I stroked her cheek as I spoke. "Ethan and I are going to build a sand castle together. And I want to be there when his toes wiggle in the water for the first time. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"You're a good dad, Adrian." She stretched her neck upward to touch her lips softly to mine.

I rested my hand on her stomach. "You guys are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Thank you for giving me a family." I kissed her again.

She has absolutely no idea how much I loved her or what I would do for her. I gently stroked her hair until she feel asleep.

After a couple hours of watching Rose sleep, an idea came to me. I text Lissa on her phone asking her to open her door for me.

I quietly eased myself out of our bed.

I walked to Lissa and Christian's room and knocked lightly on the door. "Hey cousin. Thanks for helping me with this."

Lissa started giggling. "If Chris gets mad. I am not taking the blame."

"Okay..Stop worrying. Just make sure you keep him asleep while I do it." She kept spirit running through him slightly to help him stay asleep.

We were trying to hold back our laughing as we decorated Christian. This will teach his ass not to mess with me. I can't believe he said that shit to Abe.

"Red or pink?" I laughed as I asked Lissa.

"Oh... definitely red." She said.

"Red it is." Our work was completed. I crossed my arms against my chest as I stood back, taking in my masterpiece.

"Isn't he pretty?" I looked at cousin to only laugh again.

I took a picture of Christian in full drag make-up. I am so posting this shit on youtube.

I can't wait until tomorrow morning when he realizes what I did to him.

"Good night Lissa. I'll see you in the morning." I winked at her and went back to bed.

**Hope you liked it…Please review. **

**Terri :D**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello..Hola..Mysh bzi.. Salaam.. G'day.. Gott.. Nei Ho.. Hej.. Salut.. Moi.. Dia Duit… Tja.. Bon Jour….I am sure I missed some!**

**If I did, forgive me. If I spelled it wrong…sorry! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews…A few of you want me to continue forever. Thank you. But, eventually I will bore you! Trust me!**

**It is hard to keep drama going..lol (I could always have Rose kill Lissa…haha I don't like Lissa..sorry)**

**I Own Nothing….Richelle does!**

**Terri :D**

**Rose's POV**

I woke up from such an amazing night of sleep. I felt great. I rolled over and put my arms around Adrian, who was still sleeping or so I thought.

"Good morning, Little Dhampir." His voice was full of sleep.

"Are you tired, babe?" I asked him while playing with his soft hair.

"Um hum. I couldn't sleep, so I went to Lissa's room to pay Christian a visit." He turned to face me, smirking.

"Ade, What did you do to him?" I giggled.

"Let's just say I was helping him get his beauty sleep." The evil smirk never left his face.

I held up my hand. "Stop! I don't think I want to know."

He cuddled me real close while my head rested under his chin. I could stay here like this forever. I didn't want to go home to all the dramas of everyday life and honestly, I was dreading the whole wedding thing.

We were going to be married in two weeks and I was getting nervous. A Royal Moroi marrying a 'Royal' Dhampir. It's never happened before. We are quite the scandal of the moment. Just wait until they hear I am pregnant again.

Christ, that will go over like a nuclear bomb. But, Adrian could care less what people thought or said. He had the uncanny ability to let things slid right off of him. I admired him for that, he's braver than most.

"Do you still want to take Ethan down to the beach? Or do you want to try to catch up on your sleep?"

Adrian kissed my hair and started to sit up. "I want to take him to the beach. I can take a nap later. I might check out one of those huts after we are done. Man, your dad knows luxury, huh?"

"You mean he's pretentious." I snorted.

Adrian gave me a smile. "You know you love him. Flamboyance and all. Isn't that what makes Abe…Abe?"

"Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't change him…well, not too much!" I laughed.

I got out of bed; combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and squeezed myself into the little red bikini that Adrian has been dying to see on me. Thank god I haven't gained much weight yet. But, since Adrian has had the morning sickness, everything I eat

is sticking with me and I've been eating a lot. I can hear him now in the bathroom. Poor guy. At least he will know what it's like to be a pregnant woman. I had to laugh even though I felt bad for him.

"He came out, looking exhausted. "Are you okay?" I asked with ruefulness. I knew I was causing his discomfort.

I stroked my hand across his cheek. "I am so sorry." I tried to suppress a smile.

He gave me a small grin. "It's worth it in the end…..How the hell did you deal with this before when you were pregnant with Ethan?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just did what I had too! Like you said…the end result is worth it. I wouldn't trade my baby for anything."

I pressed my lips to his briefly and pulled away. I then started to walk to Ethan's room, when Adrian pulled me to him. "Hey..Do I get a sneak peek under that cover up?"

"I don't think so! You have to wait. Besides, isn't your stomach upset."

He gave me a look like I was crazy. "Honey, I can never be too sick to see you half naked."

I pushed him away and sighed. "You need help. Go get dressed while I get Ethan ready."

It was a little before noon and everyone was still asleep in the house. I had packed us a picnic lunch and got everything ready that we would need for our visit to the beach.

I had really hoped Adrian could handle being out like this. He doesn't like to admit his limitations, which didn't help, and I was slightly curious about Ethan.

When we were in Russia, our schedules were similar to the human world. He seemed okay with it then, but there was a constant overcast. So, I didn't know what it will be like in this hot sun.

Adrian walked into the kitchen. "Are we ready?"

"Yep." Adrian carried the basket and bag as I took Ethan.

We found a perfect spot on the sand and made our little camp. Adrian was more excited than Ethan as they started to play in the sand, making castles together. I gazed at Ethan and I couldn't believe how big he was getting.

He sat there playing with his little shovel, trying to throw sand on his daddy. That a boy! I've noticed recently that there has been changes in Ethan physically. He was a little bigger than most, definitely stronger, and his

motor skills were improving at an alarming rate. He just started crawling a couple weeks ago and already he is trying to walk.

Adrian looked back at me, with those green eyes shimmering with contentment. "What to walk down to the water?"

I stood up and took off my cover up. I laughed as I caught Adrian staring at me. "Really? You've seen more than this before. Are you going to watch me or Ethan?"

He started laughing. "Yeah, I have and I can watch you later. I will watch my boy now!" Adrian held Ethan's little hands in his strong ones as they walked down the beach towards the water.

I couldn't help to think of Dimitri when I watched our son doing the things he does and knowing he has missed all of this. I loved Adrian with all I _could_, but sometimes I couldn't help to wish for Dimitri to be here with us.

I knew it was wrong of me….I couldn't deny what my heart felt and will _always_ feel.

Ethan squealed as the waves hit his feet. It shook me from my thoughts when I noticed Adrian staring at my face. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

I could never tell him the truth. It would crush him. So, I just smiled when I answered him. "He is getting so big, huh?"

He gave me a knowing glance. "Yeah, he is." I could tell that he knew I was thinking of something else. He always did know me so well.

Ethan was looking up at us with that silly, toothy smile. He would laugh every time the waves would crash on his toes.

Adrian and I stood there taking each other in, not wanting to say anything, not until Ethan giggled again. We both gazed down at him and couldn't help to chuckle at our little performer.

We had been at the beach for a little more than 4 hours and decided it was time to pack it up and go home.

"I am going to use the outdoor shower to get some this sand off of me. I may go to a hut and check out one of those beds. Want to join me?" He raised an eyebrow in a suggestive way.

Ethan was sound asleep at this point. "Get some rest. Maybe we can check one out later, since this is our last night here."

"Okay. I will be up soon." He gave me a peck.

"Alright. I am going to take Ethan up to house and put him to bed. I may find Lissa and talk a while."

While I was putting Ethan down in bed for his nap, I reached through the bond to locate Lissa. She was downstairs on the deck with Eddie, Mia, Chase, Olivia, and Lizzie.

" What's going on guys? Anything on the agenda for tonight?" I inquired as I took a seat next to Lissa.

Olivia was pouring what looked like margarita. "We were going to have a cookout here and then head over to a nightclub. Are you and Adrian coming with us?"

"I don't know. He really isn't feeling too good. We spent most of the day at the beach and Adrian is really exhausted."

Lizzie chimed in. "You're the pregnant one. You would think that you would be tired, not him."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Didn't Adrian tell you what is happening to him?"

Both sisters turned with worry on their faces. "Tell us what? What is wrong with our brother?"

"Oh..I am sorry. There really is nothing to worry about. It's just that he is getting my pregnancy symptoms. He has had horrible morning sickness, tired a lot, and he faints occasionally."

Chase thought that was hilarious as he burst out laughing. "That's classic, only Adrian. I didn't know you guys were expecting again."

" Yeah we are. I am a little over two months along. The baby is due in December. We were planning to wait until the wedding to make a formal announcement."

I got a strange feeling of emotions flood through me and I knew it had to be Lissa. My connection with Adrian felt so different. I knew it had to be her. But, why would Lissa be feeling so jealous?

I figured it was time to get an answer for all of this weirdness going on between us.

"Lissa, I want to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me."

She seemed shocked. "When have I never been honest with you?"

I sensed hostility from her and I didn't like it. "Lissa, there is no need to be defensive. I can sense what you are feeling and I am curious to know why you have jealousy rolling off of you?"

She took a nasty tone with me. "Jealous? What are you talking about Rose?" At this time, everyone got up from the table to give us some privacy.

"I don't know..It seems as though every time my pregnancy is mentioned, you get upset. Why?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…Why would I be jealous? And I really don't appreciate you digging around in my head, Rose."

She needs to back the hell up with her attitude. "Who do you think you are talking to Liss? What is with the nastiness being directly towards me? I would swear that you're not happy for me and Adrian.

Is it because I am getting married and having another baby before you've even gotten engaged?"

She flinched from me. I knew I was right. I could feel it and she knew there was no way to avoid the truth with our bond. "Rose, you've changed." She accused.

I pointed to myself. "I've changed? How Liss? You mean as in not looking after_ you _constantly and worrying about _you_ all the time? Because if that is what you are referring too, well you're right, I _have_ changed. My priorities have been redirected and I won't apologize for that."

Her eyes widened with shock. She knew she had pissed me off, but she continued to push further. "That's not the only thing. Your changed in status, people noticing you more, and the attention your children will be showered with.

You love all the attention."

That ungrateful little bitch. "Did you seriously hear what just came out of your mouth? I never ask for any of this, Liss. I could give a shit less about royal status, and all the other bullshit that comes along with it. And, honestly,

I never thought you did either. When did you become such a snob? Also, you're worried about my children being more prestigious that you? Are you fucking ridiculous or what? We have known each other since we were 5 years old.

I have stood in the shadows while you shined in the fore front. I never complained, not once. I trained to protect you. I sheltered you when harm came your way. How dare you stand here and may me feel guilty of something I had no

control over. And furthermore, don't you dare bring my children into this because that is where I will draw the line with you, Lissa. My children are mine, yes, but if you were to decide to have your own…. I would have loved those

children as if they were mine. Status or no status, it would have never mattered. Your children would have lived just as comfortably as mine. I would have denied yours of nothing. You know me better than that.

How can status suddenly become more important than our friendship? It's like I don't even know you anymore."

Lissa suddenly burst into tears. "You're right. I am just scared…scared of everything. Our lives changed so fast and I just miss you. I can't help it…I am selfish…I miss you in my life, Rose."

I knew her explanation was weak. But, I could never stay mad at Lissa. It was nearly impossibly; she was my sister, my bond mate, and the closet friend I've ever had. I pulled her in a tight hug. "It will be okay, Liss."

She whispered to me. "I am really sorry. I love Ethan more than anything. I want nothing more than for him to have everything in the world. Please forgive me."

I smoothed her hair as I held her. "There is nothing to forgive. Besides, if you piss me off too bad, I could always have you put to death." I pulled back and smiled at her.

She laughed in return. "Oh shit. I forgot all about that. I guess I have no choice but to be nice to you."

"I guess." I winked at her.

Olivia and Elizabeth interrupted as they cleared their throats. "Can we all come back in?"

Lissa wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sure. Sit back down. Christian should be up soon and we can start our cook-out."

Suddenly, we heard someone angrily pounding their feet down the stairs. Christian stormed on the deck.

"Where the hell is Ivashkov?" He stood there with bows in his hair, red lipstick on his lips, blue eye shadow, blush, and black eyeliner. The make-up was smeared from sleep.

Everyone glanced up to only burst out laughing. "I knew it, Ozera. I knew you would come out of the closet sooner or later."

Chase started laughing in a fit of hysterics. "Can I have your woman since you no longer play for that team?"

He looked at Christian again. "Hell, forget your woman…You're so pretty... I think I may want to date you." Chase continued to antagonize Chris.

"Shut up Zeklos. Where is he?" He demanded.

I stopped giggling long enough to answer his question. "We had finished playing with Ethan on the beach several hours ago.

Adrian had sand all over him so he decided to shower outside and talk a nap. Check one of the huts."

**Christian's POV**

That son of a bitch! He was so going to get it. I walked off toward the huts to find him. How the hell did he do this to my face without waking me up?

I can't imagine Lissa being apart of this. If so, I am so postponing the surprise I had in store for her. Who am I kidding…I couldn't wait to propose to

Lissa. I had prepared for a candle lit dinner to be set up on the beach tonight and I was hoping to ask for her hand. Thankful my thoughts of Liss calmed me down before

I spotted Ivaskov sleeping in the hut. This is fucking great. He left his clothes beside the bed. Haha…Now, I need to take away the towel so he doesn't have anything to wrap

around himself. I knew I couldn't take the sheet too or could I? Hell with it…I took everything and luckily he didn't move. Damn, dude must be tired.

I chucked his clothing, towel, and sheet in the bushes as I continued on my way back to the beach house.

I felt the smug smile creep across my face at the thought of Ivashkov waking up with nothing to wear. That will teach him.

I walked up on the deck. "You guys ready to start up the grill?"

Rose gave me a questioning look. "Did you find Adrian?"

"Yeah. He was asleep. So, I just left him alone."

She squinted her eyes at me. I knew she didn't believe me, but she didn't comment any further.

**Rose's POV**

I knew Christian was lying. However, let the boys handle their little feud on their own. I was staying out of it. We sat at the table enjoying our dinner..When…

Adrian walks up to us buck ass naked. "Adrian, you do know you're naked." I raised my eyebrows, staring at him in disbelief.

He smiled that sexy smirk. "Yes, I know."

"Cover up." I demanded.

"Nope…I have nothing to be ashamed of. I am proud of what the good lord gave me." He winked at me and then turned his head towards Christian, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"What about you, Ozera? Are you proud of what you've been given? You _can't_ flaunt it, _can_ you?" Adrian smiled again.

"Oh and Chris? You can't win against me. I am _more_ man than you and this little stunt only _proves_ it." Christian stopped laughing and scowled at Adrian.

Adrian didn't care as he grabbed an apple off of the table, took a bite out of it, and continued to walk past us naked. The man had no scruples. But, he was right. He could flaunt what the good lord gave him.

"You should have closed your eyes, Lissa." I laughed at her because her face was beet red.

"I can't believe he did that."

"I can. He truly knows no boundaries. If I've learned anything….It is too never underestimate Adrian Ivashkov."

**You guys requested some of the beach scene and the banter..So…I hope you liked it..**

**They will be home in the next chapter..we are heading towards the wedding.. :D**

**Please review….Thanks, Terri :-]**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey Everyone….Hope all is well =)**

**I just wanted to touch base and say that I am NOT making any derogatory statements towards anyones sexual orientation. **

**LOVE is LOVE. No one has said anything to me. But, I just wanted to make you aware. **

**I would NEVER want to hurt someone's feelings. It is all said in humor. **

**As always..I Own Nothing.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Terri =D**

**Chapter 52**

**Rose's POV**

Hailey was gracious enough to watch Ethan so Adrian and I could enjoy our last night here. I hated to leave, but we would be on our way back home in the morning.

We had agreed to go our separate ways from everyone else and I personally liked the idea of just the two of us, alone. I didn't particularly feel like entertaining tonight.

Adrian took my hand in his, leading us towards a small cabana not far from Abe's main house.

I raised my brow at him. "You do know that I am hungry for _food_, right? By the way, where are you taking me?"

"Rosemarie! I am appalled with the way your mind is constantly in the gutter. Is that all you see me as…a play thing." He had a mask of mock disbelief. Yeah, right!

"Oh, I know…poor baby! You are suffering from me using you too much. Please forgive me." I playfully bumped into him as we entered the tiny bungalow.

Adrian had the small space set up so beautifully. He had candles lit, music playing, and a dessert with strawberries, blueberries, and lots of whipped cream. It looked positively delicious. My stomach growled just looking at it.

I turned and smiled at him. "I sure hope you don't expect me to share that dessert with you."

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and whispered as his lips brushed my cheek. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Okay..I will share. You don't play fair, Mr. Ivashkov." I groaned.

He kissed my head and then pulled out my chair. "Sit down and eat. I know you're dying too!"

"Ah, you do know me too well."

He studied my face as I ate. I knew he had something that he really wanted to discuss with me and didn't know where to start. "Just ask me, Adrian."

He chuckled lightly. "Promise you won't get mad."

I gave him a straight forward look. "I don't know..if it involves another woman…I don't think your request is possible."

"Jesus Rose! It doesn't involve another woman. It involves another man."

I choked on my dessert. "What?"

He gave me the most disgusted look. "For Christ's sake! Are you serious?" He shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"Thank god." I started to laugh at the expression that was on his face. But, then it changed to a serious grimace.

"Rose." He took a moment to find some courage, I think. "You still love Dimitri. Don't you?" His eyes never left mine while waiting for my answer.

I suddenly felt nervous. "Why do you ask that?"

He rested his hand under his chin, never breaking eye contact. "Today at the beach. I knew you were thinking of him when I was walking with Ethan. I saw the sadness consume you. You wished he were there with you in that moment. I could feel it."

I knew I couldn't deny it. He knows the truth. "Why are you bringing this up now? What would it matter anyways? Dimitri is gone."

I paused slightly. "Does it bother you that I keep his memory close to my heart? I can't change that Adrian. I won't and I can't lie to you."

I took a cleansing breath to calm my shaking nerves. "Besides, how can you feel it? Can you read my thoughts now?"

"I can't read your thoughts exactly, but I get a sense of what you're thinking and how you are feeling. In order for me to sense your thoughts, I have to be fairly close to you. However, to feel what you're feeling…I don't think it knows any distance.

If I were on the other side of the world and you were in pain. I would feel it. When you hurt, I hurt. And when you were sad today? Well….I felt it too!"

"I am so sorry, Adrian. I don't mean to hurt you." I reached across the table to grasp his hand.

His beautiful green eyes searched mine. 'Rose, if you could bring Dimitri back, would you?"

My pulse started to race as if my heart would escape my chest. I didn't want to answer his question. I knew without a doubt that I would _give_ anything, _do_ anything to bring him back. I just continued to stare into Adrian's eyes.

"Adrian,…. Dimitri is gone. _ I_ can't bring him back. I don't believe such a thing is possible." I whispered.

He gave me a small smile and gently squeezed my hand. "You never know. Don't you believe in the unbelievable."

I gazed at him, trying to decipher the meaning of his words. The strange thing was that Yeva had told me the same thing just before I left from Russian.

"No, I don't believe in fairytales. They don't exist. There is life and death. And Dimitri is dead." I stated with finality.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly as if he wasn't completely convinced with my previous statement. "One more thing."

I was not liking the direction our evening was heading in. "Do you love me?"

I was shocked he could ask me such a question. "Of course I do."

He held on to my hand. "Do you still want to be my wife?" There was so much sadness in his voice.

I looked at him with confusion. "Adrian! What is going on?…. Have you… changed your mind?"

He kept the intensity of his stare going with mine. "I just need to know that this is what you want."

"Yes, I want to be your wife and yes, I love you. …. Adrian?"

He gave me a small grin as he pulled me up from my chair and brought me in his arms. He started to slow dance with me. "Rosemarie Hathaway. I want nothing more than for you to be my wife and cherish whatever time I may have with you. I want you to be happy."

"We have our whole lives and I am ha…" Adrian brought his finger to my lips to shoosh me.

"I told you before that I would take any part of your heart you could give me and I still mean it. I know you love me, but I just want you to be sure of your decision. I don't want you to have any regrets…no matter what might happen later on in our lives."

I was so confused. I hated to admit it, but it seemed as though Adrian was having one of his_ moments._

I took his face in my hands and gazed into his eyes. "I love you and I want you. Nothing is going to change that. We are having a baby and getting married. Let's be happy. I don't want to hear anymore of this talk, okay?"

Adrian kissed me softly and then rested his forehead against mine. He whispered. "I would _do anything_ for you. I would _die_ for you. Always remember that my Little Dhampir."

The was the last thing he said as he lifted me in his arms and carried me to that big, inviting bed.

I was sleeping comfortably in Adrian's arm when I heard Lissa squealing in my brain. I sat up and grabbed my head. "Jesus Lord, Make her stop!"

Adrian sat up with sheer panic. "What? What's wrong? Rose, are you okay?" He grabbed my arms, his face was white with fear and then it vanished.

"I'm sorry. It's Lissa. She is excited about something."

Adrian mumbled. "Well, I guess you can rule out that their having sex."

I smacked him. "Stop it! She is looking for me. We need to put our clothes on..they will be here in a minute."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "I could have told you that. Why do we always have to be interrupted?"

"Why did you ask if I was okay? Couldn't you tell if something was wrong with me?"

"Yeah, After I finally woke up a little. You scared the hell out of me. I sensed it right after the words left my mouth." He looked so aggravated.

"Oh! I see." It was then Lissa came around the corner pulling Chris with her.

"Ivashkov." Christian said as he gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Ozera." Adrian did the same thing in return.

I couldn't take it anymore. So, I smacked both of them in the head. "Grow up!"

"Oww!" They said in unison.

Christian whined. "Hathaway, I was in drag make-up on youtube. I had fucking pink bows in my hair. The video has had over 100,00 hits in 24 hours. Ahhh!... That's not cool."

Adrian was sitting there laughing. "I think it's great!"

I turned and gave him a death glare and he instantly stopped laughing. "Okay sweetheart. I will take it down. But, I am not saying I am sorry."

"Whatever…just take it down." I scolded him.

I turned to Lissa. "What are you so excited about? I tried to reach you through the bond, but then you blocked me out."

She held out her left hand to show me a beautiful diamond ring. "Oh my god! Liss, you're engaged?" I hugged her as the feeling of happiness engulfed us both.

"Congratulations, man." Adrian said to Chris as they shook hands.

"Thanks." Christian answered. How sweet! They were on their way to kissing and making up.

"Rose, I want you to be my Maid of Honor. Will you?" Lissa was bursting with joy.

"Of course! Who else would do it?" I laughed at her.

We all decided to walk back to the house together. It was right before dawn and our plane would be leaving for home in three hours. None of us had really had any rest and it was going to make for an interesting flight home.

"Have you considered when you'll get married?" I asked.

"Christian and I have decided to wait until I've graduated from college. He will be a St. Vladimir's and I will be at Lehigh University for a while. We will figure it out." She had such a radiant smile on her face.

We were walking into the house at this point. "I am so happy for you." I hugged her again.

"We better get our things rounded up since we will be leaving in less than three hours. We will see you on the plane. And Liss, I am really happy for you. Both of you."

We had arrived safely from the Grand Caymans and have been back at Court for a week. I didn't think I would feel this way, but I was glad to be home. I missed our apartment.

Even though we have been back a while, my mind still won't let me rest. I kept thinking about what Adrian said to me that night at the cabana. He acted as if he had a premonition of sorts, things to come.

The way he acted really concerned me. I tried to talk to him, but he said he didn't want to discuss it. So, I respected his wishes and let the whole thing go."

I walked back into our bedroom to tell Adrian that I had a doctor's appointment, when I saw him writing in a leather bound book. "What are you writing?"

He glanced up, shocked to see me standing there. "It's nothing…I ….occasionally write down thoughts or whatever." He seemed slightly embarrassed that I caught him.

"You keep a journal?" I was caught completely off guard.

"Yeah, just recently. I guess I started to write around the time you were..umm..hurt by Tatiana's guardians." He took a breath. "I guess it helped in a way. Why do you think it strange?"

I really didn't know what to think. I guess it was usual for a guy to keep a journal, but who was I to judge. "No..I am just surprised."

He just smiled at me and put the book away. He changed the subject. "What's on the agenda for today?"

I walked over to our bed and sat beside him. "I have to go to the doctor's, but we have a slight problem."

He raised his brow. "What kind of problem?"

"Hailey is off today and I am going to have to leave Ethan with you. I know you didn't want to miss any appointments. However, we are in a predicament." I ran my fingers through his hair. He had such soft hair and I

couldn't resist touching it. But, it wasn't just that. Adrian seemed troubled by something and he wasn't sharing it with me. I was saddened by that fact that he wouldn't let me share his burdens.

He gave a slight grin. "It's okay. We boys will just hang out here until you get home." He pressed his lips to mine, quickly.

"Adrian? What's wrong? I know something is bothering you and don't try to deny it."

He gave me a genuine smile this time. "I just want to always make you happy. I want you to know that you are everything to me."

"I know that and _STOP_ worrying so much. I have enough to worry about. I still have to write my vows yet. You know me and words."

He laughed. "Yeah…I see your point. I am sorry, maybe I am nervous and don't even realize it. Is that possible?"

I shook my head. "I guess anything is possible, even you being nervous. It's laughable, but possible."

He pulled pulled me into his arms and gave me a squeeze. "Go ahead. I will see you when you get home. Be careful and I love you." He joined his lips to mine one more time.

I arrived at Dr. Novikov's office with 10 minutes to spare. Luckily for me, I was the last appointment of the day. So she took me straight back.

"Hello Rose." The doctor said as she entered the room. "Your husband isn't with you today?"

"No. He had to stay home with our little boy. He is sorry he had to miss it though."

We discussed the normal; if I were having any problems, weight gain, and any questions I may have had.

"I am going to check to see if I can hear a heartbeat today." She put the fetoscope on my stomach.

Dr. Novikov had a look of determined concentration on her face as she moved it around.

She smiled up at me. "Rose, I am hearing something quite interesting. I was wondering if you would be opposed to another sonogram?"

I was confused by the need to do another sonogram since I just had one a couple weeks ago, but it gave me a chance to see my baby again. So, I was all for it. "Sure. There isn't a problem is there?"

"I don't think so…Actually, it may be the opposite." She gave me another strange smile. "Maybe just more work."

I gave her a puzzled glance. "Okay. You would know best." I didn't know if she meant more work for me or her.

I left the doctor's office in shock. I couldn't believe what she just told me. But, I decided it would be best to tell Adrian after the wedding.

**Sorry Guys..This chappie is a tad shorter than the others!**

**But I hoped you liked it all the same…It is a set up chapter for things**

**to 'possibly' come….Please review me. Terri =D**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello Everyone...Here is half of the wedding scene. I had no idea how to write this particular part of the story.**

**So, please be nice..lol...**

**As always, I don't own Vampire Academy...Richelle Mead has that priviledge.. =D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Terri =D**

**Chapter 53**

**Adrian's POV**

I stood in our door way with Rose wrapped securely in my arms. My packed bag was at my feet, and I was getting ready to leave even though I didn't want too!

I smiled down at her to only have my eyes gaze into her beautiful, warm, deep brown ones. "Are you going to be alright here by yourself?"

Rose giggled slightly. "It's only for one night. I am not going to be alone and I _am_ a trained Guardian, remember? Besides, Lissa, Olivia, Mia, and Lizzie will be here in an hour or so."

The left side of my lips pulled up in a half grin. "Are you sure you're going to show up tomorrow?"

A look of concentration graced her features. "Umm! I am still thinking about that." I knew she was joking with me, but I couldn't help to play along.

I squeezed her a little tighter while giving her a small jolt. "Well, if you do decide to meet me there…I will be the one in a black tuxedo at the end of the aisle, with a big smile on his face."

"Really? Are you happy to marry me, ?" She was absolutely beaming.

I held her face while stroking her cheeks with my thumbs and peered into her eyes. "Rosemarie, you have no idea. I love you more than anything. You make me so incredibly happy."

I guided her lips to mine as we stood there lingering in our kiss. I was not wanting to leave when there were arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, trying to tug me away from Rose. It was Chase, John, and Christian.

"Let's go lover boy. We need to get our night started." Chase waggled his eyebrows as he smirked at Rose.

It was then Rose let go and stepped towards Chase. "You, Mr. Zeklos….Better not get my fiance drunk. And NO strippers."

"Well Hell Mom…Are we allowed have any fun?" He started laughing.

I shook my head at him. "Dude, do you have a death wish or something? My girl may be pregnant. But, I would bet that she could still drop kick your ass."

Chase held up his hands in surrender. "Don't hurt my pretty face. I have a date with the gorgeous Nikki Badica for the wedding and I have to look good."

Christian snorted. "Damn,…that girl is in for a big disappointment. There is not much hope for that face Zeklos."

"Keep telling yourself that Ozera. I am a Zeklos and we're all hot. Don't hate me because I won the genetic lottery and you …well,.. yeah, you're special in your own way." All the guys groaned.

"Baby, it's going to be a long night in more ways than one." I said as I took Rose's hand in mine.

"Where is Pavel?" I turned my head to Christian and asked.

"He said he would catch up with us at my place later." Christian said.

"Well Damn! Rose is definitely going to hear stripper music from your apartment. I say we move this shit to my place." Chase chimed in.

"Hey Dumb ass! I am standing right here and what did I tell you?" Rose pointed at him making him aware of her previous threat. He just gave her a mischievous smirk.

I kissed Rose again. "I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well Sweetheart."

"I'll be the one in champagne." She stated as I turned to give her a questioning look. "You don't seriously think I would wear white, do you?" She laughed.

I smiled while shaking my head. "I wouldn't care if you wore a sack…As long as you were there to marry me."

Chase pulled my arm. "Aww! That shit is so sweet man…Now, let's go! All this love and crap makes me embarrassed to hang around you."

As we walked away I turned to Chase. "Did you really get strippers or was that a joke?"

"Hell yeah, I got strippers. But, now I have to cancel them. Your woman would kick my ass and I would never live that down."

I slapped his back. "You're learning Zeklos. You're learning."

**Rose's POV**

Adrian wasn't gone for a full 10 minutes when I heard everyone outside my apartment. "Come on in girls'." I said while opening the door.

Elizabeth threw a sash and crown on me. "I am not wearing…" I started to protest when Olivia snapped a picture. "I am so going to get you guys back for that someday."

Lizzie stared laughing. "Yeah, I am sure you will."

We sat up for a few hours talking, eating, and just relaxing.

I couldn't help to think if Chase would be brave enough to bring strippers in Lissa's apartment. Hell, I wonder if Christian was brave enough.

I knew if Adrian had any say in it, he would tell them no or at least he better, if he knew what was good for him.

The girls' had decided to spend the night here so we could have hair and make-up done together.

Lissa had arranged everything; the wedding, reception, flowers, cake, and anything else. I gave her the reins to do whatever she wanted. I trusted Lissa unconditionally and she has impeccable taste. I knew everything would be perfect.

"I think I am going to go to bed. Are you good?" I gave a thumbs up at them.

"Yeah, we are fine. Get some rest Rose. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Mia remarked.

"Big day hell…She has to live her whole life with our brother…Poor girl!" Olivia said while Lizzie nodded her head in agreement.

"You two leave my soon to be husband alone. And I will tell him you said that." I pointed at them and laughed. "Good night everyone."

"Good night Rose."

I walked in the bedroom to get ready for bed. I felt so exhausted. I don't think I've ever been this tired. I pulled down the covers to only reveal a velvet rectangular box with a pink bow.

I opened the attached card and read it. _ "A wedding gift to my wife to be. I was hoping you would wear it as your something new. All my love, Adrian."_

I couldn't help to smile at the card while I opened the box. It was gorgeous, a diamond tennis bracelet in a platinum setting. As much as I loved the bracelet I really wished it didn't buy it. It had to have been very expensive.

There was a knock at my bedroom door shaking me from my thoughts. "Come in." I called out.

"It's me, Rose. Care if I stay in here with you tonight?" Lissa peeked in the door.

"Heck yea…Get in here." I jumped in bed and pulled down the covers on the other side for her.

We laid on our sides to face each other. "We haven't done this in so long." Lissa giggled.

"I know. Our lives have changed so much in the last year and a half. We hardly have time for each other any more. "

Lissa grinned at me. "Who would have thought Rose Hathaway would have a baby and be pregnant again. And the most unbelievable thing is that you're marrying Adrian Ivashkov. After all the resisting."

"Lissa, Adrian is a good guy. He loves me and he loves Ethan. I can't ask for more than that. Wait..you mean you could see me with children before marrying someone like Adrian? That doesn't even make sense."

She laughed again. "I know and you're right, he is a good guy. Wow! You're getting married tomorrow. Unbelievable." She squealed.

"I know…crazy, huh?" I nodded in agreement.

Lissa suddenly became real serious. "Rose, I am really sorry that I acted the way I did. I can't believe I got so jealous. I should be happy for you and I am. I truly am. If anyone deserves happiness in their life, it's you. I just hope you

can forgive my lapse in better judgement. You have never let me down and I promise to never let you down again. You deserve everything good in this life. I love you." She hugged me.

"I love you too, Liss. And I forgive you…now, shut up and let's get to sleep." I nudged her while laughing.

I woke up and my first thoughts were of Adrian. In less than 5 hours Adrian and I will be married. I instantly felt nauseous, for the first time in my two and a half months of pregnancy I felt really sick..my nerves were doing a real number on me.

I went rushing in the bathroom to throw cool water on my face to try to calm myself. I had to get it together.

I heard the phone ringing and Lissa answering it. It was not even a minute later when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Rose.. are you okay? It was Christian on the phone. Adrian had him call to see if you were alright. I guess he is really ..umm..sick." She let out a giggle.

The girls thought it funny he got my morning sickness. "He knew you were feeling ill. He also said you need to calm down that everything will be fine."

I opened the door to reveal a very nauseated Rose. "Is he okay? I hate doing this to him. After this pregnancy, I can guarantee you that we will not have any more children." I let out a small laugh.

"You're probably right about that. Come on, let's eat some breakfast. The hair and make-up stylists will be here soon and you have to eat first." Lissa said wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

I sat in that hair and make-up chair for two hours and I so desperately wanted to get the ceremony started and get past the parts that had me a nervous wreck.

"Rose, you are looking a little green again. You need to calm down." Lizzie said as she handed me a ginger ale. "Here this may help your stomach."

"I have never been this nervous about anything before." I reluctantly admitted.

They assured me it would be fine as they all stood around me looking so elegant in their long, black silk, strapless gowns, with a champagne sash at the waist. "You guys look so beautiful." I complimented.

Lissa took my hand. "Come on. Let's get you dressed and make you even more beautiful..if that's possible."

I stood there in front of the mirror in my wedding gown; it was gorgeous, the pearl and beaded accents across the tight, strapless bodice with a knotted sash of fabric at the hips. It flared out at the bottom with tulle fabric. Thank god I don't look too pregnant yet.

I would never admit this out loud, but honestly for the first time since I found out about my hertiage….I actually looked and felt like a princess.

Lissa and the others stood back to gaze upon me. "Okay…you have to be the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. However, we have some minor little details to work out."

I gave her a puzzling, panicked stare. "What details?"

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." She smiled as she walked towards me. Lissa pulled out a delicate hairpin with diamonds and sapphires. "This was my mother's. She wore it on her wedding day and I want you to wear it on yours."

I gazed into her pale green eyes. "Liss, I can't."

She laughed. "Of course you can. It's something borrowed. My mother would have wanted you to wear it." She insisted as she pinned it in my hair.

"Okay, I have something borrowed and blue. I also have something new, my bracelet from Adrian. I just need something old."

"I have just the thing." Alena said while she entered the room. She placed a very elegant, simple crown on my head, connecting it to my veil. "Whether you want it or not my dear Rosemarie. It's your title." She kissed my cheek.

"You looks absolutely stunning and my Adrian is so blessed to have met you. Welcome to our family." She pulled me into her arms, embracing me.

"Alena, don't make me cry. My make-up will smear." I laughed. "And thank you so much…that means a lot to me."

Mia clapped her hands together. "Okay, are we ready to get married or what?"

The girls' gathered their bouquets that were decorated with Ivory Tiger Lilies surrounded by Black Baccara Roses. They were unbelievably amazing.

They stood before me and I was blown away by their beauty. "You look incredible and thank you so much for being a part of my day."

They smiled at me as Olivia handed me my bouquet of Red Calla Lilies in the center while being enveloped by Sahara and Black Baccara Roses. "Let's do this."

We walked outside to be escorted in a horse drawn carriage to the gazebo by the lake. Although this particular place held some difficult memories, it also held some of the very best ones, too. Adrian proposed to me here and there was no other place I would want to marry him.

When we arrived at the lake, I was awe struck.. "Lissa, This is extraordinary. I never imagined my wedding day being so beautiful..Thank you so much."

She took my hand in hers as we made our way to small space built just so I would stay out of Adrian's sight until the time arrived. "It is my pleasure. I am glad you let me do this for you. Plus, it was a lot of fun. They are starting the music and that's our queue. Are you okay?"

I gave her hand a small squeeze. "I think so."

Abe had entered and gazed me over. "Kiz, what can I say. You are a gorgeous bride. I can say without a doubt…you got all your good looks from me."

He winked at me. "Are you ready?"

I met his eyes. "Dad, Thank you…for everything."

"Oh, Rosemarie. It's my honor and thank you for letting me into your life." He laid a gentle kiss on my forehead as he brought my veil over my face.

The string quartet and pianist started to play, 'Midsummer Nights Dream'. I stepped at the beginning of the aisle and took one deep, cleansing breath.

I gazed around my surrounding and was astounded by the sight. Every guest chair was wrapped in champagne colored silk with a black sash tied into a bow at the back.

Each aisle was was decorated with Pomanders nestled on pedestals that were arranged with tiger lilies, roses, Calla lilies, and cymbidium orchids.

The scent that permeated the air was intoxicating. You could smell lavender, jasmine, and the roses. It was breathtaking. Lissa had really outdone herself.

I glanced to the front of the aisle and my eyes first landed on Ethan who looked so cute in his little black tuxedo. He was secure in Christian's arms. Chris had insisted that he take care of his little buddy.

And then, I saw him standing in the gazebo waiting for me. Adrian looked incredibly handsome. He had on a black tuxedo that was cut perfect for his body. A champagne colored vest and ascot.

His hair styled perfectly messy and those piercing green eyes that could seen from the distant between us.

When his glorious eyes met mine..we both couldn't help to smile at each other. All my nervousness, and fears disappeared just from the simple sight of him.

After all that we have been through; the ups and downs, heartache, and tears. We had finally made it! When my eyes locked with his..it was like we were the only two people on this earth and I couldn't say 'I do' fast enough.

I smiled up at Abe. "I am ready, dad."

**Adrian's POV**

There she was at the beginning of the aisle on her father's arm. She was the most exquisite creature my eyes have ever had the pleasure to gaze upon. She stood before me; her beautiful long, dark hair in soft curls, slightly pulled up at the sides as tendrils fell in her face, her gorgeous

tanned skin shimmered in her gown that fitted her body flawlessly, and the smile on her face was radiant. She was absolutely stunning. In my mind she couldn't get to me fast enough. I can't wait to marry this woman. Not only was I the man lucky enough to soon call

her my wife. But, she was also carrying my child. As I looked around the gardens, I could see that everyone saw her to be as beautiful as I did. There were audible gasps while Abe guided his daughter down the aisle to forever entrust her to me. It was truly my honor.

Abe and Rose stopped right before they reached me. The priest looked to Abe and asked him the question. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Abe spoke directly to the priest. "I do."

It was then he turned to Rose and you could see it there in his face. The tears starting to form in his eyes. He adored his daughter and I knew without a doubt he was so proud to be with her on this day.

Although Janine was not present, having Abe here was enough for Rose.

He raised her veil and kissed both of her cheeks. "I love you Kiz. You make me so proud."

Abe then turned to me and shook my hand. "You take good care of my daughter."

I nodded to him. "Until my dying breath." Abe then placed Rose's hand in mine.

**Rose's POV**

Adrian took my hands and his dazzling green eyes stared directly into mine._ "Aww..My Little Dhampir. I could stand here and say how lucky you are to have found me." _He gave me that sexy smirk as there were a few chuckles heard. _"But, that would be a lie._

_The truth is, I was lucky to find you and even luckier that you agreed to be my wife. I never knew love until you. And I never had any real direction or goal until that fateful day you came walking into my life. It was in that moment I realized my purpose, the reason for my existence..you._

_It was if the world was spinning out of control and you held me in place. You are beautiful, strong, and unselfish. You are the best person I know and I was made to love you._

_Rosemarie Hathaway…I promise to honor you, cherish you, remain faithful to only you, and make you happy for the rest of my life and even when this life is over…I promise to love you even then. You will have my love for all eternity._

_I owe you so much…you saved me in every possible way and I want to spend every day of forever proving to you how grateful I am that you choose me. Thank you for allowing me to share your life."_

The tears now flowing from my eyes was blurring my vision and I wasn't sure I could say a word from the lump that had formed in my throat. "Wow! How do I top that?" I whispered.

_"Adrian, when I met you..I didn't like you." _Everyone laughed, including Adrian.

_"You were completely different from what I ever knew I wanted. You were a wonderful surprise. I believe that very few people have ever gotten to know the real you. You are charming, brave, generous, fiercely protective, and when you love…you love with everything you have._

_You are a truly remarkable man. I am so thankful I gave you a chance because god knows where I would be without you. You healed me and made me whole again. And I love you very much."_

You could hear people sniffling in the audience from the tears that were freely falling from so many eyes.

Adrian took the ring and started to slide it on my finger. "With this ring I thee wed." He brought my hand to his lips and gently kissed the ring.

I smiled at him as I slid the ring onto his finger. "And with this ring I thee wed." Adrian was bursting with joy.

The priest spoke to Adrian. "You may kiss your bride." He gently eased my veil off of my face. He mouthed the words. "I love you."

He cupped my face and tenderly touched his lips to mine and without notice he dipped me. I whispered as he brought me back to my feet. "You're so theatrical."

"Yep, and you're stuck with me now, Mrs. Ivashkov." His green eyes sparkled as he pressed his lips to mine again, not wanting to stop until Pavel cleared his throat and everyone starting laughing.

Adrian and I joined hands, turning to face our guests. "May I be the first to introduce to you, Lord and Mrs. Adrian Alexsandr Ivashkov." The priest announced.

Our assembled audience erupted in applause.

**OKAY GUYS! DON'T SEND ME HATE REVIEWS..I WILL GET TO THE SURPRISE…**

**IT GOT A LITTLE LONG AND I NEEDED TO SPLIT IT UP INTO TWO CHAPTERS….**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR…IF SO..YOU KNOW THE DRILL..REVIEW ME!**

**TERRI =D**

**P.S. Adrian's vows made me cry..lol**


	54. Chapter 54

**I forgot to mention that I posted pictures of the dresses and tuxedo on my profile if anyone is interested.**

**Also, this chapter is a slow and shorter one…I can't always have drama and besides, we are really winding down in the story.**

**Please no rude comments about it being boring because it takes a lot of work for someone to write these stories and sometimes we **

**have to slow the pace to set the story or to finish a scene... Rude comments gives me serious writers block..sorry! :(**

**I hope you like the surprise. Adrian did! lol**

**I own nothing…Richelle Mead does..**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Terri**

**Chapter 54**

**Adrian's POV**

We did it! I can't believe after all the heartache and the long road put before us…we finally made it! I look at her and can't get over how blessed I am. She was absolutely stunning. And it wasn't just the way Rose appeared on the outside.

She was genuinely good inside and out; a loyal friend, a wonderful mother, an excellent lover, and no doubt going to be an amazing wife.

I gaze down at my hand to see the platinum band on my finger. It seems so surreal to know I am married. Me? Of all people. I had so many emotions running through me at once; happy, relieved, nervous, and excited.

I was excited to start this new life with my family. Sure, we were living together, but this was different. I felt different….complete. When I kissed her..it felt different…better.

I was in a dream state until I heard the following words. "May I be the first to introduce to you, Lord and Mrs. Adrian Alexsandr Ivashkov."

As everyone started to applaud, Rose and I glanced over to Ethan before we left on our way to the reception. He was in Christian's arms clapping with everyone else. Rose and I caught each other's eyes and had to smile at the actions of our son.

He was happy too! And you couldn't ask for more than that.

I took Rose's hand in mine as we made our way back down the aisle to the waiting carriage that would take us to the reception tent to greet our guests and get our party started.

I helped Rose step up into the carriage and then took my seat beside her. I was just staring at her, smiling. "What?" She smiled back while questioning me.

"You are so beautiful. Do you know that?"

"Thank you. I guess today I feel beautiful. Maybe it is because I am so happy to finally get all of this behind us."

I put my lips to her forehead. "I am glad your happy. I am happy too! I can't believe we finally made it here. With everything we've been through, we're meant to be together."

I rested my hand on her stomach and let out a chuckle. "Were you a little nervous earlier?"

Her face flushed a bit. "Yeah..I was, more than a little to be honest. I am sorry. I have no control over that you know. I hate that you're having to go through all of this discomfort. I mean I am glad I don't have too! But, I still don't want you in misery."

"Yea, well, I am glad I only fainted those two times before the wedding and not during." I sadly shook my head with a hint of sarcasm evident in my voice.

Rose covered her mouth with her hand and laughed. "You didn't."

I furrowed my brow and grimaced. "Yes, I did. And don't get me started on how many times I had to throw up today. I am surprised I haven't lost weight with all this morning sickness. I can't believe women would want to go through this hell."

Rose laughed harder. "You know Adrian. I sincerely hope you don't feel my labor pains too!"

I felt my eyes widen in shock. "Oh hell no! You don't think that's possible, do you? Rose? Please tell me you're joking."

She shrugged her shoulders. "How would I know that answer? I guess we will find out in 6 1/2 months."

"Oh well that's just great!….Someone just shot me now if that is even remotely possible."

"Adrian, it's not that bad."

"How the hell would you know, neither one of us has been through it yet. Ethan's birth was different. Rose, now I am a nervous wreck." My throat quivering with anxiety.

**Rose's POV**

I know I shouldn't laugh at him but it is so funny. I really hope for his sake it is not possible for him to feel labor pains. Because my husband is in for a rude awakening. My husband? What a strange concept, Adrian and I were married. Who would have ever thought it possible?

I was going to wait until our first dance to tell him, but I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. "Adrian?" My eyes searched his and held the stare.

"Umm hmm? What is it babe?"

I didn't know how to approach the subject, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "I wanted to thank you for my wedding gift. It is gorgeous, but it was way too expensive."

Adrian laughed. "Nothing is too expensive for you. If you want it…You shall have it." I should have known he would say that.

I grabbed his hand and started to play with his wedding band. "Do you remember the night you came home from the hospital? The night that Tatiana.." I couldn't bear to finish the rest of the sentence, thinking of how things could've turned out so differently that night.

"I do remember that night for other reasons, not just Tatiana." He gently ran his fingers through my hair while smiling at me.

"You do?" I smirked at him.

He moistened his lips with his tongue. "It's the night you took advantage of me when I was knocking on death's door. I tried to pry you away but you wouldn't budge. You forced yourself on me." Always the smart-ass he was.

I smacked him as he continued. "No, I am joking. How could I forget?…It was the night our baby was conceived." He stated with a brilliant smile on face.

I lifted my brow. "It was….but, what if I told you that something even more amazing happened that night?"

He gave me a questioning glance. "What could be more amazing then creating a child together?"

I couldn't help the big smile that now dominated my face. "Creating two children together."

He raised his eyebrow. "Are you saying…..Are you saying that we are having twins?"

I bit my lip and scrunched my nose. All I could do was nod my head in agreement as tears started to form in my eyes. Adrian pulled me on his lap, held me tight, and brought his lips to mine.

We pulled apart and our eyes never left each others.

"Little Dhampir, you never cease to amaze me. Twins? Really?" The look of excitement on his face was overwhelming. I have never seen him so happy.

"Yep…Twins. So, for your sake…I hope you won't feel the labor pains." I teased him.

"Oh god! Please don't mention that. Don't even joke about it. No wonder I am so sick…it's like double everything." He paused like a thought suddenly came to him. "Rose, I bet I know what we're having."

I tilted my head in question. "How?"

"You're aura. I knew..well, I had a feeling we were having twins. I wasn't completely sure. But, I saw three different shades in your aura and that was a clue or so I thought. And it turns out I was right."

We were almost at the tent so I pressed him to hurry and tell me. "Well…tell me."

"I saw a dark pink, which I think was you. A light pink, which I think is a girl, of course, and lastly, I saw blue, meaning a boy." He smiled wider and his eyes sparkled as the thought of it made him extremely content.

I also felt excited at the thought of a little girl and of course, another little boy. "I think that would be wonderful." I whispered when he kissed me again.

"Come on, Mrs. Ivashkov. Let's go greet our guests and start this party."

"I can't wait…I am so hungry. I hope the food is good." I laughed as Adrian groaned.

* * *

We entered the reception tent hand and hand. I thought the gazebo and gardens were beautiful, but I was wrong. The tent was massive and the way Lissa had it decorated was awe-inspiring. The ceiling was bewitching as it

appeared to have a million little stars within our grasp. The same flower arrangements that graced the gardens were also present here. The pomanders hung by black and champagne colored silk ribbons from the ceiling as

tiny twinkling, white lights were encased within them.

They introduced us once more to only be greeted by applause again. We had taken our seats at the head table with the rest of our wedding party. They served our dinner and honestly, I couldn't wait to eat.

I turned to Adrian. "Are you going to be okay if I eat? I don't want to make you sick."

He laughed. "No babe, I will be fine or at least I hope so. And like I could stop you from eating." Teasing me about my ever expanding appetite.

After we were done with our meals and thankfully Adrian was fine, Pavel stood to do his best man speech. Even though he was a highly trained, tough guardian. I could tell that he was extremely nervous to speak in front of a crowd. I actually felt

bad for the guy. I knew with being a guardian, it was hard for him to meet someone because our lives are dedicated to other things, but to see Pavel now in his tuxedo, he was a very nice looking guy.

I would say he was 36, stood at 6'4", black hair with a little gray on the sides, and grey eyes. But, life is as it is for him. Although I missed being a guardian, I was extremely lucky to have a family and still going to be able to have a career. It just doesn't happen often in our profession.

My thoughts were interrupted when he cleared his throat and then began to speak. _"I have to admit that I am not good at this sort of thing. Which may come to a shock to a lot of you."_ Everyone laughed. Shit, he has a sense of humor, who knew?

_"I met Rose and Adrian through my close friend, Rose's father, Abe. After spending some time with the both of them, I soon discovered that they are two extraordinary people and even more extraordinary together as a couple._

_I wish you both nothing but happiness in your new life together and may all your hardships be behind you."_ He held up his glass in toast. _"To Mr. and Mrs. Ivashkov."_

Everyone toasted to Pavel's speech and it was now Lissa's turn. I had no idea what she would say and I sincerely hoped I wouldn't cry in front of all these people. But, hell, I can blame it on the pregnancy hormones no one would ever know the difference.

Lissa stood to face Adrian and I. _"Wow! Where do I start?..I have known Rose since we were five. She is not only my best friend…she is my sister. If anyone deserves to live a fairytale life…it is Rose, even though that is not what she is about. I've watched the changes in_

_her over the last year or so. I never thought it possible, but Adrian was good for her."_ Adrian rolled his eyes. " Does anyone like me?" He joked as everyone laughed.

Lissa picked right up where she left off. _"Yes, we like you. I never pictured you two here…at this point. But, I am so glad you __are. My sister is happy and loved. I couldn't ask for more than that for her….for both of you. So, congratulations and may you always love and be happy like you are today."_

She raised her glass in honor of us.

Adrian stood up. "Okay, that was beautiful cousin. Now sit down so I can give them a real speech." He turned to her and winked.

"I wasn't planning on getting emotional in front of all of you. But, I can't help myself. We have something very exciting to share with you." He turned to me and grasp my hand pulling me up to join him. My face flushed slightly, sure I am me and used to attention but, still I didn't want to stand

here in front of all these snotty people. "As some of you are already aware, Rose and I are expecting another baby." Our guests started to whisper to one another. Yep, alert the papers.. scandal.

"But, that's not all of it. Although, I am beyond ecstatic about the baby. My wife informed me of something even more spectacular on the way here to greet all of you. It turns out that not only are we having one baby, but we are expecting twins."

Adrian placed his hand lovingly over my stomach. "I couldn't be happier than I am right now. Not only did I marry the woman of my dreams, but she is also giving me two more children."

His eyes locked with mine as he pressed his lips to mine and whispered against them. "I love you so much. Thank you."

* * *

Adrian lead me to the dance floor as we shared our first dance. He had selected an older song, 'All my Life', For some reason Adrian felt he owed me so much for saving him, but in reality he saved me in more ways than one. I've tried to convince of this with no avail. He wouldn't hear of it.

I had danced with my dad, Christian, and Pavel. I was so beyond exhausted and ready to go when Chase walked up to me and Adrian while we were dancing. I didn't know his date, but I had to say she was beautiful; tall, long dark hair, and slightly more athletic built than most moroi.

She could almost pass for an Ivashkov with those green eyes. It seemed as though Chase was in his glory. I had to chuckle at his expression, considering he swore no woman would ever tie him down.

"Rose and Adrian…This is Nikki Badica."

"It's nice to meet you." She softly spoke.

"It's nice to meet you too!" I said in return.

"Hey Nikki, did you lose a bet?" Adrian asked in his snarky tone.

She glanced at Adrian confused. "How do you mean?"

He shook his head. "You would have too…to go out with this guy."

Chase punched Adrian's arm. "I was hoping I could dance with your bride before we leave."

"Sure."He pointed at Chase. "I am watching where you put your hands on my wife and I am holding your date hostage for collateral."

* * *

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Adrian and I had decided against a honeymoon at this point because we had just got home from our trip and besides, we wanted to wait until after I had the babies.

We opted for a few days alone at home while Christian and Lissa offered to watch Ethan.

Adrian stopped me in front of our apartment door. "I need to carry my bride across the threshold."

"I hope you're able to lift my big butt." I teased him. I knew he was quite capable of doing even more so now since he was went through the change.

He gave me that smile that was so sexy. "I love your butt and it's far from big."

"Not yet. Will you love it when it's huge?"

"How huge?" He started laughing as he carried me into our bedroom and laid me on our bed.

**Sorry it took me a few days to update, but I've been stumped on this chapter...**

**We probably have two chapters to go...I am really going to fast forward in the next one...**

**Have a great day/night wherever you are!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hello Everyone! I updated quickly because you guys are the best!**

**Thanks for your reviews and your loyalty to this story..**

**I appreciate each and every one of you.**

**Hope you like this chapter..Please review.**

**Terri**

**Chapter 55**

**Adrian's POV**

We have been married for 5 1/2 months and not much has changed, except for Rose's size. She was huge. I would never admit it to her because, well, she would kick my ass. But, in all seriousness, she was beautiful.

The twins were due in a month and with multiple births, we could have them at any time. As we were lying in bed, I rolled to my side and rested my hand on Rose's belly.

"Hey skinny…How are you feeling today?" I smiled at her.

"Don't start with me, Ivashkov. I am hormonal and I could snap at any minute. And remember my dad is king…I could kill your ass and get away with it." Rose glared at me and I didn't know if she was serious or not. So, I decided to hell with it..I was going to push my luck anyways.

I looked at her with false hurt. "What? I just wanted to tell you how radiant you look today."

She gave me an_ 'are you crazy'_ glance. "Adrian, I am fat and miserable. I can't wait to have the twins and I am never getting pregnant again. Hell, you'll be lucky if I ever have sex with you again." Rose pouted, she definitely was tired and I felt so bad for her.

I, on the other hand, was feeling much better. I could feel her discomfort, but I was no longer sick. I was tired, however that was only because of the strenuous training I have been going through lately. I get my ass handed to me on regular basis from Pavel.

I have to say that I have learned a lot and I have a new found respect for what guardians go through. Besides, my wife loves my new physique. I am definitely not built like I used to be. I have changed a great deal so, in the end, it's worth it.

I couldn't resist the need to provoke her even further. I tried to convey as much mock seriousness as possible in my expression as I leaned up on one elbow to stare directly into her eyes. "What? No sex? First, that would never happen. You can't resist me no matter how hard you try. Second, I was hoping

you could take a couple months off after this pregnancy and then we could try again. I want at least 8 kids."

She pointed at me. "Well, you better just find someone else to do it. I am done. " She was so cranky it was almost hilarious.

I started laughing as I tried to wrap my arms around her. "Nope, I only want you baby, even though you're huge. If you get any bigger, we may have to buy a new bed. Do they make anything bigger than a king size?"

"I really hate you Adrian. You can just take your ass to the couch then and I really hope you can feel my labor pains and I won't feel bad for you." I had started her on a war path.

I kissed her nose and started to sit up on the bed. "Well, just don't go in labor today..I will be training with Pavel. We have gotten information about a large strigoi convergence near St. Vladimir's Academy and we need to be prepared."

Rose instantly went on alert, too many bad memories at that particular place, where Strigoi were concerned. "Where at near St. Vladimir's?"

I knew I couldn't tell her yet. The locale would tear her apart and I was not dealing with the wrath of Rosemarie right now. I had decided when I left I would cowardly leave her a note about my location. I just tried to avoid her question, until..

"Adrian? Where are the Strigoi converging?" She demanded, gone was the desperation in her tone.

I kissed her forehead. "Babe, don't worry about it right now. Nothing is concrete yet. I promise I will let you know when the time is right."

"If my father puts you in a dangerous situation, I will kill him."

I sat on her side of the bed. "You could be put to death for saying that about your dad." I jokingly said to her.

"I am serious, Adrian." I knew she was, that's what worried me.

"Come on my little dhampir. Let me make you and Ethan breakfast before I leave." I pulled her up from the bed.

**Rose's POV**

Jesus, I can't even see my damn toes anymore and I waddle like a freakin' duck. I could kill Adrian for always teasing me. I secretly did wish he would feel my labor pains when the time came. He would so deserve it. But, I was getting

breakfast out of the deal, so I will let him off the hook this morning. My baby boy was in his chair already eating. I had to say Adrian was a wonderful dad. I am sure no one would have ever guessed him to be fatherly, but he truly is

amazing with Ethan and I am sure just as much with the twins when they arrive.

I kissed Ethan on his head. "Hi sweetie. How is momma's boy?"

He had just turned one a few weeks ago and he was walking, talking, and growing so fast. I was amazed everytime I looked at him. He looked like Dimitri more and more everyday. I was always waiting for the subject to come up, but it never has. I

guess it helped that Dimitri and I had similarities in the looks department; brown hair, brown eyes, and darker skin. I still secretly wished he was here to could see him growing up.

"Momma." Ethan squealed at me, turning my attention to him again. "Momma, big."

Adrian burst out laughing. "You put him up to that, didn't you?" I accused.

"No!" He said as if he were offended that I could even suggest such a thing.

"Momma, huge." He winked at Ethan as Ethan gave that ridiculously cute smile.

"You're both are going to be in so much trouble." I threatened with not much conviction.

"Here sweetheart. Eat your breakfast. I am leaving for work before you decide to kill me. I have my cell if you need me and please try to rest today. I love you both." Adrian pecked me quickly and than Ethan, before turning to walk out the door.

I hadn't told Adrian that I haven't been feeling myself for the last few days. I kept feeling like I was having contractions, but they were so irregular, I didn't think they were worth mentioning to him. He would probably go crazy with worry and he had enough on his mind.

I cleaned up the kitchen and than took Ethan out of his highchair so we could play together in the family room. We had spent a couple hours playing ball, reading him books, and he loved his little cowboy figures, how ironic.

Eventually, his little eyes got droopy and sleep found him. I sat there on the floor watching him sleep, wondering what wonderful dreams he was having. He was the most beautiful little boy I've ever seen and I never knew I could love someone as much as I loved him. _Nothing_ meant more to me than Ethan.

I decided to just let him lay on his blanket and nap as I continued with cleaning up the house. I was making our bed when I heard Ethan let out a blood-curdling scream. My heart fell while panic rushed through my veins. What happened, oh god, not strigoi…...I would have sensed them, wouldn't I?

I dropped everything in my hands to run to him as fast as I could. I couldn't catch my breath when I saw the blood flowing fast from his head. I picked him up in my arms and saw that he had a long, deep gash above his eye. In a complete daze, I grabbed a cloth and applied pressure to

his wound. It was really bad. It was a real deep laceration. I picked up the phone while holding Ethan and frantically called Adrian.

"Rose…What's wrong?" He had already sensed that something had happened.

I yelled into the phone with sheer panic coursing through me. "Adrian…come home..NOW!" I could hear him running as he kept the phone to his ear. "Rose, what's happening? Are you hurt?"

"No." I cried. "It's Ethan."

"What about Ethan?" I heard the fear rushing from Adrian through his voice.

"I was in the bedroom and left him on the floor to nap and he must have woken up and fallen down when he came to look for me. Adrian, it's all my fault." I was sobbing and rushing my words together as I spoke.

"What is he doing now? Is that him I hear whimpering?…He is conscious, right? Don't let him go to sleep, Rose. I am outside our house now. I will be there in a minute baby. Hang on."

"Adrian, please hurry up." I was trembling with terror. Ethan has never been hurt before. I couldn't bear the fact of something bad happening to him. He was all I had left….of _him_.

Adrian came bursting through the door. "Give him to me, babe. Please move your hands . Let me see the wound." His eyes searched mine. I was shaking like I was convulsive. "Rose, sweetheart….I need you to calm down."

"Adrian, he's my baby. I can't calm down." I yelled at him.

"You have too! Now, let me have him." He raised his voice in a way he hasn't in a very long time. We were both beyond panicked.

**Adrian's POV**

I hated to use that tone with her, but for the sake of Ethan and the twins she really needed to calm down. I didn't want to admit it to her that Ethan looked pale. He was breathing and alert, but something seemed off.

I held him in my arms and tried to keep him awake. His eyes kept drooping like he wanted to sleep.

"Hey buddy…daddy wants you to stay awake. Listen to daddy, Ethan." He may only be one year old, but Ethan was very intelligent. He understood what I was saying to him.

"Dadda." He said groggily while I smiled at him.

"That's right, buddy. Did you hit your head, baby boy? Tell daddy if it hurts." He started to cry.

He was scared, poor little guy. I didn't want him to cry , but at this stage, it was the best sound I could hear. "Rose, I think I should take him to the hospital. I can look at it there. Maybe you should just stay here and _try_ to remain calm?"

"No way in hell, Adrian." I knew there was no way she would stay home but I also knew she hasn't been feeling well and didn't want to admit it to me. She was so stubborn.

* * *

We had arrived at the hospital with Ethan going in and out of consciousness. Jesus christ..I was so scared ..I loved my son so much and I couldn't imagine losing him, ever.

"What happened?" Dr. Olendzki questioned.

"He fell and hit his head. Rose saw the wound and said it was a pretty deep, laceration. He keeps going in and out. I've been doing all I can to keep him awake."

Dr. Olendzki took him from my arms and he screamed for me, reaching his little arms towards me. "I have to be with him." I wasn't taking no for an answer and she knew it.

Abe had finally arrived with Pavel not far behind. "Rose, what's going on?" Abe asked.

Rose was trying to explain the whole situation to him in between her tears. "I am going back with Ethan. Abe? Please look after Rose. I will let you know what they find out." I walked back into the examination room with Olendzki.

The Doctor went to remove the cloth that was saturated with Ethan's blood. We weren't prepared for the two things that happened next; when the cloth was removed it appeared as though Ethan's wound was instantly repairing itself as soon as

it was subjected to the air. It was at least a three inch gash, which was indeed pretty deep. It started to close right before our eyes with only a small hair line scratch visible after only 30 seconds of time had passed. But, the worst part was that Ethan took a seizure and lost consciousness.

The Doctor was frantic, checking his pupils, and ordering a Cat scan. I couldn't do anything but stare at his aura. It seemed as though the silver and gold were conflicting with one another. Ethan was unlike anything I have ever seen before. He is one of a kind, an original. It seemed as though

his body was healing itself and like the gold aura, from being a spirit user, was trying to suppress the silver coloring. I didn't know what the silver color meant and it frustrated me. I couldn't help him.

Finally I lost it as I yelled at Dr. Olenzki. "What the hell is happening to my son?"

She tried to reassure me. "Sometimes after a brain injury the body will try to heal itself, by entering a self imposed hibernation, if you will, and since his wound repaired itself…well, maybe this is a defense mechanism within his genetic make-up. You are a spirit user, are you not, Lord Ivashkov?"

"I am. What do you mean brain injury? Is my son in a coma?" I demanded an answer. What the hell was she saying? My son was in danger from a simple fall. What the fuck is happening here?

"He may have bruised his brain when he fell. It is rare, but it can happen. We will do a Cat scan and keep him under observation. Is your son a spirit user?" She questioned me desperately hoping I would say yes.

"I believe he is…yes. I need to get Rose. She is pregnant. Can she be around a Cat Scan?" I was in a daze with words like; brain injury, bruised brain, coma, and having to tell my wife those frightening words. This will destroy her.

"It wouldn't advise it. But, you can go back with him. He wouldn't realize what's happening in his unconscious state. I will give you a few minutes to consult with Rose."

I walked out of the room to see nothing but devastation written on Rose's face. Oh god…how can I say this to her. I really didn't have to when she ran into my arms to only start sobbing. "What's going on, Adrian?"

As much as I hated to do it, I told her everything. Abe and Pavel were at her side in an instant as she collapsed. "Rose? Can you hear me, baby?" I begged her to answer me.

They had given us a private room, the one Ethan would be admitted to once his scan was done. We had put Rose on the bed to make her as comfortable as possible. Her eyes flew open. "Adrian, he isn't going to die, is he?"

"No, babe. He will be fine." God, I hoped so.

She grabbed onto my shirt. "It's all my fault. I wasn't with him. Adrian, it's all my fault." She kept sobbing over and over until I had to ask for them to sedate her. I hated to do it, but she really needed to calm herself down and she couldn't do it on her own will. I would definitely have hell to pay for

that one. I didn't want her to go into early labor and I know she will think I put the twins before Ethan. It couldn't be further from the truth. I have one child hurt in the hospital. I didn't need two more in the neonatal intensive care. I knew Rose though, it wouldn't matter what my thoughts were,

especially when it came to Ethan and we both knew why. I shook the thought from my head, walking to the Cat scan beside Ethan, who was in a metal crib. My heart was breaking to see him lying there, helpless. I've never hated myself more than I did in this moment, knowing I couldn't help my son.

We had all spent the night at the hospital, waiting for all the results. Rose held Ethan in her arms throughout the whole night, refusing to leave him for a second.

"Babe, you've got to be exhausted. Let me take him for a while." I tried with no avail for her to see reason.

"No, Adrian. I told you I have him." She pushed my hand away from him. I knew she was under stress that is why I didn't let her harsh demeanor insult me. I felt horrible for her. I could feel the pain radiating off of her.

I have never seen Rose so distraught and I had to be honest, at this juncture, I _was_ worried for the twins. She couldn't continue like this much longer. It was then I noticed Ethan's aura. Rose must have taken notice as she glanced up at me.

"What are you seeing Adrian? Please tell me there isn't something wrong." Ethan had been in this coma like state for over twelve hours, not waking to eat or anything. Just a constant sleeping state. I finally let her question seep in as I answered her.

"His aura is coming back to it's original color. Gold with just streaks of silver. I think the Dr. was right. Maybe it is some sort of defense mechanism in his DNA. His body may need to shut down to rest after it does something extraordinary." I stared at Rose.

"The way his wound literally closed in seconds, it was phenomenal. I never seen or heard of anything like it. I think Yeva was right. Ethan is going to be very powerful."

Rose shook her head slightly. "You think Ethan's body went in like a shut down mode because it healed itself?"

"I don't know, babe. With Ethan we will probably learn something new everyday. Especially now that he is getting older and can start to express himself."

Just as I was finishing up the explanation of my theories, Ethan sat up in Rose's arm and started waving to emptiness in the corner of the room.

Rose squeezed him and kissed him. "Oh baby boy. Are you feeling better? Momma was so worried."

Ethan continued to wave and ignored his mother. "Ethan, baby? Who are you waving too?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Dadda."

Rose smiled back in response and corrected him. "Dada is over here beside mommy."

Ethan shook his head real fast and pointed to the corner again. "Dada."

Rose and I just stared at each other. "Maybe it's from hitting his head. We can mention it to the Dr. when she brings the results." I tried to reassure Rose, but honestly, I think it was something entirely different. Something or _someone_ only Ethan could see….Dimitri.

**Hope you liked it…If so, Please review..**

**Ok…I may have two chapters left…lmao….I can't make up my mind to save my life!**

**I will let you know…Thanks, Terri :D**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello Everyone….I wrote this chapter because I felt I needed to fill you guys in on Ethan and what he**

**is somewhat about…Some of you were confused, so I hope this helped a little. =D**

**I was also asked if I had a picture of an older Ethan…I do. I couldn't help myself, so I posted it. **

**He is a nice mix of mom and dad, more dad though. Look out Dimitri, you son may be hotter! ;) Just joking!…lol.**

**I OWN NOTHING….RICHELLE MEAD DOES...**

**Terri :D**

**Chapter 56**

**Adrian's POV**

It had been a week since Ethan was released from the hospital with a perfect bill of health. I still say it was his body's way of coping after healing itself. Ethan has shown so many advanced signs. He walked early, talked early,

understands adult conversations, and he displays strange, but amazing 'gifts'; Healing himself, the ability to calm persons around him with a simple touch, and seeing spirits around him. One in particular, his father. I really didn't know what to

make of it. I tried to blow off the whole episode at the hospital so Rose would not become obsessed over it. She was literally teetering on the edge of losing it when Ethan was hurt. She couldn't possibly take on anything else at that point.

Ethan means more to her than anything else and she made no excuses for it. But, he should come first, that is her child. Just like the twins will always come first to me.

My thoughts were racing as I packed a small bag for my trip to Montana. Rose and I were only three weeks away from the birth of our babies and I was beyond pissed that Abe had me leaving this close to her due date. She didn't know that I was leaving yet.

I figured maybe we could go to dinner tonight and I could gently break the news to her there. I was safe in a public place. She would be less likely to freak out about me leaving now. I was most definitely leaving her note about the location, there was no way in hell was I that brave.

I would rather hunt strigoi than face her with that information. I just pray we don't find their supposed den at this time. I am hoping it is a wild goose chase and I can get right back home. It may take me a day at the most, to configure the exact plan of action for our deployment.

I heard the front door open as I quickly stuffed my bag in the closet. "Adrian, where are you, hun?" Rose called out to me.

"I am back here in the bedroom." She had been with Lissa buying things for the twins' nursery. We had everything ready for their arrival. Rose's bag was packed and ready to go for when she went in labor.

She gave me an exhaustive smile. "Hey.." She said slightly breathless. "Where is the baby?" She was terrified to leave him even more so now than ever before.

"He's taking a nap…He's fine, babe. Stop worrying" I said while pulling her in to a hug.

We both started laughing because I couldn't get my arms completely around her. "God, Adrian. I hope I am able to lose all this weight. I am the size of a house." She pouted.

I pecked her lips. "Naw..maybe the size of a small shed." I couldn't resist the chance to tease her, but I knew once the twins were born that my ass was in for a world of hurting. Payback is a bitch, or so they say.

**Rose's POV**

Ever since Ethan got hurt. I can't stop myself from worrying about him. Although he seemed perfectly fine and the Dr. assured me that he suffered no ill effects from hitting his head. I still had this strange nagging feeling that wouldn't leave me. Could he have seen Dimitri?

I replayed that scene over and over in my mind, him waving hello to his dadda. God, help me. I could live a 100 years and never escape Dimitri's memory, no matter how hard I try. He will never leave me. He is forever a part of my soul.

I looked at Adrian and asked the question I knew he didn't want to answer. "Adrian? Do you like Ethan saw Dimitri at the hospital? Please answer me honestly."

I knew he didn't want to say it but he did as he took a deep breath. "Yea, I do."

I nodded my head in agreement to his answer. "I think I should tell Ethan everything about Dimitiri when he is old enough to understand."

I saw the blanket of hurt fall over Adrian's eyes when he spoke. "I don't know Rose. Maybe we should just leave things alone, the way they are now. What will it solve? It's not like he is going to find out any other way. We are the only ones who knows the truth."

I searched his face. I knew that his reasons for not telling Ethan were more selfish ones than anything else. "What if he finds out in the future that I lied to him? I can't lose my son over a lie."

He squeezed me tightly. "You could never lose Ethan. Besides, it's not like we're withholding the truth for selfish reasons. It's for his safety... from our society."

I stared into his green eyes. "Is it? Are we not doing it for selfish reasons?"

Adrian flinched back from me. "What are you insinuating Rose?"

I shook my head. "Nothing…I don't know what I am thinking." A thought had occurred to me and I knew instantly where I should go to seek an answer. "I have somewhere I need to go…Will you please notice the baby for me?"

I felt it, this strange distance between us and I didn't want that. Adrian reached forward to stroke my face. "Babe, please..I don't want things to be awkward between us. I can't bear it. I love you and Ethan. I just want to have our family and live our lives together. I just wish…..

Oh christ Rose….I just want you to love me with no restrictions. Forget it…I am too damn sensitive sometimes." He gave me a small smile as he continued to stroke my cheek.

"Adrian, I do love you. I am just stressed thats all it is. I am fine…we are fine." I pressed my lips to his warm, soft ones. I've missed him so much.

"Thank you…now, go do what you've got to do. I've got everything covered on this end. Don't be gone too long though….I want to go to dinner tonight. I have something to tell you." He gave me this look.

"You need witnesses in a public place, huh? You scared of your pregnant wife?" I teased, knowing I was right.

He gave me a genuine, sexy smile as his eyes crinkled slightly. "Oh my Little Dhampir…You do know me so well."

* * *

I wasn't sure if she would even help me considering her nephew was now in prison for his participation in kidnapping Ethan. But, I had to take the chance. I needed and wanted to know what was happening with my son. However, I was taking a risk of

his abilities being made known, considering she may tell someone what she sees. I entered the blood red room to see Rhonda smile up at me. "I've been expecting you, Rose."

I raised my brow in suspicion. "Really? And why is that?"

She shook her head. "Tell me Rose, if you are so skeptical of what my cards tell me…then why do you come?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know…I guess you were the only one I could come too!"

Rhonda smiled again. "Like I said I've been expecting you…please sit down."

I sat at the small table that I had been at twice before to only reveal heartache and honestly, I hoped I would get something wonderful this time. Christ, I was tried of heartache. I knew the drill as she passed the cards in my direction. I shuffled them and cut them in half, pushing

them back at her. She pulled three cards from the deck, lying them side by side. "Well, at least the are all upright this time. Nothing upside down. I guess that means its all good, right?" I said as some excitement built in me, hoping for good news, finally.

Rhonda gazed over the cards and looked up at me with a smirk on her lips. "Rose, something are not always as they appear."

I gave her a hard glare. "You're kidding me. Damn, I can't ever catch a break."

She couldn't help to chuckle at my boldness. "Well, the first card is The Fools card. But, I don't think this card pertains _specifically_ to you. I see it belonging to a young child, a boy. It means beginnings- a journey of mental, physical, and spiritual. The beginning of a new life cycle.

There is a great deal of energy, force, and happiness. He will overturn the status quo ... the existing states of spirits by unexpected happenings. Innocence, naivety, and spontaneity. He will have very important decisions to make."

I shook my head again. "I am confused somewhat..What are you saying… in layman terms."

Rhonda took a deep breath and focused intently on the card. "He will heal spirits that have past before their time…unwillingly. He will resurrect what means most. Neither time nor distance can stop what is destined."

"Okay..What does the next one mean? It doesn't look good."

It was a card of a woman weeping in her bed with nine swords behind here, lining in a row. "This card is The Nine of Swords and it does pertain to you I am sorry to say, Rose. It means great suffering and depression, disappointment, violence, and a sad loss, along with scandal.

This is the card of the Martyr, one who will make a great sacrifice for the one they love, and with it comes new life out of suffering."

I hated to admit it but that one scares the hell of of me. It could literally mean any person that I love. I don't want to lose anyone I care about, never again.

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Alright Rhonda. I have nothing else to lose. Give me the last one."

She tapped her finger on the third card, it was a heart with three swords through it. I definitely didn't like the look of it. "This is the Three of Swords. Again, it speaks of sorrow and extreme pain, but with a positive view in the end. Upheaval, possibly in your family, separation, disruption, and

discord. Heartbreak, tears, strife, conflict. This is needed for the clearing of that which is obsolete to make way for that is to come. It is an establishment of something better. There are three persons involved in this Rose, with you being one of them."

I looked into her eyes. "I kind of figure that…There is no easy way, is there?"

"Rose, trust me when I say that you will face many hardships in your life, but you will have joy. What you have now is not close to what is to come."

"What does that mean?" I pleaded for her help me understand.

"I am sorry. Somethings need to reveal themselves and Rose? This will not happen for many years to come. Your son is your salvation. He holds the key to many doors."

I nodded at her with false understanding. "Thank you Rhonda."

She smiled at me. "Oh and Rose?"

"Yeah?" I said turning from the door.

"The twins will be here very soon." She winked at me.

* * *

I walked back to our apartment in a daze. I was confused and scared more than ever. If Dimitri was a spirit, wouldn't I see him? Maybe he is between states or plains. I couldn't see how Ethan could come into play with all of this. What exactly was Ethan? I decided I would wait until dinner

and maybe Adrian could help me come up with some kind of explanation. His theories always seemed to have a lot of insight, it seemed as though he knew himself what was destined.

Adrian pulled out my chair as I sat at the table. He brought me to The Tavern, only because I wanted too! After we ordered our meals, I noticed him nervously glancing at me. What the hell is up with him? Maybe he knows I went to Rhonda. Or maybe something happened at work. I

couldn't handle the suspense any longer. "Adrian..What's going on?"

"You go first." He smiled at me.

I just started to laugh because he was so connected to me mentally, he knew everything there was to know about me…well, almost. I gave him a sheepish look. "I went to see Rhonda." He just nodded, encouraging me forward. I had told him everything she told me. The good, the bad, and

the definitely scary. All Adrian did was grasp my hands from across the table. "Rose, it will be okay….Ethan will be fine, I am positive. And always remember what I said to you. I love you more than my own life and I would do anything for you. She is right, some things are destined to be and

I know and accept that."

Why the fuck was everyone speaking so cryptic around me, it was to the point where I wanted to punch someone. I was aggravated when I asked the next question. "Adrian, Do you know something I don't? I swear it's like you can foretell the future. What the hell?"

To top it all off all he did was smile at me with those beautiful eyes sparkling with a hidden secret. I could feel it. Why didn't he want to tell me? I was done driving myself crazy looking for the answers. It will be what it will be. I will accept whatever comes my way. But, I did have to address

the whole thing about Ethan before I put all of this worrying to rest. "Ade, What exactly would you say Ethan is?"

He looked at me with confusion." What do you mean?"

"I mean…is he Dhampir, Moroi, Strigoi, spirit user, what?"

He took a breath and ran his fingers through his hair as if to concentrate. "Babe, I have thought of this A lot! Believe me. If I were to honestly answer…I would say all of the above. Dimitri was Strigoi while being affected by spirit while Ethan was conceived, one.

You are shadow-kissed, two. No one has ever conceived a child with a strigoi before. He is a first of his kind. There is so much we don't know about them, other than the need to kill, cruelness, and Ethan displays none of those traits….yet."

"So, are you saying you think Ethan is a vampire? But, he doesn't have a need for blood." I gave him a glance mixed with uncertainty and shock.

He squeezed my hand for reassurance. "Rose, I have no real need for blood any longer and I am a vampire. I say we are different…Ethan and I are exactly alike, but he was born with this and where as I was infected with it, for a better term." He fixed his eyes on mine. "Honestly, don't

worry so much. I have never felt better and I am sure our son feels the same way. He is happy, healthy, and growing fine. Let's just enjoy what we have and not worry so much, okay? We will take one day at a time, together."

I sighed, not totally convinced, but reluctantly I agreed. "Okay…Now what do you have to tell me?"

He gave a quick, sharp laugh. "Shit babe, I was hoping you'd forget."

I raised my brow at him while smirking. "Not happening Ivashkov."

He just blurted it out in a nervous rush. "I am leaving for Montana in 7 hours."

I stared at him with disappointment on my face. "Where in Montana?"

"Rose, it's right outside St. Vladimir's you have nothing to worry about, trust me. It will probably be nothing but a wild goose chase. But, I have to go and check things out."

"Who is going with you?" This would be Adrian's first assignment and it scared me to death.

"There will be a party of 8 other elite guardians, along with Pavel and myself. We will be fine, trust me babe. I've been training for this for months. I can handle it. Have faith in me." He gave me that smile that melted my heart.

"I do have faith in you…Strigoi are nothing to take lightly Adrian." I let out a defeated sigh. "Just be careful."

* * *

Adrian and I had a nice walk home; talking about Ethan,the twins, and the dreaded delivery, which had me scared beyond words.

We had finally arrived home and I got ready for bed. Adrian would be leaving soon but had laid down with me until it was time to go.

I was so troubled by him leaving and for him not to tell me the exact location had me even more nervous. But, he was right. I had to have faith in him. He was going to do this sooner or later. I was just hoping for never and I knew that wasn't possible.

I was so tired and my eyes felt heavy when Adrian finally said something to me. "Baby, go to sleep. I promise I will be home as fast as I can. I love you." He gently kissed my lips and that was the last thing I remembered when I finally allowed myself to fall asleep.

I woke the next morning to find a note on the kitchen counter. I didn't read it at first, I just figured it was a good-bye note from Adrian and Ethan was fussy for his breakfast. I got him feed, straightened everything up and then finally read the note.

_Good morning Baby,_

_I hope you are not too upset with me when you read the contents of letter. I am sorry I held off on the location of the insurgence of Strigoi. I am in Montana, yes. However, we were instructed that the group had decided to take up residence in the caves once again. It makes no sense, so _

_I am hoping it is like I said, a wild goose chase. I hope you can forgive me for withholding this information, but your father thought it best. Again babe, I am sorry. I will be home so quick you would even have time to miss me. Please whatever you do…DO NOT GO INTO LABOR!_

_All My Love,_

_Adrian_

I stood there holding the letter while my hands were visibly shaking with a mixture of fear, anxiety, and anger. I called Lissa immediately to watch Ethan because I knew right where I had to go and there was going to be hell to be paid.

The closer I got to my dad's office the more infuriated I became. I finally reached his office and without knocking, I opened the doors, slamming them against the wall. Abe pissed me off even further by glancing up at me and gave me a knowing smile as if he were expecting me.

"What the hell are you smiling at old man?" He knew I was serious. He gave me all of his attention as he dropped the papers he was reviewing.

"Kiz…what are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that shit dad…Why would you send Adrian into the caves..the very caves that Dimitri was taken from me?"

"Rosemarie, I didn't…" The was so much harshness in my tone as I interrupted him.

"Don't you dare try to tell me some bullshit about not knowing. You knew exactly what happened there. Are you trying to have the same thing happen to Adrian? Do you want to destroy me?"

"Rose..How can you even say that? I would never hurt you. You know this is a part of the job he accepted. You need to have faith in your husband. Let him be the man he needs to be."

"I am dad…" I yelled at him. "I also want him to be a father to his children and he can't do that if he is dead." Without any warning I got a stabbing pain in my stomach. I yelled out in pain as I doubled over, grabbing my belly.

My dad ran to my side, wrapping his arms around me. "Rose? What's wrong?" I heard the worry in his voice.

I started to pant. "Dad, please find Adrian. I think I am going into labor."

**The babies will be born in the next chapter..I think it will be the last one!**

**Please review!**

**Terri**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hey Everyone! Hope all is well….This Chapter is going to be long. So, I hope that is okay with you guys!**

**I also hope you enjoy it! It will be the last one for MDPBAI. If there is something you would like for me**

**to try to conquer...Let me know! I can try...**

**I Own Nothing…Richelle Mead does…**

**Terri =D**

**Chapter 57**

**Adrian's POV**

I had boarded the plane for Montana at little after 6:00 in the morning, normal human time. It really helped with this job that the sun didn't bother me any longer. It gave us the advantage of sneaking up on the den of Strgoi.

Without me, it made it even more dangerous, or so they have said while trying to convince me that I was needed here and if I didn't come along, it couldn't happen. I guess it made sense since I am the only one who can read the Strigoi's minds.

I didn't want to leave Rose and if I missed out on the opportunity to see my children born, I would probably want to kill someone. But, again, I had a feeling of something to come. I tried to turn my thinking towards Pavel who was leading the meeting with the other guardians.

We had went over our plans of action for the last hour, but I couldn't thoroughly concentrate on them knowing I left Rose the way I did. I knew she going to be beyond worried when she read the note and I also knew it wasn't right to leave it

the way I did. I really wanted to tell her about the caves even though it would bring up sad memories. However, Abe insisted it was best to let it alone. 'The less she knew the better' were his exact words. I still defied his orders in the end by leaving her the

note. He will be pissed at me but I didn't care. Abe was not my first priority, Rose was.

"Are you nervous about your first time? You seem preoccupied." Pavel said, turning my attention his way.

I glanced up at him from my daze. "Ahh! No, I was just thinking about home."

Pavel nodded his head. "You told her didn't you Ivashkov?" He nudged my arm with his fist. We have become quite close since the wedding and with all the training. I was glad that we were friends. Gone was the Mr. Ivashkov or Lord. I am glad he just sees me for me.

He was a genuinely nice guy. And I was nervous but I knew he had my back just as I had his.

I laughed slightly. "Yeah I did. I left her a note."

"You're a puss. Afraid of the little Mrs', huh?"

I gave him an incredulous look . "You do know my wife. I don't think you would be willing to piss her off either. Especially now…she is ready to rip someone apart with all the hormones surging through her."

Pavel laughed as he got up from the chair. "I guess you're right..good luck with that one buddy. You're definitely on your own there. Oh and by the way, we'll be landing within the hour. Try to get in the right frame of mind, okay?"

I nodded my head. "I will…thanks."

We finally reached our destination outside of St. Vladimir's. We stood at the entrance of the caves, it was still daylight, which was a good for us in the event we had to escape quickly.

Pavel turned to all of us. "Make sure you have your earpieces in place and turned on. Remember, Adrian will be making us aware of the current position of the Striogoi. He and I will enter the cave first to see if there are indeed any signs of them.

When you hear the word, Voda, you know to enter."

"I like that word." I said with a laugh.

Pavel grinned in response. "Me too Ivashkov. We can drink some when we are finished kicking strigoi ass."

Everyone agreed to the plan. Pavel and I entered with caution. It was eerily silent while we investigated the many turns and hidden caverns within the cave. "Maybe there are none here..or they are sleeping."

Pavel nodded his head. We continued deeper into the cavern when I stuck my hand out to stop him from moving any further. I motioned straight with my head and held up two fingers to make him aware that there were two strigoi not far from us.

It happened so suddenly, before I could form any words to leave my mouth, a strigoi lurking in a tiny grotto grabbed a hold of Pavel. The young strigoi, maybe no more than 16, held on to Pavel while he sneered at me. "What you you doing here with him? Are you a traitor?

How dare you bring the enemy into our congregation?" He turned his head in an awkward position and glared with his red, rimmed eyes with a smirk affixed on his mouth, while exposing his fangs. "You are aware of what happens to traitors, aren't you?"

My mind was now racing with thoughts from the 10 other Strigoi that have now assembled around the three of us. It was then that Pavel made his move while the young strigoi was preoccupied with taunting me.

"Voda." Within seconds we were literally in battle with the Strigoi. We were outnumbered but not by many. Pavel had moved like lightning as he staked the young boy first.

I had two strigoi on me at once, obviously I was targeted as a traitor within their ranks. I would be the first to be eliminated. I never staked the enemy before but I was instructed to when Pavel was able to grab a woman off of me.

He had exposed her chest, encouraging me to finish her when I plunged the stake deep within her heart. As I watched the woman's body become slack and fall to the ground, I was knocked on the back of my head.

I had faltered in that one moment where Pavel told me to never turn my back or never lose focus, and I did just that. I had too many voices in my head to concentrate on one specific thing. I wasn't prepared for all of this, mentally.

I fell to my knees as an older Strigoi, who appeared to be the leader, grabbed a handful of my hair, tilting my head back while exposing my throat. He spoke in a low, menacing growl as his icy cold breath saturated my face.

"What exactly are you? You seem to be like one of us, but you're not entirely?" The room had frozen as all eyes were fixated on the standpoint between the older strigoi and myself.

I noticed that when I glanced at the faces around me that all of the strigoi were already dead, except the one hell bent on killing me. I read his thoughts, he wanted to bite me, drain me of my blood.

The more his thoughts penetrated my mind, the more deranged I became. I couldn't bear the thought of never being with Rose and Ethan again, and mostly, never getting the chance to see my children born and to hold them in my arms. I was going to kill this son of a bitch.

I let him make his move. He came at my throat with his fangs exposed, I reached above me grabbing his neck and flipping him over me. His body hit the floor of the cave with a thunderous thud. He stretched his foot forward connecting it to my mouth and chin, splitting my lip open.

I didn't let it phase me as I lifted him from the ground delivering blow after blow to his face, chest, and stomach. The smell of the blood dripping from my mouth had caused him to enter some strength induced frenzy. He was able to manage a dropkick on me, pinning me to the ground as he

sank his fangs into my throat. This thing was not going to kill me, take me away from my family, it was as if an animal were emerging from me; a hatred for this unnatural creature, and a desire to kill it. I literally pulled his fangs from my throat while holding onto his neck. I gave a sudden,

powerful, sharp twist until I heard it snap. I knew it wouldn't kill him. But, it gave me enough time to straddle on top of him, driving the stake into his cold, non-beating heart. I staggered to my feet with my chest heaving trying to control the bloodlust that had consumed me. I needed to get

myself to repress the urge to kill. I went to take a step towards Pavel when I collapsed in agonizing pain. I clutched my stomach as I fell to the ground.

No…this can't be happening not now. Please god, not now. I kept repeating in my mind.

"Adrian..What's happening? Are you changing?" I heard the fear laced in Pavel's words.

I groaned. "No..it's Rose. It's Rose…Pavel get me home."

* * *

I made it to the plane in a complete fog. I knew that we were only a couple hours from home but I needed to get there now. I didn't know what was happening. All I knew was that it involved Rose and the babies. Every 15 minutes or so my abdomen would cramp up in the most intense pain.

I was resting in the chair when I heard Pavel hang up the phone with a conversation he was having with Abe. "What's going on Pavel?" I asked nervously.

He walked back and took a seat beside me. "Rose went into labor. She and Abe just arrived at the hospital. They took her up to the delivery suite." He stopped talking.

"And?" I questioned. I knew this was all my damn fault. She went into labor because of me and…Abe.

"Nothing…try to relax Adrian. You lost some blood and you need to rest. We will most likely make it there before she gives birth. Abe said her contractions were still far enough apart. It may be a good while before she has them."

I grabbed my stomach again and winched in pain. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I said through clinched teeth.

"What? Are you okay?" Pavel frantically searched my face for answers.

'Fuck no..I am NOT okay. Obviously I am feeling the labor pains with Rose because of our bond."

Pavel burst out laughing as I glared at him. "Dude? Really?" I spat sarcastically at him.

He held up his hands in surrender…"Sorry Guy! You're on your own once again." He shook his head, laughing. "Do you need ibuprofen, midol, or ice chips" He burst out laughing even more.

"Oh..now you decide to become all social and a damn comedian at the same time! Fuck off Pavel." I laughed back at him because it was just my luck….payback was a bitch! Rose will have the last laugh after I teased her so much…She would say that I deserved it!

**Rose's POV**

"Old man if my husband misses the birth of our twins…I will kill your ass, got me?" I grabbed him by his beloved scarf and yanked his face close to mine. I saw it in his eyes…he better fear me. With as much pain I am in, he better do whatever I say until

Adrian gets here. He knows he screwed up, big time.

"Kiz, How was I to know you would go in labor?" He gave an antagonistic smile.

I pointed at him and growled. "Dad…I mean it! You're really pissing me off." He had the nerve to stand there and laugh at me. "I am not speaking to you." I pouted while putting my arms across my chest like a two year old. It worked, he instantly softened up….sucker.

"What do you need to be more comfortable?" His tone more soft and sincere.

"Call Adrian and get him home to me." My eyes pleaded with his. I didn't want to go through this without Adrian.

"I already did. They should be landing in about an hour."

**Adrian's POV**

Time seemed to move in slow motion and the plane couldn't come to a stop fast enough. We were on the tarmac at Court and I was about 15 minutes from being with Rose. My mind was racing with questions. Did she get her bag? Who had Ethan? Is she in a lot of pain because god knows

I was at times. It was like the pains were getting closer and closer and damn did they hurt. Finally, the plane came to a complete stop and the doors opened. I exited the jet and I heard Pavel on my flanks as I ran towards the hospital as fast as I could.

We entered the clinic but not in the most graceful of ways. I was winded, bloodied, and in a complete panic. I grabbed the first nurse I saw. "I need to find Rosemarie Ivashkov." I demanded while scaring her.

"Ahh…Who are you?" She asked nervously.

"I am her husband, Adrian Ivashkov. She is in labor with our twins. Please… I need to find out what room she is in. Can you help me?" I spoke more calmly trying to set her at ease. She eyed me up and down, taking in my appearance, obviously she has heard of me and probably couldn't

believe my semblance, it was enough to scare anyone. Pavel and I were both dressed in uniform, black from head to toe; long black trench coat, fitted t-shirt, black cargo pants, and combat boots.

If someone I knew saw me right now, they wouldn't believe what they saw. I didn't look like myself, more like a 'for-hire vigilante'.

"Yes, I believe she is in the labor suite. If I remember correctly she is close to having the babies." Just when she said that I doubled over again in pain. I couldn't move, I was frozen in place waiting for it to pass. Hell, these contractions were happening every three minutes or so.

After I gathered my composure, I walked into the room Rose was in. I saw her sitting up on the bed and she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen until she yelled at me. "Where the hell have you been Ivashkov?"

Okay, I thought to myself. I read in those baby books she may be a little cranky with me. So, I just needed to roll with the punches. "And why are you bloody? What happened to you?" Gone was her sarcasm. She was genuinely worried for me now. I went to her side taking her hands in mine.

"I am sorry babe. I am just so glad I didn't miss anything. And I will tell you later, okay? I promise. Let's focus on the bab…..owwwww." I grabbed my stomach with one hand while she squeezed the blood out of the other one.

She glared at me. "What the hell are you owwing about? I am the one in labor here."

I gave her a disbelieving look. "Rose..are you kidding me…I am feeling this shit right along with you. Remember our bond?"

After the contraction passed she started laughing as loud as she could. It was now my turn to be pissy with her. "How the hell can you laugh at me? This is not how it's supposed to work, Rose!"

Dr. Novikov made her way in the room and examined Rose. "Rose, you progressing beautifully. Now, we still have some time to give you some type of medication. Would you like me to administer you something? You will be ready to push soon and once you start, I can't give you anything."

I couldn't stop the words before they left my mouth. "Hell yeah! I want drugs. Knock me out for christ's sake. I can't take anymore of this. Shit!"

Rose gave me a death stare as Dr. Novikov looked at me like I was already medicated with something. "Jesus Adrian, you're such a baby. Suck it up." She sneered at me.

"Oh really Rose…You're going to feel really bad once all of this is over with. All this pain you are inflicting on me." I rolled my eyes at her while using the whiniest voice I could muster. I did sound like a baby and I didn't care.

* * *

The contractions were right on top of each other when the Dr. examined Rose once again. "Well, it's seems as though are ready. Do you feel like you have to push?"

Again I spoke up. "How the hell am I supposed to know. How can I push? I just want her." I pointed at Rose. "To make this pain go away."

Rose spoke through gritted teeth. "Adrian Ivashkov, if you say one more stupid thing…I will kill you." I can only imagine what we must have looked like, both panting for breath and breathing through the contractions together.

"Okay Rose…I need you to push." The Dr. instructed.

It was then everything went black…I fainted.

A nurse was standing over me with smelling salts while wafting them under my nose. "Welcome back, Lord Ivashkov. Your wife needs you to stay conscious for her." The whole room was laughing.

These people were starting to really piss me off. They had no idea what I was going through.

I took Rose's hand in mine once again as I tried to be there for her. The pain was excruciating for me, at least. Rose was a trooper as she pushed. I knew she was in pain and I felt horrible. "I am sorry baby." I whispered to her.

Just then another contraction hit me. "Jesus Christ get this thing out of her..me..us..I swear to god Rose..I am never having sex with you again." Everyone laughed again. "I am so glad that I am amusing you people. Can we hurry this up before I die."

The Dr. focused on Rose. "One more push Rose and the baby's head will be out, okay?"

I had to just bear with her, work through the pain. Rose put her chin to her chest and pushed as hard as she could and within minutes we heard soft whimpering. "It's a girl." The Dr. announced.

Rose and I locked eyes and answered together. "Sophie." They took her to clean her up and from what I could see she had a headful of dark hair like her momma. She cried softly, like a little lady.

"Rose, we have one more who wants to make an entrance. Can you do it?" The Dr. teased.

I let a big breath. "I don't think I have it in me." I was drenched in sweat and exhausted. I could only imagined what Rose was feeling. But, I was getting the death glare once again so I just shut my mouth.

Rose pushed once more. But, this time there was a loud cry. "It's a boy." He had lighter hair that matched the same shade as mine.

We smiled at each other. "Alexsandr." I leaned down and gently kissed Rose's lips. "You did wonderfully. Thank you so much. I love you, Little Dhampir."

"I love you too!" You could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"I want to see them." She wanted to hold her babies and I didn't blame her. We waited a long time to meet them.

The nurse placed Sophie in my arms first. She was so small and beautiful. She looked just like her mom. I gently eased her into Rose's awaiting arms. "Hi baby girl. I am so happy to finally meet you." Rose said as she placed a kiss on her little head.

They then placed Alexsandr in my arms and he was a little bigger than his sister. I couldn't believe I was holding my very own child. I couldn't believe the love I felt for these little creatures and they were only minutes old. I loved Ethan, I did. But, now I knew actually how Rose felt for him.

**Rose's POV**

Adrian sat on the bed with me while we admired the twins, Sophie Rose and Alexsandr Adrian. Everyone had left the room to allow us some time to ourselves. "Do you want to switch?" I smiled at Adrian.

"Absolutely." He said as we exchanged babies. I watched Adrian stare at Sophie. He had so much love and pride in his eyes. I've have never seen him so happy. He was made for this moment. He glanced up at me. "What are you thinking?"

"How many women can say that their husbands went through labor with them..literally." We both laughed quietly to not wake the twins. I watched him holding her and he looked so different aside from being a new dad. He had on a new guardian outfit; an

all black attire. Adrian had on a black fitted t-shirt that hugged his defined chest and his muscular arms. He definitely was not the same man he once was. He was not the same guy I meet on that deck at the ski lodge years ago. He was much better and happier.

"It was worth it. I am sorry. But, why the hell do women put themselves through that kind of pain over and over? I am definitely giving my mom a big hug when I see her, which should be soon. They are on their way here to visit."

I gave him a grin. " Like you said..It's worth it. However, you and I are not having anymore."

His eyes widened. "I concur. I can't do that again." He turned to face me directly as he spoke. "Rose, the twins are beautiful. You did a wonderful job. You have given me the best gift I could ever ask for and I love you so much for it." He pressed his warm, busted lip to mine and slightly

winced but continued to kiss with a little more vigor.

"Jesus Ivashkov. Girl just gave birth and already you're trying to get with her. I would divorce him, Rose." Christian said as he walked in the door with my other baby. Lissa followed in with Pavel and dad right behind. Balloons and flowers in hand.

Lissa ran straight to me, gave a quick hug and took Alexsandr from my arms. "Who is this? Sophie or Alexsandr?"

Adrian snickered. "My son doesn't look like a girl, Cousin."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Come to Aunt Lissa, Alexsandr." She held him and kissed his little head.

I turned to Chris. "Give me my baby." I hated to be away from Ethan as long as I was. "Hey baby boy. Did you miss momma?"

"Yes." He smiled at me. "Babies?"

"Yes, those are the babies, your brother and sister." It was then Alexsandr started screaming and everyone's attention turned to him. Ethan reached over and laid his hand on Alexsandr and he instantly stopped crying. "No cry..Alec."

Christian was the first to say it. "Damn, my little buddy is talented. Hey Ivashkov that will come in handy around 12 ..aye?"

We were all stumped that Ethan had seemed to settle Alexsandr down. "You've got that right. Besides, I guess Alexsandr has a new name now. " Adrian answered while reaching over to touch Ethan's face.

Ethan understood completely as he answered his daddy. "Alec and Sophie. My babies." His vocabulary has soared lately.

My dad walked over to the bed and smiled at me. "You did wonderful, My Rosemarie. Can I hold my granddaughter?" He asked while Adrian placed her in his arms. My dad actually had tears in his eyes, watching her angelic face.

We spent hours visiting and talking. Adrian finally spoke up when he saw my eyes drooping. "Hey guys…I think the new mom is tired. Do you think maybe you can visit us at home when we all get there tomorrow?"

Everyone gave kisses, hugs, and congratulations as they left one by one. I saved my last kiss for my favorite little guy when Lissa and Christian left to take him home for the night. "Momma will see you tomorrow. I love you Ethan." He was fast asleep in Christian's arms.

* * *

A month had passed since we got discharged from the hospital. I couldn't believe I was a mother to three children all under the age of two. Who would have ever thought? "What are you smiling about babe?" Adrian asked, observing the expression on my face.

"I just can't believe how my life how turned out." I wrapped my arms around Adrian's waist pulling him towards me. "Are you happy?" Adrian questioned.

I whispered in his ear for only him to hear. "I am…but, I would be happier if you would put on your guardian outfit for me." I nibbled on his earlobe.

"Aww! My Little Dhampir you don't play fair."

"My babies are glowing, daddy." Adrian turned from me to look at the twins and then at Ethan, smiling.

"Is he seeing theirs auras?" I asked as Adrian nodded. "Are the twins spirit users?" Adrian nodded again. "And Ethan can read their auras?"

"Yep..It seems that way. My baby boy is talented along with his siblings." He finally said while keeping his arm around my waist.

Lissa chimed in while holding a sleeping Sophie. "It's going to be really interesting to see how these three turn out as they grow older."

"Very interesting indeed." Adrian agreed.

_We welcome with love, Our little angels._

_Sophie Rose, 5 pounds 9 ounces, arrived at 5:42 am, November 23._

_Alexsandr Adrian, 6 pounds 2 ounces at 5:47 am._

_Adrian and Rosemarie Ivashkov along with big brother, Ethan, would like to proudly introduce to you, the twins._

_We are blessed to say that everyone is joyous, grateful, and healthy._

**Okay Guys! I hope you enjoyed reading this story….I would love it if you were to follow me on to **

**the next phase of their lives…It will involve Ethan, Sophie, and Alec at the ages of 18 and 17, respectively.**

**Rose, Adrian, Abe, Lissa, Christian, and Pavel will also be very involved…with an unexpected guest of honor….**

**I am hoping to post it under the name "The Broken Unpromised" If it isn't already taken….I will try to post the prologue tonight.**

**I have a few things to tweak first…I will also be posting pictures of the twins now and later…They may not be up at the same time**

**So, please check back.**

**Thank you for reading this story and humbling me with your kind words and loyalty..I appreciate every one of you.**

**Terri =D**


End file.
